Des Rêves A La Réalité
by lauriane-chan
Summary: POV Edward "Entre rêve et Réalité". Une jeune fille arrive à Forks et semble étrangement bien connaitre Edward. Pourquoi et comment ? Leur histoire si l'histoire de SM n'avait été qu'un rêve. L'histoire d'un Destin où chaque choix a sa conséquence. Fin...
1. Introduction à l'histoire

**Introduction à la fiction**

*******

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc la FF _Entre Rêve et Réalité _qui était exclusivement du point de vue de Bella en version point de vue d'Edward.

Quelques précisions pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué cette FF est la troisième sortant de ma tête et de mes doigts. La deuxième a en quelque sorte suivi la première même si la lecture préalable n'était pas obligatoire.

En revanche, cette deuxième FF, _Entre Rêve et Réalité_, était exclusivement du POV de Bella pour pouvoir garder un maximum de mystère du début à la fin. De ce fait, plein de choses ont été passées sous silence. Pour pouvoir faire vraiment tout comprendre j'ai donc décidé de faire le POV d'Edward.

Je conseille donc vraiment la lecture du POV de Bella pour tout comprendre avant la lecture du POV d'Edward. Pour ceux qui auraient la flemme, voilà un très bref résumé :

Edward et Bella ont un happy end, tous les deux vampires, ça suit en quelque sorte Révélation. Oui, sauf que Bella se réveille, chose que les vampires ne sont pas censés faire. Elle ne se réveille pas n'importe quand, car c'est la veille de son départ pour Forks, en fait là où _Fascination _commence.

La FF tourne donc autour de ce rêve, les choses qui vont se trouver assez vraies, horriblement véridique en fait, et les choses qui vont diverger, sans oublier la rencontre avec le vrai Edward. Puisque c'est Bella qui a fait le rêve et qui a fait avancer l'histoire, c'est pour ça que la lecture de son POV avant tout est préférable, même si je pense que le POV d'Edward est compréhensible sans, vous raterez juste des subtilités.

Voilà, j'espère ne pas décevoir tous ceux qui ont suivi le POV de Bella avec attention. Je préviens, à cause de mes partiels et de la réflexion que je devrai faire pour ne pas trahir l'histoire que j'ai moi-même créée, je ne tiendrai certainement pas le chapitre par jour.

Ah, dernier détail. Je ne ferai pas en sorte de faire le même nombre de chapitres que pour Bella. Ils n'ont pas vécu les mêmes choses, ne ressentent pas forcément les mêmes émotions au même moment, je vais donc faire un chapitrage entièrement indépendant.

Bisous à tous !

Lauriane

P.S. Suite à la demande de bosoleil1979, _Entre Rêve et Réalité _a été mise en PDF. Pour avoir le lien, allez sur mon profil !

* * *

Je réponds en même temps aux reviews anonymes de l'épilogue d'_Entre rêve et réalité_ ^^

**boloseil1979** : Merci beaucoup, voici donc le début du POV d'Edward, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Johanna **: moi aussi j'ai hâte d'arriver à ces moments super importants de la FF que j'ai dû passer sous silence. Là tu vas voir je vais commencer déjà par la maladie de la mère d'Edward, ce qui était aussi important à mon goût.

**SachOuX**: Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ce genre de compliments. J'espère que tu passeras par là pour lire le POV d'Edward qui va élucider tous les autres mystères.

**Patricia **: j'aime aussi les happy end, comme tu l'auras remarqué lol. Voici donc le POV d'Edward qui te fera voir certainement les choses un peu différemment ^^


	2. Prologue : Echapper à la Réalité

**DES RÊVES A LA REALITE**

***** *** *** *** *** ***  
**

**Prologue : Echapper à la réalité**

*******

- Edward mon chéri ? Peux-tu venir un peu avec moi j'aimerais discuter.

Ma mère n'avait pas eu à parler bien fort, même si elle se trouvait en bas des escaliers et moi dans ma chambre. Ma porte était toujours ouverte en journée, je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Enfin, ici, et rien de matériel.

Je posai mon stylo avec lequel je rédigeais mon devoir de biologie. Ce travail est normalement à faire à deux, mais j'ai appris à tout faire tout seul. C'est mieux ainsi, au moins je suis sûr du résultat et je m'organise comme je veux.

En sortant de ma chambre je vis que maman me fixait avec appréhension. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais en revanche j'avais conscience que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Discuter avec elle ne m'a jamais fait peur. Depuis la mort de mon père nous étions devenus proches. Je remplissais le rôle de l'homme de la maison et elle faisait en sorte que je ne souffre pas de l'absence paternelle. Bien des fois nous sortions tous les deux pour marcher en forêt.

Je n'étais pas du genre à me qualifier d'adolescent rebelle. Je n'avais pas honte de la complicité que je partageais avec la femme merveilleuse qui m'a mis au monde. En fait, je crois que j'avais dû grandir avant l'âge. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment accordé le droit de passer par la phase de l'adolescence, du moins dans mon attitude.

Je descendis les marches à vive allure. Ma mère m'adressa un sourire rassurant, mais son front était plissé et je voyais les deux petites rides au coin des yeux si caractéristiques quand elle est tendue. Or là elles étaient très marquées.

- Où étais-tu ?, lui demandai-je. J'étais étonné de ne pas te voir en rentrant tout à l'heure…

- J'étais partie marcher.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Viens mon chéri.

Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena vers le canapé. Je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal. Elle s'assit à mes côtés sans pour autant lâcher ma main. Même si elle les retenait, je voyais des commencements de larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux verts.

- J'ai eu ma visite bimensuelle à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Depuis plusieurs années elle allait une fois tous les deux mois à l'hôpital faire des examens de routine. Nous avions convenu elle et moi que si elle allait sérieusement à ces visites, j'arrêterais de m'inquiéter constamment pour elle. Voilà quelques années elle avait eu un cancer et ce n'est que grâce à son acharnement et à sa volonté qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps à l'époque que mon père était mort et elle avait refusé que je devienne orphelin aussi vite et aussi jeune. Alors même si elle était malheureuse et désirait probablement rejoindre son mari, elle s'était battue pour moi.

- Edward… Il est reparti.

Je fermai les yeux. Non, je ne le voulais pas. Pourquoi elle ? Elle était la femme qui méritait le plus de vivre. Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne et elle n'était qu'amour. Alors pourquoi elle ?

- Reparti à quel point ?

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour alors que j'ouvrais les miens. Des larmes coulaient en silence. J'avais besoin de savoir. Il le fallait. Je devais l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Maman, réponds-moi je t'en supplie…

- Il… il va très vite. Il faut que je fasse des examens complémentaires mais le médecin pense qu'il est en train de se généraliser.

Voilà. Tout était dit. Ses larmes et son visage me disaient ce qui demeurait silencieux. Cette fois-ci nous ne pourrons gagner.

Je ne devais pas abandonner. Je ne devais pas hurler comme j'en avais envie. Il fallait que je sois fort. Au moins devant elle. C'est ça. Tant qu'elle sera à côté de moi je la soutiendrai. Mais dès que je serai seul je m'abandonnerai une bonne fois pour toutes dans ces rêves qui m'ont fait tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'est le seul moyen car la réalité m'est devenue insupportable.


	3. 1 : Quotidien meurtrier

_Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Bon, je préviens, comme le prologue il ne sera pas drôle au contraire. Je vous rappelle que ça ne semblait pas marrant la vie pour Edward au début de la FF, et vous allez voir à quel point. Je pense que ce chapitre va aussi vous expliquer le titre général que j'ai choisi pour la FF. Surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer ! Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours, il y a peu de chances qu'il arrive demain._

_A bientôt !

* * *

  
_

**LIVRE I : DES REVES DEVENANT REALITE**

***** *** *****

**Chapitre 1. Quotidien meurtrier**

*******

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen. Mon père, aujourd'hui décédé, portait le même prénom que moi. Je ne me rappelle plus beaucoup de lui. Il est mort alors que j'étais jeune. Je me souviens toutefois qu'il m'a donné beaucoup d'amour.

Ma mère, Elizabeth Masen, est partagée entre l'aide qu'elle apporte aux personnes âgées ne pouvant plus se déplacer, un travail à mi-temps en tant qu'infirmière à l'hôpital, et moi. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire « était partagée ». Depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle avait de nouveau un cancer, elle a arrêté de travailler. Remarquez que nous n'avions pas besoin de son salaire. Mon père nous avait laissé un bel héritage. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle aimait l'aide qu'elle apportait. Quand elle a pris conscience qu'elle allait bientôt mourir, elle n'a pas voulu changer ses habitudes mais s'est malgré tout arrêtée pour qu'elle puisse profiter de moi et moi profiter d'elle. En plus, elle se fatiguait moins.

Six. C'est le temps maximal à vivre que le médecin lui laissait. Pas six ans. Six mois. Et encore, il nous avait avoué que c'était sans complications. Sous-entendu, elle pouvait me laisser à tout moment.

Peu de gens étaient au courant de sa maladie. Qui s'intéressait à nous après tout ? Je crois que seule la famille Green le savait à Forks, autre que les médecins. Mary Green était devenue amie avec ma mère avec le temps. Elle était le genre de femme à ne pas juger et à ne pas cancaner. Sa fille, Ashley, avait le même âge que moi et était au lycée. Plus d'une fois elle avait tenté se rapprocher de moi mais je lui avais fait comprendre que je ne le voulais pas.

Après tout, qui voudrait avoir comme ami un brouillard ? Car c'est ce que j'étais devenu avec le temps, un brouillard. Insaisissable, dont la simple existence ne fait que déranger le monde, toujours de mauvaise compagnie, rendant les personnes de mauvaise humeur, et que rien ni personne ne peut percer. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'on ne m'approche pas. De toute façon je n'étais pas fait pour m'ouvrir.

La seule qui pouvait prétendre de me connaitre était ma mère. Et encore, elle ne savait pas tout. Pour la préserver je lui cachais ce qu'il se passait au lycée. Je me souviens encore comment ça avait commencé.

C'était au début de l'année. Je venais d'apprendre pour le cancer de ma mère. Comme d'habitude je me rendais au lycée à pieds. J'avais mon permis depuis déjà presque deux ans, dès mes seize ans je l'avais passé, mais je n'aimais pas conduire. C'était une voiture qui m'avait pris la vie de mon père, et tant que je pouvais éviter de conduire je le faisais. Je n'avais pas peur pour ma propre vie, mais plutôt de voler celle d'un autre qui n'avait rien demandé. Par ailleurs, j'appréciais la marche même si souvent j'étais contraint de la faire dans le froid et sous la pluie.

C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit de moteur au loin. Je reconnus vite le bruit d'une moto. Elle roulait vite, très vite et j'eus à peine le temps de me mettre un peu plus sur le côté. Elle manqua de me renverser et je déversai une tornade de jurons en hurlant. C'était la première fois que je perdais mon calme depuis la fameuse annonce. J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe ce jour là. Il fit demi-tour et me regarda en riant. D'un grand sourire narquois il me répondit avec une grande délicatesse.

- Hey, quand on ne sait pas se tenir debout on se la ferme. Je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu viens de t'adresser, mais je te promets que tu t'en rappelleras très vite.

Et il repartit aussi vite. Il m'avait blessé plus que ce qu'il croyait. Oui, je ne savais pas me tenir debout. Depuis bien longtemps j'avais perdu le sens de l'équilibre. Je rampais constamment à terre en espérant que personne ne me remarquerait. Malheureusement cette posture permettait beaucoup trop facilement à tout le monde de m'écraser, de me piétiner.

Black l'avait parfaitement compris. Dès le midi il me rappela à qui je m'étais adressé.

Jacob Black. Je pensais ironiquement qu'il portait bien son nom. Son regard semblait cruel, mais surtout désabusé par la vie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je l'avais vu dès son arrivée. C'était comme s'il était dégoûté de quelque chose, peut-être même de lui-même. Alors il reportait ce dégoût sur les autres. Je compris vite que ce serait sur moi.

Il vint vers moi avec ses deux gorilles, et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire je me retrouvais sans déjeuner. Sur le coup, je fus en colère pour le principe, mais de toute façon je n'avais pas faim. Puis, quand ça s'est réitéré, je pris le parti de ne rien faire. Il valait mieux que ce soit moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'en fichais. Je n'étais qu'une ombre de toute façon. Si ça l'amusait tant mieux pour lui.

Je devais admettre que nous avions un point commun. Nous étions tous les deux désabusés par la vie que nous menions. C'est juste que nous réagissions d'une manière différente. Lui passait ce sentiment en le faisant payer au monde entier, moi je me contentais de laisser faire. Je ne voulais plus me battre. Ma mère s'était battue contre son cancer, et c'est finalement pour apprendre que ça n'avait servi à rien. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis allaient bientôt être réduits à néant.

Ainsi s'installa un quotidien qui me tuait à petit feu. Plus les jours passaient plus je mourais. J'avais cependant développé une incroyable perspicacité. Elle était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Bénédiction car au moins ça m'occupait. Malédiction car je me rendais compte à quel point tous les humains sont identiques. Il suffit de connaitre un peu les bases et on a la clef des champs.

Tenez. Je me tiens en ce moment à la cafétéria. Là, la fille blonde au loin. Elle ne rêve que d'une chose. Convaincre ses parents de la laisser partir dans un autre lycée pour qu'elle puisse intégrer une équipe de Pom-pom girl. Notre lycée est trop petit pour avoir une équipe sportive, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de supportrice. Elle voudrait aussi sortir avec le play-boy qui rêve de se faire un certain nombre de filles, voire toutes. Mickael qu'il s'appelle. Je vois cependant qu'il s'ennuie royalement et qu'il voudrait aussi un peu de nouveauté.

Là, à cette table, c'est le groupe des plus intéressants. Je ne les connais pas plus que ça, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé les observer discrètement derrière mes lunettes. D'abord il y a Ashley. Je l'admire beaucoup. Elle est toujours en forme, pleine de vie. J'aurais aimé l'approcher et me laisser contaminer par sa bonne humeur, mais une personne comme moi ne devrait pas se tenir à moins d'un kilomètre d'elle. Je risquerais trop de la rendre triste ou de lui faire du mal. Elle méritait mieux.

A côté, Jackson. Il était d'un tempérament calme, en fait presque l'opposé d'Ashley. Pourtant ils étaient tous les deux profondément amoureux, je crois même depuis leur rencontre. Mais ils avaient trop peur de gâcher leur amitié à cause du rejet de l'autre. Typique du caractère des humains. Nous préférons tous avoir des regrets plutôt que des remords, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Un couple qui ne s'était pas autant pris la tête, c'était Kellan et Nikki. Kellan était un bout en train avec lequel je préfèrerais ne jamais avoir à me battre. Je crois que si quelqu'un pouvait affronter Black et le battre, ce serait lui. Nikki est aidée par la nature du point de vue de sa beauté, je dois l'avouer, mais comme beaucoup ça l'a rendu arrogante. Du même coup elle se repose beaucoup sur sa plastique. Ça lui a forgé un sacré caractère. Sure d'elle, elle peut se permettre de parler de manière assez crue et je ne l'ai jamais vu baisser les yeux.

Enfin, Peter était la voix de la sagesse du petit groupe. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se lâcher de temps en temps mais il était un peu celui qui les rappelait à l'ordre quand ils partaient dans tous les sens. Oui, ce groupe était des plus intéressants, et si j'avais voulu me lier avec quelqu'un j'aurais été vers eux. Je savais qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais rejeté. Plus d'une fois d'ailleurs Ashley m'avait invité à venir, mais j'avais refusé de la manière la plus polie que je pouvais faire. Je ne voulais pas leur attirer des ennuis, surtout depuis que Black avait commencé à se défouler sur moi. Je n'en valais pas la peine.

Contrairement aux apparences je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort. Comprendre cette nature humaine m'a permis de prendre conscience que ce n'était pas si grave que je ne me lie à personne. Je ne ratais rien finalement. J'enviais tous ceux qui avançaient dans ce monde sans se poser ce genre de questions, sans avoir ces réflexions. Au moins ils étaient heureux. Il vaut parfois mieux ne rien savoir.

C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à déraper. Certains dans ma position se tournent vers la drogue, l'alcool, les sensations fortes ou autres choses qui ne sont pas vraiment recommandées pour la santé. Moi j'ai trouvé autre chose, beaucoup moins nocif pour le corps mais presque pire pour l'esprit.

J'ai rêvé. En quoi est-ce mauvais ? Ça ne l'est pas tant que c'est modéré. Moi je ne vivais que par ces rêves. J'ai commencé à lire beaucoup. Toutes sortes de livres. Des romans à l'eau de rose, des drames, des thrillers, du fantastique, des pièces de théâtre, des comédies… Tout livre à peu près bien écrit qui passait sous ma main était automatiquement dévoré.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Je ne voulais pas penser à ma vie, il me fallait m'occuper l'esprit encore plus, ou me faire croire que la réalité que je haïssais n'existait pas. Alors j'ai passé encore plus de temps devant mon piano et je me suis mis à la guitare. Je jouais d'abord des morceaux qui étaient écrits par des génies ou des compositeurs plus modestes, puis je commençai à faire mes propres compositions. Quand ma mère était absente je jouais les morceaux tristes, comme pour m'exorciser. Mais dès qu'elle était là, j'essayais de jouer des morceaux plus enjoués. Je m'inspirais alors de sa joie de vivre, de sa ténacité voire de son sale caractère et je jouais. Parfois j'imaginais une fille chimérique, qui ne serait pas comme les autres, qui ne serait pas prévisible. Alors je jouais pour elle, imaginant qu'elle était sur ce banc à côté de moi. Je savais que jamais je ne la rencontrerais, mais je jouais quand même pour elle.

Plus je m'enfonçais dans cette imagination, plus j'avais de mal à m'en sortir. Le retour à la réalité était trop cruel. L'aggravation de l'état de ma mère ne m'aida pas à vouloir ne pas m'enfoncer dans cet abîme. Après tout, pourquoi se battre contre ces rêves ? Ils sont les seuls moments de bien-être que je vis. Dès que je suis dans cette réalité je souffre encore et toujours. Autant alors n'aller que dans les endroits où je me sens bien.

Même l'attitude de Black m'était devenue indifférente avec le temps. Quand il venait tous les midis faire son numéro pour ne pas à avoir à payer son repas je l'imaginais avec un nez de clown et le maquillage adéquat en train de faire son numéro dans un cirque.

En résumé, j'étais enfermé dans mon monde. Un monde accessible par moi-seul et où personne ne pourrait venir me faire du mal. Un monde où je ne serais jamais déçu.

Je remarquai tout d'un coup une agitation inhabituelle dans la cantine. Enfin, déjà habituellement ce lieu était toujours en pleine ébullition mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Je tendis l'oreille discrètement de ma table où j'étais seul. J'entendis de loin des murmures excités.

- Mais t'es sure de ce que tu dis ? Je savais même pas qu'il avait une fille !

- Mais si ! Il est divorcé, sa femme est parti depuis des années, je crois qu'elle n'avait qu'un an.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils n'ont pas mieux à faire que de cancaner ? Je me demandais toutefois de qui ils parlaient et surtout pourquoi.

- Donc elle va venir ici, à Forks ?

- Ouai, j'étais au secrétariat quand il est passé pour l'inscrire. Je crois qu'elle sera en 2ème année.

Ce n'est pas vrai… Une nouvelle élève. Je n'avais rien contre elle, comprenez-le bien, mais non seulement le lycée va être pire qu'une ligne électrique pendant plusieurs semaines, mais en plus j'allais voir encore plus à quel point tout le monde se ressemble. Au moins, tant que je restais sur l'échantillon assez restreint de Forks, je pouvais me dire que c'est parce qu'ils ont toujours vécu tous ensembles et que du coup ils ont un peu tous la même manière de penser. Mais une nouvelle venue va me montrer à quel point tout le monde est pareil. Je ne me laisse pas deux jours pour la percer à jour. D'ailleurs, de qui est-elle la fille ?

- Incroyable. On l'a toujours connu seul, j'ai cru que c'était un célibataire endurci qui n'avait jamais vécu autrement que par son métier.

- Il faut croire qu'il s'est plutôt rabattu sur son métier pour oublier.

Bon, ils vont lâcher de qui il s'agit oui au lieu de dire des bêtises sur le dos des gens ?

- Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Isabella je crois. Isabella Swan donc. C'est bizarre comme nom, sa mère est peut-être italienne.

Swan. Elle serait donc la fille du Chef Swan ? Je comprends pourquoi ça étonne. Il a toujours été discret tout en faisant son métier avec amour je crois. C'est vrai que ça surprend qu'il ait une fille. Si elle lui ressemble elle sera assez discrète, ce sera peut-être déjà ça.

Charlie Swan fait partie des gens qui n'embêtent personne tant qu'on n'attire pas d'ennuis. Il est discret et est shérif car il aime ce qu'il fait, il croit en la justice. Je crois que si je devais le cataloguer, je le mettrais dans la catégorie « bon ». C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à lui personnellement, mais quand il avait appris la maladie de ma mère il était tout de suite venu proposer ses services. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque, il ne perdait pas son temps à colporter les ragots. En revanche, quand ma mère était fatiguée il venait parfois la journée pendant sa ronde vérifier qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Je savais à chaque fois qu'il était venu car ma mère avait ce petit sourire sur son visage. Elle l'estimait beaucoup et était touchée qu'il vienne s'enquérir de sa santé.

Il aurait donc une fille. Si elle a suivi un parcours normal elle aurait un an de moins que moi. Personnellement, j'avais redoublé une fois. Non pas que j'étais mauvais élève, mais l'année de la mort de mon père et du premier cancer de ma mère a été difficile et je n'avais que très peu travaillé. J'avais accepté mon redoublement sans problème, n'étant attaché véritablement à personne. Au moins, ça m'avait permis de me reposer et de m'occuper de ma mère. Je n'étais pas à un an près.

J'essayais de m'imaginer comment elle était, comme le faisait quasiment tout le monde. Mais tout ce que j'arrivais à faire c'est la voir banale à en mourir. Au lieu de cela je m'attelais à observer tout le monde. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'analyser pareille situation.

Mickael était tout excité. Je le voyais déjà s'imaginer aborder la nouvelle, lui proposer de boire un rêve avec un faux sourire qu'il croyait ravageur. Prévisible.

En revanche, l'attitude d'Ashley m'arracha presque un sourire. Elle semblait toute excitée par cette nouvelle et s'imaginait déjà très amie avec elle. Je crois qu'elle avait le rêve secret de faire un jour découvrir sa vie à quelqu'un d'inconnu et de faire partager tout ce qu'elle aime, juste pour le plaisir de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne la connait pas déjà. Je plaignais déjà en quelque sorte Isabella. Si elle tombait entre les mains d'Ashley, elle allait s'en sortir avec le tournis.

L'attitude d'une autre personne attira mon regard. Celle de Black. Je ne sais pas trop… Il semblait… heureux. Il avait ce petit sourire comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs. Peut-être la connaissait-il. Je ne vois pas comment, mais c'est une possibilité. Après tout, elle est certainement déjà venue à Forks et elle avait surement rencontré du monde. Dommage que ce soit tombé sur lui si je ne me trompe pas. Oh non ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme lui car là quand même je vais craquer. Ce serait surprenant connaissant le caractère du chef Swan, mais après tout elle ne vit pas avec lui, enfin pas pour l'instant.

Bon, je verrai bien. Après tout je ne sais même pas quand elle arrive. Je m'en fiche remarquez. Elle ne sera qu'une élève parmi d'autre. Elle passera à côté de moi sans me voir et pour se préserver ne lèvera pas les yeux quand Black viendra me racketter. Non que je lui reprocherais, au contraire il vaut mieux pour elle, mais c'est juste que je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait me concerner cette venue. Je suis certain même que je suis le dernier qui devrait être préoccupé par cette nouvelle.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher toutefois de rêver. Après tout je ne vivais que par ces rêves non ? Cependant j'essayais de freiner mes ardeurs car là ces rêves pourraient bien me décevoir pour la première fois. Je ne voulais pas l'imaginer en déesse pour finalement redescendre sur terre. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle pourrait être la femme à qui j'écrirais tous mes morceaux de musique.

Finalement comprendre la nature humaine ne fait pas que je suis différent des autres. Je suis aussi excité malgré moi par cette nouvelle venue. Et je m'en veux car je vais retomber de haut.

*******

Une fois rentré chez moi, ma mère m'accueillit avec des cookies tous chauds sortis du four. Je dois avouer qu'ils sont divins. Je sais cuisiner, je suis même loin d'être mauvais. Par contre, j'ai beau essayer, quand je fais des cookies, ils ne sont jamais aussi bons que ceux de ma mère. Pourtant je suis la recette, mais non, rien n'y fait.

Je déclenchai une grande hilarité de ma mère quand elle vit que j'étais vraiment tombé dans son plat. A vrai dire, j'ai été généreux, je lui en ai laissé trois. Parce que je l'aime.

- Tiens au fait j'ai vu le chef Swan aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, à vrai dire on aurait dit un vrai gamin. Il m'a annoncé tout heureux que sa fille Isabella allait venir habiter à Forks.

- J'en ai entendu parler, tout le lycée était euphorique. Elle va être en deuxième année aussi je crois.

- Oui. Il était vraiment heureux. C'est bien pour lui, il a toujours été seul, mais ça va le changer. Il avait une photographie d'elle avec lui, elle est vraiment jolie cette petite. Naturelle, pas un brin de maquillage, des vêtements simples. Mais elle a un charme certain. Il en parle comme si elle était le messie. Mais je crois qu'il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. En tous cas, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle est vraiment gentille.

Non, je t'en prie maman, j'ai déjà du mal à maitriser mon imagination, si tu en rajoutes je vais craquer.

- Si tu le dis. Et elle arrive quand ?

- Dans deux semaines je crois.


	4. 2 : Isabella Swan

_Finalement le nouveau chapitre est arrivé aujourd'hui, vous avez de la chance j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration incontrôlable lol. Je commence à prendre vraiment du plaisir à faire le POV d'Edward car j'ai moins à m'attarder sur le déroulement de l'histoire et plus sur les sentiments des personnages et le décor. _

_En tous cas j'ai été heureuse de constater que le premier chapitre et son prologue vous a plu._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

_

_**Céline **: Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le POV de Bella et que celui d'Edward ne te déçoive pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien continuer =D_

_**Patricia **: je ne chôme jamais lol. Oui, la réalité est parfois difficile malheureusement... C'est d'ailleurs souvent là que l'on voit où sont les amis._

_**bosoleil1979 **: Et oui il rêve déjà de sa Bella, et tu vas voir voir dans ce chapitre l'effet qu'elle va lui faire XD Merci en tous cas !_

_**caro30 **: mdr ! Merci à toi pour ta review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Isabella Swan**

*******

Le lycée devenait de plus en plus insupportable. L'idée de l'arrivée d'Isabella était comme une étincelle dans une pièce remplie de gaz. Elle avait provoqué une réelle explosion. J'en venais à la détester sans même la connaitre. C'était puéril, mais l'atmosphère du lycée était complètement étouffante et elle en était l'origine.

Black avait redoublé ses bêtises. Il ne faisait plus que me prendre mon déjeuner tous les midis, c'était sarcasme sur sarcasme. J'avais des envies de meurtres sur lui et sur elle. Le vendredi qui a précédé son arrivée j'ai failli sécher l'après-midi. J'étais aussi en train d'imaginer des excuses pour ne pas aller en cours lundi. Je me ravisai cependant pour deux raisons. D'abord je ne voulais pas inquiéter maman. Son état empirait de jour en jour et même si elle ne me disait rien, je savais pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Je crois qu'elle n'allait pas voir le mois prochain arriver. Elle voulait tenir jusqu'à mon dix-huitième anniversaire mais cela relèverait du miracle si elle y arrivait, et je sais que les miracles n'existent pas. De plus, il faudra bien que je retourne au lycée un jour, alors un jour de plus ou un jour de moins ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

Je passai le week-end entre mes devoirs et mon piano. A vrai dire je n'avais pas tellement envie de jouer mais maman adorait m'entendre et me regarder. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Je fis alors semblant de ne pas avoir mal, de ne pas être triste. Je jouai les airs les plus enjoués que j'avais dans mon répertoire. Je pense que j'aurais pu faire du théâtre car on aurait pu croire que je m'amusais à les faire sortir de mes doigts. Je voulais juste rendre ma mère heureuse et l'entendre rire. Quand elle riait c'était comme si la maladie n'existait pas.

Nous avions maintenant une infirmière à plein temps ou presque à la maison pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle était gentille mais je dois avouer que j'étais un peu gêné par sa présence. C'était comme si elle entrait dans notre intimité. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être seul avec maman, et là c'était étrange. Je me gardai bien de le dire cependant car je savais qu'elle était indispensable. Si elle pouvait soulager un peu maman, ça en valait le coup.

On arriva à dimanche soir. La veille de lundi matin. Je m'assis sur un des bancs de jardin pour écouter les sons de la nuit. La maison était vraiment bien placée. Nous étions à l'orée de la forêt et tout était extrêmement paisible. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi.

- Ne reste pas dehors maman, il ne fait pas très chaud.

- J'ai quand même le droit d'apporter une couverture à mon fils justement parce qu'il ne fait pas très chaud non ?

Je lui souris. Elle vint s'emmitoufler avec moi en silence. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à me dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début.

- Edward, mon chéri, j'aimerais que nous parlions sérieusement de sujets que nous évitons toi et moi.

- Quoi ? Pas de trucs compliqués s'il te plait, je suis fatigué.

- Tu trouveras toujours une excuse pour éviter ces conversations. Alors tu vas m'écouter. Je sais que tu es loin d'être stupide, et moi non plus. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas être touché par tout ce qui arrive. Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai peur de te laisser tout seul. J'aurais aimé que tu arrives à trouver au moins une personne, un ami, qui te soutiendrait.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien sur que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce quelqu'un c'était moi, mais bientôt je ne serai plus là.

- Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie.

Qu'elle le formule haut et fort me brisait le cœur. Non je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je refuse ça, elle n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner.

- C'est pourtant le cas mon chéri. Je sais que tu t'es forgé ton monde, mais un jour où l'autre il faudra affronter tes démons. J'aurais voulu te voir debout avant de partir, que tu arrives à te lever tout seul. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, un jour tu sauras car tu auras trouvé la bonne personne. Un ami ou plus, mais tu trouveras.

- Je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout le monde se ressemble. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un où je m'attendrai à chaque réaction. Je ne veux pas d'un mouton.

- Est-ce que j'en suis un ? Peux-tu prédire chacune de mes réactions ?

- Tu es ma mère, c'est différent. Pour que j'aie cette faculté de voir le monde comme ça, il fallait bien que ça vienne de quelqu'un. Tu es une exception.

- Quand bien même. Qu'est-ce qui empêche qu'il en existe d'autres ? Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un. Mais j'ai peur que ce jour là tu t'enfuies ou que tu sois trop dans ton monde pour voir cette personne. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures le jour où tu me diras au-revoir. Amènes si tu veux la fille de tous tes fantasmes et fais la fête ! Je veux que tu voies que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est pas si horrible que ce que tu crois. Les gens viennent, les gens partent, c'est la vie. Le tout c'est de la vivre pleinement sans se poser de questions. Tu analyses trop, tu veux être surpris mais tu ne te laisses pas surprendre. Demain tu as une nouvelle qui arrive au lycée. Essaie de ne pas la voir comme un objet d'analyse mais comme une femme. Peut-être que tu auras une belle surprise, car à force de cataloguer les gens tu ne les vois jamais vraiment.

Et elle partit aussi discrètement que ce qu'elle était arrivée. Elle venait me dire que bientôt elle ne serait plus de ce monde et déjà elle voulait que je la remplace. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Non, je pense sincèrement que jamais personne ne pourra me surprendre, même si je fais des efforts.

*******

- Edward, lève-toi tu vas être en retard pour le lycée ! Ne m'oblige pas à sortir la voiture pour t'amener s'il te plait !

Un grognement sortit malgré moi. J'avais très mal dormi. A vrai dire j'avais cauchemardé. Je ne me rappelle plus de quoi en revanche. Dommage, au moins ça m'aurait occupé de me remémorer le rêve et de le disséquer tout au long de la journée.

Je me levai toutefois et mis mes vieilles lunettes sur le nez. Depuis bien longtemps je me dis qu'il faudrait que je les change, mais je suis victime d'une grande flemme. Et puis à quoi bon jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres pour un truc que personne ne remarquera ?

Je me pris une longue douche pour me réveiller. J'aimais les sensations que m'apportait l'eau alors qu'elle coulait le long de mon corps. Je pris conscience que la journée allait être interminable. L'excitation va être à son comble. J'allais apercevoir cette fille, j'allais l'observer malgré moi et me rendre compte à quel point elle est banale.

Je m'habillai d'une chemise et d'un vieux jean, et je rajoutai un pull. Normalement elle ne devrait pas me remarquer avec des vêtements pareils. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers pour faire une bise à ma mère et prendre une pomme.

- Tu devrais manger un peu plus Edward…

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je crois que tu as remarqué que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me lever, je vais être en retard. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des céréales dans mon sac comme toujours. A tout à l'heure !

Et je m'enfuis. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je n'avais pas faim. Rien que de penser à la journée qui allait se passer j'avais la nausée. Une petite marche n'allait pas me faire de mal.

Je me sentais comme un spectateur de ce monde. J'étais comme déphasé. Je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde, mais j'y étais attaché malgré moi, je devais y vivre. Personne ne me voyait mais moi je lisais en chaque personne. C'est comme si je pouvais entrer dans une maison sans problème, observer tout les habitants dans son petit quotidien sans que personne ne remarque ma présence.

Mes premières heures de cours se déroulèrent comme d'habitude. J'étais seul à mon pupitre, transparent et personne ne faisait attention à moi. En revanche, tout le monde était excité par l'arrivée d'Isabella. D'après ce que j'entendais de par les garçons elle était très jolie et beaucoup s'imaginaient déjà sortir avec elle. En fait je crois que ce qui les attirait était surtout la nouveauté. Au moins elle n'aurait aucun préjugé personnel.

Je me rendis à la cafétéria le midi. Je remplis le plateau plus que de besoin. J'avais décidé de manger et je savais que comme d'habitude Black viendrait me rendre visite. J'espérais qu'il m'en laisserait quand même suffisamment pour que je puisse me faire un repas à peu près décent.

Je m'assis ensuite à ma table et commençai à manger. J'étais un peu en retrait et avachi sur moi-même. Ainsi elle ne devrait pas faire attention à moi et passer sans me voir. Moi en revanche dès qu'elle passa la porte je la vis.

D'abord, je pensai à ma mère. Elle l'avait très bien décrite. Naturelle. Elle n'avait pas de fanfreluche, n'était pas maquillée et… elle rougit dès que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Une timide. Je fus soulagé en quelque sorte qu'elle soit avec Ashley. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle était très bien proportionnée. Ses longues boucles brunes tombaient avec grâce le long de son dos. Elle balaya discrètement la salle, peut-être à la recherche de quelqu'un. Probablement de Black.

Je me renfrognai à cette simple idée. Bien sur qu'elle était une de ses amies. Il doit préférer les filles inaccessibles et naïves. Elle parut toutefois déçue de son inspection. Oui, évidemment il n'était pas encore là. Elle s'avança et alla s'assoir à la table d'Ashley. Je la vis sourire timidement à chacun des membres du groupe mais elle semblait ailleurs. Tout le monde la dévisageait. Moi je me contentais de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Pourquoi y avait-il tant de tristesse dans son regard ? J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler. C'est ridicule, je ne la connais pas et ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Finalement l'attrait de la nouveauté a aussi un pouvoir sur moi. Je me demandais malgré tout ce qui la rendait aussi triste. Une rentrée dans un lycée où elle ne connaissait personne ? Son arrivée à Forks ? Son départ de l'Arizona ?

J'étais en plein dans mes réflexions quand Black et ses gorilles arrivèrent comme à leur habitude.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as faim ? Le problème c'est que ça me plait assez ce que tu as là. Et moi aussi j'ai faim.

Toujours le même petit jeu. Il avait même du mal à se renouveler, ça en devenait pathétique. Il me prit les trois-quarts de mon plateau en me filant une tape derrière la tête tout en me traitant de tous les noms. Heureusement j'avais déjà mangé pas mal et il m'avait laissé certains trucs. Je pourrais presque dire maintenant ce qu'il aime ou n'aime pas aux vues de ce qu'il laissait sur mon plateau. J'avais eu l'idée un jour de ne prendre que des trucs qu'il n'aimait pas mais il aurait risqué de me le faire payer plus tard et je n'en avais pas trop envie.

Ils me laissèrent ensuite comme à leur habitude. Je sentis un regard sur moi. Je ne voulais pas croiser ses yeux inquisiteurs mais je les sentais. Elle avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour la première fois depuis le début cela me gêna. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me voit comme ça. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais pleurer dans ses bras et qu'elle me pardonnerait toutes mes faiblesses tout en me réconfortant. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je m'approche d'elle.

Elle se leva soudainement et sortit. Je fus surpris et espérai que ce n'était pas à cause de moi. Peut-être que ça l'avait révolté de voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Après tout elle est fille de shérif, et d'un en plus qui aime profondément ce qu'il fait et qui a des valeurs morales. J'aurais voulu lui dire que ça m'était égal. De toute façon je ne mérite pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi ou qu'on me défende.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je fus laissé perplexe sur un autre point. Connaissait-elle Black finalement ? Il ne s'était pas adressé à elle et elle à lui. Et puis elle semblait vraiment touchée par ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi avait-elle été déçue tout à l'heure alors ? Qui recherchait-elle ? Décidément, pour la première fois je me retrouvais face à un mystère. Je devais avouer qu'Isabella Swan me fascinait.

C'est en admettant cela que je me rendis à mon cours de mathématiques. Ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que les chiffres ne mentent pas, ils restent les mêmes tout le temps. Je n'aimais pas spécialement cette matière mais au moins je pouvais me concentrer sur quelque chose qui me ferait oublier mon quotidien.

Une montée d'excitation se fit à nouveau sentir à mon plus grand étonnement, je pensais être un peu tranquille ici. Je compris les raisons en voyant Isabella sur le pas de la porte. Elle rougit à nouveau en voyant tous les regards tournés vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne avec cette couleur ! Mince, reprends-toi Edward. Elle vint s'assoir immédiatement à côté de moi. Normal, c'était probablement une des rares places libres.

Elle déballa ensuite ses affaires. Elle semblait passablement énervée. Etrange. Peut-être à cause de tous les regards posés sur elle comme ça. Elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi. De mon côté mon regard était perdu dans le vague mais je voyais parfaitement son visage du coin de l'œil.

Et là je ne compris pas. Son expression ne savait mentir. Il s'y passa tout un flot d'émotions inexplicables. De la surprise. De la peur. De l'incompréhension. Mais aussi de la joie, voire de l'hystérie. Pourquoi ? Elle se reprit au bout de quelques secondes. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle détourne la tête et à ce qu'elle m'ignore.

- Salut, je suis Bella Swan comme tu dois t'en douter.

Quoi ? Elle me parlait ? Je tournai la tête vers elle. C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Elle était claire, et elle décelait beaucoup plus d'assurance que ce que j'imaginais. Ses rougeurs et son attitude m'avaient fait penser qu'elle était timide. Pourtant là elle venait se présenter d'elle-même. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais même pas à quand remontait la dernière fois que j'avais parlé à un élève.

- Heu salut.

Imbécile. Une fille qui te fascine se présente et essaie d'engager la conversation et toi tout ce que tu peux faire c'est un « Salut » ? T'es un cas désespéré mon vieux. Le pire, c'est qu'au lieu d'essayer de rattraper le coup je m'enfonçai davantage dans ma chaise, tentant de me faire oublier.

Du coin de l'œil j'observais Isabella. Non, pas Isabella. Elle s'était présentée sous le nom de Bella. Un nom qui lui allait parfaitement d'ailleurs. Pourquoi m'avait-elle donné ce diminutif ? Elle n'aimait pas son prénom ? Elle espérait déjà que nous serions amis ? Non, c'est stupide, ça devait être la première solution. D'ailleurs je crois que tout le monde commençait à l'appeler comme ça.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur. Malheureusement il faisait des révisions pour ceux qui n'avaient pas bien compris et je m'ennuyais fermement. Je pris cependant parfaitement des notes afin d'être certain que la conversation avec ma voisine ne reprendrait pas. De plus je ne voulais pas attirer le regard sur moi.

Je regardai régulièrement l'heure à ma montre. Deux minutes avant la fin du cours je commençai à rassembler discrètement mes affaires. Dès la sonnerie je me propulsai dehors, espérant ne pas avoir à faire à Bella. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Elle… je ne sais pas. Je n'étais juste pas dans mon état normal avec elle. Ça m'énervait de ne pas réussir à la percer. De plus elle dégageait cette aura…

L'heure suivante passa. J'entendis en passant dans un couloir une conversation qui retint mon attention. Je fis semblant de fouiller dans mon sac afin d'écouter.

- Si, je t'assure, j'étais là. J'avais envie d'exploser de rire. Elle l'a remis royalement à sa place. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a fait à Masen ce midi et elle lui a fait comprendre. Je pense qu'ils se connaissent d'avant. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu échapper aux représailles de Black. Attends, sérieux, s'il m'avait invité à boire un verre moi je n'aurais pas dit non !

Je partis alors aussi furtivement que l'était mon arrivée. Je suis presque certain qu'elles parlaient d'_elle_. Donc elle connaitrait bien Black. Mais elle m'aurait défendu ? Oh non ne me dites pas que c'est vrai, elle va s'attirer des ennuis. Je n'en vaux pas la peine et en plus si je le laisse faire c'est pour qu'il ne s'en prenne à personne d'autre. Moi, on s'en fout je suis seul de toute façon. Mais elle, elle parait si fragile. Il n'a pas intérêt à venir lui chercher des noises, car ce sera peut-être ce jour là qu'il verra que je ne suis pas aussi passif que ce que j'en ai l'air.

Les cours terminés, je rentrai tranquillement chez moi. Le prof nous avait laissé un peu en avance mais j'avais envie de prendre mon temps pour rentrer chez moi. J'entendis assez rapidement le bruit d'une voiture qui s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Je me stoppai à mon tour et une vitre descendit.

- Je te dépose quelque part ?

Je vis alors le visage de Bella qui m'observait. Je baragouinais pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me voyait ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à être transparent pour elle aussi ? Devant mes réticences, elle rajouta quelque chose qui lui arracha un superbe sourire.

- Allez, je ne vais pas te mordre il pleut des cordes. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te veux pas de mal.

On aurait dit qu'elle riait à une blague personnelle. Je la jaugeai. C'est vrai qu'il pleuvait, mais à vrai dire je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. J'avais l'habitude. Une partie de moi me disait de fuir, de ne pas l'approcher. L'autre me susurrait que c'était stupide que je fuie comme ça. Elle n'allait effectivement pas me faire de mal. Et puis elle risquerait de le prendre pour elle si je refusais. Excuse minable. Elle fonctionna cependant car la dernière chose que je voulais c'était lui faire du mal. Je montai alors dans la voiture.

Elle démarra immédiatement. Je crois qu'elle avait peur que je m'enfuie. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord d'ailleurs.

- Tu me diras où aller ? Je ne connais pas ton adresse et de toute façon je t'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal à me repérer.

Ah oui, c'est vrai elle vient d'arriver. J'ai tendance à oublier ce détail, j'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours.

- Heu je te dirai où tourner, j'habite un peu en dehors de la ville.

J'étais fier de moi. J'avais réussi à aligner plus de deux mots devant elle. Un silence commença à s'installer. Il n'était cependant pas pesant. Je crois qu'elle attendait que je prenne la parole mais ne me forçait pas si je ne le voulais pas. J'appréciai ça, je dois l'avouer. Une fois de plus elle m'étonnait. Si moi je n'avais pas réussi à percer ses secrets, de son côté elle semblait avoir compris mon fonctionnement. Je choisis d'aborder un sujet important, il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

- Il parait que tu connais Jacob Black…

Elle parut soulagée de mon intervention. Elle me répondit sereinement, mais je vis qu'elle choisissait soigneusement chacun de ses mots.

- Disons que je l'ai connu. Il y a plusieurs années de cela je venais de temps en temps en vacances et nos pères sont amis. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a beaucoup changé. J'ai assisté à ce qu'il s'est passé à la cantine, je suis désolée.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Ma réponse avait fusée. Non, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Son indifférence ? Hier j'aurais pu dire ça. Tout à l'heure j'aurais pu dire ça. Maintenant je ne sais pas trop. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. En fait ça me révolte qu'il fasse ça, je ne le reconnais plus.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Finalement je l'avais quand même bien analysée tout à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à anticiper ses réactions mais je peux les décrypter quand elles sont apparues. Il fallait cependant qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas.

- Laisse tomber. Je sais que tu t'es engueulée avec lui, ce n'est pas une chose à faire. Je te déconseille de recommencer, et oublie moi.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un mec a décidé que tu n'étais pas approchable ?

Elle semblait en colère maintenant. Voilà, je viens de trouver un nouveau trait de caractère. Indépendante. Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle peut faire ou non. Mais elle semblait aussi blessée, pour une raison que je ne pouvais expliquer.

- Non, parce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que nous soyons amis, je n'ai jamais été fréquentable. T'as de la chance, tu as trouvé une personne qui est sympa, cette Ashley. Elle est appréciée par tout le monde tu peux avoir confiance en elle.

- Et toi ? En qui peux-tu avoir confiance ?

J'avais voulu la mettre en confiance, lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste avec les amis qu'elle a trouvé, et ça s'était retourné contre moi. Elle avait posé sa question sereinement, comme si nous parlions de la pluie et du beau temps. Pourtant sa question était très grave. Elle me rappelait la conversation que j'avais eue avec ma mère la veille. Je me refusais de croire que Bella pourrait être cette personne qui me fera ressusciter. Je préférai éluder.

- Tu peux me déposer là, je serai protégé par les arbres maintenant.

Nous étions arrivés à l'embranchement du chemin qui me menait chez moi. Je crois que de toute façon sa voiture n'était pas faite pour ce genre de chemins de terre. Elle accepta ma dérobade et me sourit à nouveau.

- Bonne après-midi.

-Ouai. Merci de m'avoir ramené, et sérieux, ne te prends pas la tête avec lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine, ignore le autant que possible.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Elle ne devait pas s'approcher de lui. Il est égoïste et ne pensera jamais au mal qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, ma mère fut étonnée de me voir si tôt. Je préférai ne lui dire qu'une partie de la vérité.

- Un prof a fini plus tôt.

Ses traits étaient tirés. Je voyais clairement que derrière son sourire bienveillant quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il y a un problème maman ?

- Mais non mon chéri.

- Maman ! Tu me demandes de ne pas te mentir alors ne me mens pas toi aussi ! Dis-moi.

- Mon chéri… L'infirmière veut me faire rentrer à l'hôpital demain. Elle est inquiète, elle pense qu'il faudrait que je me repose plus encore que ce que je fais ici.

Non. C'était plus grave. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Elle allait bientôt me quitter. Je fondis malgré moi en larmes dans ses bras.


	5. 3 : Merci

_Finalement le chapitre arrive ce soir lol. _

_Bon, alors petit blabla. Je remercie déjà tout le monde pour les reviews. Beaucoup m'ont dit que j'arrivais à bien décrire les sentiments d'Edward par rapport à sa mère. Je dois avouer que ces reviews m'ont fait particulièrement plaisir car j'ai la chance de ne jamais avoir été confrontée à ça, je ne fais donc qu'imaginer ce que l'on ressent. Je suis donc soulagée de ne pas être à côté._

_Ce chapitre vous partagera dans les émotions je pense car il y aura d'un côté la relation avec Bella qui est traitée, et de l'autre celle avec sa mère._

_Par ailleurs, j'ai essayé d'adapter le caractère de l'Edward de SM avec celui de ma FF. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira. _

_A bientôt !

* * *

_

_**Isabelle **: Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que le POV d'Edward est intéressant à faire ^^_

_**Time Tell Will** :mdr Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme tu as l'air sympa je te réponds ! XD Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !_

_**Céline **: Merci beaucoup, ça me va vraiment droit au coeur... J'espère que je vais réussir à garder au moins le même niveau !_

_**Patricia **: Oui, toujours fidèle ! Et oui, les émotions vont continuer, tu vas en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre. =D_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Ce côté "sauveur" va encore s'accentuer dans ce chapitre et les prochains comme tu dois t'en douter ^^ Et là, j'ai aussi axé un peu mon chapitre sur la solitude, tu vas voir. J'espère que ça continuera de correspondre à tes attentes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Merci**

*******

Quelqu'un comme moi ne devrait pas exister. J'avais mis une heure à me calmer. Ma mère tentait de m'appaiser mais rien n'y faisait.

- Je n'irai pas en cours demain, je t'accompagnerai.

- Il en est hors de question mon chéri. En plus demain on me fera des examens toute la journée. Non, tu vas aller au lycée. Je refuse que tu perdes encore une année par ma faute. Au fait, parles-moi de ta journée.

Elle tentait de faire diversion. Je crois qu'elle n'était finalement pas mieux que moi. Tant que nous ne voyions pas la cruelle réalité, elle n'existait pas.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Oh arrête Edward ! Comment est Isabella ?

- Bella.

Je l'avais corrigée machinalement. Depuis qu'elle s'était présentée je ne pensais à elle qu'en utilisant ce diminutif. Ma mère remarqua que je l'avais corrigée spontanément. Mince.

- Tiens, tu l'as donc rencontrée ! Alors, comment est-elle ? Raconte !

Elle semblait avoir un véritable intérêt. Je pense que le chef Swan avait attisé sa curiosité, à mon grand désespoir.

- Comme tu l'avais décrite. Naturelle. Tous les garçons lui tournent déjà autour de loin. Ashley l'a prise sous son aile, ça m'a rassuré en quelque sorte.

- Oui, Ashley est vraiment bien comme petite. Et toi alors, tu lui as parlé ?

Je déteste quand elle est têtue comme ça. Que recherche-t-elle ?

- Brièvement. Rien d'intéressant. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas se montrer impolie.

- Et est-ce que tu l'as analysée comme tu l'as fait pour les autres ?

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse comme ça tout d'un coup ?

Je l'aimais et je savais qu'elle était fatiguée mais là elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Pourquoi elle s'intéressait autant à Bella ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas Edward ?

Elle affichait un grand sourire, comme si elle venait de me piéger ou de gagner quelque chose. Je poussai un soupir. Oui, elle était très têtue et je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer comme ça.

- Oui je l'ai analysée, tu es contente ?

- Non, mais je suis curieuse du résultat car pour que tu te mettes en colère pour si peu c'est qu'elle t'a surpris.

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux ronds. Comment en était-elle venue à cette conclusion ? M'étais-je vraiment emporté pour rien ? Oui, peut-être. Etait-ce dû au fait que nous parlions de Bella ? Sans doute. Après tout normalement je me perds dans des monologues où je lui détaille chaque personne. Là je refusais de parler d'elle.

- Alors, dans quelle catégorie vas-tu la faire rentrer ?

Bonne question. J'aurais pu dire _timide _mais par deux fois elle m'en avait fait douter.

- Tu ne sais pas ! Je le vois à ta confusion !

Pourquoi fallait-elle que maman me lise aussi bien ce soir ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais son comportement se contredit parfois. Elle est naturelle, je crois très gentille aussi. Elle n'aime pas l'injustice et elle te dira ce qu'elle pense sans se soucier des conséquences néfastes sur elle. Elle est aussi indépendante tout en étant fragile, comme un chaton voulant sortir les griffes. Ça te va comme description ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était maintenant elle qui me dévisageait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit encore ?

- Maman ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Je n'y crois pas. Elle te plait ! Et n'ose pas me dire le contraire, je te connais ! Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques heures et elle te plait déjà. Toi qui ne te laisse jamais surprendre !

- Mais où vas-tu chercher ça maman ? Tu m'as demandé de la décrire, je te l'ai décrite.

- Crois que ce tu veux mon chéri, mais je peux te dire qu'elle te plait, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et maintenant elle affichait un super sourire. Le pire c'est qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Je partis dans ma chambre en râlant.

Est-ce que Bella me plaisait ? C'était absurde. Comme elle l'avait dit je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures. En même temps je devais avouer qu'elle n'était pas du tout comme je le pensais. Elle n'était pas passée à côté de moi sans me voir. Au contraire, elle me voyait même quand je ne le voulais pas. Elle avait osé dire à Black ce qu'elle pensait. Et puis, la manière dont elle me regardait, dont elle devinait ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, dont elle savait comment agir avec moi… Une chose était certaine. Isabella Swan n'était pas une fille ordinaire comme je le pensais initialement.

*******

Le matin fut très difficile. Une ambulance était venue chercher maman. Je me promis que dès la fin des cours j'irais la voir. Je prendrai la voiture et je me rendrai à l'hôpital. Voir l'ambulance et maman allongée sur le brancard me fit prendre conscience réellement de tout ce qu'il se passait. Je savais que plus jamais elle ne repasserait le seuil de la maison.

Juste après le départ de l'ambulance je me laissai tomber au sol et déversai les quelques larmes que je ne pouvais retenir. Je me souvins ensuite de la promesse que j'avais faite à cette femme extraordinaire et je pris mes affaires pour courir au lycée.

J'arrivai pile à l'heure pour mon cours de biologie. Je m'installai à ma paillasse habituelle, celle du premier rang que personne ne voulait. La prof arriva et ferma la porte. Je fus soulagé de ne pas _la _voir. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée quand des frappements timides à la porte se firent entendre pour laisser apparaitre un magnifique visage rouge pivoine. J'étais maudit. Bella était dans le même cours de biologie que moi, et une seule place était vacante, la mienne évidemment !

Le pire dans tout ça, ce fut le sourire qui ne put s'empêcher d'apparaitre sur son visage quand elle fit la même constatation que moi. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je ne veux pas m'approcher d'elle. Justement parce que ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir à côté de moi et de l'observer, je ne veux pas me trouver dans les environs.

Dès que je la voyais j'avais envie de pleurer, de lui dire mon mal-être. Mais je ne voulais pas la contaminer avec tous mes états d'âme. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il fallait absolument la tenir éloignée de moi, elle ne devait pas s'intéresser à un brouillard. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait en tirer c'est des larmes, de la tristesse. Je ne peux que la blesser.

Pourtant, qu'est-ce que je me sens bien. Elle semble énervée en revanche. Surement contre moi. Elle a raison d'ailleurs. Moi de mon côté je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier chaque minute volée où je suis près d'elle. Maman a peut-être finalement raison. Peut-être qu'elle me plait. En tous cas sa présence a un effet certain sur moi. Je peux sentir d'ici son odeur. La fraise. Je pense que cela provient de son shampoing car l'odeur s'intensifie dès qu'elle bouge les cheveux. Il y a autre chose. Une autre odeur que je n'arrive pas à identifier mais qui est enivrante.

Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse. Mais j'étais attiré comme un aimant. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais rien d'elle après tout. Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. J'apprécie ma solitude, de quel droit elle vient la troubler ?

*******

Je me dirigeai à la cafétéria avec appréhension. Je ne savais pas si l'intervention de Bella allait avoir des conséquences. Je pouvais voir deux scénarios possibles. Soit il allait se foutre de ma tête de m'être fait défendre par une fille. Là je m'en fichais, du moment que Bella n'intervenait pas. Soit il allait s'en prendre à elle. Là je ne le supporterai pas. Ça m'étonnerait en tous cas qu'il ne change rien. Pourvu que les conséquences n'incluent pas Bella !

Je remplis mon plateau encore plus que d'habitude, espérant que ça suffirait à le calmer. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais anxieux. Je vis Bella entrer à son tour avec Ashley. Elles s'assirent à la même table que la veille. Bella semblait se concentrer à détailler chaque membre de la table. Comme si elle essayait de percer leurs secrets. On dirait que nous avions ça en commun ! Non, Edward, ne pense pas aux choses que vous pourriez avoir en commun, c'est malsain.

Je vis au loin Black arriver. Je retins alors mon souffle. Nous allions savoir quelles seraient les conséquences de l'intervention de Bella. Pourvu qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à elle ! Je commençai à me poser des questions quand je le vis prendre un plateau. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien préparer ? _Bella semblait aussi tendue que moi. Je la voyais respirer difficilement.

Moi j'eus le souffle coupé. Black passa à côté de moi sans m'adresser un seul regard. Il fit de même envers Bella d'ailleurs. J'étais presque choqué, et je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout le monde presque avait remarqué ce détail. Black m'avait complètement ignoré. Comment était-ce possible ? Prévoyait-il quelque chose de plus subtile ? Allait-il me laisser tout simplement tranquille ? Non, ça me paraissait impossible. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Pour Bella ? Décidément, cette fille détient bien des secrets à percer.

Oui, elle me fascine. Elle m'attire. J'ai l'impression d'être comme un aimant. Mais surtout je ne la comprends pas, je ne la décrypte pas. Elle a un comportement si étrange, si contradictoire. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire ça ?

Elle sortit quelques temps après, suivie par Ashley. Je fis de même cinq minutes plus tard. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en même temps. Bien trop. Cette rencontre, Black, ma mère…

Je me surpris alors de vivre dans la réalité. Oui, depuis l'arrivée de Bella je n'avais presque pas fui dans mon imaginaire. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte et je fus le premier surpris. Moi qui ne vivais que par ça, j'avais réussi à passer quelques heures en dehors sans même m'en rendre compte. Incroyable.

*******

J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison. J'aurais dû venir au lycée en voiture, mais j'avais trop peur que Black me fasse un coup bas et j'en avais besoin de cette voiture pour aller à l'hôpital.

Contrairement donc à la veille, je courus presque le long de la route. J'étais entièrement perdu dans mes pensées qui étaient partagées entre ma mère et Bella. En à peine vingt-quatre heures elle avait prit une place telle dans ma vie que je me demandais si je ne devenais pas fou. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Et je ne savais pas quel comportement avoir.

C'est pourquoi je fus très surpris quand je vis que sa voiture était à nouveau arrêtée à ma hauteur. Bella avait encore baissé la fenêtre pour me parler.

- Edward, monte ! Et pas de discussion, je t'ai montré hier que je n'étais pas méchante et que je ne mordais pas.

Elle était radieuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une fois de plus elle semblait rire. Je m'apprêtais à protester, voulant m'en tenir à mes résolutions de ne pas l'approcher pour ne pas l'importuner. Je croisai toutefois son regard et je m'y perdis. Ses yeux étaient d'un chocolat profond et je dus me faire violence pour me ressaisir. Tout ce que je pus faire c'est lui bredouiller un bref « merci » et monter. En fait je ne répondais même pas de mes gestes. J'étais monté presque malgré moi.

Une fois dans la voiture, un nouveau silence s'installa. Je m'en voulais. Je donnais suffisamment de soucis à ma mère qui était mourante pour en plus contaminer Bella. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne vive que de belles choses, que toute la tristesse du monde l'épargne. Au lieu de cela je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'approcher, moi qui étais le désespoir personnifié. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me laissait pas tranquille ? Elle ne devrait pas m'approcher, je suis nocif pour elle.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- De quoi ?

Elle semblait sincèrement surprise. Oui, aider les autres devait être une qualité naturelle pour elle, qui lui semblait normale. Mais est-ce qu'elle n'y perdait pas elle, de son côté ? Elle est obligatoirement touchée par tout ça. Il faut la protéger, elle n'a pas à subir tous ces mauvais côtés de la vie.

- Tu m'as défendu auprès de Black hier alors que tu ne me connaissais pas, tu m'as proposé de me ramener, aujourd'hui en biologie tu semblais contente que je sois ton partenaire de labo et là tu me reproposes de me ramener. Pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Non, ce n'était pas une réponse. Elle ne me surprit cependant pas. Ça ne faisait que dessiner un peu plus son caractère. Elle pensait d'abord aux autres et après à elle.

- Crois-moi Edward, si on ne demandait plus souvent « pourquoi pas » il y aurait moins de problèmes.

- Alors je pourrais te dire parce que tu risques de te mettre Black contre toi et que je n'en vaux pas le coup.

Non, je ne valais pas la peine qu'elle se donnait. Je ne valais pas le fait qu'elle se mette en danger par ma faute. Je ne valais pas qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

- Et moi je te répondrais que je n'ai pas peur de Jacob et que tu n'es pas objectif. Pourquoi tu n'en vaudrais pas le coup ? Tu sais, je vais peut-être te surprendre mais je n'ai laissé personne derrière moi à Phoenix en dehors de ma mère. Je veux dire, personne n'a été touché par mon départ. J'étais transparente et toujours seule.

Elle ? Transparente ? Solitaire ? Je ne pouvais que difficilement l'imaginer. Tous les garçons d'ici n'ont d'yeux que pour elle, même Black je crois. Une fille comme elle ne pouvait être transparente.

- Là tu vois je ne te crois pas trop, vu le caractère que tu sembles avoir.

- Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. J'étais assez différente. C'est peut-être le changement de lieu qui m'a permise de tout recommencer et l'influence d'Ashley, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul. Personne ne le mérite et j'ai l'impression toi moins que quiconque. On n'est pas fait pour être constamment seul, dans son monde. J'essaie moi-même de sortir de mon imagination tant bien que mal. C'est difficile, surtout quand ce monde imaginaire est beaucoup plus agréable que la réalité, mais il le faut.

Il fallait que je fuie, au plus vite. Bella venait de lire en moi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, pas même ma mère. Elle a vu que j'étais faible, que tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était me réfugier dans mon monde. Mais elle ne m'a pas jugé, elle essaie juste de me donner la force d'en sortir. Une fois de plus j'ai l'envie de pleurer dans ses bras, de lui demander pardon pour toutes mes faiblesses. Et puis, elle dit expérimenter elle-même cela, qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle veuille s'enfuir de la réalité elle-aussi ?

- Où je te laisse ? Tu ne veux pas que je raccompagne jusqu'au bout ? Ça ne me dérange pas…

- Non ça ira merci tu peux me laisser comme hier.

J'avais été tenté de lui demander de me raccompagner jusqu'au bout. Je voulais rester près d'elle le plus longtemps possible et surtout ça m'aurait fait gagner du temps pour rejoindre maman. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Elle était en train de briser toutes mes barrières, toute la carapace que j'ai forgée pendant toutes ces années. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle absolument ou j'allais l'éclabousser de toutes mes faiblesses.

Elle s'arrêta. Je me tournai vers elle et lui adressai un bref sourire. J'aurais voulu faire davantage mais je n'en étais pas capable, elle avait remué trop de choses. Elle y répondit, et ce fut comme si le monde s'était illuminé.

Je sortis de la voiture et commençai à avancer. Puis, soudainement je ne répondis plus de rien. Mes jambes me trahissaient ainsi que mon cerveau. Je me retournai pour faire face à elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir. Elle baissa alors la vitre de sa portière avec un regard interrogateur.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Avais-je oublié quelque chose ? Non. C'était juste que mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus.

- Heu non, enfin je ne t'ai pas dit merci.

- Je t'en prie ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Si, c'était beaucoup.

Et je m'enfuis. En fait je fis ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. Maintenant je courais aussi vite que possible.

Merci pour exister. Merci pour me voir. Merci pour me comprendre. Merci pour me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Merci pour croire en moi. Merci pour être toi.

*******

Je m'arrêtai devant l'hôpital. J'avais essayé de me vider la tête depuis que j'étais sorti de la voiture de Bella. Maintenant seule ma mère devait compter. Je pris une longue inspiration et rentrai à l'intérieur des murs blancs. Je me présentai à l'accueil pour savoir quel était le numéro de chambre de maman. 423. Très bien.

J'avais pris le temps d'acheter un bouquet de fleurs. Le bouquet était une très belle composition de fleurs plus colorées les unes que les autres. Il fallait bien mettre un peu de gaieté, si tenté c'était possible.

Je frappai à la porte et entrai. Ma mère était là, alitée. Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire que je tentai de lui rendre. Evidemment elle fut très heureuse de mes fleurs. Je lui avais aussi amené un lecteur CD et les CDs allant avec. Parmi eux il y en avait un ou deux que j'avais enregistrés moi-même alors que je jouais au piano.

Alors que nous discutions de la pluie et du beau temps pour éviter les conversations sérieuses je pris le temps de l'examiner. Elle avait les traits tirés et elle était très pâle. Ses yeux émeraude avaient perdu une lueur que j'avais toujours connue.

- Maman, dis-moi. Qu'ont dit les médecins ? Et s'il te plait, dis-moi la vérité, n'essaie pas de me protéger.

Elle redoutait ce moment, je le voyais. Elle ne sortira donc pas de cet hôpital.

- Edward… Les… les examens ne sont pas très bons.

- Combien ? Dis-moi je t'en prie.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil droit et coula ensuite gracieusement le long de sa joue. Elle détourna le regard pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

- C'est la fin mon chéri. Ils pensent que mon cœur peut s'arrêter à tout moment. Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques jours au maximum.

Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. A mon tour des larmes vinrent couler. Ma mère se décala un peu dans son lit, en fait se colla d'un côté, et me fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Je pris place en m'allongeant comme un enfant venant de faire un cauchemar. Elle m'enlaça et me berça en me fredonnant un air qu'elle avait l'habitude de me chanter les soirs où les monstres venaient me rendre visite dans ma chambre.

Tout s'écroulait. J'allais me retrouver seul. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? A quoi je pensais ? La rencontre avec Bella était certes agréable, mais ça ne m'empêchera jamais d'échapper à cette réalité. Et puis de toute façon j'allais bien me retrouver seul.

Je pris conscience que j'en avais peur. Je ne redoutais pas seulement de perdre ma mère, mais aussi d'être seul. Elles avaient toutes les deux raison. Personne n'est fait pour être seul. Je ne suis pas fait pour être seul. Mais je crois que rien ni personne ne pourra toutefois empêcher cette fatalité. J'étais, je suis et je serai seul pour l'éternité. Cette solitude ne sera que renforcée dans quelques jours. Au moment où ma mère mourra.

* * *

_Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, les mouchoirs seront de sortie au prochain chapitre. A cause de ça je risque de mettre du temps à l'écrire, je me demande encore comment je vais le faire... Désolée de vous faire déprimer, mais vous savez comme ça s'arrangera ! A bientôt =D_


	6. 4 : Je t'aime Maman

_Vous êtes certainement étonnés d'avoir ce chapitre maintenant. Remerciez mes chats qui ont décidé que je n'avais pas le droit de dormir ce matin et qui m'ont virée du lit à 6h58 _ Les barbares !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai commencé du même coup le chapitre ce matin, et il m'a été impossible d'arrêter. J'étais trop plongée dedans._

_Avant tout, munissez vous de la crème glacée, chocolat ou vanille ou les deux selon vos préférence et des mouchoirs. Je n'avais encore jamais vraiment pleuré en écrivant un chapitre, mais là je dois avouer que les larmes ont coulé car je m'imaginais vraiment la scène. Après je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi à vous retranscrire mon imagination._

_Sachez qu'il n'y a pas de scène à la clairière, ce ne sera que pour le prochain chapitre. Au moins je devrais vous remonter un peu le moral !_

_A bientôt

* * *

_

_**Céline **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui j'avais dit que les émotions seraient partagées pour le chapitre précédent. Celui là... Et bien tu verras... Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Patricia **: Oui, mouchoirs si tu es un peu émotive... Merci comme d'habitude pour ta review !_

_**Djoul85 **: Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui a fait super plaisir... Dégaine ta boite de mouchoirs, c'est le moment !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Je t'aime Maman**

*******

J'avais passé la nuit à l'hôpital avec ma mère. J'avais réussi à la convaincre de me laisser rester tous les jours. Il était hors de question pour moi d'aller au lycée ne sachant pas si à ma sortie elle serait encore là. Il était hors de question de que je perde les dernières heures que je pouvais passer avec elle.

Les seuls moments où je m'absentais de la chambre c'était quand les médecins me le demandaient ou pour aller me nourrir. Autrement nous nous écoutions de la musique, nous avions joué aux cartes et nous avions réussi à rire un peu. D'accord, nos rires sonnaient faux, mais nous y étions parvenus.

Je la voyais cependant. Elle ne pouvait me tromper. Ses cernes étaient de plus en plus accentuées, de nouvelles rides étaient apparues et elle commençait à peiner pour parler.

Le mercredi matin elle eut malgré tout la force de me tenir une conversation, à mon plus grand désespoir je devais l'avouer.

- Au fait, tu as revu _Bella _?

Elle avait insisté sur le Bella. Surement pour m'embêter et me rappeler que je l'avais corrigée quand elle avait utilisé Isabella, son prénom dans son intégralité.

- On est au même lycée maman…

Oui, je sais, j'élude et je me fous un peu de sa tête en mêmes temps. Il faut cependant me comprendre. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler d'elle. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Je ne revenais pas de mon attitude, surtout quand je m'étais retourné après qu'elle m'ait déposé. Je ne voulais pas m'approcher de cette fille. Je ne voulais pas parler de cette fille. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette fille. Je ne voulais même pas que son prénom soit mentionné. Est-ce trop demander ?

- Je crois que ça je m'en souviens. Tu lui as reparlé ?

- Maman, tu ne veux pas oublier et arrêter de te focaliser sur elle ? Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison…

Une fois encore elle me sortit le sourire « Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je vois bien ton petit jeu ». Non, elle ne voyait rien du tout. Je ne veux pas me donner de faux espoirs. Bella est trop gentille. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est par gentillesse, elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui. Je ne dois pas m'attacher à elle, elle mérite mieux. De toute façon je n'ai aucune chance. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

- Edward. Je t'ai vu dans bien des états. Souvent triste et nostalgique, voire blasé. Parfois heureux et d'humeur à me faire les pires bêtises. Mais je ne t'ai _jamais_ vu rougir rien qu'en pensant à une fille.

Rougir ? Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Je ne rougissais pas !

- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne rougis pas !

- Et bien, vas te voir dans un miroir !

Elle s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, je le voyais. J'y allai car je voulais m'assurer qu'elle se moquait bien de moi. Je n'ai jamais rougi, ou pas depuis longtemps. Je m'en suis tellement pris plein la tête que même les pires hontes ne me font plus d'effet. Les seuls moments où je suis rouge c'est quand je fais du sport.

Je m'observai alors dans le miroir de la salle de bain. _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ J'arborais la même couleur que Bella la veille quand elle était arrivée en retard en biologie. J'étais écarlate. Immédiatement je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, de l'eau glacée. Il fallait absolument que je me calme. Si même mon physique me trahissait j'étais mal.

Je revins ensuite auprès de ma mère. Je dois avouer que j'avais plutôt envie de m'enterrer pour éviter d'affronter son regard. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'étais même pas sûr des raisons qui me faisaient rougir.

- Alors monsieur-qui-ne-rougit-pas, tu me racontes ?

Elle était fière d'elle la traîtresse. Elle avait réussi à me piéger. Qui me dit que je n'avais pas rougi quand elle avait voulu me le faire croire ? Bon, d'accord, il me faut une autre défense.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter je te l'ai déjà dit maman.

- Edward… S'il te plait…

Et voilà le petit regard d'enfant maltraité. Elle sait pertinemment que je ne peux pas y résister. Ça n'empêche pas que je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Maman, si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à raconter…

- On va procéder autrement alors. Lui as-tu parlé hier, et pas de mensonge !

Elle était finalement en forme. Bien plus que ce que je croyais. Bien trop dans le cas présent.

- Ok, oui. T'es contente ?

- Oui, mais pas encore suffisamment. Quand ? En cours ?

Nous avions eu un cours en commun mais ce n'est pas là que je lui avais parlé… Le problème est que si je lui dis qu'elle m'a ramené ça va être l'ébullition.

- Edward, ne réfléchis pas si tu dois me mentir ou non, tu réponds du tac au tac s'il te plait !

Mince, elle me connait vraiment bien.

- Tu as gagné. Non, pas en cours. Elle m'a proposé de me ramener jusqu'à l'embranchement du chemin voyant que j'étais à pieds.

Là je regrettai vraiment de lui avoir dit ça. Ma mère me regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs et surtout avec beaucoup de malice. Oh mince !

- Tiens, tiens… Alors comme ça il n'y a rien à raconter !

Je détournai le regard. Non il n'y a rien à raconter. Il n'y aura jamais rien à raconter.

- Edward, mon chéri, tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses fragiles mains. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

- Tu as le droit au bonheur contrairement à ce que tu crois. Lundi soir, quand tu es rentré, j'ai vu immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. J'ignore exactement quoi, mais je l'ai vu. De même, hier soir quand tu es venu. J'ai réfléchi à ça, et je crois que tu te montres encore plus fragile que d'habitude. C'est comme si elle était en train de faire tomber toutes tes barrières. Je te connais. Je t'ai toujours vu seul. Nous avons eu cette conversation il y a quelques jours, tu te rappelles ? Tu ne _dois _pas être seul. Ce que j'ai vécu depuis la mort de ton père n'était pas vivable. Bien sur je t'avais toi, mais c'est différent. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de refaire ma vie car j'avais peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Peut-être que c'est voué à l'échec avec Bella, mais tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. Elle a changé quelque chose en toi, c'est palpable. Je refuse de croire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Ne laisse pas la peur guider ta vie. S'il y a une leçon que tu dois retirer de tout ça, de ma vie, de _notre _vie, c'est ça. Si tu dois éprouver des sentiments plus profonds pour elle, vis-les. Même si elle te rejette. Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins tu auras vécu. Ma fin ne doit pas être la tienne Edward. Tu mérites beaucoup plus.

Nous nous étions mis à pleurer tous les deux. Du sujet délicat de Bella nous en étions venus à celui que nous avions évité, sa mort très prochaine. Elle voulait s'assurer que je serai heureux et que je vivrai. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit adolescent avec la vie devant lui mais je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer heureux comme ça. Surtout pas sans elle pour m'y aider. Elizabeth Masen était ma vie. Elle était le phare qui éclairait ma nuit et me guidait. Comment allais-je faire sans elle ?

*******

Le mercredi soir ma mère insista pour que je mange à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour que je m'aère un minimum l'esprit. Je n'avais pas faim mais je savais que je devais manger. La dernière chose à faire c'était un malaise devant maman. Je pourrais lui créer une inquiétude qui lui serait fatale.

J'observai alors les personnes présentes. C'était essentiellement des infirmier(e)s et des médecins. Il y régnait une envie de se détendre. Je les admirais. Faire leur métier n'était pas facile. Voir constamment des personnes malades ne devait pas être joyeux. Mais la récompense était là. Quand ils utilisaient leur savoir et leurs compétences pour sauver des vies, ils avaient gagné. Toutefois parfois ils ne pouvaient rien. Et là on se sent impuissant.

Je remontai ensuite dans la chambre de ma mère tranquillement. Une autre chose me rendait triste. Elle vivait ses dernières heures et personne d'autre que moi n'était là. Nous nous sommes toujours suffis à nous-mêmes, mais elle méritait d'avoir plus de personnes s'inquiétant de son état. J'aurais pu prévenir le shérif Swan mais je ne voulais pas voir Bella qui serait venue car elle aurait eu pitié de moi. Et puis de l'autre côté Madame Green avait certainement mieux à faire.

Non, j'étais seul pour essayer d'égayer les derniers jours de maman. Il me fallait trouver quelque chose. J'eus tout d'un coup une idée. Pour la réaliser j'attendrai qu'elle dorme. Il faudra que je trouve le courage d'y arriver, que je puise profond en moi mais ça devrait le faire.

C'est ainsi que je rentrai dans la chambre de maman. Un médecin était en train de discuter avec elle. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil me demandant si j'avais le droit de rentrer. Le docteur me fit cependant un signe approbateur. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à ma mère et nous laissa.

- Il semblerait que mon état soit stable mon chéri.

Elle avait tout de suite vu que je m'étais inquiété de le voir ici.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Un jour elle m'avait eu avec cette phrase. Le pire c'est que non seulement j'avais dit la vérité, mais j'étais malgré tout tombé dans le panneau. Le rappel de ce souvenir nous arracha à tous les deux un sourire. Je m'étais énervé à l'époque car elle s'était moquée de moi pendant des jours. Je vis cependant que là elle ne me mentait pas. Une heure après elle était paisiblement endormie.

Je me levai alors pour quitter sa chambre. Il me fallait faire un aller-retour à la maison. Ça n'allait pas me prendre trop de temps.

*******

Je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux. Ma mère s'était réveillée. Moi je m'étais endormi en la regardant dans son sommeil. Ma tête était tombée d'elle-même sur mes bras croisés sur le lit. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et croisai un regard attendri de maman.

- Tu aurais dû rentrer dormir à la maison quand même, ce n'est pas confortable ici !

Je lui fis un grand sourire lui signifiant « tu peux toujours râler ça ne changera rien ». Un peu plus tard dans ma matinée je sortis mon arme ultime : ma guitare. Maman fut étonnée de la voir et surtout se demanda pourquoi. J'avais enregistré mes compositions sur un CD et on les avait déjà écoutées. Ce n'était toutefois pas ça que je voulais jouer.

Je pris une position décontractée et me vidai la tête. Il allait falloir que j'y arrive, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle était cependant une fan inconditionnelle et je savais que ça la ferait rire. Je commençai à jouer doucement l'introduction pour embrayer sur la chanson _Prince Ali_. Oui, ma mère adorait tous les Disney et j'avais appris à faire presque toutes les chansons à la guitare. Elle éclata de rire quand elle comprit et commença à chanter avec moi. Puis suivirent _Il en faut peu pour être heureux, Je voudrais déjà être roi, Hakuna Matata, Tout le monde veut devenir un cat, Sous l'océan… _Que des chansons enjouées. Finalement même moi je fus entrainé et cela nous offrit quelques minutes de répit. Des infirmières étaient venues étonnées et s'étaient jointes à nous.

Ma mère en fut très heureuse, d'autant plus qu'il était rare que je chante. J'avais réussi à amener un peu de vie et de bonne humeur et son sourire fut ma plus belle récompense.

*******

Ma journée du jeudi fut à la fois longue et courte. Longue car le temps semblait vouloir s'étendre, surtout quand ma mère dormait et que j'étais perdu dans mes sombres pensées. Courte car chaque seconde nous rapprochait trop du dernier regard. Si l'état de ma mère avait été stationnaire pendant quelques heures, il avait brusquement commencé à s'aggraver vers 16h30.

Je la regardais dormir depuis deux heures au moins. Ses traits étaient encore plus tirés que la normale. Elle était blanche et semblait souffrir à chaque mouvement. J'aurais voulu être à sa place. Ce n'était même plus de l'injustice que ce soit elle dans ce lit, ça allait bien au-delà. C'était insoutenable et plus le temps passait plus j'avais envie de hurler. J'aurais voulu tout détruire. De la douleur je commençais à passer à la haine. Haine qu'on lui fasse subir ça. Haine de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la soulager. Haine contre moi qui vais vivre alors qu'elle elle va mourir. Haine contre la vie. Haine contre le Destin.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans ma colère un bruit m'alarma. Le cœur de ma mère qui jusqu'à maintenant battait à des allures régulières commença à se dérégler. Les battements étaient mortellement irréguliers.

- Maman ? Tu m'entends ? Réveilles-toi !

Le mien de cœur s'emballa encore d'avantage devant la non-réaction de ma mère. Je commençai à être une proie à la panique et appelai immédiatement infirmières et médecins. Au même moment un son régulier se fit entendre. Trop régulier. Au lieu de bips intermittents, un bip strident ne s'arrêtant pas me plongea dans un état second. Le cœur de ma mère. Il venait de s'arrêter.

Médecins et infirmières arrivèrent avec du matériel de réanimation. Mais je ne voyais rien. J'étais auprès de ma mère, enfin dans mon esprit. Je me tenais debout, près de la porte et je voyais tout le monde s'afférer sans pourtant réagir. Les psychologues diraient surement que j'étais en état de choc. J'entendis au loin un « Faites le sortir ». Deux bras me saisirent et m'entrainèrent dans la sortie pendant que je me mettais à hurler pour la première fois. Je ne voulais pas sortir. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Une autre paire de bras m'obligea cependant à quitter la pièce.

Je me retrouvais dans le couloir à me débattre, à hurler des choses incompréhensible et à éclater en sanglots. Je sentais toute cette haine sortir de moi.

Quelques minutes après un médecin sortit de la chambre et vint me voir.

- Edward, on a réussi à faire repartir son cœur.

Un soulagement plus grand que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer s'empara de moi. Je bredouillai un « merci » maladroit mais sincère et il me sourit généreusement.

- Je t'en prie mon garçon. Il faut toutefois que tu comprennes que nous sommes passés très prêt. Edward. Quand elle va se réveiller il faudra que tu lui dises au-revoir. On te donne cette chance, cette occasion, ne la perds pas. Son cœur ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Aussitôt mon espoir et mon soulagement furent réduits à néant. Je savais de toute façon que c'était pour très bientôt, mais là j'en prenais pleinement conscience. J'ai failli la perdre. On me donne la chance de lui dire une dernière fois tout ce que je ressens. De lui dire combien je l'aime. Je ne gâcherai pas cette chance.

J'entrai dans la chambre où il ne restait plus qu'une infirmière qui finissait de vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle me sourit à son tour et quitta la pièce. Je pris la main de ma mère encore endormie et y déposai un baiser plein d'amour avant de la porter à ma joue. De là je laissai libre court à mes larmes.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard en relevant difficilement ses paupières closes. Elle cligna des yeux, laissant apparaitre ses magnifiques prunelles vertes. Les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement pour laisser apparaitre un pâle sourire.

De mon côté je lui offris le plus beau que je pouvais en lui baisant sa main. Mes larmes avaient recommencé à couler mais je m'en fichais. J'essayais de lui faire passer tout mon amour, que son cœur malade en soit inondé.

- Mon chéri, ne pleure pas s'il te plait…

Elle avait eu du mal à articuler. Je lui fis un « chut » tout en lui caressant son front.

- Maman, pour une fois c'est toi qui va m'écouter. J'ai cru tout à l'heure que j'allais te perdre sans t'avoir dit à quel point je t'aimais et tout ce que tu représentes à mes yeux. Tu es la femme idéale. Toujours aimante, avec le sourire, la force de te battre même aux pires moments. Et même si tu as parfois vraiment un sale caractère, que tu es têtue et bornée, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu as été la meilleure mère que je pouvais rêver d'avoir et je suis fier d'être ton fils.

Chaque mot qui sortait de ma gorge était une déchirure. Je m'étais promis d'éviter un tel discours, ou de le faire le plus tard possible. Il veut trop dire « au-revoir » et je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte.

Elle avait joint ses larmes aux miennes et j'étais venu l'enlacer malgré tous les fils et les tubes.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je suis fière de t'avoir pour fils, je n'aurais pas pu avoir mieux. Je serai toujours près de toi car je serai dans ton cœur. Jamais je ne mourrai tant que tu seras en vie. Promets-moi de tout faire pour te lever tout seul et pour trouver cette personne qui sera chère à ton cœur. Promets-moi de tout faire pour ne pas fuir.

Je savais à qui elle faisait référence. Elle avait vu que je fuyais Bella car elle pourrait être cette personne.

- Je te le promets. Je t'aime Maman.

Oui, je lui fais cette promesse. Car je veux un jour pouvoir transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle m'avait donné. Je voulais le transmettre à une femme et à des enfants. Elle m'avait fait le plus beau cadeau de la terre en m'aimant comme elle l'avait fait. Inconditionnellement et sans faille.

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et je crus qu'elle partait. Non, elle était juste en train de dormir.

*******

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Je somnolais parfois mais je ne pouvais trouver un réel sommeil. La journée du vendredi fut presque insupportable. Le cœur de maman faiblissait d'heure en heure et je la voyais déjà ailleurs. Elle n'était presque plus avec moi.

J'essayais de ne pas pleurer devant elle. J'avais peur de la fatiguer davantage si je versais mes larmes. Le soir arriva. Je savais qu'elle allait me quitter. Elle le savait elle-même car elle m'avait demandé de remonter les stores au moment du couché du soleil. Elle voulait le voir une dernière fois. Notre chambre était orientée vers l'ouest, ce qui nous permit de l'admirer. Même s'il y avait des nuages, nous pûmes admirer les nuances orangées et rouges.

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, ma mère se réveilla. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda tendrement. J'amenai sa main froide contre ma joue. Le moniteur témoin des battements de son cœur m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Les sons étaient de plus en plus espacés.

- Edward, mon chéri, peux-tu me jouer mon morceau ?

J'aurais voulu dire non. J'avais lu une résignation dans son regard. Je voulais qu'elle se batte, pas qu'elle abandonne. Je fermai mes yeux et laissai échapper mes larmes. Je me levai ensuite pour aller chercher malgré tout ma guitare.

J'avais composé deux morceaux en tout que je ne jouais que devant elle. Le premier était au piano. Le second à la guitare. Jamais personne d'autre ne les avaient entendus. Ils représentaient l'amour que nous nous portions, notre vie, notre intimité, notre cocon.

Je me rassis avec l'instrument en main et commençai à jouer le morceau. J'avais fermé les yeux et mes larmes continuaient de couler. Je tentais d'y mettre tout mon cœur, toute ma tendresse. J'entendis les « bip » du moniteur ralentir encore leur course. Je me permis alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Ceux de ma mère étaient fermés, mais un large sourire régnait sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait apaisée. Un médecin et une infirmière entrèrent dans la chambre. Je vis de loin que le médecin était celui qui avait fait repartir le cœur de ma mère vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

Et puis, alors que j'arrivais à la fin du morceau, son cœur s'arrêta. Paisiblement. Sur les notes de la musique qu'elle aimait tant. Je finis toutefois de jouer sa chanson entièrement comme pour accompagner son dernier souffle.

Le médecin éteignit ensuite la machine et me serra l'épaule. Des sanglots s'étaient emparés de moi mais je ne pouvais retirer mon regard de ce sourire paisible et heureux qui fut la dernière expression de ma mère. Je compris alors qu'elle avait choisi de mourir ainsi pour moi. Je m'approchai de son visage et murmurai au creux de son oreille.

- Je t'aime Maman.

* * *

_Verdict ? Soyez honêtes, je n'attends pas que des fleurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous êtes déçus..._


	7. 5 : Ange gardien

_**MERCI !** Merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements... Comme vous allez voir, j'ai eu plein de reviews anonymes qui ont vraiment été droit au coeur. Du même coup, chapitre aujourd'hui, tant pis je bosserai ce soir !_

_Je suis un peu mal à l'aise avec ce chapitre étrangement. J'ai peur d'avoir trop sorti les violons. Je sais que ce chapitre était beaucoup attendu puisque c'est le premier rapprochement entre Edward et Bella, mais bon... En même temps en l'écrivant j'avais vraiment vu les choses ainsi. Je pense que ça vous permettra aussi de comprendre un peu plus les réactions d'Edward quand Bella lui parlera de son rêve pour la première fois._

_Bon, pas de blabla supplémentaire, il faut que je rédige mes réponses aux reviews anonymes lol. A bientôt !

* * *

_

_**Alice **: Merci beaucoup, c'était quand même un peu l'effet recherché, enfin si tout le monde était resté indifférent face à ça c'est que je m'étais plantée lol. A bientôt et merci pour ta review !_

_**Marianne **: Bon les pleurs ne sont pas non plus recherchés (lol) mais j'accepte avec plaisir le compliment. Merci !_

_**Lola **: Le chapitre suivant est effectivement arrivé rapidement finalement lol. Merci à toi =D_

_**Isabelle **: Oui, c'est dur, comme ça doit l'être pour tous ceux qui vivent ça. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, et merci pour ta review !_

_**Une fan** : Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu l'honneur de ta review lol. Merci à toi de me lire et d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu pensais du chapitre._

_**bosoleil1979 **: Bon, bonne nouvelle dans ce chapitre ce sera moins triste ! Normalement pas besoin de mouchoirs ! Alors tu me détestes moins ? XD Merci à toi en tous cas..._

_**SachOuX **: si tu veux savoir, tu n'as pas été la seule à pleurer lol. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !_

_**riri83 **: J'avais pensé à cette image de la guitare, je ne sais pas comment en fait. Je la trouvais juste belle, comme une dernière connexion et un accompagnement de la part d'Edward... Merci en tous cas pour ta review !_

_**Dawn **: Merci à toi ! Voici la scène de la clairière tant attendue dans son intégralité !_

_**llyllyra **: Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi. A vrai dire ta review m'a fait mal au coeur. **Je te dédie donc ce chapitre un peu plus gai, enfin disons moins triste, où Edward retrouve de l'espoir**._

_**VampNinis **: J'avais prévenu lol. Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu as apprécié le chapitre ^^ En tous cas, merci pour ta review !_

_**Aika-chan** : Je me suis un peu retrouvée comme toi dans Tentation. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente quand même que mon chapitre ait réussi à faire passer ces émotions. J'ai essayé de détailler la réaction d'Edward dans ce chapitre, mais je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais de bonne humeur... pas vraiment facile pour se mettre à sa place ! J'espère que tu ne seras toutefois pas déçue._

_**x8-twilight-8x **: Voilà le début des temps un peu plus heureux lol. Courage !_

_**Céline **: Je ne suis pas non plus super "séquences émotions" si tu veux tout savoir c'est probablement pour ça que je suis mal à l'aise avec ce chapitre 5. J'espère toutefois ne pas m'être trop plantée. En tous cas, merci pour ta review !_

_**Time Tell Will **: Bon, pardonné pour le chapitre précédent lol. Pour ne pas pleurer, ça me rassure en quelques sortes, j'espère que tu voudras bien témoigner en ma faveur si je suis accusée de déprimer tout le monde ! =D A bientôt !_

_**Patricia** : ouf, dernière review lol. Oui, j'ai prévenu, ce n'était pas pour rien lol. Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, voilà celui de la clairière où ça change un peu de registre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Ange-gardien**

*******

Fini. Tout ce bonheur était fini. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Elle n'est plus là.

Fini. Quatre lettres pour décrire ma vie. Une vie vide de sens. Vide d'amour. Vide d'espoir.

Fini. Tout mon monde s'était écroulé. Je me fiche des milliards d'habitants de cette planète. Ils ne sont rien à côté d'elle.

Le soleil va se lever. La Terre va continuer de tourner. Tout le monde fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. On est bien seul au monde. Que l'on soit là ou pas ne change rien. Personne ne remarquera qu'elle n'est plus là. Personne ne remarquera son absence. Personne ne remarquera la mienne. Personne ne me cherchera. A quoi bon continuer ? Le soleil se couchera encore ce soir. Il se lèvera demain matin.

Comment continuer dans ce monde ? Même mes rêves ne pourront me sauver. Ils ne sont que mensonges. Je les hais. Je les hais autant que je hais la réalité.

On m'a demandé de ne pas bouger de l'hôpital en attendant que l'on vienne me voir. Je ne veux pas rester. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'envoie autre part. Je ne veux pas vivre. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux qu'on me laisse seul, face à ma douleur. C'est tout ce que je mérite de n'avoir pas su la protéger.

Alors je vais là où personne ne me trouvera. Bien des fois j'y suis allé. Je partais plusieurs heures, parfois la journée. Il faut faire plusieurs kilomètres dans les bois pour y accéder. Ça en vaut le coup. Cet endroit est unique. Je me rappelle encore du jour où je l'ai trouvé.

C'était en juillet, il y a deux ans. Je m'étais disputé avec maman car elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que je n'aimais pas conduire. Alors je lui avais dit que je partais la journée marcher pour me calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois et elle savait que ça me permettait de me vider la tête. J'avais pris un peu à manger pour le midi. Puis j'étais parti. J'avais marché à l'aveuglette, juste avec une boussole au cas-où. Alors que je me disais que je commençais à avoir un peu faim j'avais aperçu de la lumière au loin. Je me suis approché pour voir pourquoi il y en avait autant dans une forêt aussi dense. C'est là que je _l_'ai découverte. La clairière était extraordinaire. La nature avait repris ses droits. Tout n'était que fleurs des champs et splendeur. J'entendais le chant des oiseaux, l'écoulement du ruisseau, le vent dans les arbres. J'étais resté en extase devant tant de perfection. J'y avais passé le reste de la journée. Depuis, dès que quelque chose ne va pas ou que j'ai envie d'être seul j'y viens. Jamais je n'ai croisé quelqu'un. Personne ne connait cet endroit. Au moins je sais que nul ne viendra troubler la perfection et la quiétude du lieu.

Là, cet endroit allait être mon sauveur. Personne ne m'y trouvera. Je connaissais chaque arbre pour y arriver, chaque racine. Il faisait encore nuit mais je savais que je soleil était sur le point de se lever. J'observerai son ascension de la clairière.

Mes larmes continuaient de couler. Je me sentais vide, déchiré de l'intérieur.

J'arrivai finalement à destination. Là mes jambes se dérobèrent et je tombai à genoux. Je fis alors ce dont j'avais besoin depuis déjà longtemps. J'hurlai. J'hurlai en faisant sortir toute ma fureur, toute ma colère, toute ma peine. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les oiseaux qui avaient commencé à chanter se turent, le vent cessa de souffler. Mon hurlement était digne de tous les films d'horreur, j'en avais conscience.

Des sanglots m'envahirent à nouveau et me firent tomber à la renverse. Mes bras frappèrent d'eux-mêmes le sol pendant que je recommençais à crier tout en pleurant. Je refusais d'admettre qu'elle m'avait quitté, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser dans ce monde sans vie.

Mes larmes se mêlèrent à la rosée. Combien de temps suis-je resté prostré ? Je l'ignore. Après épuisement de toutes mes larmes je m'étais assis. J'avais regardé le soleil se lever et continuer sa course dans le ciel, me narguant et me montrant que la vie continue, même sans elle.

Puis j'avais détourné mon regard. Je ne voulais plus affronter cette réalité inadmissible. Oui, rien n'avait changé et personne ne serait là pour s'apercevoir de ce vide. Personne ne me verrait, ou plutôt ne verrait mon absence. Tout ce qui les ennuie c'est ce qu'ils vont faire de moi, pauvre lycéen qui n'est pas encore majeur.

J'avais posé ma tête sur mes genoux repliés. Une position fœtale assise. Un peu comme j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère. Cette position d'autoprotection me rapprochait un peu d'elle. Je sentais le vent dans mes cheveux. J'avais un peu froid, je dois l'admettre mais je m'en fichais. Si je tombais malade ce ne serait que soulagement pour tout le monde.

Je crus entendre de loin des pas. Je compris que c'était ma mère qui voulait que je rentre et que je ne me laisse pas mourir. Même dans l'au-delà elle continuait de veiller sur moi. Mais je ne voulais pas la voir, entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle ne serait qu'une hallucination. Mon instinct de survie. Mon subconscient.

Je la sens s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle ne dit rien. Elle semble écouter le silence et admirer la beauté de la clairière. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Je sens sa présence. Elle ne bouge pas, une statue attendant que je sois prêt pour me parler. Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Elle veut m'aider de là où elle est, mais je sais qu'elle ne le peut pas. Je dois lui dire ma peine. Je dois lui faire savoir une fois de plus combien je l'aime. Combien elle m'est indispensable. Pourquoi je ne peux pas continuer sans elle.

Je relève doucement la tête. Mes yeux doivent se réhabituer à la lumière. Je tourne mon visage. Un ange. C'est ça, ma mère est devenue un ange. Tout n'est que lumière autour d'elle.

Une seconde après j'étais capable de voir à nouveau, normalement.

Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ce n'était pas ma mère. Mais c'était bien un ange qui se tenait à côté de moi. Mon ange-gardien. Je le compris à ce moment là. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie elle n'avait fait que me protéger. Bella. Elle se tenait à côté de moi.

Elle me regarda et me sourit. Cela ne fit que me confirmer ce que je pensais. Seul un être de pureté pouvait illuminer le monde ainsi d'un simple sourire. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à un être aussi insignifiant ? Aussi faible ?

Et là, je fis ce que je me retenais de faire depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Elle m'en avait toujours donné envie. Un être aussi faible que moi ne devrait pas exister. Quelqu'un comme moi ne devrait pas opportuner une telle perfection. Mais je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin de sa tendresse.

Je me jetai alors dans ses bras et pleurai des larmes que je croyais avoir épuisées. Surprise au début, je la sentis resserrer notre étreinte. Je l'entendis aussi pleurer. Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Je l'avais fait pleurer. Je m'étais pourtant juré de la protéger et là à cause de moi ses pleurs se mêlaient aux miens.

Je me détestai encore plus, car j'en étais heureux. C'est comme si elle pleurait les larmes que moi je n'arriverai pas à verser. C'est comme si elle pleurait avec moi cette femme merveilleuse alors que sa mort allait passer inaperçu.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je venais de trouver mon paradis. J'avais toujours mal, je détestai encore le destin de m'avoir retiré ma mère. Mais en même temps je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras. Je pouvais la toucher. J'humais son odeur. J'entendais son cœur battre. Je sentais sa peau sous la mienne.

Je pris soudainement conscience de l'odieusité de ces pensées. Bella ne méritait pas ça. Je profitais d'elle sans le vouloir alors qu'elle n'est que bonté. Elle a voulu m'aider et moi j'agis en pervers. Vraiment je ne la mérite pas.

Je me dégageai subitement de son étreinte. Je ne voulais même pas croiser son regard. C'était lui qui m'avait fait craquer quelques minutes auparavant. De plus je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit quel monstre j'étais. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et parla.

- Je suis désolée Edward. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour te soulager mais je sais que je suis impuissante. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là, et que je le suis parce que je le veux, pas par bonne conscience ou pitié.

Je relevai la tête, surpris par ses paroles. Elle se croit impuissante ? N'a-t-elle pas vu tout ce qu'elle a déjà fait pour moi ? Et puis pourquoi malgré toutes mes faiblesses, mes faux-pas reste-t-elle ? Elle dit que ce n'est pas par bonne conscience ou pitié. Alors quelles sont ces raisons ?

Non, Isabella Swan n'est pas comme ça. Je la regardai dans les yeux voulant percer son secret. Son ou ses secrets. Il y a quelque chose d'inexplicable en elle. Mais je me perdis à mon propre jeu. Elle tentait de me faire passer un message, mais je n'osai le comprendre. Oui, je prenais mes rêves pour la réalité. Moi qui avais toujours fait en sorte de séparer les deux, voilà qu'ils se confondaient.

Et là je pris conscience de quelque chose. Isabella Swan était mon ange-gardien, oui. Mais elle était bien plus que ça. Je l'aimais. Pas d'un amour fraternel. Pas d'un amour reconnaissant. Pas d'un amour respectueux. Non, je l'aimais. D'Amour, avec le _A_ majuscule. De celui que je lisais dans mes livres. De celui que je rêvais de ressentir quand je composais des morceaux. Je n'étais plus seul. Que cet amour soit partagé ou non, je n'étais plus seul. Finalement maman avait raison. Mais cet amour ne devait pas être partagé. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à moi, elle mérite mieux. C'est pourquoi je quittai ma contemplation et tentai de ne pas montrer mon trouble.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Oui, je me le demandais. Peut-être qu'en tant qu'ange elle savait où j'étais. Peut-être que ma mère l'avait guidée.

- Je savais que tu étais là.

- Tu connaissais la clairière ?

Comment pourrait-elle la connaitre ? Je crois qu'elle n'était pas venue à Forks depuis longtemps, trop pour s'aventurer plus jeune aussi loin. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle savoir que je serais là ? Elle poussa un long soupir avant de me répondre.

- Pour ne pas te mentir, en fait je n'étais jamais venue. Mais oui je la connaissais.

Là, elle me perdait. Je savais que j'étais fatigué, mais quand même.

- Comment ? On t'en avait parlé ?

- Non. Il y a certaines choses que l'on n'explique pas toujours Edward. Comme les raisons pour lesquelles tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Là, j'étais perdu comme dans une nuit d'orage en pleine forêt sans aucune lumière. Oui j'avais confiance en elle, mais avait-elle déjà deviné pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai confiance en toi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas envoyé balader. Tu as accepté ma simple présence alors que tu voulais être seul. Et tes yeux me le disent.

Mes yeux… Elle avait lu en moi. Peut-être même avait-elle vu mon amour. Mais pourtant, elle ne savait rien de moi. Nous ne nous étions parlé que si peu. A chaque fois je l'avais rejeté, ou presque. Comment fait-elle ?

- Tu ne me connais même pas.

- Tu crois ça ? Puis-je essayer de dresser ton portrait ?

Non, ne fais pas ça Bella. Je ne veux pas entendre ton jugement. Je sais qui je suis, je sais à quel point je suis faible. L'entendre de ta bouche m'arrachera encore plus le cœur. Ce sera peut-être même une déchirure pire que celle que j'ai subi il y a quelques heures.

- Tu es un grand musicien, et surtout un excellent pianiste. Les notes sortant de ton piano te permettent d'exprimer tout ce que les mots ne peuvent, toutes tes peurs, tes joies, tes colères, tes sentiments. Tu es aussi quelqu'un de très protecteur. En fait tu donnerais ta vie pour pouvoir protéger les personnes que tu aimes. Tu te tortures dès que tu comprends que tu ne peux rien et tu te reproches très facilement le malheur des autres. Quand tu te donnes tu le fais inconditionnellement, mais il faut pouvoir t'approcher, faire tomber ce masque avant. Une fois tombé, on peut te voir tel que tu es : bon, avec tes joies et des peines, têtu mais pas buté, et quand tu te lâches tu pourrais étonner tout le monde, et même avoir l'univers à tes pieds.

Je ne compris pas ce portrait. Il était tellement idéaliste. Mais je me rappelai que j'avais un ange à côté de moi. Il ne peut voir que ce qui est beau, même si ça a pour effet d'enjoliver la réalité. Elle dit que je pourrais avoir l'univers à mes pieds. C'est elle qui l'a aux siens. Elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.

- Si seulement c'était vrai.

- Je sais que c'est vrai, tout ce que je viens de dire, et tout ce que tu pourrais faire c'est réfuter tout ça par simple modestie. Ah oui, j'avais oublié la modestie dans mon portrait. Mais surtout, je crois que tu es autant fasciné par moi que ce que je le suis par toi. C'est pour ça que tu me laisses t'approcher, c'est pour ça que tu me fais confiance. D'ailleurs, je la mérite cette confiance, j'ai quand même risqué ma vie en venant ici !

- Hein ?

Le « hein » que je venais de pousser n'était pas seulement pour sa dernière phrase. Elle avait vu que j'étais fasciné par elle, c'était déjà gênant. Mais pourquoi l'était-elle autant par moi ? Et puis en quoi avait-elle risqué sa vie en venant ici ?

- Tu sais que le plus grand danger pour moi-même est ma propre personne ? J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais vivante jusqu'ici, regarde !

Non, le plus grand danger c'était moi mais… Elle releva ses mains et je vis sur ses paumes, ses doigts, le dos de ses mains et même sur ses poignets des écorchures et des griffures.

- Mais tu t'es battu avec qui pour être comme ça ?

- Avec les arbres et leurs racines. Les forêts en sont pleins ! Et comme je ne sais pas faire un pas devant l'autre sans tomber, voilà le résultat.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais que le chemin n'est pas si facile mais quand même ! Bon, un trait de caractère à rajouter sur la liste « Isabella Swan » : maladresse aigue. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire, je dois l'avouer. Cette maladresse était mignonne et lui allait bien finalement, même si elle était potentiellement dangereuse.

- Bon, est-ce que tu te sens prêt à redescendre ? Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi et je crois que tu as besoin de repos. Si tu veux attendre, on peut attendre, on ira à ton rythme.

_Ils_ _s'inquiètent pour moi ?_ Oui, si Bella est là ma disparition n'est pas passée aussi inaperçue finalement. Son père est quelqu'un de bien. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de descendre mais je savais qu'il le fallait. Bella sera là. Je ne serai plus seul. Tant qu'elle sera en vie mon existence aura un sens. Un jour j'espère pouvoir trouver un moyen de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle aura fait pour moi, même si c'est impossible. Le trésor de sa seule existence est sans valeur.

- Non, ça va aller je pense. Mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse…

- Laquelle ?

- Ne parle de cet endroit à personne. Je ne veux pas que ce soit détruit par qui que ce soit et je ne veux pas que l'on me trouve si j'ai besoin d'être seul, en dehors de toi.

Je ne voulais pas que ce lieu soit souillé. Premièrement parce qu'il est parfait. Ensuite parce que c'est ici que j'aurai pris conscience de l'intensité de mes sentiments à son égard. Je voulais garder tout cela vivant et vivace.

- Alors à une condition.

Une condition ? Bien qu'elle sourie je n'aimais pas le terme « condition ».

- Je veux que tu m'autorises à revenir. J'adore cet endroit et pour rien au monde je voudrais qu'il soit dénaturé. Je voudrais vraiment y revenir mais je ne le ferai si toi tu ne le veux pas. En fait ce n'est pas une condition, mais un service. Libre à toi de refuser, je comprendrai.

Elle me demande si elle peut revenir, pourquoi est-ce que je refuserais ? On dirait que ce lieu a été créé pour elle. Je remarquai la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses joues. Je retins difficilement ma main qui voulait aller caresser cette parcelle de peau si mignonne.

- Non, tu pourras revenir comme tu veux, je te comprends. Cet endroit est vraiment l'endroit le plus magique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Oui, magique. Je pris ensuite une longue inspiration, mais elle ne suffit pas à me donner le courage nécessaire. Mes yeux cherchèrent alors d'eux-mêmes ceux de Bella et s'y soudèrent pour y puiser la force nécessaire.

- On y va ?

- C'est parti !

Elle se releva à la fois avec grâce et à la fois avec maladresse. Cela faisait un mélange très original je dois l'avouer. Nous quittâmes alors la clairière pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt.

Je compris alors ce que signifiait sa maladresse. Elle trébucha une minute à peine après et manqua de tomber. Heureusement, malgré ma fatigue j'avais gardé quelques réflexes et réussis à la retenir à temps. Je lui pris la main ensuite pour être certain de son équilibre.

Enfin, je suis hypocrite. Ce ne fut qu'une excuse. Certes, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe. C'est pour ça que je l'avais rattrapée la première fois. Ensuite, si je ne l'ai pas lâchée, c'est parce que j'en étais incapable. Je me donnais toutes les bonnes raisons pour la lâcher mais j'en étais incapable. Le fait qu'elle ne retire pas sa main, qu'elle ne me rejette pas n'arrangea pas ma volonté.

- Au fait ils doivent être inquiets de ne pas te voir aussi ! Et comment tu as su pour moi et pour ma mère ?

J'avais tellement été égoïste que je n'avais même pas pensé à elle. Cette réflexion m'était subitement apparue. Son père allait me détester, et à raison. Et puis une fille comme elle n'aurait jamais dû se promener seule en forêt.

- Tu as oublié que je suis fille du shérif ! Et puis, si je n'ai pas de téléphone, Charlie m'a prêté un talkie-walkie. Je l'ai prévenu quand je t'ai vu à la clairière en lui disant que j'allais te ramener quand tu serais prêt à redescendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai pas dit où tu te trouvais.

- Merci.

Elle avait décidément tout prévu. Une fois encore mon « merci » signifiait énormément. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'énumérer toutes ces choses car elle me fit un sourire à couper le souffle. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait. Elle avait encore les yeux un peu rouges d'avoir pleuré mais ça n'enlevait en rien sa beauté. Cela me rendit un peu triste malgré moi car cette beauté serait destinée à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je fis le chemin de retour dans sa voiture. Je me rendais compte que Bella ne serait jamais à moi. Je repris conscience avec la réelle réalité. Celle que j'avais oubliée depuis que j'avais vu Bella. Celle où ma mère est décédée.

Le chef Swan était évidemment là pour nous accueillir quand nous arrivâmes chez moi. Il sembla soulagé de nous voir tous les deux, mais aussi inquiet quand il aperçut les écorchures sur les mains de Bella.

- Vous allez bien les enfants ? Que t'est-il arrivé Bella ?

- Papa, tu devrais savoir qu'il m'est impossible de faire un pas sans me casser la figure, alors marcher en forêt… Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont juste quelques éraflures sans importance.

Il ne semblait même pas étonné par la maladresse de sa fille. Oui, il doit en avoir l'habitude. Je me demande quel est son record de chutes dans une même journée.

- Et toi Edward ça va ?

Il m'avait tiré de cette réflexion moqueuse. Je me rendis compte que je pouvais lui dire la vérité.

- Oui monsieur, merci. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci.

Oui, j'allais bien, grâce à sa fille. J'avais toujours mal, mais c'était un peu plus supportable. Grâce à lui aussi je crois, il y avait vraiment de la bienveillance dans son regard. Et puis autre chose. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis que Bella était revenue vivre avec lui. Je crois que ça a changé quelque chose en lui aussi. Il a l'air… plus heureux. Peut-être même plus insouciant.

- Appelle-moi Charlie, et ne t'inquiète pas, je le comprends.

Evidemment, il faut bien que la bonté d'âme de Bella vienne de quelque part. Je crois que la trop grande indulgence tient de famille.

- Si vous voulez bien je vais aller me reposer je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir.

- Pas de problème mon garçon. Ça te dérange si on reste là au moins le temps que tu te réveilles ?

- Non, ça fera de la présence.

Je voulais être seul, mais je voulais aussi qu'elle soit là. Egoïstement. Je me sentais en sécurité quand elle était là, près de moi. Elle avait cette vertu calmante, qui me mettait en confiance. Si je savais qu'elle était près de moi je me sentirais mieux.

Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre. J'évitai de regarder les autres pièces vides et calmes. Ironie du sort, il faisait encore beau aujourd'hui. La lumière du soleil inondait ma chambre. Je voulais être dans le noir, à déprimer, mais même ça je n'en avais pas le droit. Je baissai malgré tout un peu les stores et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je pris conscience une fois étendu à quel point j'étais fatigué. Je n'avais presque pas dormi ces derniers jours. Je sombrai immédiatement.


	8. 6 : Swan's house

_Désolée, il s'est fait un peu attendre celui là. Je ne pense pas par ailleurs faire une mise à jour avant mercredi, mes partiels commencent demain..._

_Sinon, ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose, il ne fait qu'introduire en gros le prochain, deuxième chapitre à la clairière et chapitre super important pour les tourtereaux lol. Désolée, ce sera ce chapitre que vous serez obligés d'attendre le plus..._

_Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Dawn **: Je te comprends, en même temps là l'important est vraiment les sentiments d'Edward, et son évolution par rapport à Bella. Merci en tous cas pour ta review ! =D_

_**the life **: Merci beaucoup ! Comme tu le vois il y a une suite, et il y en aura une jusqu'à la fin du POV de Bella. Je m'arrêterai au même endroit si ça peut te rassurer lol._

_**bosoleil1979 **: Merci beaucoup =D Au fait, avais-tu vu que j'avais mis le POV de Bella en pdf comme tu me l'avais demandé ? Le lien est sur mon profil ;)_

_**Céline **: Oui, elle arrange tout et ça va continuer ! Je me suis amusée à le retranscrire en rêve, tu vas le voir au début du chapitre ^^_

_**Time Tell Will **: Allez, ils se mettent ensembles au prochain chapitre normalement, courage lol. Sinon, pour répondre à ta requête, je te rappelle de mettre un comm sur mon autre fic, je pense que je survivrai à cela même XD Et merci pour ton témoignage !_

_**Patricia **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire =D_

_**Anabelle **: ça fait toujours plaisir à lire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^_

_**Cbihi **: Contente que tu aimes autant mdrrr. Et on ne regrette pas des vacances, c'est interdit par la loi ! Nan mais owe ! XD _

* * *

**Chapitre 6. ****Swan's**** house**

*******

_Je suis dans la clairière. Seul encore et toujours. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis venu. Si. Parce que le monde s'est écroulé. Elle m'a laissé ici, sans elle. Elle est partie. La seule chose égoïste qu'elle se serait permise dans sa vie. _

_Alors j'ai mal. J'ai cette plaie qui saigne. Impossible à cicatriser. Mon sang coule encore et toujours. Ça m'affaiblit. Je tiens à peine debout. Pourtant je sais qu'elle ne me tue pas. Je n'aurai même pas le droit à la délivrance._

_Le ciel est si sombre. Comme ma vie. Des nuages. De la pluie. Un déchirement dans le ciel. Le bruit du tonnerre. Un vent violent. Peut-être même une tempête. Une tornade._

_Je ferme les yeux, j'attends la mort qui ne viendra pas. En la souhaitant suffisamment peut-être que je serai finalement délivré. Je vois encore le sang s'écouler de ma poitrine. Là où était mon cœur._

_A travers le bruit de la pluie, du vent, du tonnerre, j'entends des pas. Ils ont l'air si légers. Je lève mes paupières lourdes. A vrai dire, je lutte pour cela car je sens finalement la mort m'envahir._

_Et là, je la vois. Mon ange. Je l'avais une fois encore oubliée. Pourtant, elle se tient à mes côtés. Elle ne parle pas. Elle se contente de me sourire. Elle avance ensuite sa main, mais pas pour me la tendre. Elle pose la paume là où se trouvait mon cœur. Là où le sang s'écoule à flots. Je sens de la chaleur, une chaleur réconfortante. La vie qui m'abandonnait revient peu à peu à moi. _

_Je sens que le sang commence à s'arrêter. Je regarde alors la plaie. Elle est presque refermée. Ça y est, elle est cicatrisée. Elle a réussi à me guérir. Juste en apposant sa main et en me souriant. Juste parce qu'elle existe._

Et je me réveille. J'ai toujours dormi profondément. Je ne me rappelle de mes rêves que quand ils sont des cauchemars ou quand j'ai de la fièvre. Pourtant, celui-là je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Oui, Bella arrivera à me guérir, je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus.

J'ouvre mes yeux un peu plus, prêt à me lever. Au moment où j'allais bouger mes jambes mon regard s'arrête. J'étais figé, me demandant si je rêvais encore ou non. Pourtant, il me semblait être parfaitement réveillé.

Bella était là, dans un fauteuil, endormie. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans ma chambre ? Si elle avait voulu dormir, elle aurait été mieux dans un autre lit, ou au pire dans un canapé…

Finalement, qu'importaient les raisons. Je m'en fichais. Je pouvais l'observer entièrement. Je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher.

Beaucoup pourraient dire qu'elle était quelconque, mais si on regardait bien c'était tout sauf le cas. Son visage était harmonieux et sans mensonge. Il reflétait la sincérité, le naturel, l'innocence et peut-être même la naïveté. Mais le plus beau était son sourire. Même endormie ses lèvres sont étirées pour illuminer mon monde.

Sa bouche d'ailleurs vibra légèrement. Je crus qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. Cependant il n'en fut rien. Je compris alors qu'elle rêvait. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce que contenait ce rêve. Quelques minutes après ses lèvres s'actionnèrent à nouveau. Elle murmura. Une première fois. Je ne compris pas ce que signifiait ce murmure. Elle sembla se répéter. Cette fois-ci, je distinguai parfaitement le son. _Edward_. Elle avait murmuré mon nom dans son sommeil.

J'avais peine à le croire. Quand elle le répéta une troisième puis une quatrième fois je n'eus plus de doute. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Si elle rêvait de moi, avec ce sourire aux lèvres, c'est que peut-être je ne la laisse pas entièrement indifférent. Si seulement elle pouvait éprouver le millième de ce que je ressens à son égard…

Les minutes passèrent. Elle avait arrêté de murmurer. Elle commença ensuite à s'agiter, me laissant penser qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache ce que j'avais surpris. J'avais en quelque sorte violé son intimité.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, papillonna et rougit quand elle vit que je la fixais. Mince, j'aurais peut-être dû faire semblant de dormir, au moins quelques minutes.

- Heu Salut Edward… Excuse-moi j'étais monté pour voir si tout allait bien et je me suis endormie juste après m'être assise…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste été surpris quand je t'ai vu.

Elle était montée pour voir comment j'allais… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux à cette idée.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

Je préfèrai ne pas lui dire la vérité. C'est lâche, mais je crois que de toute façon ça n'aurait eu pour seul effet que d'augmenter sa gêne.

- Non, juste quelques minutes. Je crois que je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercié. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, je serais probablement encore en haut si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé. Mais j'ai besoin de certaines explications.

Oui, j'avais besoin d'explications. Elle avait éludé à la clairière, mais maintenant que j'étais reposé j'espérais sincèrement avoir plus d'informations.

- Je sais Edward, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de te les donner. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais il y a des choses que je dois comprendre par moi-même, des problèmes que je dois régler seule, comme toi. Tu auras tes explications, mais laisse moi le temps s'il te plait. Et puis, si tu acceptes une proposition que l'on va te faire, tu l'auras ce temps.

- Comment ça ?

Une proposition ? Quelle proposition le chef Swan et Bella pouvaient-ils bien me faire ? Et sur quoi ?

- On te propose Charlie et moi de venir habiter momentanément chez nous. On a un petit bureau que l'on peut aménager en chambre. Ce serait au moins le temps que tu aies tes dix-huit ans, ça t'éviterait de devoir aller dans un quelconque foyer puisque Charlie est shérif. Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

- Mais je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! Tu crois peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que je faisais ces derniers mois ?

Je m'étais un peu emporté. J'étais heureux de cette proposition, mais on me traitait comme un gamin dont on ne sait pas trop quoi faire.

- Si malheureusement. Mais tu te vois rester dans cette grande maison tout seul sans ta mère ?

Elle avait tapé dans le mille. Sa phrase me rappela ma situation et fut comme une flèche empoisonnée en plein cœur, mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. J'avais à peine osé regarder les murs du couloir tout à l'heure, alors vivre ici seul…

- Très bien, on peut toujours faire un essai. Mais honnêtement ça me gêne, ça ne va pas vous déranger toi et ton père ?

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux si prévenants ? Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de s'encombrer d'un boulet comme moi.

- Charlie est quelqu'un de discret qui aime bien la tranquillité, mais je crois qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup et a envie de t'aider. Quant à moi, si ça me dérangeait, on ne te le proposerait pas.

Elle avait un peu éludé une fois de plus ma question. Enfin, elle avait répondu à propos de son père, mais elle était restée vague quant à elle. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas donné la réponse que j'avais osé espérer. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Sous-entendu, que je sois là ou pas ne changeait rien. Finalement je devais lui être indifférent.

*******

Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à rassembler des affaires. La première chose que je fis fut bien entendu de remercier Charlie. Ça me faisait étrange de l'appeler par son prénom. C'est comme si toutes les barrières du respect étaient tombées, et qu'il m'avait en quelque sorte adopté.

Le plus grand regret que j'eus fut de laisser mon piano derrière moi. Je ne pris même pas ma guitare. Je ne voulais pas déranger, et de toute façon je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir en rejouer. J'avais trop peur de me replonger dans les émotions ressenties la dernière fois que j'ai pincé les cordes.

Je ne pris alors que des vêtements et mes affaires de cours. Je me doutais de toute façon que nous reviendrions vite pour compléter, peut-être même le lendemain. Inutile alors de prendre trop de choses, ne sachant pas de quel espace je disposerais. Il me semblait me rappeler que la maison Swan n'était pas très grande. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça d'un côté, je les imaginais mal évoluer dans un espace luxueux. Non qu'ils ne le méritaient pas ! C'est juste que cela ne correspondait pas à leurs personnalités. Ils sont simples et naturels. Les biens matériels ne semblent pas avoir une grande importance pour eux. En fait je préfère ça à tous ces gosses de riches qui croient que tout leur est dû grâce à la fortune de papa-maman. Que savent-ils vraiment de la vie ?

Je ne fus donc pas surpris en arrivant sur place. La maison était petite, mais elle avait son charme. Le salon ne comportait que le canapé et la télévision, la cuisine aux meubles jaunes délavés était simple avec juste le nécessaire. Une petite salle de bain à l'étage avec deux chambres et le bureau. Oui, c'était petit mais charmant à mon goût. L'espace que je préférais était le salon où étaient entreposées des photos de Bella.

En les observant je compris ce que Bella m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt dans la voiture. Elle avait un peu la même posture que moi sur chacune des photos, ou au moins les plus récentes. Elle cherchait à se fondre dans le décor, à se faire oublier.

Le bureau de son côté n'était pas très grand non plus, mais surtout très encombré. Je suppose que Bella n'y était pas encore venu depuis son arrivée à Forks. Elle eut d'ailleurs une grimace presque de désespoir en le voyant qui m'arracha un sourire discret. J'y vis un lit, cependant sans matelas. Il fut donc décidé après un bref coup de téléphone que pendant que nous transférions certaines choses d'une pièce à l'autre avec Bella, Charlie irait emprunter un matelas au père de Black à la Push. J'avais presque oublié que les deux pères étaient amis.

J'eus aussi l'occasion de voir ainsi la chambre de Bella. A son image. Simple, sans artifice, mais chaleureuse.

Environ cinq minutes après le départ de Charlie, Bella s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Ma première pensée fut qu'elle voulait réorganiser certaines choses puisqu'elle avait accepté d'y entreposer certains meubles. Je voulus lui amener une lampe quand je l'entendis parler.

- Ashley ? Salut c'est Bella !

Ashley ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elles étaient devenues aussi proches. C'est une bonne chose.

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça va mieux ?

Elle aurait des problèmes ? Mince…

- Oui. […] Comme ça peut, mais je n'ai pas appelé pour ça tu sais…

Là, je pense qu'elles parlent de moi. Je reconnais Bella, gênée de parler des autres. La rougeur de ses joues est vraiment adorable.

- Pas de problème je transmettrai. Bon allez je te laisse, si ça ne va pas n'hésite pas hein ! […]A lundi.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là de ma présence et en rougit. Mince, deuxième fois que je viole son intimité, et une fois de plus je le lui montre. Quel crétin de pervers ! Je préférai orienter la conversation différemment.

- Ashley a un problème ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il semble qu'elle soit déjà au courant, désolée… En tous cas elle me fait te dire qu'elle est avec toi, même si elle ne te connait pas plus que ça.

- Elle est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. L'année dernière elle a été de ceux qui ont essayé de ne pas me laisser à l'écart mais quand elle a compris que je préférais être seul elle n'a pas été vexée comme beaucoup, elle l'a accepté tout simplement. Cette année je l'ai toujours sentie derrière moi quand Black venait m'emmerder. Je ne dis peut-être pas grand-chose mais je suis très observateur. J'avoue cependant que j'ai toujours eu du mal à te cerner et aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es. Tu avais raison en quelque sorte tout à l'heure. Tu m'as toujours fasciné car je n'ai jamais compris tes réactions, elles étaient souvent à l'opposé de ceux à quoi je m'attendais.

Mince. Emporté dans mon monologue je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je lui dise qu'elle me fascinait ? Elle va me fuir, et elle aurait raison. Je décidai malgré tout, puisque de toute façon je suis parti sur ce terrain glissant, de continuer n'ayant plus grand-chose à perdre.

- Par contre toi tu sembles anticiper toutes mes réactions.

Elle blêmit. Comme si elle redoutait cette conversation. Mais que cache-t-elle ?

- Oui et non Edward. Si c'était vrai, j'aurais pris de tes nouvelles ces derniers jours ne te voyant pas au lycée.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu fais ça ?

Je voyais qu'une fois de plus elle éludait mais je ne comprenais pas encore cette réaction. Pourquoi se serait-elle inquiétée d'un être comme moi ?

- Parce que je crois que je suis la seule à qui tu as adressé plus d'un mot les jours qui ont précédé.

Donc par charité… Non, je ne peux pas le croire, il y a quelque chose en plus, sinon elle n'aurait pas autant peur de m'en parler. Elle redoute cette conversation. L'arrivée de Charlie me coupa dans mon interrogatoire mais me confirma mes doutes : Bella changea une fois de plus de conversation radicalement.

- Tiens, on dirait que Charlie m'a épargnée la cuisine ce soir ! Allez viens essayer de manger un peu.

En effet, Charlie était revenu avec des pizzas. Je pense qu'il avait dans l'idée que ce plat passerait plus facilement. Je commençai à manger avec appétit en tous cas, mon dernier vrai repas commençait à remonter à plus de vingt-quatre heures. Cependant très vite je me sentis repus, le trou de ma poitrine m'empêchant d'avaler davantage. J'allai alors me coucher immédiatement après le repas, après m'être presque bataillé avec Bella pour faire le peu de vaisselle. Elle gagna cependant cette manche.

Une fois dans mon lit, je n'eus rien d'autre à faire que de penser. Le sommeil ne vint pas immédiatement. Je me rappelai alors quelques souvenirs heureux, certains mêmes comportaient mon père. D'autres étaient un peu fabriqués. Celui de la pizza par exemple que je n'avais découvert que grâce à une vidéo. La première fois que j'avais mangé de la pizza tout seul, heureusement que je n'étais qu'en maillot de bain puisque c'était l'été. J'avais de la sauce tomate partout, de la tête aux pieds. Et plus je m'en mettais partout, plus je riais.

Puis la mort de mon père. Violente. Je n'avais que cinq ans. Quand des policiers vinrent annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère j'étais là. Je ne pourrai jamais me retirer son visage de mon esprit. Son premier cancer. Son rétablissement. Ma solitude. Black. La connaissance de _son_ nouveau cancer. _Sa_ mort.

Des sanglots incontrôlables s'emparèrent de moi. Heureusement j'avais entendu tout le monde se coucher. La plaie s'était rouverte de plus belle. Je n'avais pas seulement dit adieu à ma mère, mais aussi à mon enfance. Plus rien ne subsiste de cette période à part cette maison que j'ai fui.

Je sentis alors quelque chose sur mon épaule qui me fit tressaillir. Je tournai alors ma tête et vit Bella. Elle semblait s'excuser d'être entrée et avait peur que je la rejette. Comment le pourrais-je ? J'avais tant besoin d'elle. Même si je ne la méritais pas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer d'être auprès d'elle. Comme si cela m'était vital. J'étais en train de me demander si je devais parler ou non quand elle souleva la couverture pour venir s'installer auprès de moi.

Je détournai alors encore la tête. J'avais honte qu'elle me voie comme ça, mais aussi du bien-être qu'elle venait de m'apporter. Comme si elle seule pouvait m'apaiser. Elle passa son bras au dessus de mon torse, pour me montrer qu'elle veillait sur moi et que je n'étais pas seul. Sans me poser de question, j'attrapai instinctivement sa main.

Mes sanglots continuèrent mais je réussis à me calmer peu à peu. La chaleur de son corps et sa proximité m'emportèrent au pays de Morphée où je pus finalement trouver un sommeil réparateur inespéré.

*******

Je me réveillai au moment où elle sortait de la chambre. Elle n'avait certainement pas voulu que Charlie découvre que nous avions dormi ensemble. Heureusement car il m'aurait mis dehors. Non que nous ayons fait quelque chose que la morale réprouve, mais je devais avouer que pour moi cette nuit, aussi horrible ait-elle commencée, a été une des plus belles de ma vie.

Je me levai quelques minutes plus tard et alors que j'allais refermer la porte, je surpris une conversation entre Bella et son père. Décidément, je devenais de plus en plus indiscret.

- J'ai accepté qu'il reste à la maison à ta demande car je pensais effectivement que c'était la meilleure des solutions, mais je veux que tu fasses attention.

- Attention à quoi ?

Elle semblait détachée mais un peu anxieuse. Quant à Charlie, il n'était pas en colère mais sa voix était plutôt gênée, comme s'il ne savait pas abordé le sujet.

- A ne pas trop t'attacher à lui pour l'instant. Il ne va pas bien, il a besoin de se retrouver et de savoir ce qu'il veut, dans quel sens aller. C'est un gars bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois une consolation pour lui.

Alors il avait vu que je m'attachais à Bella. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre l'intensité de mes sentiments !

- Papa, c'est gentil, mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il pourrait se passer quoi que ce soit ?

Coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Pour Bella il ne peut rien se passer. Je savais qu'un être aussi parfait ne pouvait s'intéresser un à un autre aussi insignifiant.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Bella. Jamais tu ne te serais autant démené si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as su où le trouver, et à chaque fois qu'il est avec toi sa peine disparait un peu de son visage. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur des pères et le plus expert en relations amoureuses, mais je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui passe entre vous. Je veux juste éviter que vous vous fassiez souffrir. Toi parce que tu es ma fille, et lui parce qu'il a suffisamment souffert comme ça. De toute façon, n'essaie pas de nier que tu tiens à lui plus que ce que tu veux bien le dire, je ne suis pas dupe.

J'attendis une réponse en retenant mon souffle. Je la sentais hésiter, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le réfuter entièrement ? Un élan d'espoir s'empara de moi. Je fermai cependant la porte avec bruit pour faire connaitre ma présence et enlever un quelconque soupçon de mon indiscrétion. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête, ça ne me ressemble pas d'espionner.

Ils me sourirent tous deux, et je n'eus aucun mal à le leur rendre. Oui, la présence de Bella me faisait du bien à chaque moment. Pendant tout le petit déjeuné toutefois j'évitai son regard. J'avais trop peur qu'elle voie que j'avais entendu la conversation, et qu'elle voie mes sentiments. Elle était bien trop perspicace quand elle le voulait.

Vers la fin, Charlie aborda un sujet un peu délicat. Il proposa de nous emmener à la Push pour voir Black. Bella fut rapide à répondre. Je crois que c'était pour éviter que j'aie à répondre ou à expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Car franchement, s'il y avait une chose que je voulais éviter, c'était bien de _le_ voir aujourd'hui !

- Papa, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas envie de voir Jacob…

- Tu es toujours fâchée avec lui ?

- Plus ou moins. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé cette semaine mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu sais Bella, c'est surement un bon gars dans le fond, et il semblerait que seule toi puisse le lui rappeler. La Push est certainement un lieu plus approprié que le lycée pour essayer d'avancer.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait pas que Bella soit la seule capable à faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas qu'un… Désolé, je dois me calmer. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle l'approche, il ne pourrait que la blesser.

- Papa, je ne suis là que depuis une semaine. Laisse Jacob où il est. Rien ne t'empêche d'aller à la Push de toute façon, je suis sure que Billy sera content de te voir !

- Surement… Et toi Edward, ça te dit ?

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'affronter le regard des autres aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt…

Excuse minable. Mais excuse qui fonctionne.

- Je le comprends mon garçon. Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

- Papa, va à la Push, nous on passera chez lui pour prendre plus d'affaires maintenant qu'on a fait de la place et on ira peut-être se balader. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout pour ne pas trop trébucher, j'ai décidé de vaincre ma maladresse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Bella semblait avoir de l'imagination à revendre pour ce qu'il s'agit des fuites. Même moi je n'aurais pas pu enchainer aussi vite. En tous cas, elle réussit à convaincre son père et il partit. Après son départ, elle vint me parler en rougissant.

- Je suis désolée pour l'entêtement de Charlie…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas il ne savait pas. Je vais aller me prendre une douche.

J'en avais bien besoin. Rien que l'idée de me retrouver seul avec Bella pour une partie de la journée… Au moins, je devrais pouvoir lui soutirer des réponses. Elle ne pourra pas y échapper toute la journée.

*******

Après la douche, nous sommes allés à la maison. Elle était désespérément vide. Même mon piano semblait pleurer l'absence de maman. Je pris quelques affaires supplémentaires, livres et disques ainsi que des vêtements. Je ne voulais pas trop m'y attarder, je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça.

Nous prîmes ensuite tous les deux le chemin de la clairière. Je me doutais qu'elle pensait à ça quand elle avait parlé de promenade tout à l'heure et j'en étais heureux. Y aller seul apporte la tranquillité. Y aller avec elle le réconfort. J'avais retenu mes questions tout le trajet, de peur qu'elle ne fasse immédiatement demi-tour pour faire autre chose.

Mais à la clairière, je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer non plus. Je choisis de m'allonger sur l'herbe pour la mettre en confiance. Puis, je sortis enfin ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

- Bella, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me caches. Comment tu fais pour me connaitre aussi bien, savoir comment tu m'as trouvé, et pourquoi j'ai l'impression en te voyant que tu me regardes comme si tu me connaissais depuis toujours…


	9. 7 : Un rêve très réel

_Comment lutter contre le stress avant un partiel qui n'a lieu que de 16h30 à 19h30 ? Et bien vous avez votre réponse à votre plus grand bonheur je pense ! En plus gros chapitre, puisque presque chaque dialogue est commenté =D  
_

_Alors quelques petites précisions. Certains ont remarqué avec beaucoup d'humour l'indiscrétion d'Edward... En même temps, il l'est tout le temps en lisant les pensées de tout le monde lol. _

_Sinon, une précision à propos de Jacob puisqu'il n'y aura à aucun moment un POV de lui et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à introduire cet élément, c'est juste pour votre information. Jacob est déjà un loup-garou, c'est justement parce qu'il le vit mal qu'il est devenu comme ça. _

_Voilà, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Si j'ai bien joué, la réaction d'Edward ne devrait plus vous choquer ou vous étonner. A bientôt et pensez à moi !

* * *

_

_**Anabelle **: Tu vois, finalement pas besoin d'attendre mercredi lol. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre ait trouvé sa place dans l'histoire !_

_**Cbihi **: Même avec le presque, rien que l'idée de regretter des vacances......... XD Non, je plaisante lol. Pourquoi j'ai coupé là ? Parce que c'était l'endroit où j'avais coupé pour le POV de Bella et que j'aime bien embêter tout le monde, tout simplement lol. Mais bon, le chapitre est arrivé vite, pardonnée ?_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Mais je t'en prie pour le pdf. Sinon, pour Edward, que veux-tu il faut bien trouver des défauts de temps en temps quand même XD_

_**lolllll **: Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je continue =D Merci pour ta review !_

_**Loraline **: Je te réponds ici, car il est possible que tu passes par là mdr. Hum... Six heures, t'as fait fort quand même XD Au moins, c'est une très belle preuve pour me dire que tu as vraiment apprécié la FF lol. Je ne me découragerai pas à écrire, mais ça m'étonnerait que je publie lol. Par contre, puisque je veux me destiner au journalisme, qui sait peut-être liras-tu un jour un de mes articles =D En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!_

_**Patricia **: Alors cette petite réponse pour te remercier lol. J'espère que ce chapitre attendu ne te décevra pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Un rêve très réel**

*******

_- Bella, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me caches. Comment tu fais pour me connaitre aussi bien, savoir comment tu m'as trouvé, et pourquoi j'ai l'impression en te voyant que tu me regardes comme si tu me connaissais depuis toujours…_

Je voulais juste savoir, c'était légitime. Depuis presque une semaine je la connaissais, pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était depuis des années. Cette semaine a certainement été la semaine la plus chargée de ma vie, la plus décisive. J'avais vécu un « bonjour » et un « au-revoir ». Ils étaient tous deux aussi importants, je le sentais. Ils seront tous deux décisifs sur le reste de ma vie. Pour maman, je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai vécu et compris en même temps que les évènements s'enchaînaient. Mais pour Bella, c'était complètement l'inverse.

La conversation que j'avais surprise un peu plus tôt avec son père avaient placé des doutes en moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Un coup j'avais l'espoir que Bella n'agisse pas seulement par bonté. La seconde suivante je me disais qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement car je n'étais rien. Pourtant elle était toujours là. Elle semblait tout savoir de moi, du moins ma personnalité.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Je restais calme alors qu'elle se releva en me fixant. Je voyais sur son visage de la surprise, de la peur et du doute. Pourquoi ces sentiments ? La peur et le doute avaient-ils vraiment leur place ici ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Elle semblait torturée. Je m'en voulais car c'était en partie à cause de moi, mais… Il fallait que je sache. J'en avais besoin.

- Bella ? Tu es avec moi ? Je ne te comprends pas. Tu me demandes de te faire confiance mais toi-même tu ne peux pas me faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas ça Edward. Crois-moi, depuis lundi je meurs d'envie de tout te dire, seulement…

- Seulement…

Oui, elle a bien un secret. Il est lourd à porter pour ses épaules frêles, et elle en a peur. J'aimerais qu'elle me fasse confiance pour qu'elle arrive à en parler.

- Comment te dire ? Je suis morte de peur. J'ai peur que tu me prennes pour une folle, que tu me fuies, que tu ne me crois pas et peur de le dire tout haut.

- Pourquoi ?

J'avais donc raison. Elle est même terrorisée. Pourquoi se prend-elle pour une folle ? Elle est certainement la personne la plus censée que j'ai rencontrée. Si elle est folle, nous le sommes tous.

- Parce que ça voudrait dire officiellement que je vois cette réalité en face. Tu sais Edward, depuis une semaine maintenant je me torture l'esprit à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. J'aimerais te le faire partager mais tu n'es pas prêt pour ça.

Voir cette réalité… Elle aussi semble fuir une réalité. Vraiment, plus j'essaie d'en savoir plus elle me perd.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que je ne suis pas prêt ?

- Edward… Tu viens de perdre ta mère, tu ne crois pas que tu as eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes ces derniers jours ?

Oui, ma semaine a été chargée en émotions. Pourtant, je sais que je peux le savoir. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Je le sais c'est tout. Je dois le lui faire comprendre. Il le faut, je n'ai pas le choix ou c'est moi qui vais devenir fou.

- Tu sais Bella, ça fait longtemps que j'y étais préparé. Elle me manque, et rien que de penser au fait que je ne la reverrai pas me brise le cœur mais… Je ne sais pas. Depuis que je te connais je sens quelque chose. Tu me comprends, tu anticipes mes réactions et surtout tu ne me regardes pas comme une bête de foire. J'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu à chaque fois avec toi. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. Je devrais être torturé par la mort de ma mère mais je le suis plus par toi. J'ai besoin de savoir, je t'en prie.

Mes dernières paroles étaient presque des supplices. Non, ils en étaient. Bella était repartie en pleine réflexion. Probablement pesant les pours et les contres. Mais il y avait plus, sa torture s'était agrandie. Davantage encore, elle semblait… malheureuse. Déçue. Elle avait la même expression que moi quand je me rends compte que je n'ai pas réussi à cacher suffisamment mon mal-être. Nous nous ressemblons encore plus que ce que je croyais.

Elle releva ensuite la tête et ancra son regard dans le mien. C'est comme si elle y recherchait une quelconque réponse, une force. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à communiquer en silence ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne la tête et soupire.

- Tu l'auras voulu, mais je garderai pour moi les détails, c'est trop personnel.

- Ça me va, ce sera déjà ça.

Oui, cette fois-ci elle allait me répondre sans détour, sans éluder. J'eus un élan d'appréhension.

- Disons que la nuit qui a précédé mon arrivée à Phoenix, samedi dernier donc, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange.

- Un rêve ?

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Un rêve… Qu'entendait-elle par rêve ?

- Oui. Comment t'expliquer ? C'est comme si j'avais vécu plusieurs années de ma vie en quelques heures. Je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire. Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai su me diriger au lycée, c'est comme ça que je connaissais la clairière, c'est comme ça que je savais parfaitement qui était Jacob alors que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis très longtemps et que je l'ai reconnu immédiatement, et c'est comme ça que je savais qui tu étais. Je ne m'explique pas ce rêve et c'est flippant mais c'est ainsi.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, un cheminement se fit en moi. Je comprenais d'abord pourquoi elle avait peur que je crie à la folie. Dans un premier temps j'ai failli l'interrompre pour savoir si elle se moquait de moi. Mais je me repassai son arrivée au lycée. Son comportement.

Elle avait recherché quelqu'un à la cantine, en étant déçue de ne pas le voir. De mon côté, je m'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas. Elle était sortie bouleversée juste après avoir assisté à mon racket. Elle m'avait défendu auprès de Black. De petite fille timide comme en témoignait les clichés elle était devenue indépendante, sure d'elle quand il s'agissait de Black ou de moi. Elle a su où me trouver. Elle a su quoi me dire. Elle me connaissait, elle savait quel comportement adopter. Et elle est incapable de mentir.

- Je te crois.

- Hein ?

Bien sûr qu'elle était étonnée. Elle avait du mal elle-même à le croire. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle disait la vérité.

- Je te crois. Ça explique complètement ton comportement et c'est suffisamment fou pour que je puisse le croire. Mais dis m'en plus…

Oui, maintenant j'ai besoin de tout savoir, en détail. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ce rêve et comment ? Je n'ai jamais cru au paranormal, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai rejeté. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas d'explication scientifique à certains phénomènes qu'ils n'existent pas, c'est hypocrite de le penser.

- Tu n'es pas normal Edward. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve, tu peux omettre tout ce que tu juges que je ne dois pas savoir même si j'aimerais vraiment lire dans tes pensées… J'ai besoin de savoir.

Mon indiscrétion de ces derniers jours commençait vraiment à prendre le dessus. En quelques sortes j'ai toujours lu dans les pensées de tout le monde, en comprenant leur comportement. Bella est et demeure un mystère.

Elle poussa un très profond soupir. Elle ne comprenait pas ma réaction. Au moins pour une fois c'est moi qui surprends l'autre.

- Très bien. J'ai vraiment cru à ce rêve, c'était comme si c'était la réalité. Il a commencé au jour où je partais de Phoenix. C'est pour ça entre autres que c'était si réel. Au lycée je te rencontrais toi, mais tu faisais partie d'une grande famille. Vous habitiez tous à la villa de ta mère que je connais par cœur.

- Mes parents ?

- Vous… Vous étiez tous adoptés…

- Donc ils étaient morts.

Des similarités et des différences. Les différences menant aux similarités. Même dans son rêve mes parents étaient décédés.

- La fatalité.

- Non je ne pense pas. C'est juste que je… l'avais vu.

Comment ? Moins d'une semaine après son arrivée ma mère décède. Comme si on voulait rétablir les choses dans leur ordre. Comme si mes parents devaient mourir jeunes. Dans quel sens cela fonctionnait ? Est-ce que parce qu'elle a vu qu'ils devaient être morts ils sont décédés, ou est-ce qu'ils sont morts jeunes elle l'a vu ainsi ? Peut-être que la suite me donnera une réponse.

- Continue.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés au lycée et tu m'évitais bien que fasciné par moi et moi par toi. Mais un jour il y a eu un accident. Un des élèves a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et tu m'as sauvée. Et ça n'a été que la première fois. J'ai tenté un rapprochement ensuite mais tu m'as royalement envoyé balader jusqu'à ce que ta fascination prenne le dessus. Une autre fois tu m'as empêchée de me faire violer.

- On dirait que mes deux actes héroïques ne se sont pas reproduits dans la réalité ! C'est plutôt toi qui m'as sauvé.

Moi, la rejeter ? Là par contre il y a un problème dans son rêve. Quoiqu'au début je l'ai effectivement rejetée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche de moi. J'avais peur de l'influence qu'elle avait sur moi. Et elle m'a imaginé en héros. Il y a vraiment un problème dans l'énoncé.

- Tu te trompes à moitié en fait car mon rêve s'est montré beaucoup plus vrai que ce que je pensais mais différemment. En fait, pour la scène du viol j'ai pris ton rôle. Vendredi soir Ashley a failli se faire violer au même endroit que moi dans mon rêve et je l'ai sauvée de la même manière que toi tu m'avais sauvée.

Alors voilà l'explication pour Ashley. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Si je retrouve ces salops qui ont osé s'attaquer à une fille comme elle je vous promets que je leur règle leur compte. J'eus du mal à rester impassible.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça depuis une semaine. Je crois que ce rêve m'a permis de préparer mon arrivée ici. Mon comportement aurait été très différent sans lui. Là c'est comme si j'avais pris plusieurs années en quelques heures, je vois les choses différemment, j'agis différemment. Je me permets de remettre Jacob à sa place devant tout le monde, je n'ai pas eu peur de te saluer en cours malgré ma timidité, j'ai osé proposer à Charlie de t'héberger, je suis venue dans ta chambre hier soir et j'ai dormi contre toi… Grâce à lui j'ai aussi pu sauver Ashley vendredi et je t'ai trouvé hier. Je ne sais jamais ce qui va être vrai, ce qui va être un peu différent ou ce qui ne sera pas du tout pareil, je suis obligée d'avancer au fur et à mesure dans un véritable brouillard et je dois t'avouer que c'est assez frustrant.

Alors je dois remercier ce rêve. Grâce à lui j'ai pu faire la connaissance de mon ange-gardien qui a pu me sauver, et qui continue de le faire. Je comprends vraiment de mieux en mieux son comportement, tout s'explique parfaitement. Une telle expérience change obligatoirement une personne. Elle est restée la Bella d'avant tout en devenant plus mature, mais aussi plus torturée. Ça doit être une des explications qui fait que je n'arrive jamais à prévoir ses réactions.

- Tu dis que tu as vécu plusieurs années dans ton rêve, que s'est-t-il passé pendant tout ce temps ?

Plusieurs années… J'hésitais à poser vraiment la question qui m'intéressait.

- Je…

Dois-je me lancer ou pas ? C'est le temps des révélations. Il faut que je sache. Peut-être que ça me donnera des indices sur ses sentiments à mon égard. Après tout je faisais partie de son rêve. Je ne devais pas lui être indifférent. Maintenant, reste à savoir la nature véritable de nos relations à ce moment.

- Il y a eu quelque chose entre nous ?

Derechef, elle rougit. Etait-ce à cause de la question ou de la réponse ? Au moins un peu à cause de la question très indiscrète. Je regrettai de l'avoir posée ainsi, j'aurais dû attendre qu'elle m'en parle de son propre gré. Quel imbécile je fais ! Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de me répondre, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Oui. Nous nous sommes mis ensembles, nous étions très amoureux. Mais un jour tu es parti parce que tu voulais me protéger, je te préviens tout de suite, tu ne sauras pas pourquoi. Un jour, suite à des circonstances particulières tu es revenu et on ne s'est plus quitté. Tu m'as demandé en mariage à la fin de nos études, et même si tu as eu du mal à me convaincre parce que j'avais peur de me marier si tôt nous nous sommes mariés. Ça a été le plus beau jour de notre vie. Je suis très vite tombée enceinte et nous avons eu une petite fille. Et c'est quand nous étions parfaitement heureux que je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Je suis désolée c'est complètement irréaliste, je suis complètement folle…

Bon, alors là je venais de prendre conscience de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. A peine j'avais rencontre Bella que j'étais déjà tombé amoureux d'elle. De son côté, dans son rêve elle nous avait vu non seulement amoureux, mais également mariés. Deuxièmement, à l'entendre parler, non, déblatérer à une vitesse folle, elle avait peur de me blesser. J'avais vraiment envie de croire que c'était parce qu'elle avait conservé des sentiments à mon égard.

Conservé… Aimait-elle encore d'Edward de son rêve ? Ou était-il possible qu'elle ait des sentiments à mon égard, moi qui suis bien réel ? Etais-je effrayé par ce qu'elle disait ? Oui. J'avais peur qu'elle ne confonde rêve et réalité. J'avais peur du pourquoi du comment du rêve. Enfin, quand même comment une telle chose peut se produire ? Mais j'étais certain d'une chose. Je l'aimais. Plus que ma vie. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux jusqu'alors et je n'avais pas de point de comparaison. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas une amourette d'adolescents, et son rêve ne faisait que me le confirmer.

Il me fallait le lui faire comprendre. Il fallait lui montrer mes sentiments. Avant que je n'aie plus le courage. Peut-être allait-elle me rejeter, mais si je ne le faisais pas je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Alors je me jetai sur elle et l'embrassai.

Je n'avais jamais embrassé une fille. Enfin, je n'avais jamais embrassé quiconque. J'eus peur qu'elle me rejette, ce qu'elle ne fit pas au contraire. J'eus peur de mal m'y prendre mais les sensations qui s'étaient emparées de mon corps me laissaient sous-entendre le contraire. Nos lèves avaient commencé à danser ensemble. Puis j'osai ensuite instinctivement à aller plus loin. Ma langue caressa sa lèvre et elle ouvrit la bouche. Une deuxième danse s'amorça alors. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. J'en voulais plus, mon corps tout entier était en ébullition. Mais il fallait que je me calme. Je voulais apprécier chaque pas de notre relation. Sa réponse à mon baiser m'avait donné l'espoir qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments réels pour moi. Alors je rompis ce moment magique mais tentai de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments par une phrase.

- Je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être un baiser de ton mari.

Oui, car même si je venais à peine de la rencontrer, son histoire et mes sentiments me menaient vraiment à croire qu'un jour elle serait ma femme. C'est stupidement mielleux, et je n'ai jamais été ainsi. Avant j'espérais sans espérer. En fait j'espérais en me disant que jamais une telle chose n'arriverait. Pourtant elle est bien là. Près de moi, dans la clairière, plus précisément dans mes bras.

Mais ça n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté. Elle afficha une expression étrange, et je pris peur.

- Il y a un problème Bella ?

- Non, c'est juste que… J'ai déjà eu l'impression de te perdre deux fois. La fois où tu es parti dans mon rêve et quand je me suis réveillée. J'ai peur que là je sois encore un train de rêver. Je n'arrive plus à discerner rêve de réalité, et je ne peux même pas me fier à mes sens ni à mon intuition. Tu es trop parfait pour me choisir encore moi.

Mais n'avait-elle pas compris que non seulement j'étais réel, mais en plus que c'était moi qui ne la méritait pas ? Elle avait commencé à pleurer. Oui, elle était effrayée de me perdre encore, et même si je détestais de la voir pleurer, j'en étais infiniment heureux. Qu'elle ait cette crainte me donnait de l'espoir quant à ses sentiments à mon égard. Je posai alors une main sur sa joue humide et la lui caressai. Sa peau était si douce. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et nous nous perdîmes dans le regard de l'autre. Nous nous apprivoisions, nous disions nos sentiments, nos doutes, nos peines, notre bonheur.

Malheureusement, contrairement à ce que nous avions pensé, la Terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner et il fallut redescendre. J'en profitai alors pour poser d'autres questions à propos de ce rêve étrange. Une autre évidence vint dans mon esprit : Bella me cachait quelque chose. Elle continuait d'éluder certains points et à chaque fois j'avais l'impression que ces éléments étaient reliés entre eux. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais elle m'avait prévenu au début qu'elle garderait certaines choses pour elle. Je l'avais accepté. Ça ne m'empêcha pas de me poser de sérieuses questions, mais il me fallait respecter son silence. Un jour peut-être aura-t-elle le courage de m'en parler.

J'eus envie de la questionner sur Black. Elle l'avait vu aussi dans son rêve, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il devait avoir une place importante.

- Bella, tu m'as dit que Jacob Black faisait aussi partie de ton rêve, quelle place avait-il ?

- Et bien… Il était mon meilleur ami. Il était différent. Billy était aussi en fauteuil roulant mais il s'occupait de lui. Il allait au lycée de la Push et il avait toujours été là pour moi en cas de besoin. Je suis sure que ce Jacob existe bien dans la réalité, beaucoup de choses me le disent…

Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné qu'il ait été son meilleur ami ? Elle a vraiment des fréquentations douteuses. En même temps, si je me base sur le début de semaine…

- J'ai été vraiment étonné le mardi midi. Je prenais toujours plus à manger pour lui sachant que sinon je ne mangerais pas. Mais là j'ai été stupéfait. Je ne l'aime pas mais Charlie a raison, s'il y a une personne qui peut arriver à lui faire entendre raison – si tenté c'est possible – c'est toi. Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu t'approches de lui. Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il peut faire.

- Oui, sauf qu'il ne me fera jamais du mal ou il l'aurait déjà fait. Lundi, non seulement je l'ai remis à sa place devant ses potes et accessoirement tout le lycée, mais je lui ai aussi claqué la porte au nez quand il est venu s'excuser le soir. Pourtant il a fait des efforts et il a continué toute la semaine. Des détails mais il a continué. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque rien, mais je ne veux pas que tu me demandes de ne pas le voir. Il faut que j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison.

- Je te comprends. De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer quoi que ce soit, j'en serais incapable.

_J'aimerais juste que tu comprennes ma Bella. Il est dangereux. Il porte lui aussi un secret en lui, je l'ai toujours senti. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un adolescent normal. C'est comme s'il rejetait une partie de lui-même. Il est blessé profondément par quelque chose. Un jour peut-être tu pourras découvrir ce quelque chose, mais pour cela il te faudrait l'approcher. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi faire, mais j'espère que tu seras prudente._

*******

Pendant le dîner, Bella eut une expression étrange. Elle me regardait comme si je mangeais pour la première fois. Je dois avouer que sa moue était risible, mais je me retins. J'aurais voulu lui demander si ça avait un rapport avec son rêve, mais je n'en fis rien. J'avais peur qu'elle croie que j'étais complètement obsédé par ce rêve et qu'elle regrette de m'en avoir parlé.

J'avais ramené quelques DVD de chez moi. Il y en avait un que je portais particulièrement dans mon cœur, c'était _Chaplin _de Richard Attenborough. J'aimais particulièrement le _first __screen_, où l'on voit Chaplin se démaquiller. Image pour le réalisateur pour faire comprendre qu'il allait montrer le _vrai _Chaplin.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous coucher. J'anticipais un peu ce moment car c'était là où j'avais craqué la veille. Les ronflements de Charlie se faisaient déjà entendre que je n'avais même pas réussi à ne serait-ce que fermer mes paupières. Bien des choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui.

Les révélations de Bella avaient vraiment été déterminantes. Seul un fou pouvait y croire. Etais-je fou ? Peut-être. Peut-être que j'avais eu envie d'y croire à cause de mes propres rêves. Ça me donnait peut-être de l'espoir pour qu'ils se réalisent. Il était tellement facile paradoxalement de croire à ce que Bella m'avait dit. Si seul un fou pouvait y accorder de l'importance, en même temps tout s'accordait tellement bien. Et je ne pouvais croire que Bella me menait en bateau.

Bella, Bella et encore Bella. Elle hantait mon esprit maintenant. Je compris alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence. J'étais déjà devenu accro. En quelques heures elle était devenue ma dose d'héroïne. Mais je ne pouvais décemment aller la rejoindre. Charlie avait placé un minimum de confiance en nous. Comme faire chambre à part. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

C'est comme ça que je faisais des allers retours entre mon lit et la porte. Tantôt je me décidais à aller la voir, et à la minute d'après, devant la porte, je me ravisais.

C'est au moment d'une énième hésitation que ma porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je me figeai alors. Bella apparut alors en débardeur-pantalon de survêtement sur le pas de la porte. Elle était sexy à un point inimaginable ainsi, effet renforcé par la rougeur de ses joues.

Je ne pus rien dire. Tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire c'est de sourire et de me jeter sur elle. Je m'en voulais car c'était presque bestial, mais j'éprouvais une telle passion… Le fait qu'elle répondit de tout son cœur à mon baiser ne freina pas mes ardeurs. Cependant une alarme sonna dans ma tête, l'alarme de la sagesse de l'homme respectueux et en utilisant toutes les forces qui me restaient je parvins à m'arrêter.

Nous passâmes alors une bonne partie de la nuit à parler. De nos goûts, de nos dégoûts, de nos espoirs, de nos peurs. Cette discussion enleva les derniers doutes que j'avais quant à la véracité de ses affirmations de la journée. Personne d'autre que ma mère ne savait que mon morceau de musique préféré était _Clair de Lune _de Debussy. Pourtant Bella a pu l'affirmer sans une once d'hésitation.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit nous nous endormîmes. J'étais dans ses bras, elle était dans les miens, et la taille du lit nous obligeait d'être encore plus serrés. Je n'en étais que plus heureux. Je savais que cette nuit serait sans cauchemar.

Une fois de plus elle murmura dans son sommeil. Mon nom revint souvent. Mais je n'entendis pas davantage car Morphée m'emporta à son tour, empli de bonheur.


	10. 8 : Dérapage jouissif

_Bonjour ! J'ai essayé de mettre un chapitre ce soir car demain je suis de baby-sitting, je n'étais donc pas certaine d'avoir le temps de poster. Je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup amusée. Cet épisode avait été fortement éludé du point de vue de Bella car elle s'est retrouvée inconsciente. J'ai donc fait fonctionner entièrement mon imagination ! Dédicace pour le titre à un ami de la fac qui utilise l'adjectif "jouissif" dès qu'il aime quelque chose lol._

_Sinon, il y a eu un doute quant aux dialogues entre Bella et Edward. Vous pouvez vérifier, ils sont du copier-coller. J'ai la flemme de les réécrire et au moins je suis certaine de ne pas me tromper. Ils sont donc identiques ^^_

_Voilà, bonne lecture, vous allez voir encore un Edward différent, et je pense que ça va aussi vous amuser un peu. A bientôt et merci pour tous les encouragements quant aux partiels, dernière grosse épreuve demain matin ^^

* * *

_

_**Dawn **: Je suis contente alors lol. Oui, c'est vraiment sympa de faire ce POV, surtout qu'il est moins courant._

_**Time Tell Will **: MDR Alors avant tout, oui ce sont les noms des acteurs, je l'avais mentionné au POV de Bella. Clin d'oeil ainsi aux adaptations cinématographiques, surtout que je m'inspire à chaque fois des caractères des personnages qu'ils jouent. Par exemple, Ashley Green qui joue Alice a un caractère très proche du lutin ^^ Pour l'anniversaire, patience lol. Ne le fais pas arriver trop vite car après c'est la séparation !_

_**Cbihi **: C'est l'inspiration et l'habitude de prendre des cours de droit à l'ordinateur qui justifient la fréquence des chapitres. Rapport ? J'écris très très vite. J'écris presque aussi vite que ce que l'on parle, ça aide lol. En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Céline **: Si les deux chapitres t'ont plu, tout va bien lol. J'espère que celui là ne fera pas exception !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Heureusement que tu ne t'en plains pas lol. Voici la suite attendue !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8. Dérapage jouissif**

*******

Le réveil le lendemain matin fut paradisiaque. L'avoir dans mes bras était tout simplement parfait, aucun autre mot ne conviendrait. Mais ça a aussi été le retour à la réalité. Depuis mercredi je n'étais pas venu en cours, et la nouvelle de la mort de maman avait certainement déjà fait le tour de la ville. Autrement dit, j'allais être le sujet préféré des commères. Je m'en serais bien passé ! Qui plus est, j'allais devoir rester loin de Bella toute la journée, ne pas la toucher, ne pas l'embrasser. Nous n'en avions pas parlé, mais ça me paraissait normal de retarder un maximum l'annonce officielle de notre relation puisque j'habitais momentanément chez elle.

En partant donc, juste avant de monter dans sa voiture et de reprendre mon visage distant, je l'embrassai une dernière fois. Je le fis avec fougue et passion. Ce besoin de contact était devenu presque constant, presque physiquement douloureux. Mais ça ne m'en rendait que plus heureux. Elle avait illuminé ma vie.

La tension monta cependant dans la voiture. Ni elle ni moi n'avions envie d'aller au lycée, d'être sous les yeux de tous. Elle bénéficiait déjà de la notoriété de la très jolie nouvelle qui avait remis à sa place Black. Maintenant, le fait qu'elle m'héberge va se rajouter. De mon côté, j'avais fait entendre parler de moi mardi quand Black m'avait laissé tranquille. La mort de ma mère et mon hébergement chez les Swan vont me mettre définitivement sous les projecteurs.

A peine arrivés, une tornade nous tomba dessus. Ceci-dit, si toutes les tornades étaient comme elles, la vie n'en serait que plus belle car la joie de vivre d'Ashley fait toujours plaisir à voir et à vivre. Elle me fit un grand sourire chaleureux. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. De mon côté je m'efforçai de sourire, aussi sincèrement que ça m'était possible. Je dois avouer que je n'en avais pas vraiment l'habitude, mais elle le méritait. Pour sa gentillesse envers moi et pour avoir pris soin de Bella depuis son arrivée. Je partis ensuite de mon côté, ayant un autre cours qu'elles.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Des regards plus ou moins discrets. Des murmures. De la compassion écœurante. Du dédain empoisonné. De la curiosité égoïste. Comme je l'avais pressenti j'étais au cœur de toutes les conversations. Je voulais juste que l'on m'oublie, est-ce trop demander ? Depuis des années on ne me voyait pas, pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas continuer leur pauvre petite existence en m'oubliant ?

Je me fermai les yeux et l'esprit toute la matinée pour éviter de penser à tout ça. Au moins, cet après-midi j'aurai une heure où je pourrai être avec Bella, en mathématiques. Ce sera bien le seul avantage de la journée !

L'heure du midi arriva enfin. Les secondes qui avaient pris leur temps finirent par s'égrainer entièrement. Je rentrai dans la cafétéria qui était presque vide. Evidemment, je n'avais pas à attendre untel ou untel. Je remplis mon plateau normalement. J'osai espérer que Black continuerait dans ses bonnes résolutions. Une fois chose faite, je m'installai enfin à ma table habituelle.

La cafétéria commença à se remplir. Environ deux minutes après que je me sois assis, Ashley vint vers moi et déposa son plateau à côté. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça, elle me devança.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de râler, je viens et tu ne feras rien contre ça. Je veux manger avec Bella, et j'ai envie de manger avec toi puisque pour une fois tu n'auras pas d'excuse pour me rejeter, t'es trop gentil pour me priver de Bella n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait parlé à une telle vitesse que je n'étais pas certain d'avoir tout compris. J'étais certain cependant du fait que je ne pourrais rien faire pour la convaincre de ne pas rester. J'en étais quand même heureux. Au moins je savais que Bella serait avec moi le midi et en plus j'appréciais Ashley.

Je vis ensuite Bella passer le pas de la porte de la cafétéria. Elle était suivie de Black qui la retint et ils discutèrent pendant environ une minute. J'ignorais de quoi, mais Bella était gênée et perplexe. Je les vis ensuite remplir leur plateau et se diriger vers nous… _Tous les deux _!

C'est une blague ? Si c'en est une, elle est mauvaise. Je compris alors. Black avait certainement manipulé Bella pour venir manger avec nous. Comme elle était trop gentille elle n'avait pas réussi à refuser. Alors c'est comme ça ? Très bien.

Je me suis alors promis de ne pas me laisser avoir par ce… Il me fit de très beaux sourires narquois, de vainqueur. Je savais ce qu'il tentait de faire. Séduire Bella serait pour lui une double victoire. Il l'aurait _elle_ et il prouvera sa suprématie à mon égard. Si je respecterais le choix de Bella, je ne me laisserai pas faire pour autant. Je ne la mérite peut-être pas, mais lui encore moins.

Ashley avait remarqué à quel point l'atmosphère était lourde. Elle tenta alors une diversion.

- Bella au fait tu viendras avec moi faire les boutiques à l'occasion ? Le bal est pour bientôt !

Le bal… J'aimerais bien y inviter Bella. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle.

- Heu je ne suis pas sure d'aller au bal…

Elle est tellement belle quand elle rougit. Je me retins de sourire et de lui caresser la joue, mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller, surtout devant Black.

- Tu peux y aller avec moi si tu veux, je n'ai pas encore de cavalière et je crois que tu fais partie des moins cruche du lycée !

Pardon ? « Des moins cruches du lycée » ? Comment Black osait-il rabaisser Bella ainsi ? Déjà l'entendre l'inviter au bal m'était insupportable, mais le laisser lui manquer de respect à ce point… Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était lui coller un poing en pleine face.

- C'est gentil de ta part Jacob mais je pense que tu pourras te trouver une bien meilleure cavalière que moi qui ne sais pas danser.

- Oui mais je te demande à toi.

Ben voyons. A qui d'autre ? Bella rougit encore plus. Cette conversation était sans issue.

- Désolée Jacob mais…

- Mais quoi bordel ? Je ne suis pas assez bien c'est ça ? Il faut perdre sa pauvre petite maman pour avoir tes faveurs ? Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère et je n'en fais pas tout un plat ! Mon père est en fauteuil roulant et là non plus je n'en fais pas un déballage ! Je croyais m'être excusé et je t'ai montré que je faisais des efforts. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus Bella pour que tu m'accordes un peu d'attention ?

Quel connard ! Il fallait bien qu'il me sorte ses saloperies, et il a fallu qu'il y mêle Bella ! Il se servait d'elle, il exploitait ses faiblesses, sa trop grande générosité pour la faire culpabiliser. J'avais peine à y croire ! Et pour couronner le tout, il partit en furie après ses belles paroles.

Ashley était figée, ne sachant que faire. Bella était torturée entre me défendre – ben voyons ! – et aller s'excuser auprès de Black. Comme si elle en avait besoin ! Mais je le voyais dans ses yeux que c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle y aille, surtout qu'il était en colère. Et ça allait plus loin, je voulais qu'elle me choisisse _moi_. Sentiment égoïste, mais je le désirais vraiment.

Elle m'adressa finalement un regard d'excuse et couru après Black. J'étais figé sur place. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. A côté, j'entendis un murmure.

- Vas-y, elle risque d'avoir besoin de toi Edward.

Ashley me suppliait du regard. Oui, elle risquait d'avoir besoin de moi. Je me levai alors et me précipitai sur la sortie. Autant dire que j'étais le centre de toutes les attentions, mais pour la première fois je m'en fichais complètement.

Une fois sorti j'eus une vision d'horreur. _Ma _Bella dans _ses_ bras. Il l'embrassait. Une fois le choc passé, je vis que Bella se débattait et que Black ne la laissait pas s'éloigner. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il osait poser ses sales pattes sur elle, sans son consentement.

Je me précipitai alors sur lui et le poussai violemment, de sorte à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre. Je n'avais même pas essayé de le frapper car si je dois me battre comme ça, c'est à la loyal, pas en attaquant dans le dos. J'avais fait attention cependant à ce qu'il n'entraine pas dans sa chute Bella.

Je tremblais complètement. Une colère, non une fureur, que je n'avais jamais connue s'était emparée de moi. Comme si tout ce que j'avais réprimé pendant des années ressortait à ce moment précis. Cette violence, cette envie de lui régler son compte. Il pouvait s'en prendre à moi autant qu'il le souhaitait, je m'en fichais complètement. Mais pas Bella. C'était la première et la dernière fois que ça arrivait.

Black se releva, le regard mauvais. Vraiment mauvais. Haineux.

- Bah alors Masen, tu es incapable de te défendre mais tu viens jouer les héros devant Bella ?

- Je ne viens pas jouer les héros. Je crois juste que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle ne prenait pas son pied comme toi tu semblais le faire, alors je suis venu te faire la traduction.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que j'avais dit. C'était sorti tout seul. J'avais toujours fait attention à mon langage, surtout quand d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Fruit d'une éducation. Mais là, j'étais tellement furieux que même les mots ne pouvaient être un minimum distingués, ou au moins pas vulgaires.

Black bondit alors sur moi. J'étais prêt. Certes je n'avais pas sa carrure mais je n'étais pas aussi frêle que j'en avais l'air. Cependant, contre toute attente je ne fus pas heurté.

- Bella !

Oh non ! Bella s'était interposée entre Black et moi. Elle était là, maintenant, sans connaissance à mes pieds. Je m'empressai de la prendre immédiatement dans mes bras. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. On voyait qu'elle s'était pris un coup à la tête mais elle ne saignait pas, c'était déjà ça. Alors que j'essayais de la ranimer des surveillants arrivèrent en trombe, suivi du prof de sport qui ne devait pas être loin. Il éloigna tout le monde, moi compris.

- Bella, tu m'entends jeune fille ?

- Mmmm Edward…

Et elle retomba dans les vapes. C'est à cause de moi tout ça. Mais pourquoi je fais toujours tout de travers ? Le prof de sport la prit alors dans ses bras, probablement pour aller à l'infirmerie. Le proviseur arriva au même moment.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est responsable de ça ?

Black et moi nous désignâmes tout de suite. Inutile de le nier de toute façon, et puis je n'en avais pas envie. _C'était de ma faute._

- Vous deux, avec moi immédiatement dans mon bureau.

Avant de partir je vis un sourire timide d'Ashley qui me murmura à l'oreille ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre.

- Je vais prendre soin d'elle, promis, je suis certaine qu'elle va déjà mieux.

Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement. Heureusement qu'elle était là ! Une fois dans son bureau, le proviseur entama son long monologue furieux, et à raison.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans votre tête ? Black, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos âneries ! Vous croyez peut-être que je ne vois pas tout ce que vous faites ? Vous croyez que je n'ai pas connaissance de toutes vos magouilles ? Et vous Masen, je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, et de raisonnable ! Vous bagarrer ici ! Et vous avez vu où ça a mené ? Isabella Swan, à peine arrivée de la semaine dernière est déjà au centre d'une bataille, bel exemple dites moi ! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?

- Désolé, c'est entièrement de notre faute.

- Oui, ça je le sais Masen !

Bon dieu, si seulement j'étais à la place de Bella ! On aurait dû appeler une ambulance, c'est peut-être grave. Elle a quand même perdu connaissance !

- Et vous Black, vous avez quoi à dire ?

- Je suis désolé.

Black, faire des excuses ? Je tournai la tête et vit l'incroyable : il était sincère. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir frappé Bella. J'espère au moins que ça lui servira de leçon.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé de votre comportement. Honnêtement je ne sais plus quoi faire, surtout pour vous Black. Il serait temps que vous mûrissiez. Bien, je vais être indulgent pour cette fois. Douze heures de colle réparties sur trois samedis devraient être suffisantes. Sachez que vous les effectuerez en commun. Ça vous donnera peut-être l'occasion de réfléchir à la bêtise de vos actes ! Sachez aussi que je vais contacter vos parents respectifs, enfin le chef Swan dans votre cas monsieur Masen puisque vous habitez temporairement chez lui. Maintenant sortez, allez au secrétariat, il y a des enveloppes à remplir et à cacheter.

Et on se leva. Je m'attendais à pire. Nous méritions pire.

- Un instant, Masen restez j'ai à vous parler d'autre chose.

De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Black sortit sans m'adresser un regard pendant que je reprenais place sur ma chaise.

- Je voulais vous parler de votre nouvelle situation. J'ai été averti par le chef Swan de votre situation, et du fait que vous viviez chez lui.

Oh non, laissez-moi tranquille par pitié !

- En effet.

- Déjà, toutes mes sincères condoléances. J'estimais votre mère, vraiment. Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez et ce que vous comptez faire maintenant.

Comment je vais ? Ce que je compte faire ? Je ne sais pas. Je pensais aller bien mais par ma faute Bella est à l'infirmerie. Quant à ce que je compte faire…

- Ça va je crois. Le chef Swan et Bella sont vraiment très gentils et je leur suis reconnaissant de tout ce qu'ils font.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Pour être franc je l'ignore, je crois que je vais vivre au jour le jour avec pour objectif premier l'obtention de mon diplôme.

- Bonne idée. Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'était pas le moment pour vous chercher, et je connais parfaitement les habitudes de Black à la cafétéria, mais tentez quand même de vous maitriser.

- Oui monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Bien, allez-y maintenant.

« Bonne idée », ben voyons, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un proviseur ! Je sortis tout en ruminant. Il avait été me chercher des excuses. Non, la mort de ma mère n'avait aucun rapport avec mon geste. Même si elle était encore vivante j'aurais probablement réagi ainsi, du moins si le rapprochement avait effectivement eu lieu.

Les secrétaires nous prirent en martyr tout l'après-midi. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de broncher. De toute façon nous le méritions. Pendant ces longues heures, à aucun moment je n'ai croisé le regard de Black et lui le mien. En revanche, Ashley vint me voir pour me rassurer.

- Bella va bien, elle s'est réveillée. Elle était juste un peu assommée et a tout de suite demandé de tes nouvelles, signe qu'elle était lucide. Elle a même trouvé le moyen de râler, donc tout va bien.

Et elle s'éclipsa aussitôt avant de se faire prendre par les secrétaires. Vraiment cette fille est géniale.

*******

A la fin de ma rétention je fus autorisé à aller chercher Bella à l'infirmerie. Elle était endormie, et semblait si fragile ! Une poupée de porcelaine dans la jungle impitoyable. L'infirmier la réveilla et aussi vite que je pus je m'enquis de sa santé. Elle semblait avoir assez récupéré mais elle avait encore des petits yeux. Exceptionnellement j'insistai pour conduire, elle ne chercha même pas à m'en empêcher.

- Qu'a dit le directeur ?

Evidemment, elle s'inquiétait pour moi. J'essayais de ne pas rouler vite car ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas conduit et je ne voulais pas la secouer davantage mais j'aurais bien voulu arriver à la maison plus vite.

- Il nous a sermonné et nous a donné douze heures de colle réparties sur trois samedi. Mais je pense que si ma mère ne venait pas de décéder on aurait été exclu temporairement, et on l'aurait mérité.

- Edward je te connais et là tu as un comportement que je ne supporte pas.

Elle avait été sèche dans sa réplique. Sèche et directe. Elle était en colère. Enfin. J'avais eu peur qu'elle me pardonne aussi facilement, ça aurait été intolérable.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as la très mauvaise habitude de culpabiliser pour un oui ou pour un non dès qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Sauf que tu ne peux pas tout éviter, c'est impossible. Alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite et tu arrêtes de faire la tête. J'aurais pu ne pas m'interposer, je l'ai fait. J'aurais pu refuser à Jacob de venir s'assoir avec nous, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais pu lui dire que je n'irai pas au bal avec lui tout court parce que je ne le voulais pas, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

Je n'y crois pas ! Et elle va se rejeter la faute sur elle et c'est moi derrière qui culpabilise pour rien ? Elle n'a pas choisi cette bagarre ! Moi j'en avais envie dès qu'ils se sont assis à table. Elle bouillait en moi. Et c'est elle quand même qui s'est pris ce fout coup alors que cela se passait entre Black et moi !

- Tu parles ! Il a tout fait pour me provoquer et moi évidemment j'ai plongé !

- Tu veux que je te dise Edward ? Je te préfère réagir comme tu l'as fait plutôt que tu restes passivement comme je t'ai vu le faire lundi dernier. Là tu as assumé ce que tu pensais, tu as assumé tes sentiments et tu es venu à mon secours. Tu lui as tenu tête pour la toute première fois, et si pour cela il fallait que je me prenne un coup de poing, et bien très bien ! Tu t'es enfin libéré de tout ça, il faudrait presque le fêter !

Il faut que je l'amène à l'hôpital, le coup a l'air de l'avoir beaucoup plus atteinte que prévu. Ou alors elle se drogue et je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Ils lui ont donné quelque chose pour la douleur à l'infirmerie ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère !

- Pas du tout. Ne comprends pas ça de travers, je ne suis pas contente que tu te sois battu, qu'il m'ait embrassé ou que j'ai pris ce coup, je me serais bien passée de tout ça. Mais au moins tu as été toi-même aux yeux de tous pour la première fois ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ça. Tu n'as pas à te cacher Edward. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fixes le sol au lieu de regarder droit devant toi. Tu pourrais avoir le monde à des pieds si tu le voulais, alors arrête de croire que tu n'es qu'un moins que rien ! Tu sais quoi ? S'il n'y avait pas Charlie, je t'aurais embrassé devant tout le monde dans la cafétéria tout à l'heure pour montrer à toutes ces filles la chance que j'ai.

Oui, j'ai aimé ça me lever contre Black pour la première fois. Ça a été… libérateur. Je dois l'avouer. De plus elle reprend les mêmes idées que ma mère, c'es comme si elle la refaisait vivre en quelque sorte sans le savoir. Mais elle exagère quand même. Une fois encore elle inverse les rôles. Mais ces paroles me font plaisir à un point inimaginable. Cela montre à quel point elle tient à moi, et ça n'a pas de prix. C'est inestimable.

- Tu parles, c'est moi le chanceux !

Oui, je suis le chanceux, car elle m'a choisi, _moi_. Elle m'a défendu, et à chaque seconde elle lutte pour que je reprenne confiance en moi. Elle est mon ange-gardien. Même plus que ça, elle est mon âme.

Cependant je pensai à la parole du directeur. Il allait appeler son père. Oups.

- Bon par contre il va falloir affronter Charlie tout à l'heure, ça risque d'être moins marrant.

_Dois-je me munir d'un gilet pare-balle ?_


	11. 9 : Au revoir

_Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir posté hier, très long chapitre. C'est celui de l'enterrement, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir fait aussi triste que ce que j'aurais pu. Beaucoup d'émotions passent par Edward, des émotions qui se contredisent parfois. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

_A bientôt !

* * *

**bosoleil1979 **: Moi ce sont les reviews qui sont jouissives lol. Merci beaucoup pour la tienne !_

_**Dawn **: Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, il se libère, tu vas le voir encore plus dans ce chapitre. Les changements s'opèrent peu à peu._

_**Time Tell Will** : Désolée, tu as dû attendre ce chapitre alors _ Le gilet était pour Edward lol, Charlie a toujours son arme avec lui XD_

_**Patricia **: Oui il prend de l'assurance. Il grandit, tout un cheminement se fait en lui ^^ Merci pour ta review !_

_**Céline **: Voilà les réactions avec Charlie. Pour la transformation, cela va sans doute me prendre plusieurs chapitres qui vont différer énormément de l'histoire avec le POV de Bella, d'où le fait que je ne cherche pas à faire le même nom de chapitres lol. J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9. Au-revoir**

*******

J'appréhendais fortement l'arrivée de Charlie. Je savais qu'il était un honnête homme, mais sa fille avait été blessée par ma faute alors qu'il me faisait confiance. J'avais peur de sa réaction.

Bella avait décidé de lui cuisiner un de ses plats favoris. J'avais été assez sceptique sur la ruse, mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. De son côté elle semblait aller bien. Je voyais toutefois une bosse qui me rappelait à chaque fois que je regardais mon ange à quel point je suis un monstre.

- Bella ? Edward ? Vous êtes là ?

Ça y est, l'heure de vérité. J'avais entendu la voiture arriver et se garer devant la maison. Je me sentais vraiment mal mais je faisais tout pour le cacher. J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes.

- Oui papa nous sommes dans la cuisine.

Bella avait essayé de paraitre détachée, comme si c'était un soir comme les autres. Si ça se trouve, elle avait plus mal que ce qu'elle disait… Bon dieu ! Je ne suis qu'un crétin fini !

- J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ma fille, le garçon que je garde chez moi et le fils de mon meilleur ami ont été pris dans une bagarre au lycée ?

Là je ne pouvais plus cacher mon malaise. Je retins même ma respiration. Je méritais sa colère, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en prenne à Bella, elle n'était que la victime. D'ailleurs elle était à nouveau rouge pivoine.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Les mots restaient cependant coincés au fond de ma gorge. J'avais trop honte de moi-même et de nouveau une colère me prit. A mon encontre évidemment. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur moi, je le méritais.

- Je suis désolée papa, c'est en grande partie de ma faute.

Hein ? Mais il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête ! Quel est son problème à Bella pour ne pas réussi à reconnaitre qu'elle n'y est pour rien et que je suis le seul responsable ? Oui, elle doit se droguer. Mais à ce stade, soit il faut qu'elle arrête définitivement, soit il faut qu'elle en prenne plus, mais elle ne peut pas rester ainsi. Avec une préférence pour la première solution.

- Et le coup de poing que tu as reçu, tu vas me faire croire que tu te l'aies donné toute seule peut-être ?

Bien dit Charlie. Il faut qu'elle comprenne que ça ne sert à rien de me protéger.

- Veux-tu bien te calmer et me laisser te dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement objectivement ? Après tu pourras te mettre en colère si tu le souhaites, mais en attendant écoute au moins ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Très bien, vas-y.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de raison. Il avait pris une grande inspiration. Je me rendis compte à quel point le père et la fille se ressemblaient car Bella avait fait la même chose. Ils avaient beau ne pas avoir vécu ensemble depuis des années, ils étaient vraiment semblables.

- Jacob a insisté pour manger avec moi ce midi, il voulait essayer de faire la paix.

- Et bien c'est réussi !

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait papa, et assieds-toi, je suis désolée pour toi mais tu ne vas plus grandir donc inutile de rester debout.

Là Bella commençait à s'énerver à son tour. Que pouvais-je dire de mon côté ? Je crois qu'il valait mieux la laisser faire, elle savait comment faire avec son père. Enfin j'espère.

- Bon. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais prévu de manger avec Ashley et Edward. Il a quand même insisté et a proposé que nous mangions tous les quatre. Sauf que ça a un peu dérapé. Quand Ashley a parlé du bal pour que nous allions choisir une robe Jacob a voulu m'inviter. J'ai essayé de refuser gentiment mais il l'a très mal pris et est parti furieux. Je suis sortie pour le rattraper, m'excuser et lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas aller au bal que je ne voyais pas ses efforts pour arrêter de provoquer des ennuis. Il a malheureusement mal interprété mes excuses parce que…

- Parce que quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Là son père avait viré au blanc. Ça contrastait avec le rouge remarquez ! Mince, si je commence à devenir cynique ça ne va pas le faire.

- T'inquiète papa. Il m'a juste embrassée, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais. Il n'a pas voulu me lâcher et c'est là qu'Edward est arrivé pour m'aider. Il l'a poussé pour que Jacob me libère, mais il l'a poussé un peu trop fort parce qu'il s'est retrouvé à terre. Ensuite c'est allé très vite, Jacob a voulu répondre à Edward sauf que je me suis interposée sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais et du coup c'est moi qui me suis pris le coup de poing. J'ai juste été sonnée, il n'y a rien de grave, plus de peur que de mal. Je suis désolée papa c'est vraiment de ma faute.

- C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé Edward ?

J'avais envie de dire non, car elle m'avait presque dépeint en héros, ce que je n'étais pas du tout dans l'affaire. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ?

- Oui Charlie, sauf que c'est aussi de ma faute, tout comme celle de Jacob. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude mais là je suis un peu sur les nerfs et quand j'ai vu que Bella se débattait et que Black ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher j'ai éclaté…

- Bon, que ça ne se reproduise pas. J'irais bien voir Jacob, j'ai deux mots à lui dire !

Oups. Chose à ne pas faire selon moi. Et selon Bella aussi apparemment.

- Non papa ! C'est entre Jacob et moi maintenant. Il fait des efforts quotidiennement, ça risquerait d'aggraver les choses. Et puis, tu irais en tant que quoi ? Shérif ou père de la victime ? Ce serait mal venu de ta part je pense. Laisse couler, je pense qu'il s'en veut suffisamment de son côté.

- Mouai.

Charlie semblait perplexe, il valait mieux couper une bonne fois pour toutes la conversation. L'odeur des lasagnes me donna une échappatoire.

- C'est cuit !

Apparemment Bella avait eu une bonne idée. Tout de suite je vis un visage gourmant s'illuminer grâce à trois mots. C'en était presque comique. Remarquez, Bella est vraiment bonne cuisinière et le repas fut délicieux.

Je partis ensuite prendre ma douche. La journée avait été longue, et celle du lendemain le serait encore plus. Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était partie. Tant de choses s'étaient produites en soixante-douze heures. J'en avais le tournis.

L'eau chaude commença à couler. D'abord mes cheveux, puis mes épaules, mon torse, mes bras, mes hanches, pour finir sur mes jambes et mes pieds. A chaque fois cette même sensation de bien-être. J'avais fermé les yeux pour m'enfermer dans ce cocon.

Madame Green s'était chargée de préparer la journée du lendemain et avait fait passer des informations par Charlie. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en charger moi-même. Trop éprouvant.

La radio commença à passer une chanson que j'aimais particulièrement : _She's like the wind_ bande originale de _Dirty Dancing_ interprétée par Patrick Swayze. Automatiquement mes pensées se portèrent sur Bella. Oui, elle est comme le vent et je ne la mérite pas. Comment je peux penser qu'elle restera à mes côtés ?

Non, je dois arrêter de penser ainsi. Cet Edward là était celui d'avant sa connaissance. Maintenant je dois me montrer à sa hauteur. Elle m'a choisi, _moi_. Alors je dois tout faire pour la mériter. Pour être digne d'elle. Et je ne me laisserai plus impressionner. Ce sera le dernier faux pas de Black. Plus jamais il ne s'en prendra à elle ou à moi.

Les réflexions faites je descendis. Charlie et Bella semblaient se remettre d'une bonne blague. Nouvelle soirée DVD pour regarder _Hook_ de Spielberg. Je ne pensais pas le regarder aussi vite car c'était un des films préférés de maman, mais finalement je passai un moment très agréable. Bella pleurait au moindre petit truc, riait aux éclats, bref se laissait aller à ses émotions. Tout était absolument parfait. J'avais toujours eu peur de laisser ces émotions m'envahir. Je croyais que je n'arriverais pas à les gérer. Mais Bella me montrait que c'était possible, au contraire c'était même recommandé. Elle était tellement belle. Un feu s'empara à nouveau de moi, rien qu'en la regardant. Heureusement que nous étions loin l'un de l'autre à cause de Charlie, sinon j'aurais probablement craqué. Je voulais la toucher, l'embrasser, et même ne faire qu'un avec elle. La bataille de pop-corn me fit redescendre un peu sur Terre alors que je m'approchais dangereusement d'elle.

Charlie commit ensuite l'irréparable : il alla se coucher nous laissant seuls devant la télévision. Bella vint d'elle-même contre moi sur le canapé. Le temps s'égraina alors que nous étions enlacés. Je me sentais incroyablement bien, mais également tendu. Cette proximité commençait à me rendre fou. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, que je parvienne à occuper mon esprit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais pour tout à l'heure. Tu n'aurais jamais dû recevoir ce coup de poing, et mon comportement a peut-être été quand même un peu excessif.

- On en a parlé tout à l'heure Edward. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas réagi un minimum j'aurais été quand même déçue.

- Pourquoi ?

Une fois de plus j'avais du mal à comprendre. Aimait-elle voir les hommes se battre pour elle ? Non, ça ne correspondait pas à sa personnalité.

- Je vais te le tourner différemment. Tu aurais apprécié si une fille t'avait embrassé devant moi que je ne réagisse pas, que je reste indifférente ?

Ah, ça y est, je saisis. Non, si elle avait été indifférente ça m'aurait brisé le cœur, même si je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Mais en même temps, embrasser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle était inimaginable pour moi.

- Probablement pas c'est vrai. Non en fait. Si tu n'avais pas été un peu jalouse je me serais inquiété de tes sentiments à mon égard.

- Voilà. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit à propos de mon rêve. Jacob était bien mon meilleur ami, mais pendant vraiment très longtemps vous vous êtes détestés tous les deux. Il était amoureux de moi et une fois il a voulu que je voie les choses en face.

- Comment ça ?

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va venir.

- Je veux bien te le dire, mais je veux que tu me laisses finir jusqu'au bout. Je t'ai mentionné que pendant un moment tu étais parti en pensant que tu étais dangereux pour moi. J'ai été effondrée, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point, et c'est Jake qui m'a sauvée. Quand tu es revenu je savais parfaitement qui j'aimais et il a difficilement supporté cela. Nous n'étions pas ensembles avant ton retour, mais nous étions des amis proches. Il a voulu un jour me confronter à mes sentiments et a fait en sorte que je l'embrasse, que je l'embrasse vraiment. Et là j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais lui aussi. Je t'aimais plus, tu étais ma vie, mais je ne pouvais plus nier que je l'aimais aussi. Quand tu l'as su, quand tu as su que je l'avais embrassé tu as juste eu peur de me perdre. Tu étais en colère mais tu l'as gardé pour toi. Mais moi je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais que tu me montres ta colère et je voulais que tu te battes pour moi. Je voulais que tu te battes contre lui. Stupide non ? Mais je le voulais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas une bataille physique, mais je voulais que tu fasses tout pour me montrer à quel point j'étais sale, à quel point je t'avais blessé. En fait, je crois que je voulais autant me battre pour que tu me pardonnes que toi tu te battes pour que plus jamais ça ne se reproduise.

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mais je comprenais son point de vue. J'eus du mal à ne pas montrer malgré tout à quel point j'étais troublé. Et si elle aimait aussi Black ?

- Tu l'as voulu ce baiser tout à l'heure ?

- Non. C'était différent et je sais parfaitement ce que je ressens par rapport à lui. Même mon rêve m'a montré que de toute façon ça n'irait pas plus loin, et même que vous pourriez vous entendre à long terme. Mais c'est comme si tout le destin était contre vous, qu'il vous empêchait de vous apprécier alors que vos deux personnalités pourraient parfaitement s'accorder. Je suis désolée de te dire ça après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, tu le détestes et tu as raison. Mais il y a vraiment une relation triangulaire, et je ne suis pas spécialement le sommet, le triangle va bien dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé dans ton rêve ? Il a bien dû y avoir quelque chose…

Y a-t-il un rapport avec ce qu'elle cache ? Et puis… Me voir amis avec Black me parait insensé. Il est tellement…

- Je suis désolée Edward, je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu passes sous silence quelque chose d'important, je le sais et je n'insisterai pas pour savoir, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu le passes sous silence. Tu m'as déjà dit beaucoup, et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait motiver une telle retenue, un tel secret.

- En fait, je pense que je te le dirais si je savais exactement les tenants et les aboutissants de cet élément. Tu as raison, je passe quelque chose de très important sous silence, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit ainsi. Il faut que je comprenne cet élément, savoir ce que ça signifie. Pour toi ça ne change rien de le savoir ou pas, ça n'avancerait pas à grand-chose. Pour moi c'est important de le garder pour moi.

Alors je devais retenir ma curiosité. Après tout je n'avais aucun droit d'exiger de tout savoir, même si je mourais d'envie de connaitre ses pensées.

- Très bien. Je ne t'en demanderai pas davantage alors. J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que je ne te connais que depuis une semaine. Pour toi c'est différent je pense, mais moi je n'ai pas fait ce rêve. Pourtant c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu. Tu sais je suis quand même content d'avoir tenu tête à Black tout à l'heure. Je sais maintenant que plus jamais je ne me laisserai faire. Tu m'as apporté la force de me rebeller.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse rejeter quoi que ce soit pour minimaliser son rôle dans ma vie, je l'embrassai. Je voulais que ce baiser soit doux, plein de tendresse. Mais ce que je réprimais depuis le commencement du film revint au galop et je me pris à mon propre piège. Mon baiser se transforma en passion à laquelle elle répondit. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux me décrochant une infinité de frissons. Mes mains bougèrent quant à elles directement sur ses hanches, presque malgré moi. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Sa jambe prit ensuite place de l'autre côté du canapé, de sorte à ce que Bella se retrouve à califourchon sur moi.

C'en était fini. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté, seule Bella et moi existions en ce bas-monde. Je voulais encore plus de contacts. Ma main gauche passa sous son tee-shirt et alla caresser son dos. Sa peau était si douce. Mais j'en voulais plus, bien plus. Elle se colla encore plus à moi. Je pouvais sentir les courbes de sa poitrine, de son ventre contre mon torse en feu.

Puis, un son retentit. Non, un vacarme. La télévision me ramena à la réalité et me fit retrouver mes esprits, heureusement car je perdais complètement pieds. Je vis la télécommande sous le genou de Bella et elle éteignit la télévision immédiatement. Elle semblait prête à reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés, mais il fallait que nous reprenions conscience avec la réalité. Nous nous connaissions depuis à peine une semaine, j'habitais chez elle et Charlie dormait à côté. Non, je ne voulais pas déraper à ce point. J'en avais terriblement envie, mais je savais que c'était ni l'endroit ni le moment.

Je poussai alors un soupir résigné et embrassai chastement Bella pour la ramener à sa chambre. Je vis qu'elle voulait que l'on dorme ensemble, mais j'étais presque certain de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler si elle était encore à côté de moi.

- Si Charlie s'aperçoit demain matin que l'un sort de la chambre de l'autre il va nous tuer.

L'excuse était largement plausible. Il n'allait pas travailler le lendemain et on risquerait de se faire prendre. Elle sembla sur le point de répliquer mais se retint. Heureusement car je n'étais pas certain d'avoir suffisamment de volonté pour argumenter contre elle.

Elle me murmura un « bonne nuit » et j'allai me coucher dans ma chambre. J'eus beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil et ma nuit fut fortement agitée.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai tôt bien que Charlie soit déjà levé. Je filai immédiatement à la douche pour me préparer. J'enfilai ensuite mon costume et déposai enfin la veste sur la table de la cuisine après avoir salué mon hôte.

Bella arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire en la voyant, mon rayon de soleil dans cette sombre journée.

C'est presque à reculons que j'allai au cimetière. Je n'y étais pas encore prêt. En fait, jamais je ne le serais. Ashley et sa mère étaient déjà présentes. Je vis au regard de Bella qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Madame Green venait régulièrement rendre visite à ma mère et de temps en temps Ashley l'accompagnait. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elles soient là toutes les deux même si ça me touche beaucoup.

La jeune fille vint vers nous et m'enlaça. Elle y avait mis toute sa tendresse et sa compassion. Elle pleurait déjà de son côté. Pour une fois je ne la rejetai pas. Chaque bras et soutien me sera bénéfique aujourd'hui. Elle fit de même ensuite envers Bella, comme si elle portait aussi le deuil. Etait-ce le cas ? Je l'ignorais car elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose comme ça oui.

Je dus ensuite aller m'entretenir avec les employés des pompes funèbres avec lesquels Charlie discutait déjà. Ils étaient excessivement polis et respectueux, et je les voyais sincères. Il m'était toutefois difficile de rester avec eux j'écourtai donc un maximum l'échange.

Ils ouvrirent alors le corbillard et sortirent le cercueil. Elle l'avait choisi elle-même, et je savais qu'il était en tous points identiques à celui de mon père. La rose sculptée était la première fleur que mon père la lui avait offerte. Juste une rose rouge lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Symbole qu'elle était unique. Vint alors mon tour de m'adresser à l'assemblée.

- Bonjour. Je vous remercie vraiment pour votre présence aujourd'hui. Maman était vraiment une personne extraordinaire et m'avait demandé de ne pas pleurer en ce jour. Je pense que je n'arriverai malheureusement pas à respecter cette volonté. Je pensais pouvoir le faire mais ces derniers jours j'ai appris qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se laisser à aller à ses sentiments, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. On peut rire quand on est heureux et pleurer quand on est triste. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique et on ne peut être que triste de son départ et pleurer ne fera que montrer à quel point elle va nous manquer. Même quand elle était malade elle gardait le sourire car elle savait accepter la vie comme elle venait. Elle m'a toujours élevé avec beaucoup d'amour et j'ai peur de ne pas lui en avoir donné assez de mon côté car elle méritait l'amour inconditionnel, sans limite.

Oui, je ne lui avais jamais assez rendu. J'étais toujours enfermé dans mon monde, déconnecté de la réalité alors qu'elle était encore vivante. Aujourd'hui c'était trop tard. Les minutes, les heures où mon esprit était ailleurs ne seront jamais rattrapées. Mon cœur se brisait peu à peu, cette plaie au milieu de ma poitrine s'était rouverte et saignait. Les larmes vinrent et je ne fis rien pour les retenir.

- Elle se donnait sans rien attendre en retour et même si elle avait un sacré mauvais caractère quand elle s'y mettait, elle pardonnait toutes vos faiblesses. S'il n'y avait que des personnes comme elles dans notre monde tout serait beaucoup plus doux. Je ne garderai pas un souvenir d'elle en tant que personne malade mourante sur un lit d'hôpital mais plutôt riant aux éclats.

Et rire elle savait faire. Je me rappelle encore le jour où j'avais voulu faire un gâteau tout seul. La toute première fois. J'avais oublié la levure et j'avais boudé d'avoir eu un gâteau tout plat à lui présenter. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était rire, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Si bien que son rire avait été communicatif et nous avions pris une photo de mon œuvre en souvenir. Me remémorer cela m'arracha un sourire.

- Je suis désolée maman. J'aurais aimé que tu me vois aujourd'hui car j'ai enfin réussi à me lever et à rester debout, toi qui avais peur que je reste toute ma vie assis. Tout ce que tu m'as dit restera gravé à jamais dans mon cœur et je te promets que de là où tu es tu pourras être fière de moi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

_Bella m'y a aidé. Tu avais raison depuis le début, depuis que tu as su qu'elle venait. Ton instinct maternel en voyant cette photographie a été le bon. Bella m'a appris à me lever et à rester debout. Et elle est aujourd'hui à mes côtés pour te dire au-revoir, pour me soutenir. Je ne serai plus seul_.

Je jetai ensuite une couronne de fleurs blanches dans la tombe. Blanche comme son âme. Aussi pure. Aussi belle. Aussi parfaite.

Puis un cortège se forma pour jeter des roses blanches. Je m'étais mis un peu sur le côté, en retrait. Les gens avaient compris que pour l'instant je voulais un moment seul. J'aurais voulu partir en courant mais j'étais suffisamment fort maintenant pour affronter cette réalité. Pour le moment en tous cas. Je vis Bella au loin fixer la tombe, embrasser la rose et la jeter. Ce simple geste me réchauffa le cœur. Oui, elle portait le deuil avec moi. Elle était devenue une partie de moi, tout ce qui me touchait la touchait, tout ce qui la touchait me touchait.

Elle vint vers moi, je la vis arriver du coin de l'œil. Quand elle fut à ma hauteur, elle posa une main sur mon bras et me sourit. Je me tournai alors vers elle et la regardai dans le blanc des yeux. J'y vis tant de bonté, tant de gentillesse que je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter à nouveau dans ses bras pour laisser aller mes sanglots. Ce fut comme à la clairière le matin de la mort de ma mère. Une fois de plus elle était là. Et une fois de plus elle pleura avec moi, comme elle l'avait déjà fait. De par ces larmes j'y déversais toute ma souffrance dans l'espoir de la semer. Les bras de Bella arrivèrent à me réconforter peu à peu.

Charlie nous proposa ensuite de rentrer pour boire un chocolat chaud. Je voyais son malaise de ne pas savoir quoi faire, mais je sentais qu'il me soutenait aussi. Il ignorait juste comme se comporter. Sa maladresse était tout aussi attendrissante.

Alors que nous venions de finir de les boire, Bella rompit le silence.

- Papa ? Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si on sort un peu avec Edward pour nous changer les idées ? Ashley m'a prêté son petit appareil photo numérique et j'aimerais faire des photos en forêt, on a un temps idéal pour ça et je crois que ça nous ferait du bien de prendre l'air.

Charlie la regarda d'un air surpris. Moi je vis immédiatement que Bella désirait me changer les idées. Décidément elle est toujours pleine de ressources.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire de la photographie…

- A vrai dire je ne m'y suis jamais essayée mais c'est le moment idéal, Ashley m'en a donné envie.

- Très bien, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop et ne rentrez pas trop tard.

- Merci !

Elle couru chercher l'appareil. De mon côté j'avais peur qu'elle ne tombe encore à cause de cet empressement. Mais pourquoi ces photos étaient-elles aussi importantes ? Elle nous mena ensuite dehors.

- C'est dommage, nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller à la clairière.

- Tu veux vraiment faire des photos ?

Non que je n'aime pas ça, mais j'étais quand même étonné. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

- Oui. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que tu en as conscience mais je veux te le montrer encore plus. La vie est belle, et on passe tout le temps devant des choses sans le voir. Les photographies permettent de mettre ces détails insignifiants en valeur et grâce à elles on se rappelle pourquoi on vit.

Je m'arrêtai alors. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment fait-elle ? Elle trouve toujours quoi me dire, quoi faire. Je me souvenais d'une parole de maman. _« Je veux que tu voies que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est pas si horrible que ce que tu crois. »_ Et Bella me proposait une manière de voir ce monde. Alors je m'efforcerai de le voir ainsi à travers ses yeux.

- Merci.

Encore un merci. Ce mot est trop facilement utilisé. Il faudrait d'autres nuances. L'espace de quelques heures je vis le monde à travers ses yeux, à travers ses rires, et il n'en fut que plus beau. Elle m'avait fait retrouver l'espoir une fois de plus.


	12. 10 : Berceuse

_Chapitre du jour tranquille, sans évènement majeur. Je continue la métamorphose d'Edward. Certains s'attendaient à un chapitre plus triste pour l'enterrement. J'aurais pu, mais la métamorphose qu'il subit m'en empêchait. Je voulais également qu'il diffère avec un autre chapitre qui viendra plus tard, je ne vous en dit pas plus._

_A propos de futurs chapitres. J'ai une question. Vous savez tous que bientôt va venir la transformation d'Edward. Voulez-vous que je m'attarde sur quelques chapitres sur la vie d'Edward pendant le siècle de séparation entre lui et Bella ? Ses premiers pas en tant que vampire, sa vie, ses doutes, sa douleur ? Ou préférez-vous que je m'en tienne aux passages qui me sont indispensables pour faire les retrouvailles plus vite ? Donnez-moi votre avis, je m'y conformerai. ^^_

_A bientôt et merci pour toutes vos reviews =D

* * *

**Time Tell Will **: Je n'ai pas eu pour but de faire pleurer au dernier chapitre lol. T'inquiète, mon mélodram reviendra lol. J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot pour t'arracher une larmichette XD_

_**Cbihi **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente de réussir comme ça à faire passer les émotions =D_

_**Dawn **: Je préfère aussi la tête d'Edward, elle est plus intéressante à faire lol. Merci beaucoup ^^_

_**Céline **: Là on avait l'enterrement du point de vue du principal intéressé, c'est certainement pour ça que c'était le mieux. Merci pour ta review =D_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Mince, j'espérais ne pas faire pleurer, je risque vraiment d'avoir des problèmes à force lol. Bon allez ce chapitre est sans mouchoirs normalement ^^_

_**Patricia **: merci beaucoup ! Toujours contente d'avoir ton avis et soulagée que ça te plaise =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 10. Berceuse**

*******

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai beaucoup plus calme que ce que je pensais. J'avais encore passé la nuit dans les bras de Bella, et cette fois-ci j'avais été en mesure de me contrôler. La journée que nous venions de passer avait certainement dû aider.

Je remarquai cependant que ce n'était pas le cas de Bella. Elle semblait tendue et anxieuse. Dans la voiture elle demeurait silencieuse, perdue dans son monde.

- Bella, ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, surprise.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je pensais à Ashley. Au fait Edward, ne le prends pas mal, mais il ne serait pas temps que tu changes tes lunettes ?

Ah cette Bella. L'art de la diversion.

- Ah oui… En fait si je ne les ai pas changées avant c'est parce que je me disais que si je le faisais Black se chargerait immédiatement de me faire regretter mon investissement, mais je crois que je vais pouvoir maintenant effectivement, elles en auraient besoin. Mais à une condition.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je faillis me raviser. J'y pensais déjà depuis deux jours, en fait depuis qu'Ashley l'avait mentionné, mais je n'avais pas su comment l'amener.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu avais dit non à Black, enfin je me doute de certaines raisons mais bon… Tu viendrais au bal avec moi ?

J'étais très anxieux de sa réponse. Je la regardai alors attentivement alors qu'elle conduisait. La première réaction qu'elle eut fut une grimace. Bon j'avais ma réponse, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi voudrait-elle se montrer en public avec moi après tout ? Elle pouvait avoir tous les mecs du lycée presque comme cavalier, et je suis certain que ce ne serait pas difficile.

- Heu tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui si tu ne veux pas…

Elle me regarda à nouveau mais j'évitai de croiser son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit que j'étais blessé.

- Ce n'est pas ça Edward, je pensais encore à mon rêve désolée… En fait tu commences à connaitre ma maladresse maintenant, je suis un véritable danger public, alors aller à un bal ça ne me rassure pas.

Oh non ! C'est vrai que j'avais oublié ce détail. Quand je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ! Elle avait dû se prendre presque toutes les portes et tous les meubles de la maison. Il fallait que j'arrive à la convaincre. Je me demande si…

- Et dans ton rêve tu y es allée ?

Elle grimaça à nouveau, surement rien qu'à se remémorer ce détail.

- Tu m'as kidnappée en fait. Ta sœur avait commencé par me retenir en otage pour s'amuser à me déguiser et me maquiller comme une poupée et tu m'avais ensuite mise dans la voiture et amenée de force.

Je perçus alors quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'alors. Je ne sais pas… Une lueur dans ses yeux. Peut-être à cause de ce souvenir, de cette sœur. Elle avait toujours évité de parler de mon hypothétique famille. Mais il fallait que je reste concentré sur mon objectif.

- Et tu avais survécu à tout ça ? Je suis fière de toi Bella. Et est-ce que tu étais ressortie vivante du bal ?

- Ou… oui je crois…

Elle semblait suspicieuse. Ma question n'avait été que rhétorique bien sur, mais il me fallait sa réponse.

- Parfait, donc maintenant tu peux me dire non parce que tu ne veux pas de moi comme partenaire, mais tu ne peux pas refuser parce que tu ne tiens pas debout.

Avec un peu de chance elle voudra bien y aller avec moi. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'elle ne me sorte pas l'excuse de ne pas aller au bal. Elle ira. Maintenant reste à savoir si elle ira avec moi. Un grand sourire s'installa à son visage, et je voyais son regard rieur.

- Je peux prendre part à la plaisanterie ?

- J'accepte non seulement parce que si je dois aller à ce fichu bal je ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi mais en plus parce que tu m'as manipulée.

- Pardon ?

Heu… Il y a définitivement un problème avec le fonctionnement de son cerveau…

- Tu m'as royalement manipulée. Il y a quelques jours tu ne te serais jamais permis de faire ça. Tu commences vraiment à t'affirmer, à être toi et ça me rend heureuse.

L'ai-je vraiment manipulée ? Oui, on peut aisément qualifier mon comportement comme tel. Je l'avais fait cependant instinctivement. L'aurais-je fait il y a quelques jours ? Non. Je me serais renfermé sur moi-même, assumant son refus. C'est vrai, tout semble si simple maintenant. C'était son naturel qui m'avait frappé la première fois que je l'avais vu. Peut-être parce que je l'enviais, je ne savais pas comment agir _naturellement_. Peut-être qu'à force d'être près d'elle je vais moi aussi savoir comment me comporter avec les autres.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais c'est tellement simple d'être comme ça en ta présence !

Oui, c'est simple. Merci encore Bella.

A même moment nous arrivâmes au lycée et Bella se gara. Evidemment, tout le monde nous regarda. Bella qui détestait peut-être plus que moi être le centre d'attention rougit et baissa les yeux. Les évènements de lundi avaient très certainement fait jaser. De mon côté je fis un effort surhumain pour regarder droit devant moi. Je m'étais promis de ne plus baisser les yeux.

Ashley arriva une petite minute plus tard. Elle ne nous laissa même pas le temps de la saluer.

- Salut tous les deux ! Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, ce midi vous mangez avec nous tous et c'est non négociable, hein Edward ! On n'est pas méchants, certains sont un peu lourds par moments mais tu verras tout le monde est adorable.

Comment avait-elle réussi à dire ça sans reprendre son souffle ? Très bonne question. Bon, je l'avoue je l'appréciais beaucoup. Maintenant que j'acceptais de laisser du monde rentrer dans ma vie, la présence d'Ashley était devenue naturelle et vraiment appréciée. Je ne me retins même pas de rire comme j'en avais l'habitude.

- D'accord Ashley, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix puisque tu as décidé de me kidnapper. A tout à l'heure alors !

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, mais j'entrevis son air choqué, sans doute surpris par ma réaction. Je me dirigeai ensuite pour mon cours de français. La prof nous dit que l'étude d'une chanson était le sujet du jour. _Mourir demain_ interprétée par Pascal Obispo et Natasha St Pierre. Elle était vraiment très sympa, tant dans les paroles que dans la musique.

La matinée s'écoula ainsi peu à peu. J'attendais l'heure du déjeuné avec impatience. Lors de mon dernier cours de la matinée j'étais dans la même classe que Kellan. Il vint donc vers moi dès que la cloche sonna pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Sans Bella j'étais encore un peu perdu.

Kellan ne fut toutefois pas impressionné par ma timidité. Il enchaina plaisanterie sur plaisanterie, surtout quand nous fûmes rejoints par les autres. Ashley et Bella furent les dernières à arriver. Cela me surprit quand je vis Ashley soucieuse. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle sembla aller mieux pendant le repas, mais je me demandais si ce n'était pas une façade. De mon côté je ne savais toujours pas trop comment agir alors je laissais les autres parler, les écoutant. Bella me fit passer ensuite un mot sous la table. J'étais le premier surpris puisqu'elle n'est pas du genre cachotière. Je l'ouvris discrètement et lu « _J'ai besoin de ton aide. Prends Jackson à part et fais lui croire que tu as entendu des mecs parler d'Ashley et de leurs projets de l'emmener au bal, mais fais le de manière à ce qu'il croie que tu lui en parles comme si tu en parlais à n'importe qui… Je te revaudrai ça._ »

Jackson, mais pourquoi Jackson ? Je le regardai intrigué, puis mon regard vrilla sur Ashley. Je revins sur Jackson, et à mesure que je comprenais mes yeux alternaient entre les deux tourtereaux. Maintenant je comprenais mieux le comportement d'Ashley. Bella avait déjà dû agir de son côté. Décidément, elle est toujours pleine de surprise ! Je lui souris pour lui montrer que j'avais compris et que je m'exécuterai. Elle me regarda d'un air entendu puis me parla à voix haute.

- Au fait Edward, je suis désolée mais après les cours Ashley et moi allons faire les boutiques, pour trouver nos éventuelles robes de bal…

Tout le monde regarda évidemment Bella qui prit la couleur de la pivoine. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seul, et c'était un bon moyen pour parler à Jackson tranquillement.

- Pas de problème, je passerai chez moi en attendant. Je comptais de toute façon le faire… Mais… je ne suis pas certain d'être capable d'y aller seul. Les garçons, ça vous dit de venir chez moi, je suis sûr que mon écran plat ferait votre bonheur.

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui étais le centre de tous les regards. A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu ma voix. Mais le pire, c'était Bella qui ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce genre de réponse. Si j'avais eu un appareil photo sous la main, le cliché se serait vendu à prix d'or. Les trois garçons de la table acceptèrent évidemment immédiatement. Tout le monde savait que nous étions aisés dans la famille et c'était une trop belle occasion pour faire connaissance. Parallèlement les filles avaient proposé à Nikki de les accompagner qui avait accepté.

L'après-midi se passa, et enfin nous finîmes les cours. Le pire fut dans la voiture. Bella conduisait mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser. De nouveau je m'embrasais. Une fois passé le pas de la porte je ne pus me retenir. Tout en elle m'attirait et je ne pouvais que difficilement me contenir. Si je ne savais pas qu'elle était censée repartir quelques minutes après je ne sais pas comment ça se serait terminé.

Dans la voiture en direction de chez Ashley, première étape de covoiturage, je tentais de me remettre les idées en place en pensant à autre chose.

- Au fait, tu peux me faire comprendre ce que tu fais avec Ashley et Jackson ?

- Ashley m'a rendue plus d'un service, et pas des moindres. Je veux lui rendre la pareille sauf qu'elle n'est pas facile à aider. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inclus dans mes manigances mais là tous les deux ils me désespèrent.

J'en suis heureux moi qu'elle m'ait inclus dans la conspiration. A moi aussi elle me rendait plus d'un service sans le savoir. Déjà en ayant pris soin de Bella sans le savoir dès la rentrée. Ça méritait que je fasse tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Non aucun problème, ça fait du bien de pouvoir voir du monde. Maintenant que je me suis ouvert j'ai l'impression d'avoir ce besoin de rattraper toutes ces années de solitude. C'est vrai que pour ces deux là tout le monde l'a remarqué… sauf eux !

- On dirait oui.

Et nous partîmes d'un fou rire. Quand Ashley nous en demanda les raisons, nous ne pûmes nous retenir de rire encore plus.

*******

- Bienvenue chez moi.

Peter, Jackson et Kellan poussèrent un sifflement d'admiration devant la maison.

- Et bien dis donc Edward, commença Kellan, ta maison n'est pas trop mal… Je crois que je pourrais la suggérer à mon jardinier.

Il avait pris une voix très hautaine, aristocratique. Tout ce que nous pûmes faires c'est exploser de rire à nouveau. En me voyant réagir ainsi Jackson et Peter échangèrent un regard entendu. Je crois qu'ils étaient contents de me voir rire à côté d'eux. Décidément, il y avait vraiment des changements en moi.

- Il parait que tu fais du piano.

Peter observait, non reluquait, mon piano blanc à queue.

- En effet. Et toi tu joues ?

- Non, j'aurais aimé mais mes parents préféraient me faire apprendre la guitare. Ma mère car c'est vraiment ce qu'elle aime, mon père je crois par soucis de place… Dis, tu nous jouerais un morceau ?

Il semblait vraiment enthousiasmé à cette perspective. Quand Jackson et Kellan insistèrent à leur tour je n'eus plus d'autre possibilité.

- Ok, que voulez-vous que je joue ?

- Je ne connais qu'un morceau de nom, répondit Kellan immédiatement. _La marche de l'empereur_.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonné par la réponse de Kellan ?

- _Star Wars_ ?, s'étonna Jackson. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit du piano à l'origine…

- T'inquiète Jackson, je sais la jouer, mais ça fait longtemps donc je risque de faire quelques fausses notes.

Et je commençai donc à faire la _Marche de l'empereur_. J'enchainai ensuite sur _Claire de Lune_. Puis j'hésitai car j'avais un public mais je risquais de ne pas avoir l'occasion de le mettre vraiment en place avant trop longtemps.

Lors de la première nuit où j'avais dormi avec Bella, enfin pas celle où elle était venue à cause de mes sanglots mais vraiment la première où nous avions dormis enlacés, une mélodie m'était venue alors qu'elle murmurait mon nom. Une berceuse. Elle racontait l'histoire d'une jeune fille aux boucles brunes qui dormait. Son sommeil était paisible et rien ne venait troubler cette quiétude. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage angélique. Aucun démon ne pouvait approcher, elle avait comme un bouclier qui empêchait à quiconque de lui faire du mal. Mais malgré moi la mélodie changea peu à peu. C'était inévitable. Toutes les merveilleuses choses doivent-elles avoir une fin ? Je crois que oui. Du moins c'est ce que mon âme ressent actuellement, je ne peux m'en empêcher. La jeune fille s'agite dans son sommeil et se réveille peu à peu. C'est inéluctable.

- Il est de qui ce morceau ?

Je l'avais joué sans m'en rendre compte, oubliant même qu'il y avait trois personnes. Ils semblaient ébahis et Jackson avait été le seul à réussir à réagir.

- De moi. J'avais la mélodie depuis quelques jours en tête mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de mettre le morceau en place. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Tu l'as écris en pensant à Bella n'est-ce pas ?

Peter était très perspicace. Ils avaient certainement tous compris que mon changement d'attitude portait un nom.

- Oui, je l'avoue.

- Il est magnifique. Tu devrais lui faire écouter.

- Merci beaucoup.

Jackson avait été très sincère, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. C'était peut-être pour moi le moment d'attaquer.

- Au fait vous allez avec qui au bal ?

Alors j'eus un sourire de vainqueur, un visage si gêné qu'il vira au rouge, et des yeux rêveurs.

- Bon, Kellan j'imagine avec Nikki vu ta tête !

- Yep ! Désolé les filles, c'est moi qui aurai la plus belle ! Allez, ne soyez pas jaloux, contentez vous juste de reconnaitre ma suprématie !

Kellan venait de partir dans son monde. Je me retenais de lui dire que ce n'est pas lui qui serait avec la plus belle de toutes, mais bien moi car Bella dépassait largement Nikki à mon goût. Mais bon, on va éviter de partir sur ce sujet surtout que ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse !

- Et toi Jackson ?

Il vira encore plus rouge, ce que je ne croyais pas possible.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai encore demandé à personne. Et toi ?

Il est encore plus timide que moi, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Bella se voit dans l'obligation de pousser un peu les choses. Bon alors, il faut que je prenne un air détaché au maximum.

- Et bien… Bella est gentille mais j'avais envie de demander à Ashley, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Jackson vira cette fois-ci au blanc au point que je me demandais s'il fallait le ranimer. J'adressai un regard lourd de sous-entendus aux deux autres pour qu'ils rentrent dans mon jeu. Peter comprit immédiatement le message.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je crois qu'elle n'a dit oui à personne pour l'instant mais dépêche toi car ça m'étonnerait qu'elle reste encore longtemps sans cavalier.

- Je pense lui demander dès demain la première heure alors. Jackson, toi qui la connais bien, tu me donnerais quelques trucs ?

Là j'étais un salop de première classe, mais c'était pour son bien. Il arriva à peine à ouvrir la bouche et des sons incompréhensibles en sortirent. Bon, il était temps de le secouer.

- Jackson, tu peux m'envoyer balader ! Bien sur que non je ne vais pas l'inviter ! Mais ce que je viens de dire, n'importe quel garçon du lycée aurait pu le dire. Tu vas attendre encore longtemps comme ça ?

- De quoi ?

Le pauvre ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Kellan venait enfin de comprendre la manœuvre.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que si tu veux conclure il va falloir te bouger les fesses ou tu vas te la faire souffler sous le nez !

Manière de voir les choses. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit l'approche de l'intéressé mais ça résume quand même bien la situation.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, l'interrompit Peter. Ils ont raison. Depuis le temps que tu es fou d'Ashley, c'est le moment ou jamais ! Elle ne va pas t'attendre toute ta vie et je suis sûr que plus d'un au lycée n'attend qu'un faux pas de toi pour se jeter sur elle. Alors demain, première heure tu vas la voir et tu l'invites au bal et même peut-être à un rendez-vous, je suis certain qu'elle n'attend que ça !

Je plaignais quand même Jackson. Nous nous étions mis à trois contre lui, il ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il se passait. Je vis cependant que le message était passé et nos encouragements lui donnèrent l'aplomb nécessaire pour se lancer.

- Et vous deux ?, lâcha Kellan. Vous avez des cavalières ?

- Oui, je viens avec Lizzie évidemment.

Lizzie était sa copine depuis déjà plusieurs années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard un jour à Port Angeles et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Seul hic, elle n'est pas au même lycée.

- Et toi Edward ?

Cette fois-ci se fut moi qui rougis. Inutile de le leur cacher de toute façon.

- Oui, j'ai déjà ma cavalière. Bella a accepté de venir avec moi tout à l'heure.

- Hey ! Finalement tu te débrouilles bien Edward ! Respect.

Heureusement ils ne me posèrent pas plus de questions. Je crois qu'ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop pousser. Je n'étais pas prêt à parler vraiment de moi avec eux. Je le ferai, mais pas tout de suite. Chaque chose en son temps.

On se regarda ensuite un bon film avant de rentrer. Je pris les quelques affaires dont j'avais besoin et on me déposa chez les Swan.

Cet après-midi avait été des plus intéressants et sympathiques. Finalement j'avais réussi à leur parler et à me débrouiller sans Bella. L'idée que je m'étais faite d'eux en les observant de loin était très juste, mais ils étaient avant tout et surtout sympathiques. On se promit de réitérer ça.

Personne n'était encore rentré que j'arrivai à la maison. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je m'attelai à mes devoirs et surtout au rattrapage de mes cours manqués. N'étant pas mauvais élève je devrais pouvoir y arriver sans trop de problème.

Charlie arriva quelques temps après avec des Pizzas. Je crois qu'il voulait éviter à Bella de cuisiner et que lui sa compétence dans ce domaine devait se résumer à goûter les plats concoctés par les autres. Bella arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec quelques paquets. J'aurais voulu voir sa robe mais je savais qu'il fallait que je patiente.

Ce fut avec grand plaisir que je m'endormis une fois de plus dans les bras de mon ange-gardien. J'avais hésité à lui fredonner la berceuse, mais je préférai lui garder la surprise.


	13. 11 : Première dispute et jalousie

_Bonjour ! Chapitre beaucoup plus court que d'habitude mais j'en avais besoin pour introduire les prochains. ATTENTION, POUR LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT IL Y AURA L'UNIQUE LEMON. Alors pour les perverses-non-anonymes, ne le ratez pas, pour les plus jeunes, je vous dirai les passages à ne pas lire, sachant que ça ne changera en rien l'histoire._

_Autrement, au sujet du sondage. Je suis un peu embêtée car les avis sont très partagés, je ne pourrai donc pas satisfaire tout le monde. Je pense alors faire 3-4 chapitres maximum où Bella n'apparaitra pas du tout. Autre question, pour que j'y réfléchisse, voulez-vous un chapitre un peu spécial, en plus, avec le POV de Jacob lors de la bataille ? Il se rajouterait à celui d'Edward._

_Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Pas beaucoup d'actions, surtout une très longue réflexion d'Edward. A bientôt !

* * *

**Cbihi **: Lol, merci beaucoup XD_

_**Dawn **: Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, Edward continue son évolution intérieure =D Merci pour ta review !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Loupé ! La première fois est pour le prochain ! D'abord la dispute, et ensuite la réconciliation sur l'oreiller voyons ! XD_

_**Time Tell Will** : Alors... Peter Facinelli est l'acteur qui joue Carlisle ! Et oui pour ce personage je n'ai pas pris un lycéen, j'ai pris la voix de la raison du groupe lol. Parallèlement, le rôle d'Esmée est joué par Elizabeth Reaser, alias Lizzie ici. Je n'ai pas repris son prénom tel quel car j'avais utilisé son nom intégralement pour créer un personnage dans ma première FF, Doute. Et comme cette FF se place dans le prolongement, j'ai évité de reprendre le même, mais l'idée est là. Voilàààà ! _

_**patricia **: J'essaie de tenir la distance de ce chapitre quotidien lol, la preuve. Grand merci encore pour ta review !_

_**Céline **: En même temps, le personnage de Kellan est inspiré d'Emmett lol. Tous les personnages inventés sont inspirés d'un personnage de l'oeuvre originale et portent le nom de l'acteur lol. Et sinon, tu vas voir, Edward continue de redevenir Edward ! Youpiiii !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11. Première dispute et jalousie**

*******

La journée du lendemain se passa normalement, ou plutôt de manière surprenante. Enfin, c'est difficile à dire. Pour un spectateur extérieur, elle a été une journée classique de lycéens. Des rencontres, des rires, des cours. Mais pour moi, c'était tout sauf _normal_. Maintenant j'allais directement voir les autres, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit. Bella était toujours derrière moi pour m'y encourager. Elle était perpétuellement mon soutien.

Je remarquai toutefois une chose : l'absence de Black. A bien y réfléchir, il était également absent la veille. Je me demandais sincèrement pourquoi. Par simple envie de sécher – ce ne serait pas la première fois – ou y a-t-il quelque chose de plus grave ? Je ne m'inquiète pas, mais connaitre les raisons peut toujours servir.

J'avais eu envie de garder chaque détail de cette journée pour m'en rappeler les jours où je me sentirai seul. Je ne le suis plus maintenant. J'ai Bella et tout le petit groupe. Mais la jeune fille semblait très tendue dans la voiture. Elle avait l'attitude d'un enfant sur le point de commettre une bêtise ou qui en a commis une et qui ne sait pas comment l'annoncer. Connaissant le caractère de l'intéressée ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Tu sembles soucieuse Bella.

- C'est que… je le suis en quelque sorte.

En quelque sorte ? Hum… Je le sens vraiment mal…

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Peut-être et tu ne vas pas aimer.

- Explique !

Bon dieu, qu'a-t-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi je ne vais pas aimer ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, rien de grave. C'est juste que Jacob n'est pas revenu depuis lundi au lycée et… ça me perturbe. Voilà tu vois, rien de grave. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais moi je sais aussi que Jacob au fond de lui est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'était pas là, si ça a un rapport avec nous ou pas.

- Tu n'as… qu'à l'appeler.

Mince. Elle avait aussi remarqué son absence. Bien sur. Et je la connais, ce simple coup de téléphone ne va pas lui suffire. Mais dites-moi qu'elle n'a pas l'intention d'aller le voir à la Push ! Ce serait la pire idée qu'elle pourrait avoir.

- Edward… Je pensais à quelque chose de plus radical qu'un simple coup de téléphone où il me raccrocherait au nez.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller !

NON, NON ET NON. On a vu ce que ça donnait quand il s'emporte celui-là. Elle ne _doit_ pas y aller. Il ne faut pas. Il est dangereux, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Elle est si naïve quand elle s'y met. Et si désirable. Black l'a bien remarqué. Si jamais il ose poser ses sales mains sur elle… Il fallait absolument que je me calme avant d'exploser.

- Edward.

- Bella, rêve ou pas rêve ce mec n'est pas fréquentable. Je sais de quoi je parle ! Tu te rappelles bien de ce qu'il s'est passé lundi, et je ne parle pas du coup de poing !

C'est bien la première fois que je déteste ce rêve. Il lui a donné une trop grande confiance envers ce mec. Comment faire pour qu'elle comprenne ? Elle est si têtue quand elle s'y met !

- Il ne me fera jamais de mal Edward. Il m'aurait relâché et _je _lui aurais foutu mon poing en pleine tête. Moi je peux le frapper, lui ne le ferait jamais et ne me sors pas l'histoire du coup que j'ai reçu il ne m'était pas destiné.

- Arrête de mentir, tu es incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

- Pourtant j'ai réussi dans mon rêve à me casser la main en lui en foutant une dans les mêmes circonstances Edward.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que je rêve. Au moins si elle fait des rêves où elle le frappe ça ne me dérange pas… Sauf que même là elle arrive à se faire mal. Logique. Mais justement, ça montre une fois de plus qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre lui. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas voir la vérité ? Elle ne peut pas y aller seule.

- Quand bien même Bella. Je t'en prie n'y va pas, ou laisse moi t'accompagner.

- Non Edward désolée, sinon ce n'est pas le téléphone qu'il va me raccrochez au nez, ce sera la porte que je me prendrai sans pouvoir lui dire un mot. Tout ira bien.

- Bella…

Mais bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle arrête de voir les choses telles qu'elle voudrait qu'elles soient et non telles qu'elles sont ? Même dans son rêve il n'avait pas l'air fréquentable !

- S'il te plait Edward. C'est important pour moi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais si seulement tu pouvais voir un fragment de ce rêve et ressentir ma confusion ! Tant de choses similaires et tant de différences. Mais je commence à voir ce qui est pareil ou non, à quelques exceptions près parce que je n'ai jusqu'à maintenant eu aucun moyen de le démontrer. Ce que je sais, c'est que le Jacob de mon rêve et celui de la réalité peuvent se regrouper.

Est-ce ça l'objectif ? Retrouver la vie parfaite qu'elle avait dans son rêve ? Mais les rêves sont les manifestations de nos envies, de nos peurs… Pas la réalité ! Je ne pourrai certainement jamais être aussi parfait que celui qu'elle avait imaginé ou vu, selon les points de vue. Que fera-t-elle quand elle s'en apercevra ? Quand elle acceptera de voir à quel point je suis faible ? Me laissera-t-elle ? Restera-t-elle par pitié ou gentillesse ?

- Est-ce que c'est ça que tu voulais ? Retrouver l'Edward de ton rêve ?

Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir savoir mais je savais que j'en avais besoin. Il me fallait cette réponse. Elle semblait presque blessée de cette question et m'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux pour me répondre.

- Au début oui Edward, je dois te l'avouer. Je voulais croire que cet être aussi parfait existait. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu en découvrant qui tu étais faire l'amalgame ou te changer afin que tu sois comme dans ce rêve, je n'en avais pas besoin. Il y a des similitudes et des différences, et l'Edward de la réalité me convient parfaitement, depuis que je t'ai rencontré je n'ai plus regretté d'être sortie de ce rêve. Au contraire, je le remercie car il m'a permis de te venir en aide et de te rencontrer. Tu comprends ça Edward ?

Qu'avais-je fait pour la mériter ? J'étais faible, possessif et jaloux. Car à bien y réfléchir, c'était autant la peur pour Bella que la jalousie qui me poussait à tout faire pour l'empêcher à aller voir Black. Il possédait bien de choses que je n'aurais jamais. Je ne suis qu'un adolescent fou d'amour. C'est ma seule excuse. Alors je l'embrassai en faisant passer toute la passion qu'elle m'inspirait. Une passion que je tentais de réprimer de plus en plus. Une passion qui devenait incontrôlable. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle y aille. Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi. Je voulais la toucher, l'embrasser, humer son odeur. Mais elle mit fin à notre étreinte avec un regard rempli d'excuses. Elle devait y aller.

Avant de la laisser partir je lui confiai mon téléphone portable et prit celui de ma mère dont le numéro était encore en service pour quelques jours. Au moindre problème je voulais qu'elle m'appelle. Vous allez peut-être dire que je suis trop protecteur, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. Pendant toute cette négociation je pouvais m'empêcher de la supplier, et plus d'une fois je pensai avoir gagné, mais à chaque fois elle puisa plus profond dans sa volonté pour ne pas flancher. Et de la volonté, elle en a à revendre quand elle a décidé quelque chose !

Je vis sa voiture partir en direction de la réserve. Je restai plusieurs minutes les yeux perdus dans le vague avant de me reprendre. Il allait falloir que je m'occupe avant de devenir fou. Mes devoirs étaient faits et mes cours rattrapés. La poisse.

Je commençai alors à tourner en rond. Pour me rendre utile je pris une éponge et récurai l'évier ainsi que la gazinière.

_Elle est partie voir Black. Quelle va être sa réaction ? Va-t-il prendre ses rêves pour la réalité ? Et s'il la forçait comme la dernière fois ?_

Voyant que je continuais de ruminer je m'attaquai alors au four.

_Je suis certain qu'elle n'a même jamais appris à se battre. Et quand bien même, elle en serait incapable, rien que physiquement. Que pourrait-elle faire contre un monstre de son envergure ? Il n'est que muscles et elle on pourrait la briser d'un mouvement de poignet._

Je lâchai mon éponge pour prendre le balai.

_Et puis, que me cache-t-elle à propos de son rêve ? Si je réunis le peu de pièces de puzzle que j'aie, il y a un rapport avec cette soi-disant famille adoptive. Je ne sais même pas combien nous étions. Pourquoi évite-t-elle à tous prix le sujet ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a peur d'en parler. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de manquer de se faire prendre pour une folle ? Ou plutôt, aurait-elle peur que ça aussi ce soit réel ?_

J'avais fait trop vite le tour du rez-de-chaussée avec mon balai. Le téléphone de la cuisine sonna au même moment. J'allai alors répondre.

- Allo ?

- Edward ? C'est Charlie. J'appelai pour vous dire que j'ai eu des tuiles aujourd'hui, je risque de rentrer très tard, pas avant vingt-deux heures trente. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas et ne m'attendez pas.

- Très bien. Rien de grave au moins ?

- Non, un enquiquineur qui vient nous embêter avec des papiers administratifs et une procédure à la con. Ne t'inquiète pas. A ce soir donc.

- A ce soir et bonne chance !

Au moins la conversation avec Charlie avait eu le don de me remonter un tout petit peu le moral. Pour que Charlie jure, c'est qu'il doit être bien énervé.

Bon il fallait vraiment que je me trouve une occupation avant de craquer à nouveau car là j'allais user la maison à force de la frotter si je continuais ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise sitcom.

Je pris mon lecteur MP3, mon téléphone portable et allai faire un tour sans pour autant m'éloigner énormément. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à cette situation.

Bella était indépendante. Oui, ça personne ne pouvait le nier. Et elle m'aimait. Ses yeux, ses baisers me le disaient à chaque seconde. Chaque caresse est semblable à une brise d'été. M'aime-t-elle autant que je l'aime ? Je l'ignore vraiment, car je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait aimer autant. Pour moi cette intensité de sentiments relevait de l'imaginaire, de l'impossible. Des contes de fées.

Pourtant, par bien des fois elle m'a prouvé à quel point elle m'aimait. Oui mais je n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée de la savoir à la Push. Même s'il ne lui arrive rien l'idée m'est insupportable. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Je suis en colère contre moi-même de ne pas avoir plus confiance. Jaloux. Oui je crois que je le suis. Terriblement. Profondément. Je me sens sale d'éprouver de tels sentiments.

Mais en même temps, Black peut lui donner des choses qu'elle n'aura jamais avec moi. Il est sûr de lui, et ne baisse jamais les yeux. S'il sait se contrôler vis-à-vis d'elle, il pourrait vraiment la protéger en cas de danger. Personne n'oserait ne serait-ce que penser à s'en prendre à elle.

Et puis, il avait un fort caractère. Je ne dis pas que je l'apprécie, mais au moins il a ce caractère. A côté de lui j'ai l'impression d'être un mouton. Non, pas un mouton, je ne suis pas les autres. Mais un brouillard. Toujours ce brouillard. Transparent.

Oui, mais Bella m'a vu, et elle a réussi à me transpercer. Parce qu'elle me connaissait d'avant. Parce qu'elle savait comment je fonctionnais. Sinon, aurait-elle agi ainsi ? Elle a reconnu que probablement non, sa timidité l'en aurait empêché. Par contre, elle l'aurait vu _lui_.

Par ailleurs, elle a aussi dit l'aimer dans ce rêve. L'aimer d'Amour. Si tant de choses sont similaires, pourquoi ça, ça changerait ? Elle peut très bien tomber amoureuse de lui, et voir qu'il vaut mieux que moi pour le choisir finalement.

Oui, je suis rongé par la jalousie et la peur de la perdre. Si je la perdais, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Non, je ne veux même pas envisager cette possibilité. C'est trop douloureux. Ça le serait peut-être même plus que pour maman. Car maman était mon passé. Je veux que Bella soit mon futur. Mon unique futur. Je ne veux pas d'autres expériences car je sais que c'est _elle_ et que ça le sera à jamais.

Me voilà à agir comme Roméo. C'en est consternant. Il s'emmourache d'une fille tous les jours, puis la première qui répond à ses avances il l'épouse pour finalement se tuer à cause d'elle. Et le tout en l'espace de quelques jours. Pourtant je suis bien tombé amoureux de Bella aussi vite. Suis-je aussi naïf que Roméo ? Qu'est-ce que je penserai de toute cette histoire dans quelques années ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'aime Bella ? Après tout, elle est humaine, elle n'est pas parfaite. Elle aurait pu rester pour ne pas me faire souffrir mais elle y est allée. Oui, mais elle y est allée parce qu'elle était inquiète. Elle pense d'abord aux autres et ensuite à elle. Et puis son rire… Non, il n'y a aucun doute que Bella est vraiment une fille… non une _femme_ merveilleuse. Tellement merveilleuse qu'elle a toute la gente masculine du lycée à ses pieds. Si seulement j'avais l'audace de m'afficher devant tout le monde ! Mais j'ai peur. Charlie n'est qu'une excuse. Si tout le monde se demande ce qu'elle fait avec un mec comme moi, je serai blessé malgré moi. Ils auraient raison bien sur, mais je serai blessé.

De plus, elle pourrait être éclaboussée par toute cette bave de ragotteurs. Je sais que je ne suis aimé que de très peu d'élèves. Il n'y a pas que de l'indifférence. Certains pensent que je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche qui ne veut pas se mêler aux petites gens. Je m'en fichais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au moins on me fichait la paix. Oui, mais maintenant ? Bella sera-t-elle éclaboussée par cette réputation ?

Elle a de la chance finalement. Elle a eu ce rêve qui l'a préparée à ma rencontre. Mais moi je n'avais rien d'autre que des ennuis. Si j'avais su que j'allais faire sa connaissance, je serais devenu le garçon le plus populaire du lycée et j'aurais refusé de poser mes yeux sur aucune lycéenne, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella. Là j'aurais pu dire haut et fort combien elle est merveilleuse. Les garçons m'auraient encore plus enviés mais ils auraient été transparents. Pour moi, seule Bella aurait compté. Oui, sauf que tout ça n'est qu'hypothèse. On ne revient pas sur le passé. Je suis Edward Anthony Masen, orphelin et bouc-émissaire du lycée. Mais je n'en veux plus à la vie. Plus depuis qu'elle m'a fait croiser Bella. Surtout que par dieu sait qu'elle miracle, c'est moi qu'elle a choisi. Alors finalement, le problème Black est bien futile.

Oui, car moi aussi je peux être protecteur. Moi aussi je peux marcher la tête haute. S'il y a des ragots au lycée je peux faire en sorte d'y mettre fin. Si quelqu'un s'en prend à Bella je peux la protéger. Je l'ai déjà fait. Je peux recommencer si besoin.

J'ai moi aussi le droit au bonheur. Je peux l'aimer. Et je peux me laisser aimer. Je me battrai pour elle. Jamais je ne la considèrerai comme acquise, une femme comme elle est bien trop convoitée. Je lui laisserai sa liberté mais je ferai tout pour que je lui sois indispensable comme elle l'est pour moi. Car je l'aime.

Je vais lui faire écouter ma berceuse. Parce qu'elle représente mon amour, mais pas seulement. Mes peurs et mes doutes quant à l'avenir. Car j'ai toujours peur que ce bonheur ne se termine.

Je rentrai alors à la maison, un peu plus serein. Ce n'est qu'arrivé là-bas que je pris conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé. Bella aurait déjà dû appeler depuis longtemps. Elle était censée le faire quand elle partirait de la Push. Mais je refusais de céder à nouveau à la panique. Si je le faisais j'allais reprendre l'éponge et le balai.

L'angoisse ne me quitta cependant pas. Elle était toujours présente. C'est pourquoi quand le téléphone sonna je décrochai immédiatement.

- Allo Edward ? C'est Bella.

Ouf, elle ne semble pas avoir une voix inquiétante.

- Ah Bella ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout s'est très bien passé, pas un haussement de voix. Je pars de la Push.

- En fait Charlie a appelé, il va être retenu jusque tard ce soir. J'aimerais en profiter pour passer chez moi, juste toi et moi. Ça te dit ?

Pourvu qu'elle dise oui. Pendant que j'ai le courage de lui faire écouter ma berceuse. Je risque de flancher demain, ne sachant jamais à quoi m'en tenir vis-à-vis de mon humeur.

- Bien sur, prépare toi je te prends au vol, à tout de suite.

- A tout de suite, dépêche toi mais attention sur la route.

- Promis !

Et je raccrochai. Je poussai un grand soupir soulagé. Bella allait bien et rien dans son timbre de voix ne laissait supposer un changement ou un problème. Je voulais vraiment lui faire écouter ma berceuse maintenant.


	14. 12 : Union parfaite RATING M

_Bon, finalement j'ai décidé de censurer mon chapitre, trop peur de choquer. Désolée, mais bon je sais que vous ne m'en voudrez pas hein !_

_Si ? Vous m'en voulez ? Ah mince... Bon allez, je vous le mets quand même entièrement alors. Alors pour les plus jeunes (au moins pour les moins de 16 ans), je vous demande sincèrement de ne pas lire à partir du mot qui est en gras( "**Ce**") jusqu'aux trois petites étoiles. Pour les autres, bah profitez lol. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, je ne suis pas une experte pour ce genre d'écriture XD_

_Avant de vous laisser, merci à **Drinou **pour la pub qu'elle me fait !!!! =D Bonne lecture ! Hey, je viens de voir que je venais de dépasser les 200 reviews ! Soit deux fois plus que pour le POV de Bella au même moment puisque j'avais fait le lemon à l'occasion de la 100° ! La classe, merci beaucoup !  


* * *

**Céline **: Je sais, je suis merveilleusement subtile dans mes personnages XD Bon allez, tu n'auras plus de raison véritable de détester Jacob à partir de maintenant lol._

_**Dawn **: Pourquoi es-tu impatiente de lire ce chapitre ? Etrange comme impatience, vraiment.........._

_**bosoleil1979 **: Et oui tu l'avais oublié, une petite dispute c'est sympa aussi lol. Mais bon je pense que tu vas aimer davantage celui-là pour des raisons inexpliquées._

_**Patricia **: Mais pourquoi tout le monde a hâte de lire le lemon ? Pffff ah ce monde dépravé..... XD_

_**bébé23 **: Drinou est adorable lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment très contente que tu aies aimé l'histoire. A bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12. Union parfaite**

*******

Quand je vis la Saxo au loin, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Bien que j'aie eu Bella au téléphone je n'étais pas complètement tranquille. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et je grimpai alors dans la voiture. Apparemment ça s'était effectivement bien passé mais on n'en parla pas. Je ne voulais de toute façon pas m'encombrer l'esprit avec ce Black.

La maison était vraiment vide. Le souvenir de ma mère s'évaporait un peu plus chaque jour. Peu à peu elle me laissait. Je savais que ça allait s'aggraver cette impression de vide. J'étais cependant prêt à l'affronter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir y arriver aussi vite et aussi « facilement ».

J'appréhendais toutefois la réaction de Bella face à ma berceuse. Je lui demandai alors de m'accorder un moment où je filai dans ma chambre. Il me fallait me reprendre car j'étais de nouveau sur le point de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. C'est bête, elle doit aimer le piano et je suis certain qu'elle appréciera au moins pour la forme ma berceuse, mais j'étais malgré tout très anxieux. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et redescendis.

Elle était en train de fixer ma table de salon et avait un air amusé.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça alors que tu regardes ma table ?

Son amusement était communicatif. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant.

- Je pensais que ta table avait de la chance de rester vivante. Dans mon rêve tu avais deux frères et les tables ne faisaient jamais très longtemps car ils adoraient se bagarrer pour rire. Désolée, c'est loufoque mais de temps en temps j'ai des flashs qui me reviennent, n'y fais pas attention. Tu voulais faire quelque chose de spécial Edward ?

Encore cette famille… Elément de plus, j'avais deux frères. Mais ce n'est encore pas le moment de collecter les indices.

- Oui. Déjà je voulais te dire que j'avais réussi à confronter Jackson avec l'aide de Kellan. Il devrait aller voir Ashley. Je ne les comprends pas tous les deux, ils sont tellement harmonieux mais ont trop peur que l'autre le rejette. C'est mignon.

- Oui, ces deux là ce sont des âmes sœurs si tu veux mon avis. Alors il va aller la voir ?

- Et il va lui demander pour le bal. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai voulu venir. Hier, ils m'ont poussé à faire quelque chose que je pensais ne pas pouvoir faire avant longtemps, mais j'ai été transporté. Et s'ils m'y ont poussé, c'est en fait grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à le faire.

Elle affichait un air sincèrement curieux. La connaissant elle devait être en train de faire ses propres hypothèses. Mais au regard de son expression dubitative et de ses grimaces je ne pense pas qu'elle était proche de la vérité.

- Tu m'en dis plus ?

- Non, mais je vais te montrer et te faire entendre.

Et là il se passa ce que j'avais rêvé toute ma vie depuis que j'avais commencé le piano. Je pris place sur mon banc, devant mon piano à queue blanc comme un grand musicien quand il entrait en scène pour un récital. Mais au lieu de commencer à jouer, je fis un signe à Bella pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir à côté de moi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'allais pas jouer pour cette femme imaginaire qui viendrait spécialement pour m'écouter _moi_. Celle que je pensais qui n'existait pas et qui resterait un rêve. Mais finalement elle existe bien. Bella vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Sa présence n'était pas imaginaire, pas fantomatique mais bien réelle. Elle ne vient pas écouter quelqu'un d'autre mais bien moi. Et moi j'allais jouer pour elle. Uniquement que pour elle. Et j'espérais bien jouer à jamais pour cet ange.

Pour me délier les doigts et me mettre en confiance je commençai à jouer _Clair de Lune_. J'avais peur de croiser le regard de Bella et surtout je voulais vivre ce morceau entièrement, donc je fermai mes yeux. C'était comme si c'était la première fois que je le jouais. Même comme si c'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Si je le vivais entièrement, peut-être pourra-t-elle aussi le faire. Avec sa sensibilité naturelle, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Alors je me laissai emporter par la musique. Ce morceau est très sensoriel et il entraine tout votre être, du moment que vous acceptez de vous laisser faire. Peu à peu les notes s'écoulaient et j'arrivai finalement à la fin du morceau.

J'hésitai pendant quelques secondes. J'avais rouvert les yeux et aperçu que Bella avait fermé les siens. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Oui, elle avait vécu elle aussi ce morceau. Et je savais qu'elle ferait tout pour vivre aussi ma berceuse. Je refermai alors les yeux et plaçai mes doigts sur les touches.

Je commençai alors à jouer timidement le morceau pour me laisser ensuite subjuguer par lui. Je me rappelais de Bella. Elle avait placé sa tête sur ma poitrine et sa main était sur mon ventre. Dès qu'elle bougeait mon corps s'enflammait car chaque mouvement s'apparentait à une caresse. Elle avait été tellement paisible. Mon bonheur était arrivé au summum quand elle avait murmuré mon prénom. Une première fois puis une seconde. Comme le jour de la mort de ma mère quand elle s'était endormie dans ma chambre. Je l'avais observée dormir bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais su. Mais j'arrivais malgré moi à son agitation. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir jouer cette partie du morceau finalement. Pourquoi faut-il à chaque fois que l'on se réveille ? Finalement, la réalité que nous vivons en ce moment peut s'apparenter à un merveilleux rêve. Je suis certain qu'il peut durer, pour peu qu'on le veuille. Et je le voulais. Pourtant, je continuais de jouer mon morceau jusqu'au bout. J'en écrirai un jour plus beau, qui se finit bien, pour lui montrer à quel point elle a réussi à me changer.

Je finis alors le morceau et ouvris mes yeux pour voir sa réaction. Ceux de Bella étaient toujours clos. Mais je vis une joue humide. Elle avait pleuré. Pourquoi ? De tristesse parce que le morceau se terminait ainsi ? Oui, il faudra que j'en réécrive une où cette fois-ci les dernières notes seraient du bonheur.

Elle ouvrit finalement ses paupières et me fixa immédiatement. Je fus subjugué par son regard. Tant d'émotions. De l'amour, de la joie, aussi de la peine. Comme je l'avais pensé elle avait vécu le morceau. Je me perdais littéralement dans ses prunelles chocolat. J'avais aussi besoin de contact physique. J'approchai alors ma main pour essuyer des larmes qui avaient coulé sur sa joue de porcelaine. Je m'enquis ensuite de ce qu'elle en avait pensé.

- Est-ce que ça te plait ?

Elle me regarda avec des grands yeux ronds. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi et je dois avouer que sur le coup ça m'inquiéta.

- Ne sois pas stupide Edward. Ce morceau est… Ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir va au-delà de toute logique et de tout mot. Il est merveilleux, et encore ce qualificatif est faible.

Je fus automatiquement soulagé. Alors elle avait vraiment aimé ma berceuse. J'avais eu raison de me faire un peu confiance et de la lui avoir jouée.

- Je l'ai écrit pour toi. Tu me l'as inspiré la première nuit où nous avons dormi ensemble.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu sais Edward, quand j'ai fermé les yeux j'ai vécu ce morceau. Et ce que j'ai vu, c'était toi en train de dormir. Tu as réussi à faire parvenir tout ce que tu ressentais d'une manière telle que les mots ne sont pas suffisants pour le décrire. Merci.

Elle commença alors à m'embrasser tendrement. Ses lèvres douces épousaient parfaitement les miennes. Mais son baiser se fut plus pressant ensuite. Plus passionné. Elle se rapprocha de moi et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je pense qu'elle ignorait que c'est un endroit particulièrement sensible pour moi. Ce simple contact me procura des milliers de frissons tous plus intenses les uns que les autres. Elle se rapprocha encore de moi. Je sentais que j'allais déraper. Si seulement elle savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait !

Je rompis alors le baiser avant de craquer. Encore une minute et j'allais lui faire l'amour sur le piano. Pour tenter de calmer mes ardeurs j'appuyai mon front contre le sien. Nos yeux s'étaient refermés et je profitai de ce moment de bien-être total. Juste Bella et moi. Seuls au monde. Elle releva ensuite sa tête et je vis une expression indécise. Il y avait même une lueur de peur. Elle me demanda alors en chuchotant d'échanger de place avec moi.

Je fus plus qu'étonné. Savait-elle jouer du piano ? Si oui elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Je m'exécutai en retenant mes questions. Je voyais l'anxiété se dessiner sur le visage de Bella, comme si elle redoutait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle posa ses doigts sur le piano et commença à jouer. A ma grande surprise elle jouait vraiment très bien. Je fermai alors mes yeux.

Je me retrouvai emporté dans un univers paradisiaque. Peut-être une île. En tous cas il faisait doux. Au loin des petites vagues venaient se briser sur la plage de sable fin. Nous n'étions pas en plein jour. Non, c'était la nuit. Je pouvais même imaginer la pleine lune. Je me trouvais dans l'eau. Elle était chaude et apaisait mon corps. J'entendis quelqu'un d'autre arriver derrière moi. J'imaginais alors que c'était Bella. Je me retournai pour la voir. Elle était nue et je ressentais une vague de désir m'envahir. La musique n'était que sensualité. Je me voyais alors l'embrasser. Presser son corps contre le mien. Mon souffle était coupé, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je me voyais passer ma main derrière sa nuque pour qu'elle se rapproche encore davantage. Je sentais ses boucles soyeuses sous mes doigts. Sa poitrine était plaquée contre mon torse. Les notes témoignaient alors une unicité. Comme si nous ne faisions alors plus qu'un. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la plus normale et surtout la plus indestructible. De nouveau les notes s'accélérèrent. Comme si le désir venait de se décupler. Mon rythme cardiaque suivit le tempo. Je peinais à rester lucide. Les deux êtres, les deux amants, commencèrent alors à faire l'amour. J'étais certain de ce que la musique désirait témoigner. Ils ne firent qu'un, pas l'esprit, par le cœur et par le corps. _Je_ ne faisais qu'un avec Bella. Puis la musique ralentit. Se fit plus douce. La fin de l'étreinte. La plénitude totale. Rien d'autre que du bonheur.

C'est sur ce bien-être que la musique prit fin. Je continuais à respirer difficilement. Il fallait que je me contrôle absolument. Elle n'a donc aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle me fait ? Du pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi ?

- Edward ? Il y a un problème ?

Trouves quelque chose à dire Edward. Vite.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais du piano.

- Je ne le faisais pas. C'est encore un des grands mystères de mon rêve, tu m'avais appris et je t'avais composé ce morceau avec beaucoup de mal. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir le ressortir mais il faut croire que ça m'a affecté beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais. Mais tu es certain que ça va Edward ?

Il valait mieux que je ne lui dise pas la vérité. Je serais passé pour un vrai pervers. En même temps, je me demande si je ne le suis pas…

- Oui Bella, c'est juste que…

Et là je la regardai. Je ne voulais pas le faire car je savais que j'allais me trahir mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je n'aurais pas dû. Au fond de moi j'espérais trouver un peu d'apaisement à mon désir, mais elle semblait ressentir la même chose. Vu le morceau j'aurais dû m'en douter.

**Ce **dont je ne m'attendais pas c'était qu'elle se jette littéralement sur moi. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes avec fougue. Toute ma volonté partit alors en fumée. Depuis plusieurs jours je tentais de me contenir mais là je n'y arrivais plus. Elle m'avait complètement embrasé. Automatiquement notre baiser fut approfondi. Ni elle ni moi ne l'avions prémédité, ça c'était fait comme ça.

Elle fit reculer le banc pour se mettre face à moi, à califourchon. J'étais persuadé qu'elle pouvait sentir mon désir mais je n'arrivais même plus à être gêné. Ça aurait été un crime d'ailleurs d'être indifférent en pareil moment. Je rompis alors le baiser pour m'attarder d'abord sur son menton et effectuer une descente le long de son cou. Sa peau était indécemment douce. C'était une invitation au plaisir. Elle m'encouragea davantage en jetant sa tête en arrière. Ses cheveux longs détachés la rendaient encore plus désirable. Elle était même l'incarnation du désir. Je brûlais, je me consumais.

Mais j'avais besoin d'avoir encore plus de contacts. Mes mains allaient et venaient sur son dos et je sentais ses frissons qui la prenaient selon mes mouvements. Elle se recula soudainement, me laissant d'abord perplexe. Elle me regarda ensuite, avec un désir encore décuplé et prit ma main. Je me laissais guider sans me poser de questions. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser. Quand je vis que nous étions arrivés devant ma chambre, j'eus un élan de raison. Je m'arrêtai alors. S'il y a une chose que je ne voulais pas, c'était la forcer, la brusquer. C'était si soudain ! Pendant ces quelques secondes où j'arrivais à réfléchir il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que je pouvais attendre si elle le désirait.

- Bella… Tu es sure que c'est ce que _tu _veux ?

Elle ne me répondit pas mais me fit un sourire encore plus sensuel. Dieu, quelles sont ses limites à la sensualité ? Ne suis-je pas en train de rêver car de telles sensations ne peuvent être possibles !

Pourtant, si et c'est sans limite. Les doigts fins de Bella vinrent à la rencontre de ma chemise. Ils caressèrent un peu mon torse puis s'attelèrent à détacher très lentement chacun des boutons. Chaque mouvement m'embrasait davantage bien que je croyais déjà être entièrement incendié. Je poussai ma tête en arrière et fermai mes yeux. Chaque sensation en était encore décuplée.

Elle ouvrit ensuite ma chemise déboutonnée. Ses doigts caressèrent mon torse. Je savais que j'étais musclé. Quand j'avais besoin de me défouler je faisais régulièrement de la musculation. Ce n'était pas pour avoir des muscles à l'origine mais la conséquence était finalement ici bien pratique.

Je la sentis s'approcher de moi et poser délicatement ses lèvres sur ma peau. Elle embrassa mon torse en laissant parfois s'attarder sa langue. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir. Si j'avais encore quelques barrières pour tenter de ralentir les choses elles furent toutes définitivement abattues.

Les doigts fins de Bella remontèrent ensuite le long de mon torse pour arriver à mes épaules. Je sentais ses ongles me caresser, renforçant ainsi l'aspect sensuel. Je sentis finalement ma chemise glisser le long de mes bras et de mon dos, me révélant ainsi entièrement torse nu. Je ramenai alors ma tête et croisai le regard de Bella. Elle se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment, invitation aux miennes. Alors je l'embrassai. Passionnément. Avidement. Mes mains cherchèrent sa peau. Elles vinrent se placer à nouveau dans son dos, mais cette fois-ci elles allèrent en plus sous son tee-shirt. Alors que je m'étais fait la réflexion le matin même qu'il lui allait merveilleusement bien, il venait de devenir en cet instant mon ennemi. Je l'agrippai et le fit passer au dessus de la tête de Bella, ce qui m'obligea l'espace de deux secondes à me séparer de ses lèvres.

Mes mains se posèrent à nouveau sur son dos que je recommençais à caresser. Je la sentais frissonner à chaque mouvement, ce qui avait pour effet de me donner envie de continuer encore et toujours. Elle se recula en direction de mon lit. Je suivis le mouvement, refusant de la quitter. Nous nous allongeâmes ensuite sur le lit. Je pris alors une bonne minute pour la détailler. Mes yeux partirent de ses pieds pour remonter le long de ses jambes parfaites. Puis son ventre plat et sa poitrine encore recouverte de son soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine semblait vraiment parfaite. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Puis je continuai l'ascension pour arriver au cou et enfin à son merveilleux visage. Elle semblait avoir le même désir que moi, mais aussi le bonheur de partager ce moment avec moi. Degré de sa beauté et de sa sensualité sur une échelle de un à dix ? DIX !

Mes lèvres vinrent à nouveau à la rencontre des siennes. Elles glissèrent ensuite sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa poitrine encore recouverte son ventre. Elle effectuait déjà des mouvements de bassin incontrôlés. Mes doigts allèrent ensuite détacher le bouton de son pantalon et le firent glisser. Elle était dorénavant en sous-vêtements. Un cadeau qui n'attendait que d'être ouvert. La récompense suprême après tant de malheurs. La fin des pleurs, le bonheur incomparable.

Bella ne me laissa pas le temps à lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Elle s'attacha à me retirer mon propre pantalon. Je me laissai faire car le porter était devenu plus qu'inconfortable. Elle vit ainsi que mon boxer avait un peu de mal à résister face à la pression qu'il subissait. Je pensais que ça la ferait rougir mais elle arbora un air satisfait. Aurait-elle vraiment eu des doutes sur l'état dans lequel elle me mettait à chaque fois ?

Je fis unir nos lèvres une fois encore et la pris dans mes bras pour me retrouver sur elle. Je faisais attention à ne pas l'écraser et elle écarta ses jambes pour que je puisse me mettre entre elles. Cette position ne fit que m'exciter encore davantage, excitation renforcée par les mouvements de ses hanches. Sa main alla à la rencontre de mon boxer. Je compris immédiatement qu'elle voulait me le retirer. Une fois de plus je la laissai faire, d'autant plus que j'avais pitié pour lui qui tentait tant bien que mal de résister pour ne pas craquer.

Ce qui se passa par la suite n'était pas prévu, pour ma part en tous cas. J'avais eu dans l'intention de nous mettre à égalité et de lui retirer ses derniers sous-vêtements. Elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps car elle s'empara dans mon sexe et commença dans mouvements de va-et-vient. Bon Dieu ! Je ne savais même plus comme je m'appelais et ce que je faisais là. Un grognement s'échappa à nouveau. Elle nous fit tourner. Je fus incapable de résister à quoi que ce soit.

Elle continuait les mouvements de sa main et commença en même temps à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle resta un peu plus longtemps sur mes mamelons, descendit et fit le contour de mon nombril. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'arrêter là. Enfin, penser est un bien grand mot, mais l'idée était là. Pourtant elle n'en fit rien. Elle continua de descendre et lécha mon sexe tout en poursuivant les mouvements avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Elle m'entrainait complètement au septième ciel. Avant d'éclater dans sa bouche je la saisis par les épaules et l'embrassai très avidement. Tout mon corps était un volcan en ébullition.

Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'elle ne me laisse pas faire. C'était mon tour de l'emmener sur les sommets du plaisir. Sa position assise me permit de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine fut ainsi libérée et aussitôt une de mes mains vint caresser cette perfection.

Je rompis le baiser afin d'embrasser un des seins. Ma langue joua avec le mamelon durci sous les gémissements de Bella. Je fis alors de même de l'autre côté et je voyais régulièrement le bassin de ma déesse s'archer.

Je descendis ensuite peu à peu vers son intimité. Je retirai le dernier vêtement qui la recouvrait et laissait apparaitre un corps de Vénus. Mes lèvres et ma langue vinrent caresser son jardin secret alors que les cris de Bella raisonnaient de plus en plus dans la pièce. Le nectar qui en sortit était merveilleux. Je fis pénétrer un doigt en elle, et devant sa réaction un deuxième vint s'ajouter. Je la voyais peiner à respirer et son visage n'avait jamais été aussi rouge. Des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front et humidifiaient ses cheveux.

- Edward, je te veux en moi. Maintenant.

La voix de Bella avait été cassée, saccadée. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces mots, indices de l'intensité de son plaisir. J'espérais sincèrement lui avait rendu celui qu'elle m'avait procuré, voire encore plus. Je pris le préservatif dans mon tiroir. J'aurais plus tard une pensée pour ma mère qui avait insisté, « au cas où » alors que je ne voyais vraiment pas quand je pourrais en avoir besoin. Je l'enfilai puis remontai vers _ma _Bella.

Une fois de plus un baiser reprit alors qu'elle se frottait contre moi, m'appelant de tout son corps. Mais je voulais la voir. Je voulais voir son plaisir dans ses yeux et voir ses désirs. Car je gardais en tête que j'étais novice. Je brisai le baiser et figeai mon regard dans le sien. Je la pénétrai alors.

Je sentis une première résistance, preuve de sa virginité. Elle eut une grimace mais qui fut très vite estompée par son plaisir. De mon côté, je pensais avoir déjà atteint le summum, mais non, les sensations pouvaient encore aller plus loin.

Je commençai alors les mouvements de va-et-vient. Lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Nos regards ne s'étaient pas dessoudés. Le plaisir se fit de plus en plus intense alors que nos corps bougeaient à l'unisson. Désormais rien ni personne ne pourra affirmer le contraire. Nous sommes définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre. Même nos corps s'emboitent comme s'ils avaient fait partie d'un tout originellement.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle hurlait mon nom, signe de son orgasme l'ayant amené au septième ciel. Quelques secondes je criai le sien en déversant ma jouissance. Nous respirions tous les deux très difficilement. Comme si pendant tout ce temps l'oxygène n'avait été que secondaire. Oui, finalement il l'avait été. Je me retirai d'elle en l'embrassant cette fois-ci tendrement. Elle était devenue en l'espace de quelques jours mon ange-gardien, mon amour, mon âme. Elle est désormais mon amante. A jamais.

*******

Rentrer m'obligea à faire des efforts surhumains. Il me fallait me séparer des bras de Bella, couper les contacts physiques et ne pas l'embrasser. Mais Charlie allait pas tarder à rentrer et il fallait faire à manger. Nous décidâmes de ne prendre une douche que là-bas, au cas où Charlie rentrerait. Le plus dur fut de la prendre séparés. Alors que j'entendais l'eau couler je m'imaginais le corps nu de Bella et l'eau qui épousait ses formes. Plus d'une fois je manquai d'aller la rejoindre, mais la peur que Charlie nous surprenne me fit me contenir.

Quand Charlie rentra, nous étions tous les deux douchés et le repas était prêt. Je crus qu'il allait soupçonner quelque chose quand il vit que nous n'avions pas encore mangé, mais Bella réussit à répondre comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, elle savait mentir quand elle voulait !

- Papa, on pouvait attendre. On a travaillé et de toute façon nous n'avions pas tellement faim tout à l'heure. Quand on a vu l'heure on s'est dit qu'au point où nous en étions on pouvait t'attendre ! Comme ça tu n'as pas eu à manger seul.

- C'est sympa. Au fait, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que Jacob était retourné au lycée de la Push, tu le savais ?

Tiens ? Nous n'avions pas parlé de Black, mais là j'étais quand même très surpris par cette nouvelle. Il ne reviendra donc pas à notre lycée… Comment ça se fait ?

- Oui, je l'ai appris tout à l'heure. En fait j'ai été le voir, je m'inquiétais du fait qu'il n'était pas au lycée.

- Je sais j'ai eu Billy. Il était très content de te voir, mais très surpris surtout. Il parait que tu as une très bonne influence sur Jacob. C'est bien.

- Bella arrive toujours à faire ressortir le meilleur des autres.

Bella redevint une pivoine. C'était si adorable ! Mais j'avais dit ça sans réfléchir car je n'avais même pas besoin de formuler au mieux ce genre de compliments. Je venais d'en avoir une preuve de ce que j'avançais. Pour Black, si effectivement il veut devenir un mec bien à cause de Bella, il y arrivera. Je ne l'aime pas, mais elle m'a montré plus d'une fois qu'elle capable de miracles. Charlie me sourit d'un air entendu. Il partageait mon avis, mais il devait certainement être heureux que je l'aie vu moi aussi.

Nous allâmes nous coucher juste après le repas à cause de l'heure déjà tardive. Le shérif s'endormit immédiatement, et je dois admettre que c'était un grand avantage. En effet, à peine une minute plus tard Bella vint me rejoindre. Elle termina ainsi de la manière la plus parfaite notre étreinte de tout à l'heure en s'endormant dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant.


	15. 13 : En cadence

_Nous vivons vraiment dans un drôle de monde. Que des pervers ! Je suis outrée. XD Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui en étais l'auteur, c'est encore pire ! XD_

_Bon, alors surprise pour ce chapitre. J'avais oublié un passage dans le POV de Bella, donc en dehors de la journée du lendemain voici une totale exclusivité... Je vous la laisse découvrir avant de tout vous gâche ! Au fait, il n'y aura plus de lemon de la FF, désolée lol._

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Patricia **: Désolée non, il n'y en aura pas d'autre... Mais bon je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Va voir la FF de **Mixetremix**, elle a été aussi très inspirée hier, les hormones sans doute XD_

_**Dawn **: Et le pire, c'est que nous n'en avons même pas honte ! XD Merci pour ta review !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Oh je ne veux rien, je fais partie des spécimen qui encouragent ce monde XD_

_**Time Tell Will **: Alors voilà le super secret (lol) j'écris le chapitre au fur et à mesure de la journée, je le relis à la fin, et je le publie immédiatement après ! Je ne voulais pas prendre de l'avance, ça me permet d'adapter le contenu aux reviews. ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 13. En cadence**

*******

Dans la nuit, alors que nous nous étions endormis paisiblement, je sentis un coup de pieds. Bella s'agitait. Elle parlait. Des phrases incompréhensibles, mais je pouvais comprendre certains mots tels que « Jake », « non », « loup ». Ils n'avaient ni queue ni tête pour moi, mais je savais qu'elle cauchemardait. J'ai tenté de la réveiller sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie et se réveille d'elle-même. Elle était déjà en pleurs et éclata encore plus en sanglots dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas tenté de savoir sur quoi portait ce rêve. Il fallait qu'elle se calme alors je lui ai fredonné ma berceuse, ce qui l'endormit. De mon côté le sommeil m'avait abandonné. Aujourd'hui encore je ne connais pas le contenu exact de ce rêve. J'ai cependant une certitude : il a été le retour des ennuis.

*******

La nuit avait été difficile mais Ashley réussit à me redonner la pêche dès notre arrivée au lycée. Elle a littéralement sauté au cou de Bella telle une enfant qui venait de retrouver sa mère après une longue séparation.

- Bella ! Il faut absolument que je te parle ! Tu m'as portée chance j'en suis sure et certaine !

- Ou lààà Ashley. Je t'en prie calme toi tu me donnes le tournis !

Bon, vu l'état de la jeune demoiselle, Jackson s'était enfin remué un peu. J'avais du mal à retenir mon fou rire. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Par contre, j'avais une pensée solidaire pour Bella qui allait devoir supporter son excitation toute la journée à partir du moment où l'heureux élu ne serait pas dans la même pièce.

- Désolée Bella mais c'est trop… indescriptible ! Jackson m'a invitée non seulement au bal mais aussi à aller se faire un ciné demain soir ! J'ai l'impression que Nikki et toi aviez raison, peut-être que je l'intéresse finalement ! Non mais tu imagines ? Une soirée rien que tous les deux et le bal…

Non, elle croyait sérieusement qu'elle n'intéressait pas Jackson ? L'amour rend vraiment aveugle. Elle était presque en pleurs dans les bras de Bella tellement elle était heureuse. Ça faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. C'est sur cette note joyeuse que nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de nos salles de cours respectives.

Mes cours se passèrent normalement. La fatigue se faisait ressentir mais j'en avais connu d'autres. J'étais encore un peu préoccupé pour Bella mais elle semblait aller mieux. Au milieu de matinée j'allais toutefois vérifier, juste jeter un œil. J'avais décidé que si jamais elle n'allait pas bien j'essaierais de lui remonter le moral. C'est le moins que je puisse faire !

Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à voir Mickael Welch tenter de la draguer. J'hésitai alors à intervenir. Après tout ce n'était pas entièrement mes affaires, surtout que personne ne savait que Bella et moi sortions ensembles. Je décidai alors d'écouter avant de choisir d'intervenir.

- Il y aura qui ?

- En fait, je m'étais dit que nous pourrions y aller tous les deux.

_Non Edward, tu ne vas pas lui faire une tête au carré. Tu es civilisé. Retiens-toi, tu peux le faire._

- C'est gentil Mickael mais je n'en ai pas trop envie. Ne te sens pas offensé mais pour moi sortir un soir juste avec toi rime avec rancard.

- Et si j'étais en train de t'en proposer un ?

_Non, restes calme. Bella est en droit de sortir avec lui si elle veut et puis dans le cas contraire c'est à elle de refuser._

- J'imagine que je te ferais mon plus grand sourire mais que je refuserais gentiment.

- Oh allez Bella ! Aucun engagement ! J'arrive à peine à t'approcher je te jure que je serai un vrai gentleman.

Bon, elle lui a dit non, j'imagine que ça me donne alors le droit d'intervenir, non ?

- Mickael…

- Bella ! Tu es là ?

L'air de rien, je n'ai rien entendu, je viens juste voir une amie.

- Oui Edward.

- Salut Masen. Excuse moi je parlais avec Bella, tu veux bien la laisser aux autres de temps en temps ? Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire tu peux certainement attendre la fin du lycée.

_Non, restes calme. Inspires, expires. _Fort heureusement Bella répondit pour moi sinon je n'aurais vraiment pas été civilisé. Remarquez Bella ne l'a pas été beaucoup plus.

- Dis donc Mickael, je suis une grande fille si je veux lui dire d'aller se faire voir je peux le faire.

- Oh désolé Bella.

Bien sur que tu l'es sale hypocrite ! Invites la à sortir si tu veux, je suis le premier à comprendre les raisons, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à lui manquer de respect.

- Bon bref, alors tu sors avec moi demain soir ? Ah et tu viendrais au bal avec moi ? Je suis bon danseur tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Désolé Mickael mais elle n'est pas libre pour le bal.

Ma réponse avait fusé. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais été cassant et je commençais vraiment à perdre patience. Pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Il ne peut pas arrêter de se faire humilier ? Elle a déjà répondu non, c'est trop compliqué à comprendre ?

- Tu ne veux pas la laisser répondre toi aussi ? Elle peut faire ses choix toute seule non ?

Grincement de dents. Je ne suis pas certain que Bella ait bien fait de me donner un peu plus d'assurance car là elle risque d'apporter encore des ennuis. Mon self-control a des limites.

- Bon Mickael, je vais effectivement au bal avec Edward et je ne veux pas sortir un soir avec toi, désolée mais je n'en ai pas envie.

- Laisse-moi une chance Bella, il ne va pas te bouffer quand même !

- Mic…

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons !

Oups. Il avait dit la phrase de trop. Mon cerveau n'avait pas résisté et j'avais répondu automatiquement. Jusque là ça aurait été si je n'avais pas joint les gestes à la parole. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de ce prétentieux. Non, je ne l'ai pas frappé. Je ne voulais même pas me salir. J'étais fatigué, énervé et j'avais toujours ce besoin de Bella. Alors je l'ai embrassée. Je savais que j'allais faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes ce crétin. Les lèvres de Bella me permirent automatiquement de me calmer. Elle répondit à mon baiser mais je vis tout de suite qu'elle était gênée. Je n'avais cependant pas le temps d'y penser là, tout de suite. Je rompis ensuite délicatement le baiser à contrecœur et la regardai amoureusement avant de me retourner vers Welch.

Il était encore plus blanc que Bella, ce qui est quand même beaucoup dire. En fait, il était presque vert. Bon, au moins j'avais obtenu l'effet recherché, il n'osait plus rien dire.

- Bon maintenant Welch j'espère que le message est passé. Bella n'est pas libre pour le bal _ni_ pour les soirées.

Et je guidai Bella dehors. Je ne voulais pas la regarder, même si je savais qu'il allait falloir que je l'affronte. Sauf que ça nous pouvions le faire en privé. J'étais encore plus un crétin que cet imbécile. Je n'avais pas à imposer mes volontés à Bella. Hier je m'étais dit que j'étais finalement prêt à assumer cette relation, mais ce n'était certainement pas son cas. En plus j'habite chez elle et si on la questionnait sur la nature de nos relations elle ne saura probablement pas mentir. Je venais d'agir au pire moment. IMBECILE ! Et encore ce mot n'est pas assez fort.

Une fois que nous nous retrouvâmes à part, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est fait maintenant. Et puis honnêtement qui ne s'en doutait pas a lycée ?

Elle avait essayé de dédramatiser tout ça, mais ça n'excusait en rien. Elle me calma toutefois un peu quand elle déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce contact devenait une véritable drogue. Tout au long de la journée évidemment les regards étaient tournés sur nous. Toutefois nos amis se passèrent de commentaires et firent comme si de rien était ou comme s'ils savaient déjà. Seul Kellan se permit de nous charrier un peu jusqu'à ce que Nikki le menace. Le seul mot « canapé » suffit à le faire taire sous nos rires. Vint enfin le week-end.

*******

Deux semaines plus tard arriva le grand soir. J'étais parti chez moi pour me préparer tranquillement et venir _la _chercher en vrai gentleman. J'avais mis mon costume noir et m'étais coiffé en décoiffé. Je savais qu'_elle_ aimait particulièrement quand ils étaient dans tous les sens. Puis je mis pour la première fois mes nouvelles lunettes. Elles étaient rectangulaires et noires avec des reflets vert-cuivré. J'avais été les commander une semaine plus tôt pour les avoir ce soir là. J'avais questionné ma princesse sur le genre de lunettes qu'elle aimait et c'est en rougissant qu'elle m'avait avoué qu'elle trouvait ce type de montures particulièrement sexy. J'avais hésité à la faire venir avec moi pour les choisir mais j'avais opté finalement pour l'effet surprise.

Ces lunettes représentaient finalement mon évolution. Alors que mes anciennes avaient été choisies pour passer partout, ne pas se faire remarquer, ces nouvelles étaient tout le contraire. On ne pouvait pas ne pas les voir et me elles me donnaient un air sûr de moi.

Je pris ensuite la rose rouge, unique comme Bella, et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je ne l'avais pas sortie depuis la mort de ma mère, depuis que j'étais rentré de l'hôpital. Je démarrai finalement et me dirigeai vers la maison des Swan. Là je n'étais plus le petit orphelin qui habitait chez eux mais bien le copain de Bella. Depuis l'épisode du lycée Charlie savait que nous sortions ensembles et ne nous avait pas sermonnés, moi en tous cas. Il l'avait accepté mais nous avions continué avec Bella de faire comme si de rien n'était devant lui. C'était la moindre des choses.

Je sonnai à la porte et attendit que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Charlie fut celui qui apparu derrière la porte. Il me regarda de haut en bas avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Et bien dis donc, ça te va bien le costume mon garçon. Tes lunettes aussi par la même occasion.

J'avais vraiment de la chance qu'il m'ait accepté ainsi. Je savais que ce n'était pas forcément évident pour lui mais il nous faisait confiance, ou au moins il essayait. Je lui rendis le sourire qu'il m'avait adressé et entrai ma rose à la main. C'est à ce moment là que Bella descendit de l'escalier.

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Il ne faisait aucun doute de sa beauté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je l'avais toujours trouvé belle. Mais là, elle était absolument époustouflante, divine. Elle portait une robe bleue nuit à bretelles. Un léger décolté mettait sa poitrine en valeur. La jupe tombait avec grâce jusqu'aux genoux et semblait voler au moindre mouvement. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche qui laissait s'échapper quelques boucles. Elle avait mis un peu de maquillage, juste ce qu'il faut pour faire ressortir ses traits et elle portait en plus des boucles d'oreilles pendantes mettant en valeur son magnifique cou ainsi qu'un collier assorti.

Je sentais que je manquais d'air et que j'avais l'air un poisson hors de l'eau avec ma bouche ouverte. Ce fut le rire de Bella qui me ramena sur Terre et la tape dans le dos par Charlie. Là je clignai des yeux et repris une grande inspiration avant de faire le plus beau sourire dont j'étais humainement capable.

- Tu es… Il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier ta beauté Bella.

Elle rougit immédiatement, la note qui manquait à la symphonie. Je lui offris ma rose tout en murmurant à son oreille.

- Elle pourrait être comme toi. Naturelle, unique, appelant au désir. Sauf qu'elle n'égalera jamais ta beauté.

Elle mordit sa lèvre devant cette déclaration et je dus me faire vraiment violence pour ne pas l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour immédiatement. Nous sortîmes ensuite et je lui ouvris la portière de la voiture. Dans la voiture elle me parla pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé.

- Tu es aussi magnifique Edward tu sais ? Et tes lunettes te vont vraiment bien.

Elle prononça cette dernière phrase en rougissant à nouveau, me laissant sous-entendre que j'avais obtenu l'effet escompté. Au même moment nous arrivâmes au lycée où se tiendrait le bal. Aussitôt le moteur coupé je me précipitai sur ses lèvres ne tenant plus. Nous échangeâmes alors un énième baiser des plus passionnés mais il fallait que je me calme sinon j'allais lui arracher cette superbe robe. Je sortis alors et allai lui ouvrir la portière pour l'aider finalement à descendre. Je passai ensuite immédiatement mon bras derrière son dos et posai ma main sur sa hanche en signe d'appartenance. Il fallait que je montre dès le début à tous ceux qui auraient la mauvaise idée de regarder d'un peu trop près qu'elle était avec moi.

- Tu sais Edward, j'ai toujours un mauvais sens de l'équilibre. Alors si tu veux ne pas danser ça ne me gênera pas du tout, bien au contraire !

Ah cette Bella. Prête à tout pour éviter de danser ! Pour répondre à sa crainte je la menai immédiatement sur la piste. Contrairement à ce que je croyais elle se débrouillait vraiment bien. Comme si elle avait pris des leçons. Quoique cette hypothèse est bien possible avec Ashley et Nikki !

D'ailleurs je vis au loin la première les yeux dans les yeux avec Jackson. Ils s'étaient enfin mis ensembles et filaient le parfait amour. Je me rappelle le lendemain de la soirée où ils avaient concrétisés ça. Ils étaient arrivés la main dans la main au lycée et nous avions décidés de notre côté d'arriver un peu plus tôt. Nous les avions attendus et dès qu'ils étaient arrivés et s'étaient retrouvés nous avions tous applaudi. Bella et moi n'étions pas vraiment d'accord pour ça mais Kellan et Nikki ne nous avaient pas laissé le choix. Quant à Peter, il les avait suivi de bonne grâce. Le nouveau couple avait pris une couleur rouge écarlate mais nous étions vraiment heureux pour eux. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient vraiment pris leur temps. Là Ashley portait une superbe robe violacée avec je dois avouer un très fort décolté. J'avais une pensée pour ce pauvre Jackson qui devait vraiment lutter pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Un peu plus loin, Nikki dans une robe rouge éclatante et Kellan se donnaient un peu en spectacle, comme d'habitude. Ils aimaient être le centre de l'attention mais j'étais très surpris que Kellan sache danser ainsi. Remarquez, je n'étais jamais venu à un bal puisque je n'y voyais pas l'intérêt.

Enfin, dans un autre côté de la salle, Peter avec Lizzie qui était venue spécialement pour l'occasion. Lizzie portait une robe longue qui épousait chacune de ses formes. La couleur cuivre allait particulièrement bien à ses cheveux. Ils formaient un très beau couple tous les deux.

Mais la plus belle était sans conteste ma Bella. Elle était radieuse en plus. Elle se laissait guider pour danser et je soupçonnais son rêve de lui avoir aussi appris à danser dans de pareilles circonstances. Après tout elle savait jouer du piano, pourquoi pas danser ?

Un slow commença alors. Je reconnus une chanson que j'aimais beaucoup. _For once in my life__. _J'adaptai immédiatement le rythme et la regardai dans les yeux. Cette chanson était écrite pour nous.

_For once in my life  
I have someone who needs me  
Someone I've needed so long  
For once unafraid  
I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong_

_For once I can touch  
What my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Someone warm like you  
Could make my dreams come true_

_For once in my life  
I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before, oh  
For once I've got someone  
I know won't desert me  
'Cause I'm not alone anymore_

_For once I can say  
This is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I've got love I know I can make it  
For once in my life  
I've got someone who needs me_

Cette chanson reflétait parfaitement ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai cette personne en qui je peux avoir entièrement confiance. J'ai son amour, et elle a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin d'elle. Que demander de plus ? Si nous n'étions pas aussi jeunes, si nous n'avions pas la vie devant nous et que nous n'étions pas mineurs, je me serais déjà agenouillé devant elle pour la demander en mariage. Je n'avais aucun doute sur mes sentiments et sur leur longévité.

Je voulus alors lui faire passer tous mes sentiments, tout ce que je ressentais. Je dessoudai mes yeux des siens si profonds pour l'embrasser. Je voulais lui faire d'abord passer toute ma tendresse puis dérivai une fois de plus sur la passion. Chaque baiser était unique, comme si nos lèvres se touchaient pour la toute première fois. Je savais que beaucoup nous regardaient mais ça m'était égal. Nous étions seuls au monde.

Seul petit ennui, ça me réveilla le désir que j'avais pour elle, et je savais que ce désir était fortement partagé. Alors le rompis le baiser et amenai la tête de Bella contre mon torse. Ma joue se posa sur le haut de sa tête, sur ses cheveux et je m'enivrai de son parfum. Ma vie ressemblait à ce moment précis à un véritable conte de fée.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite à la maison. J'avais toujours envie d'elle, mon désir était même décuplé. Charlie nous accueillit, il avait attendu que nous rentrions pour se coucher. Il nous souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit avant de retrouver son lit. Bella de son côté alla se prendre une douche pendant que j'essayais de calmer mes ardeurs d'adolescent amoureux.

Quand elle arriva à ma chambre les ronflements de Charlie se faisaient déjà entendre. Je levai les yeux devant mon âme-sœur et me demandai si je rêvais. Elle n'avait pas son pyjama habituel qui recouvrait quand même son corps, me permettant de me contrôler un peu. Elle avait revêtu une nuisette en satin bleu-nuit, un peu comme sa robe de bal. Ses cheveux détachés retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules et le long de son dos.

Pourquoi m'imposait-elle un tel supplice ? Charlie était à côté ! Elle s'approcha de moi et commença à m'embrasser avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir. Sa nuisette brillait dans le noir et était horriblement douce. Je voulus protester, la ramener à la réalité pendant que j'en avais encore la possibilité mais elle m'en empêcha. Elle déplaça sa tête un petit peu pour coller sa bouche contre mon oreille.

- Pas de mot, pas de bruit, juste toi et moi et personne ne nous entendra.

Elle avait été extrêmement sensuelle dans ses paroles. Elle me fixa ensuite certainement pour vérifier que j'étais quand même d'accord, mais pour moi la question ne se posait même pas. Elle venait de me retirer le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Elle vint ensuite sur moi pour m'embrasser et nous fîmes l'amour en silence, retenant nos gémissements. Ce fut doux, sensuel mais surtout très puissant en émotions, et pas une fois Charlie eut un raté dans ses ronflements.


	16. 14 : Happy Birthday

_Chapitre trèèèès long pour aujourd'hui ! Profitez-en. C'est le dernier chapitre avant le retour des problèmes voire des larmes. Du même coup, je l'ai traité d'une manière extrême. J'ai beaucoup plus développé l'anniversaire et je me suis bien amusée. On m'a fait pour mes vingt ans il y a un peu plus d'un mois un anniversaire surprise comme ça, et je dois avouer que je m'en suis un peu inspiré sur certains points. J'espère que vous allez aimer !_

_Bonne lecture =D

* * *

**Dawn **: Happy alors si tu as aimé comme ça. Moi aussi j'ai adoré l'écrire lol._

_**Céline **: Merci ! T'inquiète la FF ne va pas s'envoler, si tu la lis un peu en retard ce ne sera pas si grave lol. Courage pour tes cours !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Je suis sure que tu survivras XD Allez, à défaut de lemon, voilà du bonheur à l'état pur de ces deux jeunes tourtereaux !_

_**Time Tell Will** : C'est normale que tu ne te souviennes pas du bal, je l'avais oublié je l'ai donc rajouté lol. Moi pour mes FF j'ai de la chance je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec l'orthographe, une relecture suffit géréralement à corriger les tournures des phrases, la grammaire et l'orthographe, ce qui fait gagner du temps ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14. Happy ****birthday**

*******

Je ne pouvais pas croire que la soirée merveilleuse que nous avions passée avec Bella avait été vraie. Pourtant si. Je réveillai Bella un peu tôt le matin pour qu'elle retrouve son lit. La séparation avait été difficile mais il valait vraiment mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu.

La semaine fut toutefois plus morose. Rien ne manquait au tableau, tout était parfait. J'avais même réussi à faire connaissance avec d'autres élèves que ceux du groupe habituel. Oui, mais le samedi suivant allait être un enfer. Je savais que Bella avait connaissance du jour particulier et qu'elle essaierait de faire en sorte que je ne me sente pas seul, mais pour moi ce défi était intenable. J'allais passer mon premier anniversaire sans ma mère.

Je me rappelle encore du premier anniversaire passé sans mon père. Maman avait essayé de faire plein de choses. Des cadeaux, des sorties, si bien que je m'étais amusé comme un fou. Sur le moment. Mais il m'avait manqué la présence paternelle et un grand vide s'était emparé de moi juste après le déballage des cadeaux. Parfois même avec tout l'amour du monde on ne peut combler certains vides.

C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle avait essayé de tenir jusqu'à ce jour. Elle voulait me voir devenir adulte. Elle voulait me laisser du temps pour la pleurer avant de fêter un évènement quelconque pour ne rien gâcher. La vie ne lui avait cependant pas laissé le temps ou l'occasion. Me voilà seul, sans elle.

Bella avait réussi les dernières semaines à me faire aller mieux, mais là elle ne pouvait rien pour moi. C'est pour ça que j'avais fait en sorte de lui cacher mes sentiments, mon manque. Tout ce que j'aurais pu faire c'est la rendre malheureuse voire la culpabiliser car elle n'arrivait pas à me rendre mieux. Cela aurait été stupide car elle fait tellement au quotidien ! Même en cette période dès qu'elle est avec moi je me sens mieux. C'est quand elle est un peu éloignée, en cours ou autre que je me laisse trop facilement atteindre par la nostalgie et la tristesse. Dans ces moments là j'essayais de me remémorer le bal, la fois où elle avait joué le morceau au piano pour la première fois et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite… Ou alors juste un de ses sourires. Parfois cette ruse fonctionnait et je me sentais mieux. Mais pas toujours. Il restait toujours ces moments où mon cœur pesait une tonne.

Vendredi soir Charlie me demanda de réserver si c'était possible mon samedi soir, il comptait nous emmener tous les trois au restaurant pour fêter ça quand même. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, c'était sa manière à lui de me souhaiter mon anniversaire même si je voyais clairement qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il s'excusa même encore une fois de ne pas avoir pu se libérer pour la journée mais il semblait avoir vraiment du travail. Une fois encore je le rassurai. C'était déjà beaucoup ce qu'il faisait. De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le fêter. A mon grand soulagement personne ne semblait le savoir au lycée.

Quand je me réveillai le samedi matin, jour de mon anniversaire, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Je vis 9h45 A.M affiché sur mon réveil. Il semblerait que j'avais eu le sommeil encore profond. Je descendis et vis Bella en train de faire un petit déjeuné. Elle était déjà habillée. C'était simple mais elle était incroyablement belle. Elle avait encore relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Une jupe bleue recouvrait ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux et elle portait un chemisier blanc qui épousait chaque forme de son buste. Les boutons du haut n'étaient pas fermés laissant entrevoir un peu sa poitrine.

Quand elle me vit elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire et vint immédiatement m'embrasser. Elle me murmura dans l'oreille ensuite un « bon anniversaire » sensuel. Bon d'accord, ça aurait vraiment pu être pire comme début de journée. Je dégustai ensuite le petit déjeuné qu'elle avait préparé et allai me doucher et m'habiller ensuite.

Quand je redescendis Bella était en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Je vins l'embrasser dans le cou et elle se retourna pour me faire face.

- Tu veux aller quelque part de spécial Edward ? Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, tu choisis !

- Que dirais-tu de chez moi ? J'aurais bien envie de jouer un peu de piano avec toi.

Et puis je l'avoue, j'ai bien envie aussi de passer un petit moment tous les deux où nous ne serons pas susceptibles d'être dérangés. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais mettre en forme une mélodie que j'avais imaginée dans ma tête où tout se finirait bien.

J'eus cependant l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle eut effectivement une drôle d'expression.

- Très bien, allons chez toi alors.

- Tu es déçue ?

- Non pas du tout, ça me convient parfaitement, au contraire. Let's go !

Au contraire ? Elle semblait vraiment tendue. Avais-je dit quelque chose ? Ou alors elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec moi… Je ne comprenais plus rien. Si elle continuait d'être aussi tendue à la maison, je lui proposerais d'aller à la clairière. Avec le temps qu'il faisait il n'y avait aucun risque.

Elle était de plus en plus pâle à mesure que nous arrivions. Je me demandais même si elle n'avait pas arrêté de respirer quand nous descendîmes de voiture. Je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter de ne rien comprendre. J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand j'ouvris la porte.

Et là, simultanément j'eus un « boum », un « shhhhhhhh », une musique légèrement beaucoup niaise et des cris. Le « boum » était une explosion de confettis, le « shhhhhhh » une bombe déversant des rubans, la musique une chanson « Happy birthday » et les cris des invités en furie.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ils étaient tous là. Tous réunis chez moi pour me fêter mon anniversaire et je n'avais rien vu venir. Charlie, qui à première vue n'avait pas tant de travail que ça, les parents d'Ashley et évidemment Ashley, Jackson, Kellan, Nikki, Peter et même des élèves du lycée que j'avais connu dernièrement. Ashley me sauta dans les bras en hurlant et tout le monde vint m'embrasser.

Je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais là. Comment vous faire comprendre ? J'étais tellement surpris. Pour moi ce genre de surprises relevait de l'irréel, du cinéma ou au moins d'une éventualité pour les autres. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait m'arriver, _à moi_. Je n'avais même jamais fêté mon anniversaire avec d'autres personnes que mes parents. Là, j'avais tous mes amis et finalement j'en avais un certain nombre. Une main ne suffisait pas pour les compter. C'était irréel. Si je n'avais pas su me retenir j'aurais fondu en larme.

Il était inutile de demander qui était derrière tout ça. Bella observait la scène en retrait et m'offrait un magnifique sourire. Finalement une fois de plus j'avais tord. Elle allait réussir à me faire passer un merveilleux anniversaire même sans ma mère.

Non, en fait ma mère était là. Nous étions chez nous, elle était dans chaque pièce, dans chaque meuble. J'avais des souvenirs d'elle partout, elle était omniprésente. Bella venait de réussir à la ramener en un sens, à faire en sorte qu'elle soit présente aujourd'hui. Finalement même la mort ne lui avait pas empêché d'assister à mes dix-huit ans.

J'allai voir mon ange pour la remercier et comprendre comment elle avait pu organiser tout ça.

- Pourquoi, et comment ?

- Parce que je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être remettre un peu de vie dans cette maison et que tu allais te sentir seul de passer cet anniversaire sans elle. Et sinon grâce à la précieuse aide d'Ashley et de Nikki.

Et elle me sourit. Comment la remercier ? Comment lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi ? Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer cela. Elle n'avait pas été dupe, elle savait que cet anniversaire allait être difficile pour moi. Elle avait donc dû se démener pour l'organiser. Il faudra aussi que je remercie Ashley et Nikki.

Je compris aussi en même temps que tout le monde s'était bien moqué de moi dans mon dos. Même Charlie qui m'avait menti à propos de son travail et du restaurant du soir, certainement pour que je ne me doute de rien et leur donner plus de crédibilité.

Quand aux potes du lycée, aucun n'en avait parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Par contre je sentais bien que j'en entendrai parler pendant un bon moment par Kellan qui me rappellera combien tout le monde m'avait bien eu. Maman avait une fois de plus raison. A force de cataloguer les gens je ne voyais pas qui ils étaient à l'intérieur. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'ils me feraient une fête pareille. Il avait fallu que je rencontre Bella pour que j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Les festivités commencèrent. Un énorme gâteau au chocolat arriva où étaient disposées dix-huit bougies. Je les soufflai du premier coup sans aucun problème. Oui, sauf qu'elles se rallumèrent. Je vis ensuite Kellan et Jackson rire et se taper dans les mains d'un air de victoire. Des bougies magiques. Ça méritera vengeance.

Peter arriva ensuite avec un énorme carton. Quand je dis énorme ça veut dire quoi ? Oh, un paquet raisonnable d'un mètre cinquante. Si, si ! Je vous assure. Je devins aussitôt soupçonneux, même si c'était Peter qui l'avait amené. Après tout, lui aussi pouvait déconner, je le savais aussi. Le paquet ne semblait pas léger. Je l'ouvris et vis plein de papiers journaux. Hum… Oui, je le sentais mal. Sous les papiers un autre carton, comme par hasard.

Tout le monde riait. Les trois garçons se tenaient même les côtes tellement qu'ils avaient mal à force de se foutre de ma tête. Bien fait ! Mais je dois avouer que même moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Oh un autre carton ! Etrange… Et le petit manège continua sur cinq cartons. Au bout d'un moment j'arrivai sur une boite de taille raisonnable. Une fois ouverte j'éclatai littéralement de rire. Ils avaient osé m'acheter un chapeau en forme de gâteau d'anniversaire avec écrit « Happy Birthday » et avec des bougies sur le dessus. Je le trouvai immédiatement génial. Je l'enfilai et me laissai prendre en photo sous les rires de toute l'assemblée.

On fit ensuite un concours de grimace entre jeunes, le gagnant remporterait une peluche de Stitch. Gamins vous dites ? Oui, et alors ? Le jury était composé des trois adultes présents : les parents d'Ashley et Charlie. Et bien jamais on n'aurait pu prédire le résultat. Ce fut Jackson qui gagna à l'unanimité. Il nous avait fait une tronche en biais doublée d'un louchement et d'une langue pendante, un truc irréalisable pour le commun des mortels. En gentleman et devant la moue trop mignonne de l'intéressée il offrit sa récompense à sa bien-aimée.

Kellan me mit ensuite au défi de jouer la _Lettre à Elise_ à l'envers. Hein ? Aurait-il abusé du gâteau au chocolat ? Si je n'y arrivais pas je devais accepter de faire un bras de fer contre lui. Evidemment. Comment m'humilier en deux fois ! Comme prévu je m'emmêlai les doigts en essayant de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide. Il fut toutefois étonné de me voir bien résister au bras de fer. Et oui ! J'avais des muscles ! Bon, ça ne me permit pas de gagner mais au moins je ne me fis pas directement humilier.

La journée avançait donc dans la bonne humeur. Même mieux que cela, nous étions tous euphoriques. Jamais cette maison n'avait eu autant de rires. Quand je vis Ashley porter un paquet précieusement et sérieusement je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Pour moi, mon cadeau était cette fête. Les avoir tous ici. Pourtant si, j'avais bien un cadeau. Le premier cadeau d'anniversaire venant de personnes extérieures à ma famille.

Je le déballai avec grande précaution et vit un carton. Dessus étaient dessinées des enceintes. Les enceintes que je reluquais depuis déjà un bon moment mais que je n'osais pas m'acheter. Je ne voulais pas dilapider l'argent, surtout que je pourrais en avoir besoin pour plus tard si je voulais faire des études. Je restai bouchée bée devant tant de générosité. Elles étaient loin d'être données. Je ne savais même plus comment les remercier. Cette fête, ce cadeau, c'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Je n'étais pas habitué. Je n'étais pas assuré pour le bonheur*. Bella me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Et si tu les testais tout de suite pour vérifier si elles fonctionnent bien ?

Elle se leva et alla chercher mon lecteur MP3. Non seulement j'étais certain de ne pas l'avoir amené, mais en plus je ne le retrouvais plus depuis au moins trois jours. Comment ça se faisait que Bella savait parfaitement où il était ? Me l'avait-elle emprunté ?

Elle brancha les enceintes puis les connecta à mon lecteur de musique. Elle sembla rechercher une musique et l'enclencha. Des notes de piano retentirent. Je ne les connaissais pas. Je compris alors qu'elle m'avait effectivement « emprunté » mon lecteur et qu'elle me l'avait caché. Je compris que c'était entièrement volontaire. Je compris que ce morceau était d'elle. Je fermai alors les yeux pour mieux écouter. Un silence religieux venait de prendre place dans la pièce.

La mélodie était douce, paisible. Cette fois-ci je sentis le soleil sur ma peau. Pas la fraicheur de la Lune. J'avais l'impression d'être à un endroit où tout n'était que perfection. Je devinai alors que c'était la clairière. Tout n'était qu'harmonie. Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas arriver. Je me retournai et vis Bella. Elle portait une robe de soie bleue qui volait au gré du vent. Ses cheveux étaient aussi victimes de la brise mais ça ne la rendait que plus désirable. Elle me souriait et vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle m'embrassait délicatement, sensuellement. Le baiser n'était pas approfondi mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement sensuel. Je la voyais se reculer légèrement pour me regarder et rire. C'était un rire de bonheur, enjoué. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la suivre dans son humeur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Nous étions vraiment seuls au monde. Je nous vis ensuite unir nos corps, toujours dans ce bonheur au centre de tout. Ce n'était ni animal, ni tendre. Juste heureux. Euphorique. Je me voyais même rire en faisant l'amour, m'émerveillant de chaque sensation.

Quand la musique prit fin, toujours sur ce bonheur, je me dis que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. Elle avait réussi à faire ressentir tout ce que nous ressentions tous les deux depuis ces dernières semaines. Je n'avais encore pas de mot pour qualifier ce cadeau. Je ne méritais pas ce bonheur. Alors je me dis que les gestes sont parfois plus éloquents, et au diable le public. Je me levai et allai l'embrasser. Je savais que Charlie était là mais il n'ignorait pas que nous sortions ensembles et c'était vraiment de circonstance. Je tâchai de faire ressortir le bonheur que je ressentais à Bella. Tout était incroyablement parfait.

Personne ne comprenait toutefois ce qu'il venait vraiment de se passer. Ashley demanda d'où venait le morceau qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et pour cause !

- En fait, j'ai été l'enregistrer à Port Angeles il y a deux semaines…

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui joue ? Et c'est toi qui l'as écrit ?

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus.

- Si, c'est beaucoup et il est merveilleux.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose ». Elle n'a donc aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut faire ? Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure car les mots avaient encore du mal à sortir. Je nageais complètement dans un monde qui m'était inconnu, pourtant je le faisais avec confiance. Comment aurais-je pu deviner il y a quelques semaines de ce qui allait se produire ? De ce bonheur qui allait me tomber dessus ? Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une peur : le perdre. Mais j'ai décidé de faire confiance. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça arrive.

Soudain Nikki et Ashley s'adressèrent à Bella.

- Bella, tu viens s'il te plait il faut que nous te parlions !

L'intéressée rougit mais suivit les deux amies. Je vis très vite à leurs visages qu'elles complotaient quelque chose, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer quoi. Je n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs. Ni Kellan ni Jackson et encore moins Peter ne savait. Seule Anna riait de son côté, si bien que nous avions commencé à la torturer pour le savoir. Elle sursauta soudainement à cause de son téléphone mis en vibreur. Elle sembla vérifier l'interlocuteur et se leva pour parler à tout le monde. Je le sentais de moins en moins. Jusqu'à maintenant, les filles avaient été raisonnables au niveau des blagues.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais j'ai plusieurs messages à faire passer. Le premier s'adresse à M. Swan et à M. et Mme Green. Vos filles s'excusent sincèrement, mais quand l'honneur est en jeu parfois il faut pousser les limites. Je cite leurs paroles. Elles ajoutent qu'elles vous aiment beaucoup et seraient reconnaissantes si vous les laissiez rentrer ce soir chez vous.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Si elles commençaient comme ça, c'est qu'on peut s'attendre à tout. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Le deuxième message s'adresse à Edward, Kellan, Jackson et Peter. Il ne faut jamais défier une fille qui risque d'en faire une affaire personnelle.

Je me demandai alors à quoi elle faisait référence. Puis je compris en un flash illuminé. Le regard que s'étaient adressé les filles quand Kellan avait charrié Bella à propos de son trop grand sérieux. J'avais tout de suite compris qu'elle ne laisserait pas ce détail passer, mais j'avais espéré qu'elle l'oublierait. Apparemment pas. Anna enclencha la musique que je reconnus immédiatement. _Lady Marmelade_. Non, elles n'avaient pas osé !

Les trois filles descendirent alors des escaliers. Nikki en tête, Ashley fermant la marche et Bella au milieu. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise mais se lança quand même à l'eau. J'eus le souffle coupé. Pas par la surprise, mais par leurs habits. J'avais déjà vu Bella sexy, mais là… Elle portait un bustier noir avec de la dentelle rouge et des lacets rouges le maintenant fermé. La jupe, très moulante, arrivait au milieu des cuisses et était rouge avec de la dentelle noire. Elle portait des talons hauts et une mitaine dans la même dentelle qui alternait le rouge et le noir au bras droit. Il me semblait que les deux autres filles portaient le même genre de vêtements mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de _ma_ Bella. Soudain je haïs tous les garçons présents qui pouvaient également voir le spectacle, sauf Kellan et Jackson qui devaient fixer leurs propres moitiés. Elles commencèrent alors à chanter et… à danser très sensuellement.

_**[Nikki]**__  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_**[Ashley]**__  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

_**[Chorus:]**__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_What What, What what_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_Yea yea yea yea_

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Bella chanter, et encore là c'était dans le cœur. Par contre, la danse… Tout appelait au plaisir. Heureusement j'étais sur le canapé et j'avais des coussins à disposition. Sinon la bosse à l'endroit sensible se serait fortement vue, et en présence de Charlie ce n'était pas conseillé.

_**[Ashley]**__  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets suedes and dark greens.  
yeah_

_**[Chorus:]**__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

Peut-elle vraiment être aussi sexy ? Oui. Décidément elle a tout. Comment faire pour ne pas succomber ? Mais là quand même elle exagérait. Elle ne semblait avoir aucune pitié pour moi et mon self-control. Mais il fallait que je réussisse à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

_**[Bella]**__  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now_

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je ne l'avais pas encore bien entendue chanter jusqu'à présent car elle s'en était tenue aux cœurs. Mais là je venais de découvrir sa voix. Même ses cordes vocales transpiraient de sensualité. Elle s'était approchée de moi lors du couplet et même si elle ne m'avait pas regardé dans les yeux, ce simple rapprochement… J'avalai ma salive avec beaucoup de mal mais je ne pouvais retirer mon regard de ma déesse, même quand ce fut au tour d'Ashley de chanter.

_**[Ashley]**__  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au l__ait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

_**[Nikki]**__  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

_**[Bella]**__  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life_

_  
__**[Nikki]  
**__But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more_

_**[Chorus:]**__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)_

_**[Toutes les trois]**__  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... __(Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here..._

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......_

Les dernières phrases s'étaient succédé alors que j'étais en apnée. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver d'air, je suffoquais. J'avais chaud, horriblement chaud et je sentais que je n'étais pas le seul. Deux autres mecs à côté de moi étaient dans le même état. Même si je les avais à peine regardées, j'avais quand même remarqué que Nikki et Ashley s'en étaient également très bien sorties.

Bella me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Moi, même si son regard était aussi profond j'avoue que j'avais quand même du mal à me concentrer sur les siens, surtout qu'ils reflétaient aussi le même désir. Elle rompit ensuite l'échange pour s'adresser à Kellan.

- Alors Kellan, tu retires ce que tu as dit ?

Je dus lui donner un petit coup de coude discret pour qu'il arrête de dévorer des yeux Nikki.

- Je retire, Bella, Ashley toutes mes excuses. Mais je ne promets pas de ne pas vous défier à nouveau si c'est pour avoir ça.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de Nikki qu'il reçut un coup. Puis je pensai à Charlie qui avait dû assister à ça. Là quand même chapeau à Bella et Ashley qui avaient effectué leur performance devant leurs parents respectifs. Charlie semblait vraiment gêné, mais pas en colère, ni contre Bella, ni contre moi. Je suppose qu'il avait quand même remarqué mon état, mais il avait dû comprendre que là ne pas être ainsi après une telle prestation relevait de l'impossible. Bella partit ensuite se changer après m'avoir adressé un dernier regard.

Bon, nous devions nous calmer. Quand je dis « nous », je parle bien sûr de Kellan, Jackson et moi. Peter ne manqua pas de se moquer de nous discrètement. Nous en aurions fait autant pour lui, voire pire. A sa place Kellan aurait hurlé haut et fort toutes les phrases qui auraient pu le mettre mal à l'aise.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Ashley et Nikki étaient redescendues. Bella de son côté se faisait attendre, et je trouvais ça étrange. Je montai donc pour voir si elle n'avait rien. Je frappai à ma porte de chambre, endroit où elle était censée se trouver. Je l'appelai, et aucune réponse. Je me résolus alors à entrer, après tout même si elle était en sous-vêtements je l'avais déjà vu plus dénudée.

Elle était devant la fenêtre, à genoux. Elle avait renfilé son pantalon mais pas entièrement son tee-shirt. Ses deux bras étaient dans les manches mais pas la tête. Elle n'était cependant pas en mouvement, elle fixait l'extérieur. Une fois de plus je l'appelai mais n'eus aucune réaction. Elle était prostrée et semblait effrayée. Non, terrorisée. Je la saisis alors par les épaules et la secouai, sans pour autant la brusquer. Je voulais juste la faire réagir. Elle revint à elle et leva les yeux vers moi.

- Mais enfin Bella, qu'as-tu ?

Elle éclata complètement en sanglots dans mes bras. J'ignorais ce qu'il venait de se passer et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais l'interroger dessus. Elle se calma peu à peu avant de m'apostropher.

- Edward, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

Il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix. Une urgence déstabilisante.

- Tout ce que tu veux si ça a pour effet de te faire arrêter de pleurer.

- Fais attention à toi et n'approche pas Jacob.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Promets.

- Je te le promets ma Bella. Allez, calme-toi.

Je ne comprenais vraiment plus, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que ses sanglots s'arrêtent. Je me sentais complètement impuissant. Il n'avait pas intérêt à l'avoir blessée celui là, sinon un jour je le lui ferai payer. Nous redescendîmes finalement et la fin de la fête se passa sans autre évènement majeur. Tout le monde partit et nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls tous les deux pour finir le rangement. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire. Je choisis alors de remercier Bella pour tout ce qu'elle avait faire, enfin de tenter de la remercier car jamais ce ne sera assez.

- Je viens de passer un des meilleurs anniversaires de ma vie alors que je pensais qu'il allait être un des pires à cause de l'absence de maman. Merci Bella.

Elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour vraiment les circonstances car en guise de réponse elle me sourit. Je l'embrassai alors, ne résistant plus à la tentation. Puis elle me posa une question qui devait lui tourner dans la tête.

- Raconte-moi comment vous fêtiez ton anniversaire.

- Il n'y a pas énormément de choses à dire. Maman me préparait un gâteau qu'elle faisait spécialement pour l'occasion et elle me trouvait toujours un cadeau spécial. Ce n'était pas spécialement quelque chose qu'elle avait acheté, elle avait pu le faire. En fait ton cadeau tout à l'heure m'a d'autant plus touché car c'est le genre de choses qu'elle faisait. Mais chaque anniversaire était unique. Je crois qu'elle faisait tout pour me faire oublier l'absence de mon père ou d'amis. Je n'avais jamais organisé de fête d'anniversaire comme les enfants de mon âge et je crois qu'elle s'en inquiétait beaucoup. Elle aurait voulu que je m'intègre mais je n'avais jamais su faire. Seule toi as réussi à m'apprendre à évoluer dans ce monde.

Un énième sourire illumina son visage. Un peu plus tard, je me résolus à lui demander ce qui me torturait depuis un bon moment.

- Bella, que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure dans ma chambre ? Tu étais complètement prostrée…

- Je t'en prie Edward, ne me demande pas de te répondre.

- Pourquoi ? Explique un peu je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi…

Elle m'avait fait tellement peur. Elle avait été en état de choc, à un point tel que j'avais été obligé de la secouer pour la faire réagir.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Edward. Respecte ta promesse et ça n'arrivera plus je te le jure.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton rêve et la partie que tu me caches ?

- Non Edward. Et arrête de me poser des questions je t'en prie ça me torture.

Oui, elle était torturée. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas mentir. Je choisis alors de faire semblant de la croire mais je savais que c'était faux. Le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques temps me revint alors à l'esprit. Elle avait prononcé « Jake ». Et là elle me demandait de ne pas voir Black. De quoi voulait-elle me protéger ?

* * *

_* Phrase venant de la série Ally McBeal qui ne m'appartient évidemment pas ^^_


	17. 15 : Le feu Fin du livre I

_Bonjour ! Alors avant tout, même si je sais qu'il ne viendra pas le lire (*soupir*) chapitre dédicacé à notre Rob qui fête ses 23 ans aujourd'hui lol._

_Bref, dernier chapitre du livre 1. Je ne savais pas si j'allais le couper ici, mais finalement en écrivant les derniers mots je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal. Chapitre un peu spécial car j'ai alterné très exceptionnellement deux POV. Celui d'Edward et celui de Jacob. Il me fallait vraiment ce dernier puisqu'au bout d'un moment notre petit Eddie est très légèrement dans les vapes. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

_Ah oui, petite précision. Les mouchoirs ne devraient pas être de sortie, en revanche pour les plus jeunes à l'âme sensible attention. J'ai fait un Jacob un peu sadique et je n'ai jamais aimé James. Je me suis en fait un peu vengée... Le langage est parfois cru et j'ai détaillé la mort du méchant vampire. Bref, vous êtes prévenus ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dawn **: Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire lol. Voici la suite qui change complètement de registre._

_**bosoleil1979 **: Il fallait bien que ça arrive quand même ! Profite des derniers moments où ils sont réunis !_

_**Patricia **: Merci ! Non, celui là de chapitre n'est pas vraiment triste, juste chargé par l'action. Pour les mouchoirs attends le prochain !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15. Le feu**

*******

**POV Edward**

Les jours qui suivirent furent un peu étranges. Déjà Bella ne reparla pas de Black, mais bon ça c'était une habitude, le sujet était un peu tabou. Non, ce qui changea c'est qu'elle n'alla pas le voir du tout. En une semaine elle ne chercha même pas à y faire un saut d'une heure ou deux. A ma connaissance elle ne lui téléphona pas non plus, ce qui n'est pas son style. Je mourais d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais j'avais trop peur de la remettre dans l'état de prostration.

Les jours passèrent. De mon côté j'étais aussi plongé dans mes propres réflexions. Mes dix-huit ans signifiaient un tournant. J'avais été invité à m'installer chez les Swan jusqu'à ce que l'administration n'exige plus un tuteur. Maintenant que faire ?

Je crois que Charlie ne s'opposerait pas à ce que je reste. Il s'est habitué à ma présence et n'ayant pas fait de faux pas _apparent_ avec Bella je ne lui ai pas donné de raison de ne plus vouloir que je reste. Mais est-ce ce que je veux vraiment ? Une chose est certaine. Si je reste, ce sera contre une participation financière. Déjà je donnerai quelque chose pour le temps que j'ai déjà passé ici. Il refusera certainement mais j'y tiens. Je sais qu'il n'a pas énormément d'argent, et une bouche à nourrir est quand même quelque chose d'important.

D'un autre côté, je suis peut-être prêt à prendre mon indépendance. Et puis la maison me manque. Mon piano, ma chambre. C'est quand même mon chez moi. Ou ce « chez-moi » n'est-ce pas les bras de Bella ? Rentrer chez moi signifierait ne plus dormir avec elle, ne plus la voir autant. Peut-être que la solution pour l'instant est d'attendre la suite.

Les jours se succédèrent, et le samedi suivant arriva. Depuis une semaine j'avais dix-huit ans et Bella commençait seulement à se détendre. Et encore le changement n'était que subtile à mon goût. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me cachait. Ce rêve devenait de plus en plus lourd pour ses frêles épaules, j'aurais aimé l'aider mais elle m'empêchait toute approche. Elle se renfermait et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Pour ne rien arranger il pleuvait. Il aurait dû faire beau mais il pleuvait. Je comptais sur le soleil pour lui remonter le moral mais on pouvait toujours espérer pour que ça change. Bella était censée aller voir Ashley. J'avais fait attention à ce qu'elle ne néglige pas ses amies parce que j'habitais chez elle.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir autant envie d'aller chez Ashley que de te pendre Bella…

- Ils avaient prévu qu'il fasse beau…

- Arrête de grommeler, il va faire beau cet après midi normalement. Allez file, elle va t'attendre et tu pourras encore moins l'arrêter !

La pauvre, quand Ashley s'y mettait il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir contre soi. Bella dans une inspiration très mature me tira la langue. Elle avait semblé vouloir me bouder mais n'y parvint vraisemblablement pas puisqu'elle se jeta à mon plus grand bonheur sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément. Elle partit ensuite voir Ashley.

J'avais donc une journée entièrement à moi. Bella ne devait rentrer qu'en fin de l'après-midi et Charlie était parti pêcher avec le père Black. Je savais qu'ils n'aimaient pas me laisser seul ainsi mais je les avais convaincus. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se privent pour moi. Et puis j'aimais cette solitude.

Je commençai par faire un brin de ménage pour une fois que Bella avait le dos tourné. Elle ne voulait habituellement pas que je m'en occupe considérant à tord que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Oui, sauf que j'habite ici non ? Il est normal que j'aide. Puis j'écrivis un mot au cas-où quelqu'un rentrerait disant que je devrais être rentré pour quatorze heures. Je voulais faire un petit footing pendant que le soleil était présent – car il avait enfin accepté de se montrer un peu – en faisant un aller-retour à la clairière.

Je pris les clefs, mon portefeuille, mon lecteur MP3 et mis le morceau que Bella avait composé pour mon anniversaire en répétition. Ce morceau était terriblement stimulant et j'avais l'impression d'avoir le merveilleux compositeur tout le temps avec moi. Je partis donc au pas de course en direction de la clairière.

**POV Jacob**

J'ignorais pourquoi depuis une semaine Bella me fuyait. Elle avait été la seule à pouvoir me redonner un peu le sourire depuis un bon moment. Je me rappelle encore quand je me suis transformé pour la première fois. C'était il y a presque un an, pendant les vacances avant la rentrée au lycée. J'avais depuis quelques mois une petite amie. Elle avait tenu à ce que notre relation reste secrète. Comme j'étais fou d'elle, ou fou tout court, j'avais accepté la situation. Je n'avais compris pourquoi qu'en la voyant dans les bras d'un autre mec à Port Angeles. J'étais rentré dans une colère noire. Ça avait été l'élément déclencheur. A peine quatre heures plus tard je massacrais tout sous ma forme de loup. Si Sam ne m'avait pas maitrisé j'aurais même pu briser encore plus mon père.

Je n'avais jamais accepté ma condition. J'avais refusé mon statut d'Alpha de droit et j'étais devenu solitaire. Je n'étais pas rentré au lycée de la Réserve mais au normal, comme pour rejeter ce que j'étais vraiment. J'évitais un maximum les contacts avec la meute. Mais l'arrivée de Bella avait tout changé. Elle avait osé me regarder et dire ce qu'elle pensait de mon comportement. Jusqu'à ce jour j'avais repoussé toutes les limites, pour voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller. C'était tombé sur Masen, mais c'est vrai que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se défouler. Comme il n'avait jamais rien fait pour m'arrêter j'allais toujours de plus en plus loin.

Mais _elle_… Elle avait refusé ce comportement et n'avait pas eu peur de me le dire en face. Quand elle reçut ce coup de poing par mégarde, quelque chose se passa en moi. Je ne voulais plus être ce salop. Je voulais redevenir quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qu'elle défendrait elle aussi comme elle l'avait fait pour Masen. J'étais horriblement jaloux de lui mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi. J'avais trop déconné. J'en payais maintenant le prix. Pourtant elle continuait de venir. Samedi dernier j'étais passé près de la maison des Masen. J'avais entendu dire par mon père qu'elle avait organisé un anniversaire surprise. Je l'ai vue et je l'ai entendue sur _Lady Marmelade _grâce à mes sens surdéveloppés de loup. Elle était sublime, mais pas pour moi. J'en fus malheureux. Très malheureux. J'ai tenté de l'appeler car j'avais besoin de la voir, de savoir qu'elle m'appréciait aussi. Mais elle avait décliné l'invitation et n'était pas venue. Depuis une semaine j'avais ce besoin de la voir, mais elle s'était éloignée. Pourquoi ?

Une odeur me tira de mes pensées. Saleté de sangsues ! Déjà que cette famille soit encore revenue, la même qu'à l'époque d'Ephraïm, me démangeait de leur sauter à la gorge. Mais là, j'avais l'impression que c'était une autre odeur. Je ne la connaissais pas. Je remontai alors la piste.

**POV Edward**

Me voilà enfin à la clairière. Ouille ! Il fallait que le courre plus souvent car là je me ramollissais. Je m'arrêtai arrivé à destination pour me reposer un peu. J'étais vraiment essoufflé. Le soleil recommençait à se cacher derrière les nuages. J'avais conscience que je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps ou j'allais certainement me prendre la pluie et ce n'était pas le moment que je tombe malade.

**POV Jacob**

Maintenant je sentais une autre odeur. Une odeur humaine familière. Masen. Putain ! Il va me faire chier encore longtemps celui là ? Si le vampire sent son odeur… Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard !

Je courus alors encore plus vite. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Lui, je m'en fous. C'est Bella. Je savais qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas, ou alors pas sans de profondes séquelles. Même si ça m'était difficile de l'admettre, elle l'aimait vraiment. Voilà, je l'aperçois, il a l'air d'aller bien et pour l'instant seul. Non, pas seul, je _le _vois au loin.

**POV Edward**

_Oh putain !_ Un grognement me fit sursauter. J'avais enlevé un peu mes écouteurs et j'avais glissé le tout dans ma poche de pantalon. Je me tournai vers l'endroit de la forêt où j'avais cru entendre ce grognement. Ce que j'y vis dépassait l'entendement. Un loup en sortit. Déjà j'ignorais qu'il y avait des loups dans ce coin de la région. Mais surtout, sa taille était gigantesque. Aussi haut qu'un cheval, et encore. Il avait les babines retroussées. Je devais avouer qu'il était quand même magnifique avec sa fourrure brune.

Là je compris que je ne m'en tirerais pas indemne. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi. Finalement il faut bien se réveiller de ce rêve un jour. Puis un flash me vint à l'esprit, malgré moi. Le cauchemar de Bella. Elle avait prononcé des mots. Dedans il y avait eu « loup ». J'ignorais le rapport avec Black, mais elle avait vu ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être avait-elle vu ce loup au loin lors de mon anniversaire. Ça aurait expliqué bien des choses. Mais vu sa peur elle avait également vu la fin. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir.

Le loup retroussa encore plus les babines. Ses dents étaient pointues, étincelantes. Aiguisées. Je reculais d'instinct, mais je savais que c'était inutile.

Puis je sentis quelque chose de froid m'empoigner. Je n'avais rien entendu venir mais je sentais deux mains glacées m'empêcher de bouger.

- Je te déconseille d'approcher loup ou je le mords et tu ne pourras plus rien pour lui.

La voix qui avait prononcé ça était incroyablement… Comment dire ? A la fois belle et terrifiante. Une voix qui vous attire pour mieux vous amener en Enfer. Une voix masculine à priori.

Le loup sembla comprendre. Non, il comprit et il était doué de raison. Impossible. Pourtant si, et l'homme qui me tenait le savait parfaitement. Ça dépassait l'entendement, mais après tout qui avait déjà vu loup aussi grand ? Alors le plantai mon regard dans celui du loup. Et je reconnus les yeux. Encore plus impossible. Pourtant si, tout se regroupait. Black. Voilà pourquoi Bella avait gardé le silence. Finalement son rêve n'était rien à côté de ça. A côté de ce genre de vérité. Black était ce loup. Et il semblait vouloir me sauver.

Il se mit en position d'attaque. Pourvu que ce soit celui qui me retenait qu'il veuille attaquer et que mes calculs soient justes ! Je sentis tout d'un coup des lèvres et des dents sur mon cou puis une immense douleur. J'eus à peine le temps de voir le loup – Black ? – se précipiter sur nous.

**POV Jacob**

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, je n'avais jamais vu cette sangsue. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit elle tenait déjà Masen. Putain, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas arrivé avant ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si je sautais sur cette sangsue je risquais de blesser Masen.

- Je te déconseille d'approcher loup ou je le mords et tu ne pourras plus rien pour lui.

Ça ne fit que m'énerver davantage. Je me mis en position d'attaque réfléchissant au petit détail qui pourrait me faire débloquer la situation. Puis je le vis plonger en direction du cou. Là je n'avais plus le choix. J'attaquai le vampire.

Il était très fort, je devais l'admettre. J'entendais au loin les cris de Masen. Merde, ça veut dire qu'il avait été mordu. Mais je m'occuperai de ce détail plus tard. Le vampire tenta de me mordre à l'épaule mais je me dégageai à temps. En feintant sur le côté je lui arrachai un bras sous son hurlement de douleur. Parfait il ne faisait que m'exciter davantage.

Il se releva toutefois le regard rouge plein de haine. Il sembla vouloir prendre la fuite mais je l'en empêchai, l'obligeant à me faire face. Je voulais lui faire payer. Il ne venait pas seulement de tuer un humain innocent, il venait de détruire la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux et qui est sans conteste ma meilleure amie. Il allait me le payer, je le promets. Il tenta de m'attaquer à nouveau mais c'était peine perdue avec un bras en moins. Je lui arrachai le deuxième. Sans ces deux membres il perdait entièrement le sens de l'équilibre. Mais je voulais déguster. Pour la première fois ma condition de loup-garou me permettait de faire quelque chose de bien. Pour la première fois j'aimais cette forme.

Il était hors de question que je lui arrache la tête immédiatement. Il allait encore souffrir. Je m'en pris alors à sa jambe droite. Je la jetai au loin et ris. Derrière encore j'entendais les cris de Masen qui ne firent que me donner encore plus envie de le venger. Je ne l'aimais pas mais il ne méritait pas de finir ainsi. Ce fut alors au tour de la jambe gauche. Il ne restait plus que le tronc et la tête.

Je le regardai alors dans les yeux et m'assis sur le tronc pour l'écraser. Une fois encore un hurlement me prodigua un grand plaisir. J'approchai finalement mes dents de la tête et d'un mouvement vif la lui arrachai. Tout de suite après j'allai réunir tous les morceaux pour faire un feu de joie.

Fort heureusement j'étais le seul de la meute à être sous la forme de loup à ce moment là. J'avais vraiment voulu faire ce travail seul.

J'allai ensuite vers Masen. Je vis que la sangsue l'avait effectivement mordu au cou. Il commençait déjà à se transformer. Je n'avais jamais vu cette étape et à aucun moment on ne m'en avait parlé. Il semblait souffrir mille morts. Quelle ironie ! Il fallait souffrir autant pour devenir un monstre ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais ce qu'il allait devenir. Une sangsue semblable à celui que je viens de tuer. Pourtant il était celui que Bella avait choisi, et même si au fond de moi j'avais de l'espoir, je savais que ce choix était définitif. Il y avait ce quelque chose. Je l'avais vu dès le début. Ils avaient été comme deux aimants qui s'attiraient malgré eux. Comme s'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs d'une vie antérieure qui ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Si Masen mourait, Bella le suivrait tôt ou tard et je ne pourrai rien faire. Je ne pourrai même pas la regarder en face pour l'aider. Non, je ne pourrai plus l'approcher. Parce que je n'avais pas été assez fort, celui qu'elle aimait se mourait.

Maintenant j'étais devant ce choix. Soit je l'achevais, et jamais plus je ne pourrais me regarder en face. Je joue peut-être les gros bras, mais là… Mais putain ! Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit _lui _? Soit je le laisse finir sa transformation et il deviendra un tueur. Ce n'est pas acceptable non plus ! Que faire ? Inutile de demander conseil, je sais ce que Sam me dira. Ce n'est plus celui que nous connaissons. Je croyais que j'aurais dit la même chose. Oui, sauf que c'est beaucoup moins évident devant le fait accompli. Tout n'est pas aussi simple que ce que l'on croie.

Un nouveau bruit attira mon attention. De nouvelles odeurs. Plusieurs puanteurs. Merde, maintenant tout une horde de sangsues. Je ferais mieux d'achever Masen maintenant pour fuir ensuite.

Je reconnus cependant ces odeurs. Le clan qui était arrivé deux jours plus tôt. Ils étaient déjà venus nous voir pour reconduire le pacte. Si j'ai bonne mémoire ils sont six. Beaucoup trop, même s'ils se disent différents. Les emmerdes n'arrivent donc jamais toutes seules ?!

Ça y est, je les vois. Ils arrivent à allure humaine, probablement pour ne pas amorcer les hostilités. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre en position de défense. Le chef, un blond était devant. Il était suivi de deux mecs, un brun très baraqué je dois l'avouer, et un autre blond, plus frêle mais repoussant avec ses cicatrices. Trois femmes fermaient la marche. Une petite chose brune aux allures de lutin, une blondasse un peu trop sûre d'elle et une dernière un peu plus âgée.

Ils n'avaient pas d'attitude offensive, mais je me méfiais. Le chef prit la parole.

- Ecoutez, on ne veut pas vous faire de mal, nous vous l'avons déjà dit. Laissez-nous prendre soin de lui, nous ferons toujours tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à des humains. Nous partirons dès aujourd'hui, de toute façon personne n'a encore eu vent de notre arrivée.

Ils venaient de me proposer une troisième solution. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là j'en avais deux en fait. Tuer quand même Masen, ça fera une sangsue de moins et risquer de me faire attaquer par le clan. Si c'est ça je suis certain de perdre la vie mais je pourrai peut-être en emmener un ou deux avec moi. Ou alors les laisser repartir avec lui. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal, et je les croie. Leurs yeux me le prouvent. Mais pourront-ils réellement contrôler Masen ? Je dois lui donner une chance. Pour Bella. Si effectivement il y a une chance pour qu'il ne tue pas d'humains, je dois essayer. C'est contraire aux principes des Protecteurs, et Sam ne m'aurait surement pas donné la possibilité s'il était sous sa forme de loup, mais tant pis. Pour Bella.

J'hochai alors la tête et les laissai prendre Masen. Au moins nous serons débarrassés d'eux par la même occasion. Ils prirent alors le corps en mutation et partirent après m'avoir salué poliment. Au loin j'entendis des bruits. Des voix. Décidément je n'allais jamais y arriver. Je m'éloignai un peu, me fondant dans la forêt. Je reconnus ensuite les voix de Bella et d'Ashley. Bella semblait fortement inquiète. Quelques minutes plus tard elle trouva un pan de chemises entaché de sang et son téléphone portable. Elle hurla alors à la mort et je compris que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'attendis alors qu'un membre de la meute se transforme pour signaler leur position afin qu'on vienne les chercher.

**POV Edward**

Je veux mourir. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille douleur. Je ne voyais rien, je ne sentais rien à part cette brûlure et ces coups en moi. Comme si on me poignardait de toute part avec des armes sortant du feu. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais là. J'entendis de l'agitation à côté de moi. Il me sembla sentir de la fumée. Puis le calme avant d'entendre à nouveau des voix.

Le feu. Toujours ce feu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'achevait pas tout de suite ? Laissez-moi mourir, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Puis je sentis des bras froids comme la glace. Le même froid que dans un lointain souvenir. Ou était-ce au contraire récent ? Je sentis le vent et le mouvement. On me transportait.

Le feu. Je ne sentais pas les flammes contre ma peau. Non, elles venaient de l'intérieur même de mon être. De mon sang peut-être. On s'afférait autour de moi. J'entendais des voix mais je ne comprenais rien. Impossible de me concentrer pour mettre un sens à des mots. Les voix étaient toutefois différentes. Je ne savais pas combien, mais ils étaient un certain nombre.

Le feu. Je sentais mes organes se consumer. Oui, je brûlais de l'intérieur. Parfois une main froide venait soulager ma souffrance. Pourquoi était-elle si glacée ? Peut-être parce que moi j'étais brûlant. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais de cet état. Je sentais parfois comme des ondes pour essayer de calmer ma douleur, mais ça ne faisait que la masquer. Ça m'apportait un peu de répit pourtant je désirais toujours autant qu'on m'achève.

Le feu. J'avais joué avec le feu. Pourtant Bella m'avait dit de faire attention à moi. Je lui avais même fait cette promesse. J'avais failli à ma parole, une fois de plus je prouvais que je ne la méritais pas. Elle était le printemps, l'été et moi je n'avais jamais été que l'hiver. Un hiver froid, rude qui ne finit jamais. Je donnais parfois de faux-espoirs du retour de la chaleur mais c'était pour finalement redevenir encore plus glacé.

Le feu. Il semblait durer depuis un siècle, un millénaire. J'avais senti qu'on m'avait encore transporté. Derrière j'entendais des voix réconfortantes. Parfois dans des moments de lucidité j'avais entendu que ce cauchemar serait bientôt terminé. Mais il durait, encore et toujours. C'était interminable. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais leur dire de m'achever, de me tuer. Je voulais leur faire comprendre que je voulais mourir pour enfin être délivré. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ?

Le feu. Pourquoi est-ce que je brûlais ainsi ? Une pareille douleur n'était pas humainement supportable. Pourquoi ne m'avait-on pas conduit à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me donnait pas quelque chose pour calmer la douleur ? Et où m'emmène-ton ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de peu commun, ça c'est sur. Ils auront probablement les réponses, si un jour je suis capable de réfléchir à nouveau.

Le feu. Il continue de me brûler pourtant j'ai l'impression que la douleur s'estompe peu à peu. C'est comme si les flammes se faisaient moins atroces. Pourtant je continue de me sentir me consumer de l'intérieur. Le pire est à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me le torture autant ? Je le sens battre à une allure irrégulière. Comme s'il cherchait à se défendre contre un adversaire. Puis je compris quelque chose. Empoisonné. J'avais été empoisonné. Ça expliquait cette souffrance. Et maintenant j'allais mourir.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sentais à nouveau de l'énergie dans mes membres ? Pourquoi est-ce que le feu s'amenuise sur l'ensemble de mon corps, comme s'il se concentrait sur mon cœur ? Ce n'est pas logique. Pourtant mon cœur continue la bataille. C'est ironique. On dit qu'un cœur bat. Là le mien _se_ bat. L'adversaire semble redoutable et invincible.

Ça y est. Si j'avais cru souffrir jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était rien. La douleur est à son paroxysme. Rien de comparable. Tout est concentré sur mon cœur. Il va exploser. Il bat à une allure tellement rapide. Comme s'il voulait profiter de ses dernières secondes. Puis l'explosion. Et… plus rien.

**FIN DU LIVRE I

* * *

**

_Verdict ? Moins frustré et choqué que pour le POV de Bella j'imagine XD_


	18. 16 : Etre un vampire

_Et c'est parti pour le livre 2 ! Bon alors avant toute râlerie, voilà comment vont s'organiser les trois premiers chapitres. Le premier, donc celui là est centré sur les premiers pas d'Edward en tant que jeune vampire. Le problème "Bella" est à peine abordé, vous devriez comprendre pourquoi à la lecture du chapitre. En revanche il sera le centre du prochain chapitre. Enfin, le 3° sera centré sur le retour à Forks un siècle plus tard. Voilà, donc ne râlez pas qu'on ne voit pas assez la douleur face à la perte de Bella, il ne l'a pas encore vraiment perdue._

_Bon voilà ce qui était important je crois. Personnellement j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant d'imaginer Edward en nouveau-né, et je pense que j'ai été quand même gentille lol. Par contre ce n'est pas certain qu'il y ait une publication demain, désolée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_**"..." **C'est effectivement James qui a mordu. J'avais hésité entre faire un vampire anonyme ou un que nous connaissions mais finalement j'avais opté pour le méchant connu de tous lol. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Dawn **: Rassurée, je n'étais pas sure que cette alternance plaise puisque normalement ce n'est que du POV d'Edward lol. Merci pour ta review =D_

_**Galswinthe **: Merci ! Mais tu sais je pourrais être pire, beaucoup plus pire ! Tu verras un peu plus loin comment j'aime vraiment jouer avec vos nerfs XD_

_**Cbihi **: Oui, on sait vraiment comment ça s'est passé. Comme quoi Jacob n'est quand même pas le méchant de l'histoire !_

_**Aika-chan **: Je te remercie beaucoup ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par celui là de chapitre !_

_**Time Tell Will **: Whaou quelle review XD Pour le fin mot de la légende oui c'est à la fin et je ferai en sorte que ce soit le plus tard possible pour le suspens ! Sadique ? Moi ? Naaaaaaon ! _

_**taen **: Oh bah nooon ! Tu n'étais pas censée pleurer au chapitre précédent, je ne l'avais pas fait triste ! Je n'imagine même pas ton état au chapitre suivant ! Merci en tous cas pour ta review !_

_**Patricia **: Merci ! Non, pas de mouchoirs aujourd'hui normalement, attends le chapitre suivant. Là on est plus sur les changements d'humeur du nouveau-né et sa découverte du monde des vampires._

_**bébé23 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

**LIVRE II : LA LEGENDE DU DESTIN**

***** *** *****

**Chapitre 16. Etre un vampire**

*******

La douleur s'était tue. Je m'attendais à un silence, mais rien du tout. Au contraire, c'était… Non, pas un vacarme, mais j'entendais tout. Le moindre mouvement, le vol d'un insecte, le bruit de la pluie, le souffle du vent. Et puis je sentais. Des odeurs. Des odeurs différentes que je ne parvenais pas encore à dissocier. J'ouvris les yeux.

Avais-je déjà vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Tout était identique mais différent. Il me semblait voir tout autrement. Pour l'instant je ne voyais que le plafond de la pièce où je me trouvais. Pourtant je pouvais voir la moindre imperfection. Je clignai des yeux comme pour vérifier si je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner ou de rêver.

Je me relevai ensuite en position assise. Je l'avais fait sans effort, c'en était consternant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seul. D'instinct – hein ? – je me mis dans une espèce position défensive. Six personnes étaient là. Trois hommes et trois femmes. Tous étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres, même celui qui semblait avoir des cicatrices en forme de lune partout. L'un d'eux, le plus âgé semble-t-il, prit la parole.

- N'ai pas peur, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Je sais que c'est déconcertant mais tu peux nous faire confiance. Je m'appelle Carlisle et si tu veux nous allons tout t'expliquer.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui faire confiance. Je ressentis cependant une vague de calme, comme si on influençait mes émotions. Ça me permit de me détendre afin d'écouter une quelconque explication.

- Très bien, je vous écoute.

Je fus extrêmement surpris par ma voix. En fait ce n'était pas ma voix. C'était bien moi qui avais parlé, mais ce n'était pas ma voix. Au lieu de ma voix habituelle, assez grave quand même, un ténor avait prononcé mes mots. Un ténor même envoutant. Je dus effectivement avoir l'air très surpris car ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Bien. Essaie de rester calme et de me laisser finir. Cela va surement te demander beaucoup d'efforts et c'est normal, mais essaie de prendre sur toi pour que l'on puisse tout te raconter et te rassurer. Je m'appelle donc Carlisle et voici ma famille. Mon épouse, Esmée, et nos enfants adoptifs : Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

La présentation me permit de les détailler davantage. Ils étaient vraiment beaux. Je remarquai que le dénommé Jasper semblait protéger Alice – un espèce de lutin – et le grand baraqué Emmett la top-modèle Rosalie. Ils devaient être respectivement en couple. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée ils semblaient refléter une grande bonté dans leur regard.

- Je sais que tu dois être déboussolé. C'est normal.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?

Ma voix continuait de me surprendre. Il m'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je me sentais m'énerver facilement, surtout à ne rien comprendre, mais ce n'était pas mon genre habituel. Et puis, en plus des impressions physiques étranges, ma gorge commençait à me brûler.

- Tu as été attaqué. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler de vampires… Et bien dans cette clairière tu as été attaqué par un vampire. Un loup-garou a essayé de te sauver mais c'était trop tard, il t'avait déjà mordu.

- Pardon ?

Vampire. Loup-garou. Et puis quoi encore ? Ils se moquaient de moi ou quoi ? Je m'étais encore remis en position défensive, ou offensive je ne sais même plus. J'avais agi d'instinct.

- Attends, calmes-toi, je t'en prie. Ce loup ne semblait pas vouloir te tuer après malgré ton imminente transformation. Tu as eu de la chance. Normalement leur mission est de tuer les vampires. Nous sommes arrivés ma famille et moi et nous lui avons proposé un marché. Si nous prenions soin de toi et t'expliquions certaines choses il ne te tuerait pas. Il a accepté le marché. Il ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir te tuer.

- Quelles choses ?

Je m'étais légèrement détendu. Ce Carlisle avait une voix qui mettait en confiance.

- Que tu n'es pas obligé de te nourrir de sang humain. Tu es devenu un vampire, mais tuer des gens n'est pas une fatalité. Vois-tu, ma famille et moi nous nourrissons de sang d'animaux. Je t'avoue que ça ne procure pas autant de plaisir que le sang des humains, mais au moins ça nous permet de vivre. Ainsi nous n'avons pas à tuer et cela nous permet de vivre parmi les humains. C'est un choix que nous te laissons.

Je me redressai et les observai davantage. Des vampires. Oui, il pouvait dire la vérité. Ils avaient la peau tellement pâle et ils étaient tous d'une beauté surhumaine. Puis je regardai mes propres mains. Je n'avais jamais été très bronzé mais moi aussi j'étais très pâle. Je pris peur devant cette réalité. Un vampire. J'étais devenu un vampire. Une angoisse me saisit doublé d'une colère. Pourquoi moi ? J'eus envie de tout casser. Aussitôt une nouvelle onde de calme m'assaillit.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- J'ai l'impression de recevoir régulièrement des ondes de calme. Pourquoi ?

- Vois-tu, certains vampires ont des pouvoirs particuliers. Alice voit l'avenir, elle avait vu te faire mordre et nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas être arrivés avant. Jasper lui ressent tes émotions et peut les influencer. Les nouveau-nés, c'est comme cela que nous appelons les très jeunes vampires, sont guidés par leur instinct et sont d'humeur très changeante. Nous passons tous par cette étape. Jasper va t'aider si tu veux bien à te contrôler. Il faut également que tu prennes conscience de quelque chose. Que tu décides de rester avec nous ou non, personne ne doit savoir que tu es un vampire. Ça impose une ou deux règles. Ne pas te mettre en plein soleil devant tout le monde, nous te montrerons pourquoi. Ce n'est pas mortel, mais c'est très voyant. Et si tu décides de ne pas chasser les animaux, de ne pas chasser sous les yeux de tout le monde et d'être très discret.

Il me laissait le choix. Mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, j'avais cette brûlure dans la gorge qui me torturait.

- Ma gorge me brûle.

- Tu as soif. Il faut que tu chasses. Acceptes-tu de venir avec nous et de chasser des animaux ? Nous pourrons reparler de tout ça après.

J'acquiesçai. Après tout pour l'instant ils étaient mes seuls guides et l'idée de tuer quelqu'un me répugnait. Vivre aux dépends des autres… Et puis je savais que j'aurais profondément déçu Bella.

Bella. Oh mon dieu ! Elle doit être dans tous ses états ! Je demanderai ensuite quand je pourrai aller la rassurer.

Avant de partir Carlisle posa une dernière question.

- Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais nous ne connaissons pas ton nom et nous n'avons pas voulu fouiller dans tes poches pour le savoir.

Je crois que je pouvais légitimement leur donner mon nom.

- Edward. Edward Masen.

Et ils m'amenèrent en forêt. Je vis tout de suite que je n'étais pas à Forks. Je remarquai également que je n'avais pas froid. Alice me précéda, ayant surement vu ma question.

- Tu ne crains plus ni le froid ni la chaleur. Maintenant, écoute mon conseil. Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun humain n'est dans les environs, tu ne feras de mal à personne. Les animaux ne sont pas le met le plus savoureux, mais c'est déjà ça. Quand nous chassons, nos sens sont aiguisés, en particulier notre odorat. Maintenant en tant que vampire tu as non seulement une très grande force mais aussi une très grande vitesse. Ça viendra tout seul. Et même si tu n'as pas de crocs comme les films le font croire tes dents sont très aiguisées. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton odorat et laisser ton instinct faire. Nous te suivrons au loin. Quand tu auras repéré une proie, fonce, ne te pose pas de question. Ça se fera tout seul.

Et elle partit… à vitesse vampirique. Je commençais à mieux comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par grande vitesse. Mais n'allais-je pas me prendre un arbre ? Non, pas avec ma nouvelle vision. Je sentis une odeur. Pas très alléchante, mais vu ma brûlure je ne pouvais pas faire ma fine bouche. Alors je me laissai guider par mon instinct. Et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire je sentais le liquide chaud couler dans ma gorge.

*******

Nous ne sommes rentrés que quand je me suis senti vraiment repus. Ma brûlure s'était fortement amoindrie, ce qui me permettait de réfléchir davantage. Je voyais encore toute la famille un peu tendue en ma présence, mais si effectivement je pouvais m'emporter aussi facilement je ne m'en formalisai pas. Pour montrer ma bonne volonté je proposai même de continuer la conversation à l'extérieur au cas où je dérape.

Avant que tout reprenne, Alice éclata de rire. On aurait dit un son de clochettes. Tout le monde la regarda avec incrédulité.

- Emmett, je te déconseille de lui proposer le bras de fer. Tu vas te faire ridiculiser, attends encore un peu.

Tout le monde la suivit, mais moi je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Ce fut Jasper qui vola à mon secours.

- Les nouveau-nés ont une force encore plus grande que les vampires normaux car ils ont encore leur sang dans leurs veines qui les rend bien plus forts. Apparemment tu battrais même Emmett.

J'avais peine à y croire vu la masse de muscles mais après tout je n'étais plus à une révélation près. Nous reprîmes alors la discussion, ils me laissèrent libre-court à mes interrogations.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- En Alaska. Nous n'avons pas pu t'amener loin pendant ta transformation qui a duré trois jours car tu hurlais de douleur, ce qui était normal. Le venin qui traverse des veines est des plus douloureux.

- Puis-je retourner chez moi ?

Là ils se regardèrent d'un air gêné. Je compris que je n'allais vraiment pas aimer la réponse.

- Non, pas pour l'instant Edward. Et il vaut mieux que tout le monde te croit mort.

- Quoi ?

Maintenant je comprenais mieux ce qu'ils appelaient par « changement d'humeur ». Je venais d'entrer dans une colère noire. Il était hors de question que j'abandonne Bella.

- Edward, essaie de te calmer.

- Je te retournerai à Forks.

- Tu ne dois pas t'approcher des humains Edward. Leur odeur sera irrésistible pour toi. Si tu veux rester au régime animalier tu dois attendre d'être un vampire un peu plus âgé.

- NON !

Et je me jetai sur Carlisle. Il n'y était pour rien mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Cependant on m'empêcha d'arriver à destination. Emmett et Jasper s'étaient mis après moi. Je vis qu'effectivement j'étais plus fort mais ils étaient plus expérimentés. Au bout d'un moment ils m'immobilisèrent. Jasper me fixa alors droit dans les yeux.

- Edward, écoutes-moi ! Tu ne veux certainement pas faire du mal aux personnes qui te sont chères. Si on fait ça c'est pour _te_ protéger et _les_ protéger. Si tu y vas c'est la mort assurée pour eux, de par tes mains et tes dents. Est-ce que c'est _ça_ que tu veux ? Les tuer car tu n'arriveras pas à te contrôler ?

Puis j'imaginai Bella morte, vidée de son sang par ma faute. Les yeux fermés, sans vie. Je me détendis immédiatement et un chagrin immense s'empara de moi. Non, il devait y avoir une solution. Emmett et Jasper me relâchèrent et s'éloignèrent un peu.

Des sanglots s'étaient emparés de moi. Je n'avais même pas essayé de cacher mes larmes car on me demandait de renoncer à Bella pour lui sauver la vie. Alors j'attendis que mes larmes coulent. Pourtant elles ne vinrent jamais. Je n'étais même plus capable de pleurer. J'étais devenu un monstre qui pouvait tuer la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi d'un seul geste. Pourtant je sanglotais. C'était donc ça pleurer pour les vampires ?

Je sentis des bras s'emparer de moi. Je reconnus l'odeur d'Alice. Elle venait m'enlacer pour me consoler, comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur. Je remarquai immédiatement que la manière dont elle m'avait pris dans mes bras était différente de celle de Bella dans la clairière. Si je ne pouvais revoir ma bienaimée je me promis alors de m'accrocher à nos souvenirs.

Je continuai à sangloter ainsi pendant un bon moment. Je voulais mourir. Je pouvais supporter beaucoup de choses, toutes les malédictions, mais pas sa perte. Ne plus la voir, ne plus l'entendre rire, ne plus sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Jamais je n'avais réussi à imaginer telle situation. Elle m'était insupportable.

C'est à ce moment là que je pris une résolution. Je deviendrai exemplaire. Jamais je ne goûterai au sang humain, je ferai tout pour apprendre à résister. Pour un jour pouvoir _la_ revoir. _Pour Bella._

Au moment où je me dis ça j'entendis un cri hystérique dans mon oreille. Tout le monde sursauta.

- Merci Edward, j'étais certaine que tu accepterais de rester, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser tous ensembles !

Ah, Alice avait certainement eu une vision. Elle me fit penser un peu à Ashley. D'ailleurs tous me rappelaient un des membres du groupe. Sauf une. Personne de toute façon ne pourrait lui arriver à la cheville. Je choisis également de ne pas parler d'elle. Mon plus grand regret fut de ne pas avoir de photos d'elle. Il allait vraiment falloir que je garde chaque détail de nos moments passés ensemble dans ma tête.

- Allez viens ! Je suis sure que tu veux prendre une douche et te changer ! J'ai été faire quelques courses pour t'acheter de quoi t'habiller. On va te montrer ta chambre aussi.

Je me laissai donc entrainer par le lutin. Emmett riait devant son attitude et Jasper essayait de la contenir, sans succès. Carlisle et Esmée nous regardait d'un air attendri et surement soulagé de ma décision, quant à Rosalie elle semblait distante. J'imagine qu'elle ne devait pas aimer énormément le changement.

La chambre était vraiment belle. Bien décorée.

- C'est Esmée qui s'est occupée de la décorer pendant ta transformation avec mon aide. Est-ce qu'elle te plait ?

On aurait dit un enfant qui voulait montrer son chef d'œuvre à ses parents.

- Oui, beaucoup, merci.

Puis j'aperçu mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me tendis immédiatement. Ça ne pouvait être moi. Pourtant si. J'étais le même mais mes traits avaient changés. Mes cheveux étaient devenus plus soyeux, et les reflets cuivrés avaient été très fortement accentués. Mon visage était mieux dessiné, il n'y avait plus aucune imperfection. Mes muscles étaient encore parfaitement définis. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, c'était mes yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit à mes interrogations muettes.

- Vois-tu Edward, les vampires ont tout pour être de parfaits prédateurs. En plus de leur force, de leur rapidité et de leurs sens aiguisés ils ont quelques armes cachées. Leur beauté pour attirer leurs proies. L'odeur qu'ils émettent. Et également du venin. Tu as dû le sentir quand tu as chassé.

Oui, je l'avais senti. Il avait coulé dans ma bouche dès que j'avais humé l'odeur de ma proie mais trop de choses se passaient dans ma tête pour m'en formaliser.

- Mes yeux…

- Ils prendront la couleur ocre au fur et à mesure du temps. Pour l'instant ils sont encore rouges de ton propre sang. Tant que tu seras un nouveau-né, avec cette force et ton sang humain, tu auras ces yeux rouges. C'est en chassant le sang d'animaux que tu obtiens la couleur dorée que nous avons. Si tu chassais les humains tu garderais la couleur rouge, ou bordeaux. Il faut aussi que tu saches que la couleur peut changer si tu as soif ou que tu es en colère. En tel cas, ils deviennent noirs.

C'est dans mon reflet dans le miroir que je pris pleinement conscience de ce que j'étais devenu. La chasse s'était passée instinctivement et j'étais trop déboussolé pour savoir vraiment ce que je faisais. C'était un besoin vital. Les explications n'étaient que néant, brouillard. Mais mon reflet et ma voix étaient bien réels. J'étais tellement pâle, et tellement attirant. J'avais conscience de ma beauté. Je savais que je n'avais jamais été moche, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'effet que je faisais à… à Bella. Mais là, c'était irréel.

On me laissa le temps de m'apprivoiser et d'accepter ce reflet. Alice s'approcha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a jamais été facile au début. Tu apprendras et tu pourras retrouver une vie presque normale.

- Alice ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas se montrer au soleil ?

- Et bien… Nous étincelons au soleil. Comme si les rayons reflétaient des milliers de diamants. Ce n'est pas très discret. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous t'apprendrons tout ça. Tu as de la chance, tu n'es pas seul. Maintenant repose toi.

- Je ne me sens pas fatigué, malgré toutes mes émotions.

- C'est normal Edward, tu ne dormiras plus jamais. Les vampires ne dorment pas. J'ai eu dans une vision tout à l'heure que tu voulais demander un piano. J'en ai déjà parlé à Carlisle et Esmée. On va t'en acheter un, c'est la moindre chose que l'on puisse faire.

- La moindre chose ? Mais vous m'accueillez alors que vous ne me connaissez pas, vous avez la patience de tout m'expliquer, vous semblez me considérer comme l'un des vôtres et j'en passe !

- Edward, commença Esmée. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Nous n'avons pas réussi à arriver à temps et j'en suis désolée. Mais je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir ici.

Elle avait un sourire que je connaissais. Celui de ma mère. La même bienveillance, le même amour maternel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire pour la remercier. On me laissa ensuite seul pour que je puisse me doucher.

J'avais mis le thermostat de la douche à 38°C comme à mon habitude. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que je puisse trouver ça vraiment chaud. C'était pourtant la température du corps à peu de chose près. Je me rappelai à ce moment là de la sensation de la main froide, glacée sur mon front ou mon poignet. Mon corps avait dorénavant aussi adopté cette température. Toutefois l'eau ne me brûlait pas, au contraire elle me faisait du bien. J'augmentai alors la température, comme pour me rappeler de la sensation de chaleur.

Les heures passèrent ensuite. Je fis attention à ne pas penser à Bella, sachant que si je le faisais j'allais me laisser submerger par mes émotions de jeune vampire. Je vis le soleil se coucher, je vis le soleil se lever. Je remarquai alors que j'avais passé plusieurs heures sans bouger aucunement, et je n'étais absolument pas engourdi ou inconfortable. Je voulus faire alors un essai. Je retins ma respiration. C'était inconfortable, je m'étais habitué à sentir les odeurs. Mais ce n'était pas vital. Oui j'avais bien des choses à apprendre à propos des vampires. Au moins ça m'occuperait l'esprit.

Pourtant chaque geste des Cullen – c'est comme ça que s'appelait la famille – me rappelait un souvenir lié à Bella. Un sourire. Une manière de se déplacer. Une phrase. A chaque fois je sentais davantage ce vide qui me donnait envie de mourir. Mais je me forçai à me dire qu'un jour je la reverrais. Même si ce n'était que pour l'apercevoir.

Jasper et Alice restaient près de moi. Jasper essayait d'influencer mes émotions pour me rendre tout ça plus supportable et Alice m'apportait sa fraicheur. Ses visions aussi permettaient de prévenir de mes changements d'humeur.

Rosalie était un peu plus distante mais Alice m'avait expliqué que c'est parce qu'elle est mal à l'aise dès qu'il y a du changement. Emmett m'avait quant à lui finalement défié au bras de fer, et comme le lutin l'avait vu, je l'avais battu sans aucun problème. Le match avait été fait sous une pluie de paris et un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour moi à la fin. Les Cullen faisaient tout pour que je me sente mieux.

Le jour qui me marqua le plus en tant que jeune vampire arriva environ un mois après mon réveil. J'avais déjà commencé à prendre mes marques et on avait accepté mes silences. Bella me manquait un peu plus chaque jour, et ne pas savoir comment elle allait était insupportable. Pour autant je ne voulais pas parler d'elle aux Cullen. Ce jour là donc, j'entendis Jasper se demander pourquoi j'étais toujours aussi triste. Je choisis de lui répondre un minimum par respect pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

- Ceux que j'ai laissés derrière moi me manquent.

- Pardon ?

Il me regarda étrangement.

- Tu as demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi triste.

- Non Edward, je n'ai rien demandé. Je…

_Je n'ai rien dit, mais je m'interrogeais effectivement… à moins que je n'aie parlé à voix haute ?_

- « Je n'ai rien dit, mais je m'interrogeais effectivement… à moins que j'aie parlé à voix haute ? » c'est bien ce que tu as pensé ?

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je commençais à prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Carlisle guettait l'apparition d'un éventuel pouvoir. On dirait qu'il venait de se manifester.

_Tu entends mes pensées ?_

- On dirait oui. Carlisle !

Aussitôt tout le monde arriva. Ils avaient dû entendre la conversation. Et j'eus un brouhaha de pensées dans ma tête. C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'entendis les pensées des gens. Au début ce fut très gênant, mais j'appris peu à peu à être moins gêné et à faire abstraction de ce que j'entendais. J'étais bien heureux de mon côté qu'on n'entende pas les miennes qui étaient tout le temps portées sur Bella. Elle était devenue mon secret. Mon trésor. Ma récompense ultime. Tout ce que je faisais me rapprochait d'elle.


	19. 17 : Châtiment éternel

_Je ne pourrai pas me connecter demain et alors que je pensais juste commencer ce chapitre bah je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais fini... Je me suis un peu laissé emporter, je pense pour votre plus grand plaisir. Pour l'enterrement, j'avais dit que je n'avais pas voulu le faire trop triste, je n'avais pas fait un Edward trop perdu car il avait Bella et que je voulais le faire contraster avec un autre chapitre. C'est ce chapitre dont je parlais. Je ne suis pas certaine de l'effet et de la réussite, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai choisi de faire intervenir Jacob pour qu'Alice n'ait pas de vision à propos de la conversation. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. A samedi au plus tôt !

* * *

_

**Céline **: Dur le coup de l'oral ! Moi mon dernier partiel, un oral est demain. Ensuite, sauf si rattrapage, vacannnnces ! Sinon, merci pour ta review. J'hésitais le moment où son don se manifesterait j'ai finalement décidé de le faire à un moment quelconque, un peu comme si de rien n'était lol.

_**Time Tell Will** : Je fais des familles de fan maintenant ! La claaaaaasse ! Tu vois j'ai posté le chapitre au moment où tu as laissé ta review, m'obligeant à l'éditer lol. Donc tu n'as pas eu trop à attendre ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 17. Châtiment éternel**

*******

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon sevrage soit aussi difficile, et long. J'osais espérer au début que deux mois seraient suffisants. Oui, suffisants pour maitriser ma force. Je ne savais même plus comment m'excuser auprès des Cullen. Seul mon piano avait réussi à survivre.

Mon piano… Il était devenu mon meilleur ami. Je me sentais bien parmi les Cullen même si je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul, surtout entouré de couples. Mais seul mon piano à queue m'avait permis de survivre. Il avait été le lien entre Bella et moi. Il était notre secret. Moi seul savais comment elle avait appris à jouer et elle seule avait entendu certains de mes morceaux. Dès qu'elle me manquait trop je jouais sa berceuse. Je lui écrivais aussi d'autres morceaux, pleins d'espoir, pour les lui faire écouter un jour. Lui montrer que je ne l'avais pas oubliée.

J'avais conscience que peut-être le jour de mon retour elle m'aurait remplacé. Si j'avais été mort, réellement mort, je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'elle reste seule toute sa vie. Mais je continuais d'espérer. Au moins la revoir. Et puis si elle m'avait remplacé, peut-être pourrais-je la protéger de loin toute sa vie. Faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse.

Je devais avouer que cette pensée parfois me donnait la nausée. Imaginer Bella dans les bras d'un autre m'entrainait parfois dans des moments de colère qui se soldaient par des sanglots. Dans ces moments là Jasper et Emmett étaient toujours là pour m'aider à me défouler. Je ne méritais pas leur amitié. Une réelle relation de frères et sœurs s'étaient installée. Au début je m'étais aperçu que Jasper devenait un peu jaloux de la relation que je commençais à avoir avec Alice. Elle avait ses visions, je lisais dans les pensées, ce qui nous avait créé une certaine complicité. Je lui avais fait alors comprendre que mon cœur était définitivement pris même si j'avais peu de chance de retrouver mon âme-sœur. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à me croire grâce à son empathie. Depuis il n'y avait plus de malaise.

C'est avec Rosalie que cela avait été un peu plus tendu. Je ne l'avais pas compris tout de suite mais elle semblait ne pas apprécier que je ne sois pas attiré par elle. Pour moi, malgré sa beauté irréelle, elle n'atteindrait jamais celle de Bella.

Bella. Plus les jours passaient plus elle me manquait. J'essayais de l'imaginer avec Charlie, dans la maison. Je la voyais faire les tâches quotidiennes, se remémorant nos souvenirs. Peut-être même pleurait-elle dans ma chambre, là où nous avions fait l'amour après le bal. Je l'imaginais aussi essayer de continuer de vivre. Comme moi j'essayais.

Les jours où je déprimais – ce qui arrivait souvent – et où je me complaisais dans la douleur j'imaginais Welch ou Black inviter Bella à sortir. J'avais toutefois du mal à éprouver de l'apathie à l'encontre de ce dernier car si j'ai bien reconnu le regard c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Je me suis d'ailleurs souvent demandé pourquoi. Il ne m'aimait pas. Peut-être pour Bella. Je l'ignorais.

Les mois passèrent. Au bout de cinq mois Alice m'apporta des vêtements portés par des humains pour que je me fasse à l'odeur. Automatiquement une violente brûlure me prit la gorge et le venin coula dans ma bouche. Cette expérience fut une très grande déception pour moi. Si rien qu'une odeur sur un vêtement me provoquait ça, je n'osais pas imaginer mes réactions face à des humains devant moi. Pourtant depuis cinq longs mois je travaillais sur moi.

Carlisle réfléchit à ça. Je l'entendais dans ses pensées et j'essayais de suivre son raisonnement. Pour lui si je n'arrivais pas à faire face à ma soif c'est parce que j'avais trop de colère en moi. Trop de peine peut-être aussi. Du coup mon esprit se renfermait derrière ses instincts. Et ces instincts me poussaient à chasser le sang humain.

Je tombai alors dans un cercle vicieux infernal. Car cette déduction – probablement véridique – me mit encore plus en colère. Et à chaque fois que je voyais que j'avançais à peine je replongeais dans ma colère, ce qui faisait reculer mes progrès.

Une année après je fus autorisé à me balader un peu en compagnie de toute la famille, toujours en Alaska. Ça a failli se solder par un massacre mais Alice eut la vision suffisamment tôt. J'en fus inconsolable pendant des jours. Le temps passait et l'espoir de revoir ma seule raison de vivre s'amenuisait. Ou au moins, l'espoir de pouvoir me remontrer à elle. Car plus le temps passait plus je la perdais. Si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler vite, quand je serais en mesure de l'approcher elle serait déjà mariée et mère.

Alors j'appris à faire le vide en moi, à me calmer. Il fallait en fait commencer par ça avant de chercher à vraiment côtoyer les humains. Carlisle m'avait proposé aussi de parler de ce qui me rongeait. J'avais beaucoup hésité, mais je n'avais finalement rien dit. Je m'étais étonné d'ailleurs qu'Alice n'ait pas eu vent de mes hésitations dans ses visions. Je voulais garder Bella pour moi. Je savais que si j'en parlais à un, toute la famille serait au courant. Je voulais garder pour moi cette partie de ma vie, je ne voulais pas la mélanger à ma nouvelle, celle où j'étais un vampire.

Une autre année passa. Je commençai à pouvoir sortir davantage et l'espoir revint. Du même coup tout s'accéléra. Mais j'étais aussi devenu patient. Tant qu'il y avait un risque réel pour que je m'en prenne à Bella je refusais d'aller la voir. Ce n'est qu'au cours de ma troisième année vampirique que je me décidai à retourner à Forks.

Cette décision avait été prise alors que nous étions à Seattle. Nous n'y habitions pas, mais Jasper avait été voir un homme pour me faire faire des papiers d'identité afin que je puisse commencer un cursus scolaire à la rentrée suivante. Je l'avais accompagné, ne sachant pas si je ferais un détour par Forks.

Ce jour là il faisait moche. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de chasser, je n'étais personnellement pas dans le même cas car je m'étais repu préventivement. Je me baladai, apprenant à faire abstraction des pensées de tous les humains qui étaient dans les environs. C'était encore difficile pour moi, il était rare que je me promène dans une aussi grande ville. Puis je pris ma décision.

Je montai dans ma Volvo et fonçai en direction de mon humanité. Je ne savais pas si je me montrerais à elle, mais je voulais au moins de ses nouvelles. Le jour tombait peu à peu à mon plus grand soulagement. Il était hors de question que je me montre en plein jour dans une si petite bourgade. Au moins mon don sur les pensées m'aidera à ne pas me faire voir.

Quelques heures après j'arrivai enfin. C'est avec une avalanche d'émotions que je redécouvris la ville de mon enfance. Tout était si différent ! Enfin je veux dire tout n'avait pas changé en trois ans, mais je voyais vraiment le tout différemment. J'arrêtai ma voiture à l'embranchement du chemin qui menait chez moi. Je savais que les Cullen avaient racheté ma maison quand elle avait été mise aux enchères, au cas où un jour je veuille revenir. Je me dirigeai chez Bella ensuite à pieds. J'avais envie de m'enfuir et j'avais envie d'y aller. J'avais en fait peur de ce que j'allais y découvrir. Elle était certainement à la fac maintenant et j'avais peu d'espoir de la voir, mais au moins peut-être pourrais-je savoir où elle logeait maintenant.

J'arrivai devant la maison. J'y vis _sa_ Saxo. Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Je sautai alors à la fenêtre et soulevai la fenêtre. Le coulissement provoqua un grincement que je sus contenir à force de patience. L'odeur de la chambre me déstabilisa d'abord. Bon dieu ! Elle sentait encore meilleur que dans mon souvenir ! Je coupai alors immédiatement ma respiration et entrai. La chambre était parfaitement rangée mais je vis tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Déjà la poussière. Comme si personne n'y était rentré depuis déjà un long moment. Et puis, aucun réel changement. Je m'approchai et vis une photographie de nous deux. La première que je revoyais depuis trois ans. J'eus envie de la prendre, mais je me retins. Elle appartenait à Bella et soit elle soit Charlie s'en apercevrait.

J'entendais les ronflements de Charlie mais percevais difficilement ses pensées. Par contre, d'autres pensées me parvinrent. Suivis d'une odeur nauséabonde. Je sortis immédiatement de la chambre en refermant la fenêtre. En descendant je vis Black.

Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Même taille, mêmes traits. Par contre, son odeur soulevait mon cœur mort. Nous nous toisâmes plusieurs minutes avant qu'il prenne la parole.

- Que fais-tu ici Masen ?

Il savait donc que j'étais vivant. J'entendis en même temps ses pensées.

_J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous revenus. Et il n'a pas intérêt à faire du mal à des humains._

- Je suis en quête de mon passé, et je suis seul si ça peut te rassurer. Je ne compte pas rester.

_En quête de son passé. Bella, bien sur. Il n'a pas l'air au courant sinon il ne serait pas ainsi._

Face à ces pensées je sentis une boule dans ma gorge. Au courant de quoi ? Bella aurait donc refait sa vie ? Autant lui demander directement, ça ne servait à rien de spéculer.

- Dis Jacob. Sais-tu comment va Bella ? Elle a été ma seule raison de vivre ces dernières années.

_Merde. Il ne sait vraiment pas ? Comment lui dire ? Je crois que je mieux à faire est qu'il comprenne lui-même. Je vais lui montrer l'arbre._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'un arbre a à voir avec Bella ? Il me fit signe de le suivre et me montra un jeune arbre avec une pancarte gravée. Dessus on pouvait y lire « En souvenir de ma fille Bella, ma seule raison de vivre et d'Edward, avec qui elle aurait mérité de passer sa vie ». En souvenir ? Non, ne me dites pas ce que ça signifie !

J'étais tombé à genoux. Je voulais hurler. Je voulais tout casser. Je ne faisais même plus attention à Jacob derrière moi. Pourtant il fut celui qui évita encore la catastrophe.

- Masen, viens avec moi, ne restons pas ici on pourrait se faire voir. Je répondrai à quelques questions si tu veux à condition que tu partes ensuite.

Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Je me laissai trainer, incapable de réfléchir. Je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais là. Vide, j'étais vide. Ma seule raison de vivre était morte.

Non, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part ! Bella ne pouvait pas être morte. Je l'aurais su ! Et puis elle est indispensable au fonctionnement de ce monde.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées zombifiées Black prit la parole.

- Elle est partie voilà environ six mois faire un voyage en Italie et n'en est jamais revenue. Elle a complètement disparue. Les autorités locales pensent à un enlèvement mais ne savent pas vraiment.

- Il y a donc un espoir pour qu'elle soit vivante ?

Je n'avais même pas le courage d'entendre ses pensées. Je ne le voulais pas, je voulais juste entendre ses réponses.

- A mon avis non. Tu sais, c'était moi qui t'avais laissé aux Cullen. Je suis un loup-garou. Si je l'ai fait c'était dans l'espoir de la sauver. Pour moi si un mourait l'autre mourait aussi. Elle t'a cru mort et ne s'en est jamais remise. Elle parlait à peine et s'était entièrement renfermée. Je crois… je crois qu'elle souhaitait mourir. Selon moi elle a provoqué sa propre perte en Italie. Son père a eu l'impression après coup qu'elle lui avait dit adieu la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Comme si elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle a probablement abandonné et a voulu le faire loin des siens. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su la protéger.

Il était parti dans ses sanglots emplis de culpabilité. Mais c'était de ma faute, de mon unique faute. Si j'avais su me contrôler avant j'aurais pu la sauver, lui dire que j'étais vivant, l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Et à l'heure qu'il était nous aurions été réunis.

- Je… je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester, je…

Et je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Si je restais je risquerais de passer toute ma haine sur lui. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de tout. Alors je courus. Aussi vite que je pouvais et en quelques minutes je fus à la clairière. Loin de toutes les habitations. Loin de tout. Là où tout avait commencé.

Je hurlai. Tout ce que je pouvais. Terminée. Ma vie était terminée. Sans elle, pourquoi vivre ? Quand j'ai perdu maman, elle était là. Elle m'a montré que finalement je n'étais pas seul. J'avais trouvé mon ange-gardien, mon âme-sœur. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'est plus là. Je n'ai pas su la protéger, je n'ai pas su éviter l'impensable, l'inadmissible. Pourquoi continuer de vivre ? J'étais reconnaissant des Cullen d'avoir voulu me sauver, mais à quoi ça a servi si la seule personne qui me maintenait envie, mon seul but a aujourd'hui disparu par ma faute ?

Je restai trois heures ainsi. Prostré, souhaitant la mort. Puis j'entendis les pensées de Jasper. Il me ramena sans un mot car il souffrait autant que moi à cause de son empathie. Une fois de retour en Alaska je passai trois jours sans rien dire, seul dans ma chambre.

Je me rappelai alors de tous nos moments passés avec Bella. Nos souvenirs humains deviennent flous quand on devient vampire mais je m'étais tellement attaché au moindre moment passé avec elle que je me souvenais parfaitement. Je la vis arriver pour la première fois à la cafétéria. Me proposer de me ramener en me disant qu'elle ne me mordrait pas. Je me demandai même en remémorant ce souvenir si elle ne connaissait pas l'existence des vampires ou même des Cullen. Après tout, j'avais réussi à savoir que j'avais deux frères suffisamment forts pour éclater une table, ce qui est le cas. Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponse !

Je me rappelai aussi de notre premier baiser. Notre première fois chez moi après le morceau de piano. Si passionné. L'amour ressortait de chacun de nos gestes. Le bal. Où elle était si belle dans sa robe bleue. Le temps s'était arrêté quand nous avions dansé. Et puis mon anniversaire. La fête parfaite qu'elle m'avait organisée. Les fous-rires. Le morceau de piano qu'elle avait écrit pour moi. _Lady Marmelade_. Son rire quand elle avait mouché Kellan.

Tant de souvenirs qui ne faisaient que me rappeler mon vide. Non, il m'était impossible de continuer sans elle. Comme le pourrais-je ? Quand on a rencontré sa moitié il est inimaginable de pouvoir continuer alors qu'elle a disparu. Comment un être coupé en deux peut-il subsister ? Il lui manque trop de choses pour pouvoir survivre.

Mais comment meurt un vampire ? En se laissant mourir de soif ? Non, même si c'était possible je le refusai. Trop dangereux je pourrais chasser malgré moi le premier humain par instinct de survie. En me jetant du haut d'un pont ? D'après ce que j'ai compris ça n'a pas servi beaucoup à Carlisle. Non le mieux est de leur demander de m'aider. Il faut que j'arrive à les convaincre. Je ne peux pas continuer sans elle.

Je descendis alors pour la première fois en trois jours. Ils étaient là, tous réunis dans le salon, l'air grave. Alice avait eu une prémonition de ma requête et ils espéraient tous que je renonce à la formuler. Mais ma décision était prise. Je ne continuerai pas sans elle. Je n'en étais pas capable. Je venais de perdre ma dernière part d'humanité.

- Vous savez ce que je veux vous demander.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu et effrayé. Esmée voulait à tous prix me convaincre de renoncer. Elle me considérait comme un fils. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper comme un frère. Ils m'avaient vraiment adopté et se refusaient à imaginer leur futur sans moi. Quant à Carlisle il réfléchissait aux bons mots à employer pour me faire « revenir à la raison ».

- Edward, si tu commençais à nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as disparu des visions d'Alice pendant un bon moment.

Probablement à cause de Black. Ils ignoraient donc surement pour Bella. Au moins j'emporterai ce secret avec moi.

- J'ai voulu retrouver la seule chose qui me rattachait à la vie et le loup-garou qui m'a sauvé et reconnu m'a dit qu'elle avait elle aussi disparu. Ecoutez, je vous aime, mais tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait qu'un seul but. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste en finir. Je ne peux plus.

Je m'étais effondré. Je sanglotai tout ce que je pouvais. Mon cœur était certes mort il y a trois ans, mais c'était il y a trois jours qu'on me l'avait arraché. Bella était morte. Morte. Voulant dire que jamais plus je ne la reverrai. Et étant devenu vampire je ne pourrai même pas la rejoindre au paradis des anges.

Une fois de plus Alice vint essayer de me réconforter mais ça ne servait à rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me libéraient pas de toutes mes souffrances maintenant ? Je savais qu'ils voulaient que je continue de vivre car ils m'aimaient, mais je n'en étais plus capable.

Un monde sans Bella c'est comme un ciel sans étoile. Le jour sans soleil. Un piano sans musique. Le vent sans souffle. Une photographie sans lumière. Un livre sans mot. C'est impossible et impensable. Je pouvais survivre à tout. Les malédictions, la haine, l'appel du sang humain ou toute autre ignominie. Mais je ne pouvais pas survivre à sa perte. Imagineriez-vous Roméo sans Juliette ?

Personne ne savait quoi faire. Je voulais mourir, c'était tout ce qui importait. C'était ma dernière volonté. Partir et ne plus faire face à ces souffrances. Ils devaient la respecter. Ils devaient accepter que je ne veuille plus vivre. Même si ça leur faisait du mal. Même si cet acte faisait de moi le plus égoïste de la Terre car j'allais les faire souffrir. Le plus lâche car je refusais de me battre. Le plus minable car je n'essayais même pas de me relever.

- Edward, écoutes-moi mon fils, commença Carlisle au bout d'un moment. Si effectivement tu l'aimais à ce point, je te comprends. Je ne vois pas un futur sans Esmée et je pense qu'il en va de même pour chacun d'entre-nous à propos de sa moitié. Mais j'aimerais que tu voies les choses différemment. Aurait-elle voulu que tu abandonnes ?

- C'est elle qui a abandonné à cause de moi. Je l'ai tué parce que je ne suis pas revenu à temps.

Oui, non seulement elle n'était plus de ce monde mais en plus c'était par ma faute. Nous avions refait sans le vouloir Roméo et Juliette. Sauf qu'elle ne reviendra pas et qu'en un sens c'était moi qui avais pris le faux-poison.

- Edward. Elle peut encore vivre tant qu'elle sera dans ta mémoire. Tant qu'elle sera en toi elle sera toujours vivante. Laisses-toi le temps de voir si tu peux malgré tout vivre ou pas, vivre pour elle. Tu es trop accablé pour réfléchir réellement à tout ça, et nous ne pouvons accéder à ta requête. Pas maintenant. Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, tu es enfermé dans ta douleur. Pour l'instant, vis pour elle. Parce que tu es encore vivant, et tant que tu le seras elle survivra. Par toi. Par tes souvenirs. Donnez-vous cette possibilité.

Je ne voulais pas entendre les paroles de Carlisle. Car elles signifiaient continuer à vivre. Pour moi c'était trahir la mémoire de Bella. Pourquoi est-ce que je vivrais alors qu'elle est morte par ma faute ? Je serais complètement hypocrite. Vivre pour elle alors qu'elle est morte pour moi.

Je compris néanmoins qu'ils ne m'aideraient pas. Alors je couru dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai puis tirai les rideaux. Je ne voulais voir personne, et je ne voulais que personne ne me voie. Je voulais être seul avec ma douleur. Je la méritais. J'étais devenu un monstre qui avait été assez bête pour croire que je pourrais essayer de me contrôler pour pouvoir ensuite la voir. Alors que ce contrôle n'avait fait que la tuer à long terme. Si je n'avais pas eu suffisamment de conscience pour ne pas vouloir la décevoir de là où elle était j'aurais été anéantir tout mon entrainement pour montrer que ça ne servait à rien.

Une grande colère s'empara de moi. Une colère telle que je ne l'avais jamais eue. Elle grandissait, ne demandant qu'à éclater. Alors j'ouvris en urgence ma fenêtre pour m'enfuir en forêt. Là, loin de toute civilisation, je m'en pris aux arbres. Certes ils étaient innocents mais c'était ça ou je tuais quelqu'un. J'avais entendu Carlisle demander aux autres de rester à la maison pour éviter que ma colère ne retombe sur eux. Il avait compris que je devais être seul.

Mon premier coup de poing partit et déracina immédiatement un arbre en le fendant en deux. Il s'écrasa sur deux autres arbres. Puis j'arrachai dans un mouvement de rage suprême toutes les branches que je brisai ensuite pour les envoyer loin. Ma fureur dura ainsi je pense environ une heure. Une heure où je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Une heure où je détruisis tout ce qui était sur mon passage en hurlant.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Je ne méritais pas de vivre. J'étais lâche et faible. J'avais besoin d'elle pour vivre. Elle, elle était belle et forte. Généreuse. La personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. La seule qui avait réussi à me comprendre, à me voir. La seule qui avait réussi à me redonner confiance en moi et qui avait montré que je pouvais avoir une place en ce bas-monde.

Elle était le soleil, la lune, la musique, le souffle, la lumière, les mots. Elle était la vie. L'incarnation même de l'Amour. Elle n'était pas parfaite, elle avait ses humeurs et ses défauts. Mais c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était humaine. Et surtout, même à travers ces défauts – certes minimes – elle continuait d'être la personne la plus extraordinaire de l'univers.

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je m'étais arrêté de tout massacrer. J'étais retombé à genoux pour sangloter. Il avait commencé à neiger mais je m'en fichais. Je craignais ni le froid ni l'eau. Et même si c'était le cas, au moins ça m'aurait apporté la délivrance suprême.

Puis je me rappelai des paroles de Carlisle. Son souvenir et notre amour pourraient vivre à travers moi. Elle méritait que je me batte pour qu'elle vive encore. Moi je ne méritais pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute, et elle avait compris qu'il était inutile d'endurer cette douleur pour continuer de me faire subsister. Et surtout, ce serait trop facile pour moi de partir à mon tour pour être délivré. Je méritais cette souffrance. Par ma faute elle était morte, et je voudrais être délivré de ma culpabilité ? Non, je méritais d'être châtié pour l'éternité. Je méritais la souffrance bien plus intolérable que celle du venin de la transformation. Et ainsi effectivement elle vivrait. Je chérirai son souvenir à jamais. Et je ferai tout pour n'avoir pas de répit. Peut-être je ferai en sorte de vivre à nouveau, pour être supportable auprès de ma nouvelle famille mais jamais je n'oublierai ce que je lui ai fait. Le plus gros crime que je pouvais commettre. La preuve de ma monstruosité. Je l'ai tuée.


	20. 18 : Retour à Forks

_Double excuse. Pour l'arrivée tardive et pour la très très petite taille du chapitre. La même excuse : malade. J'ai une espèce de sale grippe depuis hier soir. Bref, j'ai eu du mal à taper mon chapitre, du même coup il est court car je n'ai pas réussi à bien le développer. Néanmoins comme il était une transition ce n'est pas grave pour l'histoire ^^ Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture. Je ne promets rien pour demain, ça dépendra de mon état. Bisous !

* * *

_

_**Cbihi **: Merci beaucoup ! Je ne suis pas certaine du résultat de ce chapitre à cause de mon état mais bon, j'ai une bonne excuse lol_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Examens terminés, miracle ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =D_

_**Dawn **: Voici maintenant un Edward un peu plus âgé lol. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant !_

_**Amande **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir =D Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

_**claudia220 **: Les chapitres suivants seront moins tristes, promis ! Tu as passé le pire ;)_

_**Patricia **: je ne suis pas certaine que ce chapitre soit aussi bien, mais tes reviews font toujours plaisir !_

_**Time Tell Will** : Désolée, Bella ne revient pas dans celui là lol. Ta review m'a bien fait rire en tous cas. Oui ça fait beaucoup pour ses frêles épaules, mais bon avec la force vampirique elle doit arriver à le porter XD_

_**Galswinthe **: Je pense que tu vas être encore frustrée de l'endroit où j'ai arrêté...XD Je te laisse la surprise !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18. Retour à Forks**

*******

_Ecosse, environ un siècle plus tard_.

- Les enfants, il va falloir partir.

Carlisle nous avait tous réunis dans la salle à manger. Nous nous doutions tous du sujet du jour – enfin moi je le connaissais évidemment – il n'était vraiment pas difficile à deviner. Depuis cinq années nous étions là et déjà on commençait à éveiller des soupçons.

C'était devenu une habitude pour moi de déménager avec ma famille. Alaska, France, Russie, Angleterre, Canada… J'avais déjà commencé à explorer pas mal de pays. Je parlais maintenant dix-huit langues. J'avais avancé, en apparence du moins.

Au fond de moi j'étais toujours aussi détruit. On aurait pu croire que les années auraient diminué la peine. Non, elle était juste plus supportable à force d'habitude. Mais pas une seule journée je ne pensais pas à _elle._ J'avais réussi à honorer ma promesse. J'avais agi en l'honneur de sa mémoire et de sa bonté d'âme. Pas une fois je n'avais goûté au sang humain. Failli le faire par trois fois mais à chaque fois j'entendais sa voix dans ma tête qui me ramenait à la raison. Elle me demandait de ne pas le faire, que je valais mieux que ça. Elle continuait de me protéger.

- Et où allons-nous ?

Rosalie était un peu excédée par ces déménagements, surtout qu'elle commençait à se plaire ici. Elle savait néanmoins que c'était nécessaire. Je lus dans l'esprit de Carlisle qu'il ignorait quelle serait la prochaine destination, d'où la réunion.

- C'est une bonne question. J'aimerais avoir votre avis. Selon moi nous devons éviter l'Europe. On y a passé trop de temps ces dernières années. Ce serait dangereux.

Oui. Pourtant j'aimais bien. Les mentalités étaient différentes et ça me permettait de me changer un peu les idées et d'étudier d'autres esprits humains. Aucun n'avait été néanmoins vraiment digne d'attention. Aucun n'était aussi intéressant que le _sien_.

- Etats-Unis alors ?

Jasper avait envie d'y retourner. On avait évité le Géant par ma faute. J'étais censé être mort et on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber. Je savais que cet exile les avait un peu pesé, à l'exception d'Alice qui adorait Paris et l'Europe. Ils l'avaient cependant accepté sans aucun problème, sachant que c'était nécessaire compte tenu des moyens de communications aussi développés que ceux de notre époque.

- C'est une idée en effet, approuva Carlisle.

Les Etats-Unis. Ça remontait à si loin maintenant ! Dans les circonstances actuelles on pouvait vraiment dire un siècle. Rien que d'y penser mon cœur mort saignait à nouveau. Je savais qu'il fallait malgré tout faire face à tout ça. Je n'avais fait que ramper jusqu'à maintenant. Il me fallait recommencer à me lever.

- De préférence au Nord dans ce cas là.

Rosalie n'avait pas dit haut et fort la destination à laquelle elle pensait, elle et plusieurs autres membres de la famille. Je compris qu'ils ne l'évoqueraient pas si je ne le faisais pas. Mais étais-je seulement capable d'y retourner ? La dernière fois que j'y suis allé j'y ai appris _sa_ mort. Ou peut-être _devais_-je y aller. Me rappeler encore une fois qu'à cause de moi elle a abandonné. Retourner là où nous allions pour faire revivre nos souvenirs. Forks. Là où je suis né. Là où j'ai aimé. Là où je suis mort. Oui. Je dois en être capable. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai fui encore ma douleur et la réalité pendant ce siècle. Il est temps que je fasse face.

- Forks. Il y a toujours la villa de ma mère je crois.

Ma voix avait été un murmure. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Esmée et Carlisle étaient fiers de moi que j'arrive à formuler l'idée. Alice était soulagée que je ne me sois pas entièrement renfermée. Emmett se réjouit des potentiels futurs grizzlis. Jasper et Rosalie étaient contents car cet endroit leur permettrait de vivre presque normalement.

- Es-tu certain de ta proposition Edward ? Nous savons tous combien il t'est difficile de penser au passé, et c'est à Forks que tu as vécu toute ton humanité.

Encore une fois, il était plein de compassion. Il voulait me laisser le choix, ne pas m'obliger. Je regardai alors par la fenêtre. Il faisait un magnifique soleil de juillet. Oui il me sera difficile d'y retourner. Mais je dois le faire. Pour elle.

- Oui. Il est temps. La villa est assez grande pour tous nous accueillir et je suis bien placé pour savoir que le temps y est idéal pour nous. Si nous voulons retourner aux Etats-Unis, c'est la destination de choix.

Alice eut au même moment une vision de notre rentrée au lycée. A _mon _lycée. Notre décision était prise. Nous irions à Forks.

*******

_Forks, quelques semaines plus tard._

Redécouvrir la maison a été extrêmement éprouvant. Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps au début d'être sentimentaux car les loups de la Push arrivèrent. Je fus le premier surpris de voir Jacob Black en première ligne. Je lui appris par la même occasion que j'entendais les pensées, ce qui lui permit de rester sous sa forme animale. Le pacte fut renouvelé. Les Cullen m'en avaient parlé il y a bien longtemps, quand j'avais voulu avoir plus d'informations sur les loups-garous.

Alors que Black allait partir, je le retins le temps d'une phrase.

- Je n'ai jamais trahi sa mémoire et les Cullen n'ont jamais trahi leur promesse envers toi.

Ainsi il savait que ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là, en me sauvant, n'avait pas été entièrement vain. Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête et j'entendis dans sa tête qu'il avait compris le message.

Vint ensuite la redécouverte de la villa et de la ville. La première chose que je fis fut de réaccorder le piano. _Mon _piano blanc à queue. Celui où elle jouait. Je repris ma chambre et demandai à Esmée et Carlisle de prendre celle de mes parents. C'était la plus grande et pour moi cela me semblait naturel qu'elle leur revienne. Je demandai également à Rosalie et Emmett de faire attention à ne pas détruire la leur. Cette villa j'y tenais. Emmett le prit évidemment sur le ton de l'humour mais je sus que le message était passé.

Que dire sur les émotions qui m'ont submergé ? La nostalgie a été vraiment très présente. Pas que de la mauvaise. Parfois en me remémorant certains souvenirs je parvins même à avoir le sourire. A d'autres moments c'était de la mélancolie. Dans ces moments là j'essayais de m'éloigner de Jasper. Le pauvre, j'ignore comment il a réussi à vivre autant avec moi.

Puis d'autres détails me vinrent et se firent de plus en plus présents dans mon esprit. J'y avais déjà pensé auparavant mais j'avais abandonné cette réflexion car j'avais trop mal. Cependant plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais si effectivement Bella n'avait pas vu les Cullen dans son rêve. Si elle ne nous avait pas vus _maintenant_. A vivre ici, tous les sept, ou huit si elle avait été présente. Mon adoption, mon nombre de frères – et je savais que j'avais aussi des sœurs – les caractères explosifs… Je ne sais pas. Comme une intuition.

Et puis ça aurait expliqué pourquoi elle aurait gardé le silence. Si elle les avait vraiment vus en vampires, elle aurait eu deux raisons de ne rien dire. Ne pas se faire prendre encore plus pour une folle, et encore cette raison n'est pas géniale. Mais surtout le secret. Elle aurait été du genre à vouloir me protéger. Une des premières règles que j'ai apprises en tant que jeune vampire était ce secret, imposé par les Volturi. Il parait qu'Aro peut lire le passé et les pensées les plus secrètes d'une personne d'un simple contact. Mais une fois encore, des questions sans réponses.

Nous reprîmes notre histoire classique pour les humains. Alice, Emmett et moi étions frères et sœurs. Rosalie et Jasper qui se ressemblent un peu étaient des jumeaux. Nous étions tous adoptés par Carlisle et Esmée. Je dois avouer qu'ici prendre le nom de Cullen me parut étrange. Bien sur il n'y avait plus de Masen à Forks depuis ma « mort ». J'aurais pu reprendre mon nom mais il aurait fallu revoir l'histoire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un nom de famille ? Et je suis vraiment un Cullen maintenant. Oui, sauf qu'à Forks je suis Edward Anthony Masen. Le nom Cullen me semble de trop. Un peu comme si je trahissais mes parents. Je gardai néanmoins mes pensées pour moi.

Environ trois jours après notre arrivée j'allai me balader en ville, en prenant soin de ne rien dire à voix haute. Tant que je gardais mes pensées en moi Alice ne pouvait rien voir. Je sais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Moi qui connais tout de tout le monde je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne rien divulguer de Bella. Mais elle est la seule chose qui me reste. Ce souvenir. Alors j'ai le droit de le garder jalousement.

Je me retrouvai vite devant la maison des Swan. Je fus très surpris. Personne n'y habitait. La maison semblait abandonnée. Pas laissée à l'abandon, elle tenait encore debout, mais elle était abandonnée. Pas âme qui vive. J'en fus à la fois triste et soulagé. Triste car ça n'a fait que me rappeler encore plus leur absence. Soulagé car j'aurais eu du mal à imaginer d'autres personnes dans cette maison. J'aurais pu y rentrer mais j'y renonçai, à cause d'Alice mais aussi car si je suis masochiste je ne suis pas suicidaire, enfin pas actuellement.

Il y avait encore cet arbre. Je fis attention à ne pas lire la pancarte même si je savais ce qu'il y avait marqué. L'arbre avait grandi. Il était devenu centenaire maintenant. Il était beau et imposant. Mon téléphone vibra ensuite m'enlevant de mes pensées. _Attention, rayons de soleil dans quelques minutes. Bisous !_

Alice était vraiment géniale. Je partis donc. Cependant au lieu de m'enfoncer dans la ville je pris le chemin de la forêt. Je n'eus pas peur qu'Alice découvre le lieu où je comptais me rendre. Tous les Cullen la connaissaient puisque c'était là-bas qu'ils m'avaient récupéré la première fois. Je me dirigeai alors en direction de la clairière.

Le soleil arriva effectivement. La fin de l'été avait rendu le lieu encore plus beau. Nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de la voir ainsi, tous les deux. Nous n'avions eu le droit qu'à l'hiver et au printemps. Jamais à l'été. Il y avait des fleurs des champs de partout et les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement. Etrangement je m'y sentis bien. C'était pourtant là que ma vie avait basculé, là que j'avais perdu Bella. Pourtant c'est aussi ici que j'avais passé des moments merveilleux. C'était un peu comme si la boucle était bouclée. J'arrivais presque à entendre les pas de Bella derrière moi. Des pas légers mais maladroits. Je pouvais imaginer son rire. Ses chutes en se prenant les pieds dans les racines. Ses bouderies quand je me moquais d'elle.

En fait, en un siècle je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'elle qu'en ce moment précis. Cette impression m'amena une étrange quiétude qui m'était restée inconnue depuis longtemps. Je venais de me retrouver. Il me manquait toujours ma moitié mais c'était comme si je venais de la faire revivre. C'était glauque car je venais de m'apercevoir que je vivais encore plus dans le passé, mais je me sentais bien.

Finalement elle était celle qui m'avait extirpé de mes rêves, de mes chimères à l'époque. Mais elle a également été celle qui m'y a replongé. Son absence éternelle m'avait été fatale. La seule différence est que j'arrivais à vivre en parallèle dans la réalité. Je n'étais pas le fantôme, le brouillard de l'époque. J'avais réussi à avoir une vie avec mes frères et sœurs. Ils avaient pris soin de moi et j'avais pris soin d'eux comme je pouvais. Je dois avouer que je ne pouvais tomber dans une meilleure famille. Carlisle était un exemple de mode de vie irréprochable, Esmée était des plus aimante, et quant aux autres fous, pas une seule journée ne se ressemblait. Nous enchainions les paris tous plus stupides les uns que les autres et on adorait ça. Mais le mieux était les parties de base-ball. Au moins à Forks nous devrions pouvoir en faire régulièrement.

D'accord, je l'avoue, une fois l'envie du sang contrôlée, être un vampire n'avait pas que des inconvénients… Quand vous n'êtes pas seuls comme moi. Au moins pendant toutes ces années j'en avais écrit des morceaux pour Bella. Je m'étais aussi perfectionné à la guitare et je m'étais essayé à la batterie. Voilà comment s'était organisée ma vie durant ce siècle. J'étais devenu un vampire centenaire, plus célibataire que jamais et pleurant sa bienaimée, mais malgré tout un peu heureux grâce à sa famille extraordinaire.

La rentrée scolaire me procura un choc émotionnel en revanche. Alice l'avait vu et donc je m'y étais un peu préparé, mais si peu par rapport à tout ce que j'ai ressenti.

Rien n'avait changé. Je compris alors un peu mieux ce qu'avait ressenti Bella quand elle avait découvert le lycée pour la première fois, vu que tout y était identique. Pour moi ça faisait si longtemps que ça me paraissait aussi être un rêve. Pourtant je _vis_ Bella passer le pas de la porte de la cafétéria pour la première fois en compagnie d'Ashley. Me replonger dans ces lieux fut à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Bénédiction car je retrouvai des souvenirs de Bella enfouis. Malédiction car je souffris encore bien plus que d'habitude.

Je fus encore plus irrité de voir toutes les filles en train de s'imaginer sortir avec moi. J'avais pris l'habitude à force, mais ici ça m'énervait vraiment. Jasper était encore là heureusement pour m'aider. J'avais envie de dire à toutes ces victimes de leurs hormones « arrêtez, je suis avec Bella » ou « c'est maintenant que vous me voyez alors qu'avant vous me fuyiez comme la peste ? ». Je me ravisai car comment elles auraient pu comprendre ? Comment leur expliquer qu'il y a un siècle j'étais là, à la table du fond, recroquevillé sur moi-même ? Comment leur expliquer qu'une jeune fille, à première vue insignifiante, appelée Isabella Marie Swan, avait foulé les couloirs du lycée ? Comment leur expliquer qu'en réalité elle était la femme la plus extraordinaire que l'on pouvait rencontrer et que tous les mecs étaient à ses pieds ?

Je repris les mêmes cours que j'avais à l'époque. Encore une fois j'avais l'impression de me rattacher comme dans un dernier espoir aux liens que j'avais avec elle. Parfois même je me demandais si je ne faisais pas tout pour me rattacher à ça, si je ne faisais pas en sorte de ne pas tourner la page intentionnellement mais qu'en fait j'en serais capable. Puis à la minute qui suivait le revoyais malgré moi son visage dans ma tête et je m'insultais intérieurement d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Bella était vraiment la femme de ma vie.

Ainsi passa la première année. Rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre.


	21. 19 : Plus fort que le bonheur

_Avant tout, merci pour vos adorables reviews. Comme vous devez vous en douter puisque voilà le chapitre, je me sens mieux. Je crois qu'hier a été le pic et maintenant je devrais pouvoir garder au moins les yeux ouverts lol. Alors comme je suis dans mon blabla sur ma vie, mes examens sont terminés (enfin !) Résultat le 27, je vous dirai évidemment. Si je suis admise en 3° année, je suis officiellement en vacances. La classe ! Mes premières véritables depuis celles de l'année dernière. Youpi ! Bref, ça veut dire que la FF continuera à un bon rythme !_

_Je dois vous faire un aveu. J'ai eu une envie énorme de vous faire encore languir. Allez voir la fin du chapitre 19 du POV de Bella, et vous verrez là où je m'étais arrêtée. J'ai failli faire de même. Puis je me suis ravisée, me disant que là j'aurais dépassé le degré légal de sadisme. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre très attendu !

* * *

**Céline **: Tu sais, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas convaincre les Cullen mine de rien XD Je savais qu'il fallait qu'il vive, mais à écrire ça n'a pas été évident lol. Bref, je pense qu'il va apprécier de ne pas être mort finalement..._

_**Cbihi **: Non, rien ne m'arrête ! Sinon ça se saurait XD La preuve ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Time Tell Will **: J'ai suivi tes ordres et j'ai presque réussi à chasser les microbes avec un coup de pied au Q ! Et avec les vacances je vais pouvoir me soigner et me reposer lol. Merci en tous cas pour ton roman de review qui fait toujours autant plaisir !_

_**Patricia **: Voici le prochain chapitre que je pense tu vas beaucoup aimer =D_

_**Galswinthe **: Allez, j'ai été gentille cette fois-ci au niveau de la découpe, je crois lol. Disons que je me suis retenue XD Bonne lecture !_

_**julya **: Au moment où j'allais poster le chapitre je reçois ta review, tu n'auras donc pas trop à attendre XD Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 19. Plus fort que le bonheur**

*******

_Ma vie a été ponctuée de monotonie et de changements radicaux. Je peux sans conteste les énumérer et les dater même. La mort de mon père. L'annonce du nouveau cancer de ma mère. La rencontre avec Bella. La mort de ma mère. La prise de conscience de mon amour pour Bella. Ma transformation et la rencontre avec les Cullen. Et… ça._

- Hey Eddie tu viens te faire une partie d'échecs ?

- Combien de fois Alice t'ai-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler Eddie ?

Evidemment, la seule réaction du lutin borné fut de rire. Je soupirai. J'étais et je resterais à jamais le petit dernier de la famille. J'avais beau avoir un siècle, rien n'y faisait. Parfois ça avait des avantages mais bien souvent je subissais les railleries habituelles dues au petit frère. D'autant plus que j'étais l'humain transformé le plus jeune, à quelques mois près. Bref, les dieux en avaient contre moi.

- Alors, tu joues ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Une fois de plus le son de clochette retentit. Evidemment qu'elle connaissait ma réponse puisqu'elle avait eu la vision de nous deux jouant. Les parties d'échecs étaient particulièrement sympa à faire. Elle avait ses visions, je lisais ses pensées. Personne n'acceptait de jouer avec nous autrement, de la triche soi-disant. Est-ce ma faute si j'entends les pensées des uns et des autres ?

Nous nous installâmes devant l'échiquier et les paris commencèrent. Jasper évidemment fut pour Alice, jamais il n'irait contre elle. Emmett me soutint, et Rosalie se contenta de râler devant leur attitude immature. Et après on dit que c'est moi le « petit dernier ».

Jouer ainsi était particulièrement stimulant. Les visions d'Alice allaient extrêmement vite et je devais me concentrer sur elles tout en réfléchissant du coup à mes propres déplacements. Tout se passait à très grande vitesse, si grande que pendant ces moments là j'oubliais toute chose, ma douleur comprise. Il était très rare que je perde. En fait je n'avais perdu depuis très longtemps, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Alice. C'était comme un défi pour elle.

Cette fois là ne fit pas exception. Je gagnai au bout de deux minutes trente neuf secondes. Emmett remporta son pari pendant qu'Alice me tirait la langue. Je me sentais fier de moi, je dois l'avouer. Le regard d'Alice se perdit soudainement dans le vague. Je me concentrai sur sa vision et je fus le premier surpris de son contenu.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle me regarda perplexe avant de se tourner vers le téléphone. Il sonna au même moment.

- Qui ?, demanda Carlisle.

- Je crois que c'est Aro.

Tout le monde fut des plus étonné de la réponse de ma sœur. Pourtant, si, c'était bien Aro. Carlisle répondit et nous fûmes tous concentrés sur la conversation. Même Esmée qui normalement n'aime pas écouter les conversations des gens, par respect et peur de déranger.

- Vraiment ? Et vous dites qu'il est végétarien ?

_- Tout à fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce vampire ne vous posera pas de problème, à toi ou ton clan. Je voulais juste vous demander de tout faire pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je me suis arrangé pour l'inscrire au lycée, je te serais reconnaissant si lundi prochain aucun des membres de ton clan n'y allait, juste pour lui laisser un temps d'adaptation._

- Très bien, nous comprenons bien sûr. Mais si je peux me permettre, est-ce un homme ou une femme ?

_- Je vous laisse la joie de le découvrir. Je dois te laisser, j'ai été très heureux de t'entendre mon ami. Et encore une fois, rassures-toi, ni toi ni ton clan n'avez à vous inquiéter. Ce vampire n'a jamais goûté au sang humain, pire que toi !_

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à mon père. Ils raccrochèrent après les civilités habituelles. Ainsi un vampire allait venir. Je n'aimais pas trop ça. Pourquoi Aro prenait-il le temps personnellement pour nous avertir ? Et puis pourquoi sait-il que nous sommes ici ?

Alors que tout le monde commençait à commenter cette étrange nouvelle Alice resta muette. Elle était même frustrée et je fus évidemment le seul à savoir pourquoi. Elle ne voyait pas l'arrivée du vampire. Et elle avait un mal fou à voir l'avenir. Comme si on venait de limiter son don de par cette prise de décision. Un peu comme pour les loups-garous. Ça ne me plaisait guère non plus. Jasper ressentit sa frustration et mon irritation.

- Que se passe-t-il vous deux ? Une vision ?

- Non, justement, s'énerva Alice. Rien du tout, pas même un commencement. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce vampire. Et notre futur est flou. C'est comme si on venait de me mettre sur une mauvaise fréquence. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Ce serait dû à cette arrivée ?, s'enquit Esmée.

- J'ai l'impression, répondis-je à la place d'Alice. Je n'aime pas ça, ce n'est pas normal. Le don d'Alice est ce qui nous protège le plus des aléas du futur, et si nous en sommes privés nous devenons plus vulnérables.

- Ce n'est qu'un vampire Edward, intervint Carlisle. Que voudrais-tu qu'il fasse contre nous-tous ?

- Je l'ignore. Je propose néanmoins de l'éviter tant que nous pouvons. Comme ça nous serons certains de ne pas avoir de problème. Ce qui en revanche peut en poser ce sont les Quileute.

Oui, même végétarien un vampire reste un vampire. Et il n'a pas signé de pacte avec les Quileute. Par ailleurs il vaudrait mieux qu'Aro n'apprenne pas leur existence, on ne sait jamais. Carlisle semblait avoir le même raisonnement que moi.

- Je vais appeler Jacob Black pour le prévenir. Je lui demanderai d'éviter tout contact sauf si nécessaire pour leur propre sécurité et leur anonymat. Il serait dommage que le pacte soit mis en danger de manière aussi stupide.

Vraiment, cette arrivée ne m'annonçait rien de bon.

*******

Le Samedi passa. Je fis du piano toute la journée. J'avais eu ce besoin de jouer. Si ce vampire allait au lycée, je savais que cela allait me ramener de lointains souvenirs. L'arrivée de Bella. Je me rappelai vaguement de la conversation eue avec ma mère la veille. Elle avait peur que je finisse seul et elle avait voulu que je laisse une chance à cette fille qui débarquait de nulle part. A l'époque ce qu'elle me disait me paraissait irréel.

Pourtant cette arrivée là avait bouleversé ma vie. Je n'étais pas ressorti sans séquelle et les cicatrices étaient toujours ouvertes. Je ne le regrettai cependant pas. Elle avait été la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Et puis j'avais gagné. Pas un seul de nos souvenirs ne s'était évaporé. Je m'y étais accroché avec tant de force et de ferveur que je me rappelais maintenant à peine de l'épisode de la clairière où j'avais été attaqué. C'était sans importance. Je me souvenais en revanche dans le moindre détail de notre dernier baiser passionné après qu'elle m'ait fait cette adorable moue.

_Tu penses encore à elle n'est-ce pas ?_

Alice avait toujours été très perspicace. J'hochai imperceptiblement la tête sans pour autant m'arrêter de jouer. Depuis que nous étions revenus à Forks je prenais encore plus de plaisir à jouer. C'était comme si la musique sonnait différemment. Peut-être parce que je jouais sur _notre_ piano. Celui que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter.

Je guettai une éventuelle nouvelle conscience dans les environs, au cas où ce vampire serait déjà arrivé et flânerait dans les parages. Rien toutefois. C'était un samedi comme les autres. Ou presque. Alice était d'humeur un peu tendue à cause de ses visions. Elle était déstabilisée et semblait souffrir de migraines. Malheureusement aucun antidouleur ne pouvait la soulager dans le cas présent.

Le dimanche arriva. Une journée de plus dans ma triste existence. Pourquoi ne puis-je passer le temps en accéléré ?

_Il y a un problème Edward ?_

Jasper s'était approché de moi. Il me regardait avec des airs anxieux. J'examinai ses pensées. Il ressentait de la nervosité et de la frustration émanant de moi. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais oui, j'étais nerveux. Anxieux même. Et puis… Surexcité.

Et c'est là que je compris. J'attendais trop de cette nouvelle venue malgré moi. Forks, un habitant de plus, l'attente désespérée en sachant que ça ne changerait rien. Malgré moi l'histoire se répétait et tout mon être s'enflammait. Et ça m'énervait car j'allais être déçu. Finalement j'étais heureux de ne pas avoir à aller en cours le lendemain. Au moins je n'aurai pas à subir l'excitation de tout le monde.

Lundi. Jour de lycée, mais jour où nous sècherions encore malgré les nuages. Carlisle partit de son côté à l'hôpital. _Lui_ il avait le droit de poursuivre son quotidien. Et puis au nom de quoi Aro décidait tout comme ça ? Il n'avait qu'à prévenir que nous n'étions pas méchants, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que nous ne soyons pas là aujourd'hui changerait quelque chose. Il voulait peut-être retarder un maximum la confrontation. Peut-être que ce vampire n'était pas aussi pacifiste que ce qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire. Et qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'il était réellement végétarien ?

J'eus soudain l'envie de passer toute ma colère sur lui. Tout ce que je retenais depuis des années car il me remettait dans une situation que je ne voulais pas revivre. Me souvenir oui, mais pas revivre. Même la colère était présente, comme celle que j'avais ressentie parce que Bella avait rendu l'atmosphère du lycée étouffante les jours qui avaient précédé son arrivée.

Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je haïssais ce vampire. Je ne voulais pas de lui. Et puis vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Alice ça ne faisait que renforcer mon antipathie. Il me fallait me défouler.

- Et si nous allions chasser ? Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas chassé tous ensembles ou presque.

Tout le monde accepta, à l'exception d'Alice qui ne se sentait pas assez en forme et qui préférait rester au calme. Plus le temps passait plus elle avait du mal avec ses visions. Probablement dû à la proximité du vampire. C'était peut-être ça son don, comme une défense.

Nous sommes donc partis chasser. Tout le monde était venu à l'exception d'Alice et de Carlisle bien sûr qui était à l'hôpital. Tout le monde réfléchissait à cette situation. Esmée espérait que ce vampire n'apporterait pas de problème. Elle craignait pour sa famille, et puis c'était un Volturi. Il valait mieux ne pas les provoquer. Jasper partageait cette opinion. Emmett espérait que ce serait un mec qui voudrait bien se battre pour le plaisir, ça lui ferait un nouvel adversaire. Rosalie était indifférente à tout ça, hermétique. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus c'est qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non.

La journée passa. Sachant que Carlisle ne devait pas tarder nous décidâmes de rentrer. Courir me procura une fois de plus un bienêtre incomparable. J'aimais la vitesse. Maintenant je n'avais aucun scrupule à conduire, et encore moins à conduire vite. Je m'étais aussi essayé au bateau et au scooter des mers. Génialissime.

J'étais maintenant assez proche de la villa quand je m'arrêtai net. Carlisle était déjà rentré. Alice était avec lui. J'entendais leurs pensées. Il y avait en revanche une troisième personne. J'avais beau me concentrer je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son esprit. Il était silencieux, bien qu'en pleine discussion.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était le visage. La fine bouche. Les nez droit, parfaitement proportionné. Le regard profond. Les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux. De longues boucles descendant jusqu'en bas du dos. Une poitrine parfaitement dessinée. Un sourire à couper le souffle.

- Edward, il y a un problème ?

Tout le monde s'était arrêté. Ils me regardaient, inquiets. Jasper ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. J'étais devenu un maelstrom d'émotions. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que je faisais là. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était observer ce vampire aux yeux d'or. Le vampire envoyé par Aro. Il me fallait en être témoin de mes propres yeux.

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade. Pourtant il était mort. Rien ne pouvait le faire repartir. Rien ? Peut-être. Personne ? Moins sur. Un être pouvait faire repartir mon cœur.

Je partis alors à toute vitesse et les autres me suivirent immédiatement, inquiets à propos de mon attitude. Je ne pouvais cependant pas parler. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir. Je ne pouvais que m'élancer aussi vite que possible vers la villa. Rien n'aurait pu me détourner de ma mission, de mon but. On aurait pu sonner la fin du monde que je n'y aurais pas prêté la moindre attention.

Plus qu'un kilomètre. Ce n'est rien pour un vampire. Pourtant il a été le kilomètre le plus long de ma vie. Je pouvais distinguer chaque centième de seconde tellement qu'il était long.

Cinq cent mètres. Une chose pareille ne peut être possible. Si ça avait été le cas je l'aurais su.

Quatre cent mètres. Pourtant je la distingue encore maintenant dans les esprits de ma sœur et de mon père.

Trois cent mètres. Elle n'a plus ses prunelles chocolat mais son regard d'or ne trompe pas.

Deux cent mètres. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être encore plus belle. Pourtant si, c'était possible la preuve.

Cent mètres. Mais si tout ça c'était une illusion ? Si je prenais mes rêves pour la réalité une fois encore ?

J'entrai littéralement dans la porte, ne prenant même pas le soin de l'ouvrir. Elle éclata en mille morceaux. Derrière je sentais l'inquiétude des membres de la famille qui ne comprenaient rien. J'aurais aimé les rassurer, leur dire qu'il n'y a pas danger de mort mais j'en étais incapable.

Devant moi se tenait une femme. La vingtaine. Belle comme une déesse. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, un peu comme Alice quand elle a une vision. Quelques brides de pensées de cette dernière m'arrivaient d'ailleurs, me demandant ce qu'il se passe. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire. J'étais trop choqué pour cela.

J'observais cette perfection en retenant mon souffle. Je refusai de détacher mon regard, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. De peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un mirage, qu'un songe. Pourtant les vampires ne peuvent dormir, ne peuvent rêver. Alors ai-je une chance pour que tout cela soit réel ?

Son regard retrouva la vie. Moins d'une seconde plus tard elle le releva pour faire croiser ses yeux avec les miens. Doute, choc, perplexité, hébétude… Elle semblait aussi perdue que moi.

- Bella ? Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Carlisle avait prononcé sa question à voix haute puisque je n'écoutais pas les pensées. Que lui dire ? Que j'étais en pleine hallucination ? Qu'un miracle venait peut-être de se produire ? Et quelque chose me frappa en plein cœur. Il avait dit « Bella ». Je ne rêvais donc pas, c'était bien elle derrière ces traits parfaitement dessinés. Ce nom n'avait pourtant pas été prononcé depuis si longtemps…

Soudain un doute encore plus profond m'assaillit. Si effectivement elle était vivante, peut-être m'avait-elle oublié. Peut-être n'étais-je plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour elle. Une brève aventure humaine. Quelque chose sans lendemain. Si tel était le cas, cette fois-ci je ne renoncerais pas à mourir. Car plus rien ne me retiendrait à ce monde.

Elle fit un pas puis fonça vers moi. A toute vitesse. Vitesse vampirique car c'est ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle me percuta mais avec douceur. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois il y a bien longtemps. Moi que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne savais même plus comment faire pour bouger.

Je luttai alors. Il me fallait redescendre sur Terre car c'était peut-être la dernière chance que j'avais de la tenir dans mes bras. Alors je réussis à faire bouger un peu mes bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers le corps de la jeune femme qui m'enlaçait et commencèrent à répondre à son étreinte maladroitement. Puis que je sentis que ce corps était bien réel, que ce n'était pas un mirage, je repris contact avec la réalité. Alors je la serrai de toutes mes forces. Avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais depuis des années et en cet instant. Je l'emprisonnai pour l'empêcher de se volatiliser.

Puis je prononçai un mot que je m'étais interdit depuis un siècle. Un nom. Il ne fut d'abord qu'un murmure puis à mesure que je le répétais je le disais de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus distinctement. Bella. Je prononçai ce nom inlassablement, comme pour me rattraper après toutes ces années.

Puis je me reculai pour croiser son regard. J'avais besoin de voir si c'était bien _ma_ Bella. Alors je me perdis dans ses yeux. J'avais eu peur de n'avoir chéri ces sentiments que tout seul après toutes ces années. Pourtant je lus dans ses prunelles tout ce que je ressentais moi-même. Au-delà de la surprise il y avait cet amour. Celui qui vous fait accepter toutes les souffrances. Celui qui est inconditionnel et invincible. Eternel. Celui qui effaçait ce centenaire de souffrances.

Alors le bonheur me submergea. Un bonheur que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Mon esprit humain n'aurait pas réussi à résister à cette avalanche d'émotions. Et il n'en avait pas les raisons. Là pendant un siècle j'avais cru que ma seule raison de vivre était partie. Pourtant elle vivait encore quelque part, et m'attendait. Et maintenant elle se tenait devant moi, dans mes bras. Cela ne relevait même plus du miracle, ça allait au-delà.

Je me mis à hurler pour faire sortir ce surplus d'émotions tout en la portant et en la faisant tournoyer. Autour de nous on commençait à comprendre. Seule une personne pouvait me faire cet effet, une personne qui était censée être morte. Jasper prit pleinement conscience en ce moment précis de l'intensité de notre amour qui provoquait ce bonheur indescriptible de nos retrouvailles. Il ne semblait même pas penser que c'était possible. Pourtant il était parfaitement heureux avec Alice, mais là ça dépassait le bonheur. Ça dépassait le rationnel. Je venais de retrouver ma moitié. Pour la première fois en un siècle j'étais enfin entier.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? Je suis complètement paumé !

Emmett évidemment commençait à perdre patience. Il avait évidemment compris que nous nous connaissions mais il lui manquait trop d'éléments. Il était en plus mal à l'aise face à cette explosion, ne sachant pas comment agir. J'allais répondre quand Bella me précéda.

- Mais oui Emmett on va t'expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas !

Emmett fut des plus surpris qu'elle connaisse son prénom, comme toute la famille à l'exception d'Alice et Carlisle. Je lus alors dans leur esprit l'explication. Ainsi mon hypothèse avait été à peu près juste. Ma famille adoptive de son rêve était effectivement les Cullen. Il était temps maintenant que je mette les choses au clair, et que je glisse subtilement un message à Bella.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter officiellement Bella. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Forks même alors que nous étions tous les deux humains. Elle était en fait devenue ma raison de vivre et le jour où j'ai été mordu j'ai cru l'avoir perdue à jamais.

Ainsi Bella savait que je ne l'avais pas oubliée. Les Cullen firent immédiatement le rapprochement avec mon désespoir, même s'ils ne le prononcèrent pas à voix haute. La plus heureuse de tout ça fut Esmée qui voyait pour la première fois le bonheur briller dans mes yeux. Oui, j'étais incroyablement heureux.

- Il faut croire que non, répondit Carlisle.

En effet, elle n'était pas morte. Comment ? Je l'ignorais. Mais le pire c'est que je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées. Si elle avait effectivement minimisé le don d'Alice elle avait complètement stoppé le mien à son encontre. Frustrant je dois l'avouer. Très frustrant.

- Mais Bella, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit tout à l'heure ?, s'enquit mon père.

Je vis à ce moment là qu'il l'avait rencontré à l'hôpital avant de lui proposer amicalement de venir rencontrer toute la famille. Tant de hasard ! Finalement les dieux sont peut-être avec nous. Peut-être ont-ils considéré que nous avions suffisamment soufferts.

- J'ignorais qu'il était vivant. Si je l'avais su je l'aurais recherché sans relâche toutes ces années. Je n'ai compris qu'en le voyant, j'ai eu une vision au même moment. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu un espèce de bug, j'ignore même pendant combien de temps.

Elle m'aurait recherché. Ce qui signifie une fois de plus que mes sentiments étaient toujours partagés, aussi étrange soit-il. Comment une telle perfection peut-elle aimer à ce point un monstre comme moi ?

- Je dirais 5-6 secondes. Je me base sur ton regard pour ça…

- Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'est encore une voyante !

- Désolée Emmett ! Mais voit le bon côté des choses, je n'arrive toujours pas à le maitriser !

Des prémonitions. Evidemment, avec le rêve qu'elle avait fait ! Le contraire aurait été très surprenant, voire improbable. Un don pareil ne pouvait que se développer en étant vampire. Après tout, je crois que même Alice n'avait pas de telles visions étant humaine. Il est vrai que nous n'avons que peu d'informations au sujet de cette période, mais quand même.

J'étais torturé. Je voulais l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Mais j'avais aussi des questions restées sans réponse depuis trop longtemps. Cette fois-ci il faudrait qu'elle dise tout car il était temps. J'étais prêt à entendre toutes ces vérités.

- Et si on se racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé toutes ces années ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et je vis qu'elle était proie aux mêmes envies. Mais elle savait également qu'il n'y avait pas que nous deux, et que ma famille avait aussi le droit à des explications. Alors nous allâmes nous asseoir pour qu'elle puisse nous raconter son histoire, _notre_ histoire.


	22. 20 : Réponses

_Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre du jour. Je me suis rendu compte avec horreur que celui du POV de Bella avait été victime d'une très mauvaise relecture de ma part. J'ai donc corrigé les fautes dans les dialogues pour le POV d'Edward. Il n'apporte pas énormément pour ceux qui ont lu le POV de Bella puisque c'est essentiellement du dialogue. Cependant à la fin j'ai beaucoup détaillé ce que j'avais dit en deux phrases pour apporter son petit charme au chapitre. Le prochain chapitre en sera un où nous nous amuserons pas mal_. _Ah oui, précision. J'ai mis une playlist de Disney pour la fin du chapitre lol. _ _Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Galswinthe **: Voici la suite. J'ai encore été gentille dans la découpe lol. Je ne me suis pas arrêtée en plein milieu de quelque chose. Il va falloir que je me soigne, je ne suis plus assez sadique !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Je me soigne, ça va bien mieux heureusement lol. J'espère que tu aimeras encore ce chapitre ! Et oui, je poste plus vite que mon ombre. En fait non, je tape au clavier plus vite que mon ombre, la classe !_

_**Cbihi **: Forcément, entre le bonheur d'Edward avec sa chérie et sa déprime, on va choisir plutôt la première solution lol. On continue dans la lancée !_

_**Time Tell Will **: Presque soignée ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et tu triches dans tes pronostiques pour faire revenir les personnages, tu te sers du POV de Bella ! Tssssss ah je vous jure !_

_**bébé23 **: Merci beaucoup =D Oui, les émotions se succèdent, c'est ce qui est intéressant avec ce personnage je trouve. Et encore, ça va continuer dans cette lancée lol._

_**Dawn **: Voici la suite attendue lol. Après les retrouvailles, les réponses !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20. Réponses**

*******

_Elle se tourna vers moi et je vis qu'elle était proie aux mêmes envies. Mais elle savait également qu'il n'y avait pas que nous deux, et que ma famille avait aussi le droit à des explications. Alors nous allâmes nous asseoir pour qu'elle puisse nous raconter son histoire, _notre_ histoire._

S'était-elle attachée autant à ses souvenirs que moi aux miens ? A moins que ce ne soit son don que l'y aide. Je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment impatient de tout savoir. Depuis un siècle j'avais des questions demeurées sans réponse, c'était presque pire que de ne rien savoir. Enfin j'allais comprendre entièrement mon histoire avec elle, avec les parties qu'elle avait omises.

- Bien, je vais essayer de tout vous expliquer, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si besoin est, et Edward tu peux rajouter des choses quand tu veux.

J'hochai la tête pour lui confirmer que le message était passé. Je doutais toutefois avoir des choses à rajouter. J'avais enfermé sa main dans la mienne et je n'étais pas prêt à la lâcher. Je constatai également soudainement que son physique n'avait pas été le seul à changer. Sa voix également. Elle était la plus belle voix qui m'avait été donnée d'entendre, et je parle objectivement. Elle aurait attiré n'importe quel mortel sans la moindre hésitation. Ensorcelante. Oui c'est le qualificatif le plus adapté. On ne pouvait qu'être captivé.

- Alors, tout a commencé alors que j'avais 17 ans, la veille de mon arrivée à Forks. A l'époque, mes parents étaient séparés et je vivais avec ma mère et son nouveau mari à Phoenix. Cependant pour arranger tout le monde j'ai décidé de venir vivre auprès de mon père qui était le shérif de Forks. La veille de mon arrivée, enfin la nuit d'avant, j'ai fait un rêve très spécial. Il était à moitié prémonition, à moitié véritable rêve. En quelques heures j'ai vécu plusieurs années de ma vie.

Jusque là je suis, je connais. En revanche, les autres membres de la famille furent immédiatement surpris. Il est vrai que ce genre de rêves est quand même rare. La seule chose qui peut s'y rapprocher est l'impression de « déjà-vu ».

- Et qu'y as-tu vu ?, demanda Jasper.

- Enormément de choses. Déjà j'ai cru que c'était la réalité. Je ne me suis pas vue comme étant dans un rêve. Il a commencé le jour de mon départ et rien ne me laissait supposer que je n'étais pas dans la réalité. Je vous y ai rencontré, tous sans exception. Carlisle était bien médecin, Alice avait bien son don de prémonition, et si c'est également pareil, Rosalie et Emmett vous êtes en couple, tout comme Alice et Jasper ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. J'ai tord ?

Bon, déjà là, voici le commencement des éléments manquant. Alors effectivement elle avait rencontré les Cullen. Et elle avait raison sur les couples. Tout le monde était des plus étonnés. Compte tenu des comportements Bella aurait pu deviner cet élément, et encore. Mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas du bluffe. Elle commençait fort et je sentais déjà la peur et la fascination dans les esprits dans chacun. J'en étais presque jaloux.

- Edward, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

Je sentais qu'elle allait me surprendre. Qu'est-ce que ça me frustrait de ne pas entendre ses pensées ! C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait.

- Tu lis dans les pensées n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne lis pas les miennes ?

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ça !

Emmett ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre à Bella. Rosalie jubilait derrière moi, Alice était morte de rire et Jasper impressionné. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée ils ne savaient plus quelle attitude adopter, Carlisle n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa longue vie vampirique. Je confirmai à Bella mon inaptitude en lire en elle, toujours aussi frustré.

- Et toi Jasper, normalement tu ressens les émotions des autres et tu peux les influencer…

- En effet. C'est impressionnant ! Tu dis avoir vu ça alors que tu étais humaine ?

Ainsi elle a même vu ça. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le deviner, ce pouvoir passe totalement inaperçu. Jasper était ébahi et vraiment fasciné par tout ça. C'est vrai qu'une telle intensité de don en étant humaine est hors du commun. Ses visions aujourd'hui doivent être extrêmement puissantes.

- Oui. Dans mon rêve vous étiez tous vampires végétariens, toi compris Edward. C'est la partie que je t'ai cachée à l'époque. Vous habitiez ici, vous formiez une famille unie, comme ça semble l'être aujourd'hui. Il existait cependant des différences. Le premier à avoir été transformé par Carlisle était Edward par exemple.

- Et bien ça change !, s'exclama Emmett.

Oui, ça changeait. Quand je pense à toutes les railleries que j'ai supporté en un siècle. Ah moins que… non, finalement, ça me manquerait si je n'avais pas à supporter ça.

- Oui. Quant à moi, j'ai été l'humaine qui a bouleversé tout l'équilibre. Déjà dans mon rêve Edward ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées et ça l'avait intrigué. Mais par-dessus tout, j'étais la tentation personnifiée.

- Je vois bien ça !

Evidemment, Emmett ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il nous imaginait déjà tous les deux. Ses pensées étaient des plus éloquentes. Il avait trop d'imagination parfois. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui en coller mais Bella réagit plus vite que moi et bien mieux que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu faire.

- Emmett ! Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas avec ce genre d'allusions tout de suite sache que mes prémonitions sont différentes de celles d'Alice. Je peux aussi voir le passé et je peux essayer de me concentrer pour trouver tes pires hontes cachées !

Et là, le silence fut entier. Tout le monde avait retenu sa respiration. Emmett avait arrêté de rire. Rosalie n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dire à Bella de ne pas hésiter – quelle solidarité ! – mais se retint. Alice adorait de plus en plus Bella. Jasper se dit qu'avec elle nous allions nous amuser encore plus. Cette pensée me fit incroyablement du bien car il l'avait inconsciemment déjà incluse dans la famille. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée ils étaient incroyablement heureux de l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cette conversation et de la bonne entente alors que personne ne la connaissait il y a quelques heures à part moi. Pourtant tout le monde avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours fait partie de la famille. De mon côté, tout ce que je pus faire c'est reconnaitre _ma_ Bella. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé, au niveau de sa personnalité.

- Edward, il faut que tu changes de nana, celle là n'est pas saine !

Emmett évidemment ne pouvait rien objecter autre que ça. Il l'avait dit de toute façon en plaisanterie et il semblait déjà la considérer comme sa petite sœur. Un rire général se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. C'était incroyable. Il y avait quelques minutes je me trainais avec ma peine et là je ris. Oui, je ris. Ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis un siècle. Un vrai rire franc, dénué de toute peine, de toute souffrance. C'était merveilleux.

- Mon très cher Emmett, puis-je reprendre ?

- Mais bien sur, chère Bella. Tu disais que tu étais la tentation personnifiée.

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire innocent. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Je pensai de mon côté qu'il ferait mieux de se méfier.

- Oui, mais pas comme toi tu l'as suggéré. Non, c'était mon sang. Jamais l'envie de boire du sang humain n'avait été aussi grande, et je ne parle pas que pour Edward. Aro l'avait confirmé lui-même plus tard qu'il en était stupéfait. Malgré cela, Edward réussit à ne pas me sauter dessus en s'éloignant au début, et m'évitant ensuite. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'être autant fasciné par moi, et cette fascination s'est ensuite transformée en amour. Ces deux étapes se sont également passées de mon côté.

Je me rappelai du jour où je suis allé à la maison Swan, quand j'avais appris la « mort » de Bella. Son odeur m'avait frappée à un tel point… Heureusement alors que je ne l'ai pas vu ce jour là, car ce détail pouvait très bien se reproduire. Il est vrai qu'elle dégage une si bonne odeur…

- Un vampire et une humaine ! Heureusement que c'était un rêve, dans la réalité ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Jasper semblait vraiment ne pas y croire. Etait-ce possible ? J'ai envie de dire qu'avec Bella rien n'est impossible. Mais c'est de moi que je doutais quand même.

- Je ne parierais pas dessus Jasper. Je pense sincèrement que si les circonstances s'étaient répétées dans la réalité le scénario aurait pu rester inchangé. Je vais vous passer énormément de détails inutiles. Un jour, toujours dans ce rêve, nous avons été amenés Alice, Edward et moi à aller à Volterra où j'ai rencontre Aro, Marcus et Caius. Ils nous ont alors laissé le choix. Soit on me transformait soit je mourais. Ils étaient très intéressés par moi car Aro ne pouvait pas lire en moi, ou Jane ou Alec ne pouvaient pas faire agir leurs pouvoirs sur moi.

Pratique. Un bouclier pareil peut faire peur. Un trio avec Alec et Jane peut rendre les Volturi invincibles.

- Je me suis révélée être un bouclier une fois transformée, ce que je suis encore aujourd'hui. Voilà le plus important à savoir sur mon rêve. A mon réveil j'ai été complètement déboussolée, je ne voulais pas croire que tout ce que j'avais vécu, tout le bonheur qui m'a été donné de vivre n'avait en fait été que chimère. Mon arrivée à Forks a été très dure pour moi, encore plus dure quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas censée avoir rêvé de certaines choses qui se révélaient exacte alors que je ne les connaissais pas. Comme le lycée de Forks, je n'y étais jamais venue pourtant je le connaissais parfaitement. Mais le pire, ce fut Edward et Jacob. Quand je vis Edward tous mes espoirs reprirent. Il ne me connaissait pas mais moi je le connaissais. Avec la mort de sa mère, nous nous sommes très vite rapprochés. Edward savait décrypter les pensées et les émotions des autres, il a très vite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange de mon côté.

Oui je l'avais compris. Mais je crois que je n'avais pas vu à quel point elle avait souffert du retour à la réalité. Je n'étais pas en mesure de voir tout ça. Elle a souffert en silence pendant qu'elle me consolait.

- Tu as parlé de Jacob… Jacob Black ?

Carlisle était très étonné mais comprenait maintenant pourquoi il m'avait épargné. Oui, tout le monde obtenait les informations manquantes. Alors que les Cullen ne connaissaient pas Bella elle avait déjà influencé leur vie.

- Oui. C'est une des choses que je ne vous ai pas encore dit à propos de mon rêve. Je l'avais déjà vu en loup-garou. Il était également mon meilleur ami. Le voir en chair et en os m'a fait bizarre, surtout qu'il n'était pas supposé jouer les teignes. A plusieurs reprises je refis des rêves du même type de celui de la veille de mon arrivée. Le premier j'y voyais Edward me demandant de l'attendre. Et c'était quelques heures avant notre réelle rencontre. Deux fois je fis un rêve beaucoup moins agréable. J'y voyais Jacob en loup-garou, à l'endroit où vous avez trouvé Edward, qui l'attaquait. Le jour où tu t'es fait attaquer Edward, je suis allée à la clairière pour te trouver. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est ton téléphone et un morceau de ta chemise avec du sang. Jamais dans ma vision je n'avais vu de vampire. J'en ai tout de suite déduis que Jake t'avait tué.

Oh mon dieu. Elle avait cru que son meilleur ami m'avait tué. Comment a-t-elle pu vivre après tout ça ? Elle avait perdu les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Moi j'avais au moins les Cullen. J'ai cru souffrir. J'ai l'impression que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'_elle_ a souffert. En tous cas j'avais raison sur le cauchemar auquel j'avais assisté. Il avait quelque chose de pas normal.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Alice ne comprenait pas. Elle savait parfaitement que les loups-garous protègent les humains, et en aucun cas ne les tuent.

- Parce que tout comme Edward et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs, Jacob et moi avons un lien aussi très fort. Dans mon rêve il m'aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imprègne malgré lui pour une autre personne, et encore cette personne avait un lien avec moi, et j'ai malheureusement vite compris que dans la réalité son sentiment était aussi fort.

L'imprégnation… Qui aurait bien pu avoir un lien avec Bella ? Elle n'a pas de sœur, et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit sa mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait dit qu'il y avait un lien si ce n'était qu'une simple amie. Alors qui ?

- Les jeunes loups-garous ne se contrôlent pas toujours, ils perdent parfois le contrôle. La jalousie ou la colère peuvent être des éléments déclencheurs. C'était plausible. J'ai été dévastée par tout ça et je n'ai plus jamais revu Jacob, je ne voulais même pas me confronter à lui. Je savais qu'il était bien le loup-garou de ma vision. Edward, te rappelles-tu de ton anniversaire ?

Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Elle avait fait quelque chose tellement magique que je me suis accroché à un point inimaginable à mes souvenirs. Et puis pas une seule journée ne passe où je n'écoute le morceau qu'elle m'avait écrit à cette occasion. Je n'ai jamais voulu le jouer car c'est _son_ morceau.

- Celui que tu avais organisé ? Bien sur.

- Tu te souviens du moment où tu m'as retrouvée prostrée dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué.

Et je n'ai jamais compris. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire ce sont des hypothèses. Avais-je raison ?

- C'était parce que j'avais vu Jake de loin, mais sous sa forme de loup. Ça voulait dire que non seulement il était un loup-garou, que les vampires avaient alors de grandes chances d'exister, mais aussi que mes rêves où Jake t'attaquait pouvaient se réaliser.

Alors j'avais en partie raison. Au moins une réponse que j'avais réussi à trouver tout seul.

- C'est entre autres pour cela que je n'ai jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour moi je l'avais déjà vécu deux fois, je ne voulais pas les autres détails. Je me suis obligée de continuer à vivre car tant que j'étais là pour me rappeler de toi tu vivais. Cependant un jour avec l'université un voyage en Italie a été organisé avec escale à Volterra. Même si je savais que je ne devais pas y aller je n'ai pas pu résister. Perdue dans mes pensées mon inconscient m'a menée devant les portes du domaine des Volturi. Alors que deux vampires allaient se faire une joie d'assouvir leur soif j'ai demandé à voir Aro. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore. Instinct de survie surement. Quand il apprit que non seulement il ne pouvait pas lire en moi mais qu'en plus j'avais eu des prémonitions il m'a fait automatiquement transformée. En fait, il s'en est même chargé personnellement.

- C'est rare ça à ma connaissance.

Carlisle était extrêmement étonné. Ayant vécu chez les Volturi, il savait qu'Aro ne s'occupait jamais lui-même des transformations, il ne voulait pas être frustré. Mais c'est vrai qu'une humaine ayant deux dons étant humaine ne pouvait pas être gaspillée. Il avait certainement voulu éviter un quelconque dérapage de la part de celui qui l'aurait transformé.

- Oui. Ensuite, que dire de mes cent dernières années ? Vides. J'ai développé deux dons. Mon bouclier psychique que je peux étendre à d'autres que moi et ces prémonitions. Je peux voir passé, présent et futur mais c'est très aléatoire. Enfin jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Depuis ma rencontre avec Carlisle j'arrive à voir plus précisément. La dernière a été quand vous êtes arrivés, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec le vampire, Edward, Jacob et vous et je ne l'avais pas déclenchée. Je pense que ça a été la vue d'Edward qui me l'a provoquée.

Il faudrait des éléments déclencheurs pour ses prémonitions ? Etrange. Il a vraiment l'air de différer de celui d'Alice.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu as développé deux dons ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Déjà un don c'est rare mais deux…

Jasper était officiellement fasciné par Bella. Il avait voyagé. Vu bien des nouveau-nés. Jamais cependant il n'avait croisé pareil vampire. De même pour Carlisle qui foule cette Terre depuis des siècles.

- Deux hypothèses à mon sens. Soit c'est parce que je les avais déjà fortement développés en tant qu'humaine, soit c'est parce qu'ils sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre. A vrai dire personne ne semble le savoir. Aro m'a laissée relativement tranquille avec mes prémonitions, me laissant avancer à mon rythme. Il m'a cependant demandé davantage de travailler mon bouclier. Peut-être estime-t-il qu'il est le plus important, je l'ignore.

Aro l'a laissée tranquille avec les prémonitions ? C'est pourtant le pouvoir qui doit être le plus important. De telles visions sont un atout indiscutable. Les membres de la famille pensaient comme moi.

Je croyais obtenir toutes mes réponses mais je me trompais. Il y avait encore quelque chose. La raison de sa venue. Je devais savoir. Alors je la lui demandai de la manière la plus tendre possible. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas parce que je voulais me débarrasser d'elle que je voulais savoir. Juste pour comprendre.

- Bella, pourquoi es-tu là…

Elle me rendit mon regard plein d'amour. Il fut ma dose d'héroïne. Pendant un siècle j'aurais pu essayer de me sevrer, mais je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Aujourd'hui je retrouvais ma drogue et jamais drogué ne fut aussi heureux que moi en cet instant.

- Viens, je vais te l'expliquer Edward. Mais j'aimerais aller à un endroit où je n'ai jamais pu retourner pour cela.

*******

Je me doutais du lieu où elle voulait aller. Quand nos mains se soudèrent elle me mena à notre clairière. Ça me paraissait normal qu'elle n'y soit jamais retournée, je la comprenais. Si elle avait été son lieu de trépas jamais je n'aurai pu ne serait-ce que l'approcher. Mais elle était maintenant devenu le lieu de notre amour éternel. Si ce vampire ne m'avait pas transformé, certes nous n'aurions pas soufferts ainsi mais jamais nous n'aurions eu cette éternité à passer ensembles.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à destination, le soleil s'apprêtait à laisser sa place aux étoiles. Le ciel oranger éclairait légèrement la clairière et créait la plus belle atmosphère romantique qu'il pouvait exister.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir ici. Je suis restée cinq jours dans le coma après avoir cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours. De lieu béni la clairière était devenue un lieu maudit. Pendant toutes ces années, pendant ce siècle je n'ai jamais parlé de toi, pas même à Aro.

Elle avait maintenu le silence comme moi je l'avais fait, gardant jalousement notre histoire. Car personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre notre amour. Je la voyais s'exprimer avec du mal. Elle cherchait ses mots et tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Elle était ainsi plus belle que jamais.

- Pourtant il était devenu un peu un père pour moi, il m'avait pris sous son aile. Je n'avais parlé ni de toi, ni de ma vie, ni des Cullen. Il savait les choses primordiales, où j'habitais, ma famille mais tu étais devenu mon jardin secret. Pendant tout ce temps je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, de penser à toi. Si je suis ici c'est parce qu'Aro désirait que je me libère de mon passé, que j'arrête d'être une âme en peine. Je suppose qu'il espérait que si je voyais que le temps avait passé, si je comprenais qu'il fallait que je me tourne vers le futur, j'arriverais à aller mieux. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, pour faire face à mon passé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il se mêlerait au présent. Je t'aime Edward.

_J'ai bien entendu ? Elle a bien dit qu'elle m'aime ? _Voici les premières réflexions que j'eues. Mais oui. Elle l'avait bien dit et ses yeux me montraient l'intensité de son amour. Tel le mien. Inconditionnel et invincible.

Je me souvins de ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt. Son premier rêve, enfin autre que le gros de la veille de son arrivée. Celui qui avait précédé notre rencontre. Là où je lui avais demandé de m'attendre. Car c'est ce qu'elle a fait toutes ces années, même quand nous étions réunis. M'attendre. Attendre que je sois prêt à l'accueillir. Prêt à l'aimer. Prêt à me laisser aimer. Prêt à m'ouvrir. Et prêt à ce que je sois assez fort pour la protéger.

Je penchai ma tête vers la sienne. Ma main vint caresser sa joue. Elle était belle, douce et tiède. Parfaite. Mon front vint à la rencontre du sien. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit. Deux aimants ne pouvant plus être séparés. Je me glissai un peu pour que ma bouche arrive à la hauteur de son oreille. Dans un murmure sensuel et plein d'amour je répondis à son rêve.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu Isabella Marie Swan.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de prononcer à nouveau ça ! Je la regardai encore une seconde dans les yeux et fis ce que je mourais de faire depuis que j'avais vu son visage dans les esprits de Carlisle et d'Alice. Je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient encore plus douces que dans mon souvenir. Elles avaient été faites pour accueillir les miennes. Plus rien ni personne n'osera affirmer le contraire. Elle commença à répondre à mon baiser. Son haleine réveilla des sensations en moi que je croyais inexistantes.

Nous n'étions plus des vampires. Nous n'étions pas centenaires. Nous étions Edward et Bella. Des adolescents de dix-sept ans. Des jeunes personnes s'embrassant pour la première fois. Découvrant l'amour. Le plaisir d'être à deux.

Nos lèvres commencèrent la danse sensuelle du désir. Un désir refoulé depuis tant d'années. Doux d'abord, passionné ensuite. Nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer pourtant nous manquions d'air. Nous n'avions pas de cœur qui battait pourtant nous sentions l'adrénaline dans notre sang. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire il y a si longtemps. Cela me déclencha les mêmes frissons en plus intenses. Moi mes mains caressaient son dos, la pressant toujours plus contre moi.

Nous aurions pu aller plus loin, mais je ne le voulais pas, et elle non plus. Le désir était bien là, mais nous avions été séparés pendant un siècle et nous voulions savourer chaque moment passé ensembles sans pour autant tout brusquer.

Ce fut toutefois très difficile pour moi de m'arrêter. Je l'embrassai alors pendant des heures, savourant le goût de ses lèvres, les sensations qu'elles me procuraient. Et j'aurais pu continuer éternellement ainsi.


	23. 21 : La bénédiction du coussin

_Voilà un chapitre qui va différer de tous ceux eus depuis le commencement du livre II. Je pense qu'il va faire plaisir ! En tous cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai fait un Edward libéré, presque hystérique en un sens. En tous cas j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant, j'avoue. Le prochain chapitre continuera dans ce registre, profitez-en, après on repart dans l'intrigue ! Bonne lecture =D

* * *

_

_**Time Tell Will** : Loupé ! Pas de Push pour ce chapitre, tu t'étais trompée d'un chapitre lol. Et encore je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit pour le prochain chapitre, ça dépendra de sa longueur. Bonne lecture pour celui là, je pense que tu vas aimer lol_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Non, il y aura pas de suite, désolée. En revanche je commencerai une autre fic, j'ai déjà l'idée bien définie depuis un bon moment. Je garde cependant le suspens pour moi lol._

_**Isabel **: Je te réponds ici puisque c'est le chapitre du jour lol. Je te remercie énormément. Je ne compte pas en faire mon métier mais si je me destine au journalisme j'écrirais en quelque sorte lol. Merci beaucoup en tous cas pour tes encouragements !_

_**Patricia **: Toi aussi tu te laisses vaincre par les méchants microbes lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21. La bénédiction du coussin**

*******

Quand le Soleil a recommencé à se pointer à l'horizon il nous a fallu redescendre à la villa. Il y avait une atmosphère inconnue dans l'air. Jamais on ne m'avait vu aussi heureux en un siècle et Jasper était complètement hypnotisé. La seule qui affichait un peu plus de retenue était Rosalie mais ce n'était pas de la méchanceté. Elle était juste mal à l'aise.

Vint ensuite le lycée… Cette journée là je m'en serais bien passé ! Je n'avais pas encore réalisé qu'elle avait passé la journée de la veille sans moi et que déjà tous les mecs du lycée avaient des vues sur elle. J'étais heureux en un sens de pouvoir m'afficher avec elle, au moins toutes les filles allaient enfin arrêter de me courir après. En revanche, les garçons… Je retins toute ma journée des grognements.

Non mais quoi ?! Ils voyaient bien qu'elle n'était pas célibataire ! Nous fîmes grand bruit à notre arrivée évidemment. J'étais le « bachelor » de l'année, celui que toutes les filles rêvaient d'avoir. Elle était devenue en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures l'objet de fantasme de tous les mecs. Alors nous voir ensemble… Nous avions brisé tous les cœurs du lycée.

Vous croyez que cela a empêché les pensées salaces ? Vous êtes bien naïfs ! J'ai cru que j'allais leur sauter à la gorge. Ils imaginaient tout ! La douche, la piscine, l'océan, leur lit, même la salle des profs ! Au niveau des tenues ils avaient également beaucoup d'imagination… Sous-vêtements sexys, nuisettes, tenues d'infirmières – si ! Celui qui a pensé ça a vraiment failli passer un sale quart d'heure mais Alice m'a arrêté à temps – ou encore cuir.

Et après c'était Bella qui s'inquiétait pour les filles ! Elle savait bien qu'elle était jalousée mais c'était trop mignon sa peur. Comme si je pouvais regarder quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et surtout comme si elle courait un quelconque danger avec elles. Quand elle me lança un regard noir je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Emmett de son côté nous charia haut et fort toute la journée et je ne vous raconte même pas les pensées. Il est vraiment insupportable quand il s'y met !

Mais vous savez quel était le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que ça m'énervait certes, à chaque fois je ne pouvais m'empêcher de resserrer mon étreinte autour de la taille de Bella, mais surtout ça me contaminait. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de leurs pensées pour avoir envie de Bella. Mais voir leur imagination si débordante – humph – attisa la mienne malgré moi. Je devais donc lutter entre l'envie de planter mes dents dans chacun des garçons qui étaient là – et même certains profs – et déshabiller immédiatement Bella.

En résumé, journée au lycée très, vraiment très longue. J'avais cru pouvoir profiter de Bella après toute cette épreuve mais Alice me fit comprendre que si je contrecarrais ses plans j'aurais à faire à elle. Quels étaient ces fameux plans ? Shopping ! Ma sœur est une droguée de cette activité. Et elle comptait bien en faire avec Bella après les cours pour faire mieux connaissance. Elle sentait qu'elles pouvaient devenir vraiment très proches et elle ne comptait pas me concéder l'exclusivité de sa présence. Elle avait même réussi à la piéger pour qu'elle accepte malgré son aversion pour faire les magasins. Sacrée Alice !

Alors que je pouvais enfin être moi-même je prenais pleinement conscience de la chance que j'avais. J'étais tombé dans la meilleure famille qu'il pouvait exister. Pas de sang d'humains, que de l'amour. Ils m'avaient toujours soutenu, jamais reproché ma peine. Esmée avait peu à peu remplacé ma mère sans jamais rien demander. Sa simple présence et son sourire m'avaient toujours réconforté. Carlisle était devenu le père que je n'avais que très peu connu. Sa bonté et sa compassion avaient toujours été illimités et ses pensées ne m'avaient jamais fait douter de lui. Rosalie bien qu'un peu sauvage s'était révélée bien des fois d'une grande aide quand il fallait me secouer. Elle était crue dans ses paroles et ses pensées, mais toujours honnête. Elle ne jouait aucun jeu. Emmett avait été un grand frère, le grand nounours dont tout le monde rêve. Toujours là en cas de besoin, simple dans ses pensées, ne s'encombrant pas de choses inutiles et avec un cœur grand comme le monde. Alice avait joué aussi son rôle de grande sœur. Toujours là pour me réconforter, tenter de me redonner confiance et respectant mes secrets malgré son envie de tout savoir. Quant à Jasper, je lui serai redevable pour l'éternité. Il ne dit jamais grand-chose, pense souvent de manière claire et définie, rangée, mais il avait résisté à toutes mes humeurs sans jamais se plaindre et m'avait aidé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Oui, j'avais une famille formidable. La présence de Bella m'avait permis de mettre enfin des mots sur mes émotions, comme toujours. Je fus surpris qu'elle arrive à entrainer Rosalie dans la course au shopping. Cette dernière avait cependant senti que Bella n'était pas comme les autres mais ne prendrait pas sa place. Elle lui laissait tout simplement sa chance car elle avait ramené un bonheur complet dans cette maison. Oui, Bella était déjà adoptée. Restait maintenant à savoir si elle voudrait rester. Ou si elle pourrait rester. De mon côté je savais que si je devais la suivre à Volterra je le ferais. Plus personne n'aurait le droit de nous séparer.

Au moment de partir Alice eut une vision qui me fit exploser de rire malgré moi. Les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers moi étonnées. Me voir rire était déjà un exploit. Me voir rire sans raison apparente relevait de la science fiction.

- Ce sont les filles. Alice vient tout juste d'avoir une vision. Elles vont se mettre à chanter et danser pendant tout le trajet. C'est assez… original.

Ils sourirent tous à l'évocation de ce futur. Puis Carlisle dit haut et fort ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà quelques temps.

- Edward, nous sommes tous vraiment très heureux. Bella a vraiment l'air extraordinaire et je crois qu'elle fait déjà partie de la famille.

- Elle le ressent comme tel en tous cas, confirma Jasper.

- Oui, acquiesça Carlisle. Et nous, de notre côté, nous venons de trouver une autre fille, mais aussi retrouver un fils. Nous ne t'avons jamais vu ainsi et nous prenons pleinement conscience de l'étendue de votre relation alors que vous n'étiez que des humains. C'est vraiment très impressionnant. Quel que soit le futur, nous sommes vraiment très heureux pour vous deux.

- Elle est vraiment adorable, ajouta Esmée. Elle a apporté le bonheur complet dans cette maison. Certes ce siècle a été difficile pour tout le monde, mais jamais nous n'avons regretté ton arrivée dans la famille. Mais de toute l'existence de notre famille, nous n'avons jamais connu pareil bonheur que maintenant. Vous étiez tous les deux les pièces manquantes à notre famille.

- Merci à tous de m'avoir supporté aussi longtemps avec ma peine, surtout à toi Jazz. Je… j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle est là, vivante. Vous savez, quand j'ai cru qu'elle était morte j'étais venu à Forks. Je voulais la voir, décision de dernière minute. Quand je suis arrivé ici je suis monté à sa chambre. J'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait, c'était comme si elle n'y était pas rentrée depuis longtemps. Je n'ai cependant pas eu le temps de m'attarder sur ça puisque j'ai senti l'odeur d'un loup, qui n'était qu'autre que Jacob Black. C'est pour ça qu'Alice n'a rien vu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'a pas eu le courage de me le dire tout de suite. Il m'a montré un jeune arbre avec une pancarte. Son père l'avait planté en souvenir de sa fille mais aussi de moi, de notre amour. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle était morte, enfin que j'ai cru comprendre. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait disparu lors d'un voyage en Italie, mais j'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Aujourd'hui je me sens enfin entier.

- Tu l'as mérité mec, intervint Emmett pour la première fois. Je crois que tu as largement suffisamment souffert comme ça. Ta peine était palpable et pourtant tu as continué pour elle. Maintenant vous allez enfin être ensembles et je pourrai enfin trouver un nouveau sujet pour te mettre en rogne !

Il avait prononcé ça avec un grand sourire. Des idées salaces mûrissaient déjà dans sa tête. A mon humble avis il valait mieux qu'il se calme s'il voulait survivre à Bella. Ça eut en tous cas l'avantage de faire rire l'assemblée. Sacré Emmett ! Mais ses paroles m'avaient été droit au cœur. Oui, je méritais peut-être ce bonheur. En tous cas c'était le cas de Bella, et si son bonheur était moi, je voulais bien faire ce très dur sacrifice ! J'allais donc m'obliger à l'embrasser, la tenir dans mes bras, lui dire combien je l'aime… Je pense que je survivrai.

*******

Enfin elles revinrent. Quand j'entendis leur esprit arriver je fus en état de choc. Je regardai alors Jasper avec un air désolé. Personne ne comprenait jusqu'à ce que je prononce une phrase.

- Jazz, confisques tes cartes. Définitivement. Alice était vraiment très heureuse de trouver une nouvelle sœur.

Et là il blêmit encore plus. Nous connaissions tous l'emportement d'Alice, mais pour que je dise ça c'est que vraiment c'était grave. Quand elles arrivèrent Bella était gênée, Rosalie explosée de rire et Alice hystérique. La voiture était pleine de paquets. Mais quand je dis pleine, c'est pleine. C'est tout juste s'il y avait la place pour un passager à l'arrière de la voiture. Rosalie me « rassura » par la pensée.

_Et encore, nous l'avons retenue. Elle était dans l'intention d'acheter une autre voiture pour ramener d'autres achats._

Je crus au début qu'elle plaisantait, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Nous étions tous bouche bée et Jasper désespéré. Complètement désespéré. Il suffit toutefois d'une petite moue de sa femme adorée pour qu'il la pardonne sous notre rire général.

En fait, nous n'avions jamais autant ri en aussi peu de temps. Oui, sauf qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore le caractère de Bella. Emmett en particulier. C'est pourquoi il a foncé tête baissée sur un terrain très glissant.

- Alors Alice, as-tu réussi à amener Bella dans les magasins de lingerie ?

Il avait décidé de l'embêter. Bella était timide, très timide. Je me rappelle encore aujourd'hui combien elle pouvait rougir en étant humaine. Du moins elle est timide jusqu'à ce qu'on la provoque un peu trop. Et je connaissais mon frère. Il allait très vite atteindre ce « trop ».

- Oui mon très cher Emmett, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Un grognement sortit malgré moi de ma gorge. Bon je l'aime bien mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Bella me sourit pour me rassurer mais je vis dans son regard que la situation l'amusait, ma jalousie comme le côté joueur d'Emmett. Et ça, ça ne me rassurait absolument pas.

- Mais alors Emmett, qu'attends-tu ? Je te connais, grande gueule mais rien à côté…

- Comment ça rien à côté ?

Oh non ! Ce n'était plus Emmett qui menait la danse mais Bella. Elle était en train de le manipuler pour voir jusqu'où il irait. Je compris alors qu'il était déjà perdu. Elle avait touché un point sensible – s'attaquer à sa virilité quelle idée ! – et il allait sauter tout heureux dans le piège. Mais ce qui m'alarma entièrement ce fut le souvenir d'une conversation entre elle et Rosalie qui passa dans la tête de cette dernière.

_- Au fait, je peux te poser une question ?, avait demandé Bella._

_- Bien sur, laquelle ?_

_- Si besoin est, me permets-tu de remettre à sa place ton cher mari ?_

_Elle affichait un sourire beaucoup trop sadique pour ne pas m'inquiéter d'une telle requête._

_- Mais bien sur ! Mais fais le devant moi pour que je puisse assister à ça !_

_- Pas de problème !_

Si Rosalie soutenait Bella, il n'y avait plus aucune limite. Bella reprit d'un air innocent.

- Et bien je ne sais pas… Mais je sais que ce sont ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en mangent généralement le moins…

Son sous-entendu fit l'effet d'un briquet dans une pièce remplie de gaz.

- Tiens donc ! Mais dis moi douce Bella, tu en parles aussi. Je suis désolé pour toi vieux, j'ai bien peur que ce soit ceinture pour toi !

Emmett semblait vouloir obtenir mon soutien et détourner la conversation. Moi il fallait que je garde mon calme et surtout que je limite les dégâts. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où ça allait le mener.

- Emmett, il y a une chose que j'ai apprise avec Bella il y a longtemps. Ne jamais la provoquer.

- Vraiment ! Pourquoi, quel est ton châtiment Bella ?

Oh non ! Ça n'a fait que l'encourager davantage. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il comprenne car nous étions proches du point de non retour s'il n'était pas déjà franchi, ce que je redoutais.

- Contrairement à certains, moi je peux agir pendant que d'autres essaient de fanfaronner et après le regrettent.

- Oui, et que fais-tu en ce moment ?

- Emmett, un conseil de frère et d'ami, ne la pousse pas à bout !

Jasper avait senti ce que je redoutais. Bella était pleine de bonne volonté pour donner une leçon à Emmett, et même n'attendait plus que ça. Je crois que nous avions vraiment atteint ce point de non-retour, Emmett ne cèderait pas. Mon seul espoir était de faire entendre raison à Bella.

- Bella s'il te plait non. Nous sommes vampires maintenant et nous sommes censés être sages.

Argument peu convaincant d'accord, mais que vouliez-vous que je dise ?

- Je suis figée dans mon corps à 20 ans et toi 18. Qui a dit que nous devions grandir dans notre tête ? Emmett en est un parfait exemple.

Maintenant un sourire magnifique illuminait son visage. Oui, sauf qu'il était encore plus sadique qu'au moment où elle avait demandé à Rosalie la permission de donner une leçon à Emmett.

- Alice ? Rosalie ? Venez avec moi.

Non. Pas ça. Je connaissais cette expression. Alice ne voyait pas ce qui allait se passer, Bella prenait soin de ne pas arrêter de décision. Mais je savais quand même à quoi m'attendre. Le fait qu'elle embarque Rosalie et Alice me ramenait quelques souvenirs. Tous ceux qui étaient restés en bas m'adressaient des regards interrogateurs. J'essayais de me concentrer sur les filles, sauf que soudainement je n'entendis plus leurs pensées. Bella les avait fait passer sous son bouclier.

- Emmett, que ça te serve de leçon. J'ai déjà vécu ça une fois, si elles vont bien faire ce que je pense. Et crois moi, nous allons vivre une des plus grosses tortures qu'il existe.

Il rigola beaucoup moins. Tous étaient assez dubitatifs. _Quel genre de tortures ?_ me demanda Carlisle.

- Oh toi Carlisle pas grand-chose, pareil pour Esmée. C'est pour Jazz, Emmett et moi.

Ces deux là commencèrent à prendre peur. Je choisis de ne rien dire de plus, n'étant pas certain de ce qui allait se passer. Je m'assis préventivement dans le canapé en serrant un coussin contre moi, l'air de rien, comme un enfant maltraité. J'avais cependant bien peur d'avoir besoin de ce coussin pour une autre raison.

Soudainement nous entendîmes de la musique. Une très vieille musique d'une très vieille chanson. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. Elles avaient osé. _It's raining men_. N'ont-elles aucune pitié pour nous pauvres hommes que nous sommes ?

Elles descendirent ensuite des escaliers. Que des nouveaux habits, probablement achetés quelques heures plus tôt. Elles étaient plus sexys les unes que les autres mais une fois de plus je n'avais d'yeux que pour Bella. Effectivement le coussin me servit immédiatement. Je pouvais admirer les formes parfaites de Bella. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines, parfaitement proportionnées et rendues interminables par les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait. La jupe très courte et moulante bleue-nuit scintillante nous laissait admirer entièrement les formes. Elle portait un dos nu de la même couleur, avec un décolté qui laissait apercevoir la poitrine mais qui laissait sur la faim, encourageant nécessairement les fantasmes. Elle avait laissé détachés ses cheveux qui tombaient avec grâce dans son dos. Son maquillage était assorti à sa tenue, avec un rouge à lèvres qui rendait encore plus pulpeuses ses lèvres appétissantes. Hum… Edward, calmes-toi, elle n'a même pas commencé à chanter !

_**[Rosalie]**__  
Humidity is rising  
Barometer's getting low  
According to our sources  
The street's the place to go_

_Cause' tonight for the first time  
Just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men_

_**[Alice]**__  
It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

_It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais été celui qui avait vraiment souffert. Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté ma Bella évidemment mais elle n'avait fait que suivre les deux autres filles. Je savais que cependant c'était mon tour de souffrir.

_**[Bella]**__  
Humidity is rising  
Barometer's getting low  
According to our sources  
The street's the place to go_

Elle s'était approchée de moi et dansait tout en chantant. Son déhanchement était tout simplement ensorcelant. J'avais envie de me lever, de la plaquer contre le mur pour lui faire l'amour. _Calmes-toi Edward._ Merci mon dieu d'avoir inventé les coussins !

_Cause' tonight for the first time  
Just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start rainin men_

_It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

_I'm gonna go out  
I'm gonna let myself get  
Absolutley soaking wet_

Dois-je vraiment vous dire dans quel état je me trouvais ? Mon corps froid était en ébullition. Je ne voyais ni Alice, ni Rosalie. Mes parents n'étaient pas là. Emmett et Jasper n'existaient pas. Il y avait juste Bella et moi. Mes idées allèrent très loin, vraiment très loin. J'étais dans un autre monde où seule la luxure existait. Je n'en avais pas honte, comme ne pas avoir envie d'elle ?

_**[Rosalie]**__  
It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Every special men_

_Tall __blonde dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean_

_God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took over heaven  
And she did what she had to do_

_She fought every Angel  
To rearranged the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find the perfect guy_

_It's raining men_

_**[Alice]**__  
Don't get yourself Weather Girls  
I know you want to_

_I feel stormy wheather moving in  
About to begin  
Hear the thunder  
Don't you loose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
(Rip off the roof and stay)_

_**[Toutes les trois]**__  
It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

_It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

_It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

_It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

_It's raining men  
It's raining men  
It's raining men_

Chaud. J'avais chaud. Très chaud. Horriblement même. Je ne me rappelai pas qu'une telle chaleur existait. Etait-ce normal ? Un vampire au cœur mort depuis un siècle être pareil volcan ? Bella observa les membres de l'assemblée. Je fis de même mais par les pensées, hors de question que je perde de vue Bella.

Jasper était sans conteste la plus grande victime. Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et en plus devait supporter nos émotions alors que lui-même avait du mal à se contenir. Emmett se retenait de sauter sur Rosalie mais avait apprécié l'ensemble du spectacle. Il a de la chance que je ne lui mette pas un seau d'eau sur la tête pour avoir eu ce genre de pensées envers Bella ! Carlisle et Esmée étaient très amusés de la situation et jubilaient en fait. Jamais pareil spectacle n'avait eu lieu, ils n'avaient jamais connu une atmosphère aussi remplie de bonheur et de bienêtre. Les filles de leur côté étaient très fières d'elles. Vraiment très fières.

Bella ramena son regard vers moi. Je croyais avoir chaud ? Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que son regard m'a provoqué. Elle était aussi pleine de désir. L'avantage avec elle c'est que ça ne se voyait pas physiquement parlant. Moi je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir me calmer.

Bella brisa notre contact visuel, et se tourna vers Rosalie pour avoir une approbation. Rosalie hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que Bella allait faire, mais elle avait entièrement confiance en elle. Elle savait que Bella et moi c'était plus que sérieux et jamais elle ne se mettrait entre elle et son mari.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Emmett, et je vis qu'elle se mit sur les rebords dans genoux. Peut-être inconsciemment, mais heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été plus près.

- Alors mon cher Emmett. Je crois avoir prouvé que _je_ ne fanfaronne pas, contrairement à certains. Je crierai alors à tous ceux qui veulent bien l'entendre que toi, contrairement à moi, tu es une grande gueule, mais c'est tout… jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies prouvé le contraire. Je te laisse 24h00 pour me prouver que j'ai tord, mais on est bien d'accord, je ne demande pas une preuve physique. Je te le précise au cas où. Ce délai passé, je raconterai ce que je veux. Et sache que je possède déjà l'accord de Rosalie.

Oups. En un siècle de présence dans cette famille, jamais personne n'avait réussi à le calmer ainsi. Deux choses caractérisaient Emmett. Sa force, et disons… son aptitude au lit pour rester dans le politiquement correct. L'un était aussi important que l'autre. Il avait intérêt à se montrer très imaginatif, mais je ne me faisais pas de cheveux blancs pour ça. En fait, il semblait finalement excité d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille.

- Très bien ! Je relève ton défi, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

- Je commence à avoir peur. Nous avions déjà régulièrement des paris dans cette maison, mais si maintenant nous avons des défis je ne sais pas comment nous allons tous survivre !

Oh non ! Si Carlisle s'y mettait ! Il avait feint le désespoir auprès d'Esmée qui avait acquiescé sur le même registre. Derrière ça ils jubilaient. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps ! C'était magique. Vraiment magique.

- Bien, commença soudain Bella, moi je vais rentrer chez moi quand même.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux Bella !

Ma phrase était sortie immédiatement. Je ne voulais plus être séparé d'elle une seule seconde. Et elle était la bienvenue ici évidemment !

- Rien ne t'empêche de m'accompagner, après tout ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'es pas venu. Ça te rappellera aussi des souvenirs.

Et là je me dis « imbécile ! ». Elle nous offrait un moment de tranquillité, juste tous les deux. Sans oreilles vampiriques, sans pensées déplacées. Juste elle et moi. Jasper m'envoya une onde de calme pour que je puisse me calmer sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus avant même d'arriver à la voiture. Je le remerciai d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. Bella ferma les yeux, comme pour se concentrer. Aussitôt je vis que Jasper ne ressentait plus ses émotions. Elle était dans une vision. J'eus d'abord peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouvre les yeux et s'adresse à Emmett.

- Emmett, juste une remarque avant que je parte. Je te ferai bien sur bientôt visiter ma maison, dès demain si tu veux. Il est donc inutile et il serait même _très_ mal venu que tu viennes la voir par toi-même avant la fin du lycée demain. Après tout, des lapsus sont tellement faciles…

Ah, Emmett avait certainement eu l'intention de venir nous rendre visite. Bella était maligne et savait vraiment comment fonctionnait mon frère. A voir comment elle se comportait avec chacun des membres de la famille ils avaient vraiment dû lui manquer. Elle enlaça tout le monde avant de me rejoindre.

Emmett s'était abstenu de tout commentaire et avait compris le message. Toutefois il ne m'épargna pas dans ses pensées.

_Amuses-toi bien petit frère ! Evitez de faire s'effondrer la maison, vous êtes en ville ce ne serait pas très discret. A moins que vous ne jouiez aux cartes. Oui, je suis sure que vous ne sauriez même pas faire autre chose…_

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Emmett restera Emmett. Il avait toutefois un peu raison. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour en étant vampire, mais je savais ce que ça pouvait donner à cause de mon don qui faisait office de malédiction dans ces moments là. Mais pour l'instant rien de tout ça n'importait. J'étais avec Bella. Nous partîmes de la maison en direction de celle de son père.


	24. 22 : Chaleur sur Forks RATING M

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à vous dire que je suis faible. Vraiment faible. Quand il y a trop de pression je cède, et il y en a eu trop. Je me suis fait huer, presque traiter de tous les noms et j'ai même reçu des menaces de mort... (bon là d'accord, j'exagère !). Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai cédé. Sur quoi j'ai cédé ? Sur les requêtes de toutes les perverses-non-anonymes. Siiii ! Vous l'avez votre lemon qui n'était pas au programme ! Mais cette fois-ci c'est vraiment le dernier XD Il est violent, je préfère vous prévenir ! Encore une fois, pour les plus jeunes, c'est vraiment pour vous, ne lisez pas à partir du mot en gras, "**Ce**" jusqu'aux _*****.** _Sinon, profitez de ce chapitre, c'est le dernier sur ce registre avant le retour des ennuis._

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Johanna **: Je ne chôme jamais ! XD Et là tu vois je suis sur une chaise longue, sur ma terrasse avec un magnifique soleil et de la musique. Le pieds ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et là c'est vraiment Nowel avant l'heure, je te rappelle que nous sommes en mai XD  
_

_**Céline **: Super pour ton oral, j'aurais aimé dire la même chose du mien XD Mais en même temps le passer avec une grippe ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions ! Je suis contente que tu aies autant aimé, tu devrais encore rire avec ce chapitre !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: J'ai cédé à la pression... Tu l'as ton lemon espèce de perverse ! XD_

_**Time Tell Will **: Je ne te dis pas si le loup intervient, tu verras bien lol. Vive les coussins ! XD Je pense que tu devrais encore aimer celui là de chapitre..............._

_**Galswinthe **: Alors attention à ce chapitre et à Emmett, elle est très mignone XD_

_**Patricia **: J'ai cédé à la pression comme tu l'as vu... Ah je vous jure !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22. Chaleur sur Forks**

*******

Je ne pensais pas que le retour à la maison de Charlie soit aussi rempli d'émotions. Elle m'avait manqué, et elle paraissait vraiment vide sans celui qui restera à jamais le shérif de Forks dans ma tête. Le petit fils d'Ashley et Jackson est certes quelqu'un de bien mais il ne pourra remplacer le père de Bella.

Les meubles avaient pris un coup de vieux. Tout montrait le passage du temps. Cela me rendit nostalgique. Jamais plus je ne verrai cet homme timide et vraiment très bon, qui m'avait accueilli comme son fils à l'instar de Carlisle. Sauf que lui je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le remercier. Cette constatation pesa soudainement très lourd en moi. Je regrettai de ne jamais lui avoir rendu tout ce qu'il m'avait apporté.

Bella dû sentir mon cœur lourd car elle s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça tendrement sans dire un mot. Elle posa sa joue contre mon torse et ce simple contact m'apaisa énormément. Je sentis cependant qu'elle aussi semblait éprouver une nostalgie. Je crois que nous regrettions tous les deux notre période humaine en fait. Même si elle avait fait ce rêve nous étions tous les deux innocents. Nous n'avions pas connu pareille douleur, que ce soit physique que psychologique, et tout était simple. Une vie humaine. Finir le lycée, commencer des études supérieures, se marier, avoir des enfants… Etre à la fois tout le monde et uniques.

La sonnerie du téléphone nous sortit de nos rêveries respectives. Bella alla répondre non sans avoir poussé un soupir au préalable. Je tendis mon oreille vampirique pour écouter la conversation. D'accord j'étais un peu trop curieux.

- Allo ?

_- Bonjour Bella. _

- Bonjour Aro. Comment allez-vous ?

Aro… Il a été comme un père pour elle je crois. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui sait tout de tout le monde. C'est peut-être pour ça que Bella a réussi à avoir une relation normale avec lui, il ne peut lire en elle.

_- Je suis étonné que tu ne m'insultes pas… J'appelais avec la peur d'avoir à faire à une vampire hors d'elle !_

- Et bien il faut croire que votre crainte était mal fondée.

Son rire cristallin raisonna dans la pièce. Son visage d'ange ne fit qu'agrandir mon amour infini pour elle.

_- Mais Bella, c'est moi qui me fais vraiment vieux ou tu viens de rire ? Et s'il te plait, évite de me rappeler mon âge, ce serait mal venu de ta part. Dois-je comprendre que tout va bien à Forks ?_

- Oui, il y a eu des changements, mais si vous le permettez je préfère garder ça pour moi pour l'instant et vous raconter tout cela de vive voix.

_- A ta guise. J'imagine que tu as alors avancé dans ta quête. Comptes-tu rentrer bientôt ?_

Rentrer… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte mais je savais que c'était inéluctable. C'est une Volturi, elle ne pouvait partir ainsi même si elle le souhaitait, surtout avec ses pouvoirs. Je prenais conscience que ce serait probablement notre prochain combat.

- Pour être franche, je l'ignore mais je ne pense pas tarder non plus. Il y a certaines choses que je dois encore régler. Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de temps.

_- Tout ce que tu veux, même des siècles si cela me permet d'entendre à nouveau ce rire. A bientôt alors Bella._

- A bientôt.

Les siècles me convenaient parfaitement, il fallait qu'il fasse attention qu'on ne le prenne pas au mot. Je remarquai que Bella semblait mal à l'aise suite à cette conversation. Etait-ce la perspective de rentrer ou autre chose ?

- Bella ? Il y a un problème avec Aro ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, l'as-tu déjà rencontré ? Enfin je ne pense pas je t'aurais croisé autrement mais…

Je voyais où elle voulait en venir. Serais-je prêt à la suivre jusqu'à Volterra pour le rencontrer et lui montrer à quel point je l'aime ? Pour moi la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Il fallait toutefois que je sois complètement franc avec elle.

- Non je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Mais je connais son don et malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, plus tard je le verrai mieux je me sentirai. Cependant si pour lui dire que je t'aime je devais lui montrer toute ma vie et tous mes sentiments je le ferai sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle parut soulagée. Je vis malgré cela qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, une inquiétude. Je préférai toutefois ne pas la lui demander, elle m'en parlerait plus tard si elle le souhaitait. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise avec Bella c'est qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

Je m'approchai afin de l'embrasser. Mon baiser fut des plus tendres et délicats que je n'avais jamais donné. J'avais l'impression quand je la voyais se battre avec elle-même que je pouvais la briser d'un simple mouvement. Elle me rappela cependant sa force quand elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle ne voulait pas de ma tendresse.

**Ce **simple geste me ramena quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Quand elle chantait et dansait. Dieu que j'avais voulu lui sauter dessus à ce moment ! Comment m'étais-je retenu déjà ? Ah oui, ma famille à côté. Le baiser était soudainement devenu bestial. Le romantisme avait disparu. Tout ce que nous voulions c'était que nos corps soient plus près l'un de l'autre, qu'aucune parcelle ne soit sans contact. Je la plaquai contre le premier mur, sauf qu'il s'agit du réfrigérateur. J'y avais été avec une telle violence que le corps entier de Bella le transforma en moule de notre étreinte.

Nos langues dansaient ensembles mais j'en voulais encore plus, beaucoup plus. Je commençai à descendre un peu, embrassant son menton et son cou pendant qu'elle poussait des grognements qui ne faisaient que m'exciter d'avantage. Ses hanches commençaient à danser également, me montrant à quel point elles me réclamaient. Elle m'attrapa ma chemise par derrière et tira. Les boutons sautèrent immédiatement et les manches se déchirèrent.

Elle desserra ensuite ses jambes de ma taille mais récupéra mes lèvres. J'en profitai pour retirer les derniers morceaux de chemise qui avaient « survécus ». Avant que je n'ai pu réagir elle m'avait plaqué à son tour, mais cette fois-ci contre le canapé du salon. Je compris immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas survivre. Elle me fit glisser mon pantalon après l'avoir ouvert et plaqua ses hanches contre les miennes. J'étais presque complètement nu, et je sentais divinement bien son corps contre le mien. Elle portait encore la tenue qu'elle avait enfilée pour la chanson et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la lui arracher.

Heureusement le top se fermait avec une fermeture éclair dans le dos. C'est après le lui avoir enlevé que je vis qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine était à portée de main et de bouche. Je commençai à jouer avec son téton de ma main droite avant de rompre le baiser pour faire glisser ma langue. Elle passa sur son menton, son cou et descendit vers sa poitrine dénudée.

Je pris pleinement conscience du goût extraordinaire qu'elle avait. Son odeur en tant qu'humaine devait effectivement être des plus enivrantes et irrésistibles. Ma langue arriva finalement autour du téton endurci et joua avec. Bella se cambra en grognant tout en prononçant mon nom. Pareille sensualité pouvait-elle exister ? J'entrepris en même temps d'enlever sa jupe et son string – Bella porter un string ? – pendant qu'elle était cambrée et titillai ensuite son clitoris. Elle agrippa alors le dossier du canapé dont elle en arracha un grand morceau dans un cri de plaisir.

Elle nous fit ensuite rouler, nous faisant tomber du canapé sur la vieille table basse qui ne résista pas au choc. Elle se trouvait maintenant au dessus de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. J'y vis un désir incommensurable, identique au mien. Elle arracha littéralement mon boxer, dernière barrière de tissus entre mon corps et le sien, et prit fermement mon sexe dans ses mains. Aussitôt une vague de chaleur envahit mon corps glacé. Elle commença un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Je finis d'achever la table en broyant les morceaux de bois qui étaient par terre. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser, à savoir ce que je faisais là. Je n'avais pas souffert pendant un siècle, j'avais passé toutes ces années dans ses bras.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte quand son visage glissa et alla en direction de mon membre. Un grognement à faire s'enfuir tout semblant de vie s'échappa de ma poitrine. C'était juste trop bon. Si j'avais été humain je n'aurais pas pu résister à un tel plaisir. Mon cœur se serait arrêté. Là au contraire j'eus l'impression qu'il repartait. Les mouvements de va et vient qu'elle effectuait maintenant avec sa bouche me provoquaient des sensations tout simplement indescriptibles, inimaginables.

Quand je sentis que j'allais atteindre la jouissance je la pris par les épaules, me dégageait d'elle et nous fis encore tourner. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, ce fut ma bouche qui alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres intimes.

J'avais déjà goûté à son nectar un siècle auparavant, mais il n'était rien comparé à celui que j'étais en train de déguster. J'aurais vraiment aimé sentir son odeur quand elle était humaine et moi vampire, ça devait être vraiment extraordinaire. Ses hanches roulèrent encore plus alors qu'elle grognait et criait en même temps mon nom, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la prendre. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je remontai à sa hauteur et l'embrassai aussi fougueusement que l'était notre étreinte. Elle passa ses jambes autour de moi tout en se frottant, m'invitant pleinement à entrer.

Je ne me fis pas attendre d'avantage. D'un coup de rein je la pénétrai et commençai les mouvements de va-et-vient pendant qu'elle roulait des hanches en accompagnant mes mouvements. A chaque mouvement j'allai plus profondément en elle, je la sentais comme jamais.

Nous atteignîmes le paroxysme du plaisir en même temps. J'aurais été prêt à souffrir un siècle supplémentaire si c'était le prix pour une telle sensation.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, alors que nous nous regardions dans les yeux, appréciant pleinement le moment que nous avions passé et que nous passions, elle me proposa une douche, ensembles. Je la suivis sans aucune hésitation. L'arrivée à la douche fut cependant difficile puisque je la plaquai presque malgré moi à la rambarde de l'escalier qui éclata, tout comme le fit quelques minutes plus tard la paroi de ladite douche. Nous finîmes finalement la nuit dans le vieux lit de Charlie qui ne résista pas non plus à l'étreinte de deux amants vampiriques.

*******

Il me fallut au petit matin repartir de chez Bella. J'enfilai mon pantalon de toile – puisque c'était le seul morceau de tissu qui avait survécu à notre étreinte – et me dirigeai en direction de chez moi à contrecœur. J'avais été assez tenté de sécher les cours mais je m'étais retenu.

Arrivé à la maison, toute la famille m'accueillit évidemment avec un grand sourire. Emmett, me voyant avec seulement un pantalon, ne put s'empêcher ses remarques par la pensée pour ne pas se faire réprimander par Esmée. _Alors frangin, tu t'es bien amusé ? Elle a l'air d'être une petite tigresse… Je m'étonne quand même qu'elle ait laissé ton pantalon en un seul morceau !_ Bon d'accord, c'était mérité. Mais le pire, c'était Jazz qui normalement se retient dans ce genre de pensées. Il n'était guère mieux qu'Emmett. Quant aux filles, elles étaient vraiment très amusées de ma gêne quant à l'évocation de ma vie sexuelle sachant que je suis celui qui sait normalement toujours tout. Bref, je ne m'attardai vraiment pas à la maison.

Quand je fus prêt nous partîmes tous les cinq en direction du lycée. Bella y était déjà et discutait… avec un chien Quileute ?! J'écoutai alors ses pensées. Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait. Ils voulaient que Black voie Bella. J'avais moyennement confiance en ce dernier. Hey ! Avant de me juger, dites vous que je lui faisais quand même un peu confiance ! Par contre je ne faisais vraiment pas confiance aux autres clébards.

Il s'en alla dès qu'il vit ma présence. Je rejoins immédiatement Bella.

- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles Bella.

- Je n'ai encore rien décidé Edward. Et tu sais, j'ai toujours aussi mauvais caractère, et je suis toujours aussi têtue. Pendant un siècle j'ai pu me défendre alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est un loup-garou qui t'a sauvé, tu serais mort sans lui à l'heure qu'il est. Alors s'il te plait, respecte-les.

- Je les respecte, bien malgré moi à cause de ça. Mais je ne leur fais pas confiance.

- La discussion est close Edward.

Et elle m'embrassa. Je compris alors qu'elle irait. Moi je n'avais pas le droit de l'accompagner, et la savoir là-bas toute seule me rendait fou. Encore plus qu'avant car dorénavant je savais ce qu'ils étaient.

Le reste de la journée fut normal. Ce fut mignon de voir Bella se débattre avec le repas pour paraitre humaine. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de fréquenter des humains normaux. Elle ne devait que très peu sortir du domaine des Volturi avant. Je vis cependant en même temps le plan d'Emmett pour le soir se concrétiser dans sa tête et dans les visions d'Alice. Je me retenais que très difficilement de rire. Il allait relever le défi de Bella avec brio et mieux encore. Oui Bella était vraiment la pièce manquante à notre famille.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu avec tout ça que nous étions encore plus dans le centre d'attention parmi les lycéens. Nous paraissions plus décontractés, moins vampires et plus abordables. Tellement que j'eus à peine le temps de voir une fille avec qui j'ai un cours en commun nous inviter tous à la fête qu'elle donnait le vendredi soir. Alice accepta immédiatement évidemment. Elle n'y vit pas d'évènement majeur mais sa vision était étrangement floue, comme si elle devait se passer ainsi mais n'avait que peu de chance de se réaliser. Impression étrange. Alice semblait du même avis que moi mais elle était trop enthousiaste à l'idée de cette fête pour que sa motivation ne retombe.

Après les cours je laissai Bella retourner seule chez elle un peu à contrecœur. Je sentais toutefois qu'elle souhaitait être un peu seule. Je la comprenais, ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup. De notre côté Emmett commença à préparer sérieusement son show. Alice et moi ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire en avance. Rosalie et Jasper essayaient d'avoir des indices sur ce qu'il allait faire mais nous refusions de laisser passer une quelconque information.

Bella arriva finalement. Grâce à elle nous pûmes faire quelque chose que nous espérions faire depuis longtemps : une partie d'échecs entre Jasper et moi. Elle englobait tout le monde sous son bouclier afin que je n'entende aucune pensée. J'étais ainsi légèrement désavantagé par rapport à Jazz car lui ressentait mes émotions mais ce n'était pas grave. Emmett avait parié sur Jasper et Rosalie sur Edward. Nous avions interdit nos deux voyantes de participer aux paris.

Elle aurait quand même pu me filer un coup de pouce ! J'étais un peu désavantagé par Jasper je l'aurais mérité ! Bon d'accord, j'ai perdu, je l'admets. Pas de beaucoup quand même. Je fis un peu la tête pendant qu'Emmett faisait le pitre, content de m'avoir vu perdre et Jasper faisait semblant d'être modeste devant tout le monde pour mieux me narguer par les pensées. Et c'est malheureusement à ce moment que mon père choisit de revenir de l'hôpital. L'humiliation a été totale. Même ma chérie ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, et ma mère qui normalement est sage ne me soutint guère plus. Quant à Carlisle, une fois la situation exposée, ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Que des ingrats !

Emmett s'éclipsa discrètement. Je tentai de fermer mon esprit pour ne pas rire avant l'heure mais avec les visions d'Alice c'était extrêmement difficile. Il redescendit finalement. Il était vraiment très sexy avec son chemiser blanc, sa jupe écossaise, les chaussettes blanches arrivant aux genoux et les chaussures de ville. Une écolière anglaise vraiment modèle ! Tout le monde éclata de rire à ce moment là et Bella resta bouche bée. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il aille aussi loin. Il commença alors son show sur _Man! __I feel like a woman!_ de Shania Twain. _[Note de l'auteur, remettez vous la musique absolument, bonne crise de fou rire en perspective !]_

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
_**[Il fit au même moment un déhanchement du tonnerre. Bon, d'accord, il peut être très souple et gracieux Emmett !!! ]**_**  
**Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
_**[Il s'approcha de Bella, la regardant dans les yeux, et prononça le « Ah » sensuellement. Il pensa en même temps à mon intention « Tu aimerais être à ma place là hein ? Le centre de **_**son**_** attention...]**_**  
**No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
_**[Un coup de cul souleva sa jupe. Non ! Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il y a en dessous!]**_**  
**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

_**[Chorégraphie assez suggestive…] **_**  
**  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

_**[Il monte sur la table pour continuer de chanter en dansant. Bon d'accord, il est très fort. Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ce qu'il fait, chapeau !]**_**  
**  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

_**[Il descend de la table pour venir se planter devant Bella. A son tour d'obtenir la revanche !]**_**  
**  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Et la musique s'arrêta sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Il avait été génialissime, je dois le reconnaitre. Il avait pris de surcroit une voix aigue qui se voulait féminine, et pas si mal imitée. J'espère pour Rosalie qu'il ne s'est pas coupé pour pouvoir faire son show ! Il vint finalement voir Bella.

- Alors ma copine ! Tu vois, moi aussi je sais faire ! Tu n'es pas la seule femme ici à pouvoir être sexy !

- Non tu as raison Emmy… Tu viens avec moi chez l'esthéticienne ? Séance d'épilation du maillot et manucure…

Eclat de rire général sauf pour Emmett. Il s'imagina en pleine séance d'épilation et eut une des plus grosses peurs de sa vie. Celle-là je la lui ressortirai à l'occasion, croyez-moi !

*******

Le lendemain, Bella vint nous voir Alice et moi pour nous faire part de sa décision d'aller à la Push après les cours. Je sus qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Après tout je savais que Jacob Black vivait toujours, ce qui ne semblait pas son cas. Il était un ami pour elle et il méritait de la revoir. Je la laissai donc partir.

Je regrettai immédiatement cette décision quand j'entendis quelques heures plus tard l'esprit dudit loup approcher dans la voiture de Bella et m'appelant à l'aide. Je vis alors qu'elle était inconsciente à côté de lui.


	25. 23 : Retour des ennuis

_Bonjour ! Chapitre du jour ! Pas très long, mais il marque le tournant du début de la fin même s'il n'apporte pas grand allez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Bella était inconsciente, ainsi que certaines précisions sur les raisons de la haine de Caius et le commencement de la chasse aux loups-garous. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**bébé23 **: Décidément les microbes sont méchants en ce moment ! Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement et merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Galswinthe **: Ah non désolée, pour l'instant Emmett le clown est rangé lol. Place aux ennuis, mais j'essaierai de le faire réintervenir comme il faut à la fin ! Bonne lecture =D_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Hey ! Je me force à vous faire un beau lemon, et voilà comment je suis remerciée. Je suis une incomprise dans ce monde ingrat... Bon d'accord, je l'avais bien cherché XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_**Patricia **: Ah si, là je ne vois pas où je le referai le lemon lol. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23. Retour des ennuis**

*******

_Je regrettai immédiatement cette décision quand j'entendis quelques heures plus tard l'esprit dudit loup approcher dans la voiture de Bella et m'appelant à l'aide. Je vis alors qu'elle était inconsciente à côté de lui._

Je partis dans une rage folle et un grognement féroce sortit de ma poitrine. S'il avait osé s'en prendre à elle rien ne m'empêcherait de l'attaquer et de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Je commençais déjà à imaginer toutes les tortures existantes. Toute la famille se tourna vers moi. Je continuai à scruter les pensées du clébard puisqu'il m'était impossible de bouger tant la rage avait fait de moi son prisonnier.

Il fit alors passer – sachant sans doute quelles seraient mes réactions – leur entrevue dans sa tête. Leurs retrouvailles. Leur dernière conversation. Je le vis enlacer Bella tendrement, sans arrière pensée. C'est là qu'il l'avait senti se figer. Il s'était alors reculé, perplexe. Je vis alors les yeux perdus dans le vague de Bella, caractéristiques aux visions. Elle était restée ainsi environ deux minutes, pour finalement s'effondrer. Elle était tombée sur le sol, comme si elle était proie à un évanouissement. Jacob avait assisté à cela impuissant, ne sachant que faire.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Au même moment il arriva, j'entendis les pneus s'arrêter brusquement, fruit d'un dérapage. Je sortis immédiatement de la maison, reprenant mes esprits. Il semblait vraiment terrorisé. Pas pour lui, mais pour Bella. Je vis alors la suite qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de me montrer. Il avait essayé de secouer Bella, de la réveiller. Il avait crié, d'autres loups étaient alors arrivés et avaient assisté au spectacle. Personne cependant ne put dire ce qu'il se passait, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre l'état de Bella. Mais on aurait dit… un cadavre. Sa peau froide, blanche. Aucun battement de cœur. A peine des respirations. Rien véritablement qui montrait qu'elle était en vie.

Je fus choqué par l'horreur de la vision. Non, Bella devait vivre, coûte que coûte. Si elle avait souffert autant c'était pour goûter enfin au bonheur non ? Elle ne pouvait mourir ainsi, pas maintenant. Et puis un vampire pour rendre son dernier souffle doit être démembré et brûlé non ? Non, elle _était_ en vie. Aucune autre possibilité n'était envisageable.

Toute la famille m'avait suivi dehors. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'attaquer Jacob avant que je ne les arrête. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà en position d'attaque, dents dévoilées et grognement sortant de leur poitrine. Eux aussi ne pouvaient admettre que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à Bella.

- Attendez ! Bella a perdu connaissance suite à une vision. Jacob n'y est pour rien. Carlisle, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu sais quoi faire ! Dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'elle a !

Ma voix était emplie de désespoir. Je pris Bella dans mes bras avant d'avoir une quelconque réponse pour l'amener aussitôt après sur le canapé du salon où je la déposai délicatement. On aurait vraiment pu croire qu'elle était l'œuvre de toute une vie sculptée dans le marbre par le plus grand génie de cet art. Elle était incroyablement belle et paisible. Pourtant elle n'allait pas bien, je le savais. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle soit ainsi. Bon dieu ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_Laisses-moi l'approcher mon fils._

Je laissai la place à Carlisle, qui était sans conteste beaucoup plus calme que moi. Je retenais ma respiration. J'avais trop peur de son verdict. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… Il l'observa, ouvrant ses paupières closes et tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je tentais de me concentrer sur ses pensées mais c'était impossible. Pour la première fois je n'y arrivais pas. Je les entendais mais elles n'avaient aucun ses pour moi. J'étais trop troublé par tout ça pour en comprendre la signification.

- On dirait qu'elle dort, c'est assez incroyable. Elle présente les caractéristiques majeures du sommeil. Pour un vampire c'est assez inhabituel dirons-nous. Je pense cependant que derrière ce sommeil elle est dans une vision. Ce serait l'explication la plus plausible. Si effectivement elle avait commencé par ce stade, son cerveau a peut-être eu besoin d'avantage d'énergie, la plongeant alors dans ce sommeil. Comme si son corps avait compris que son cerveau avait besoin d'utiliser ses pleines capacités, mettant en pause tout le reste.

- Mais une vision peut-elle être aussi longue ?

Jasper semblait perplexe. Décidément Bella repoussait les limites de l'entendement. Les visions d'Alice durent rarement plus d'une minute. Là je vis à travers l'esprit de Jacob que ça faisait déjà vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle n'était plus consciente.

- Si étant humaine elle avait eu une sorte de vision durant toute une nuit, oui, pourquoi pas. C'est la meilleure explication que je peux trouver je pense. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre. Je pense qu'elle se réveillera tôt ou tard, quand elle aura fini.

Je demeurais silencieux, impassible. Jacob ne comprenait rien mais il était de toute façon déconnecté, comme moi. Nous venions tout juste de retrouver Bella, ce qui était en soi un véritable miracle. Il était hors de question que nous la perdions à nouveau. Cela relevait de l'impossible.

J'avais fermé mon esprit à toutes leurs discussions. Je tenais une de ses mains, Jacob l'autre. La glace et la lave étaient réunies autour d'une même personne. Seule Bella était capable d'une telle chose. J'essayai cependant de me concentrer l'espace d'une minute pour poser deux questions.

- Jasper, ressens-tu ses émotions ?

Je voulais savoir si elle souffrait. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, que faire. Je savais que ça ne m'apporterait rien de savoir, mais j'en avais besoin. Il fallait que je comprenne un maximum. J'aurais pu me concentrer sur ses pensées pour obtenir les réponses mais non seulement j'avais déjà du mal à me concentrer sur des paroles prononcées, mais en plus la réponse pouvait aider Carlisle.

- Non. Je ne ressens rien du tout. C'en est même inquiétant. Normalement je peux ressentir quand un humain dort. C'est ce qui me fait penser que Carlisle a raison. Je n'avais déjà rien ressenti les fois où elle avait eu des visions devant moi.

J'hochai de la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais bien reçu le message. Ainsi la théorie de la vision se confirmait. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être soulagé, car pareille vision ne pouvait être anodine.

- Et toi Alice ? Peux-tu déterminer quand elle se réveillera ?

- Non, mais Jacob est tout près d'elle…

Ce dernier comprit immédiatement et sortit l'espace de quelques minutes pour qu'Alice essaie d'avoir une vision du réveil de Bella. Rien ne vint cependant, et pire encore, elle ne put pas voir _notre_ avenir. A personne. Rien. Jacob revint finalement quand nous comprîmes qu'il n'était pas le brouilleur dans le cas présent. Cette constatation ne fit qu'augmenter notre angoisse. Nous ne comprenions rien et nous avancions dans un brouillard total, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis l'arrivée d'Alice et encore moins depuis la mienne.

Bella s'agita. Nous crûmes au début qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller, mais il n'en fut rien. C'était comme pendant un cauchemar. Des grimaces, des mouvements brusques. Elle se recroquevillait parfois sur elle-même en position fœtale. Je tentai de lui chanter ma berceuse pour la calmer mais rien n'y fit. Je me sentais véritablement impuissant comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Jasper tentait de m'envoyer des ondes de calme mais elles étaient presque aussi impuissantes sur moi que je l'étais pour Bella.

Les heures passèrent. Cela faisait environ cinq heures que Bella était déconnectée de la réalité. Elle s'agitait encore plus, toujours plus. Mon angoisse grandissait en même temps. Elle voyait quelque chose de grave. Vraiment grave. Elle en était presque à donner des coups, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un hurlement. Il fit sursauter tout le monde et glaça le sang du seul l'ayant encore chaud dans ses veines.

Au même moment elle se redressa d'elle-même et ouvrit ses yeux terrorisés. Elle était à bout de souffle et semblait complètement perdue.

- Bella, calme-toi on est là…

J'essayais de la faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. J'étais à la fois soulagé et à la fois encore plus angoissé. Soulagé de la voir réveillée. Angoissé face à l'état qu'elle arborait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots violents à faire fondre le cœur de pierre le plus dur qu'il existait. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fredonnai sa berceuse à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Elle avait dû vivre l'enfer. J'en étais presque à sangloter autant qu'elle tellement j'avais eu peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle ait eu mal. Mais il me fallait être fort, pour elle, pour nous deux.

Elle sembla reprendre conscience peu à peu. Elle m'observa et observa tout le reste des présents, Jacob compris. J'ignore pourquoi mais en l'espace de quelques heures il était passé de « Black » à « Jacob ». Probablement parce qu'il avait ressenti exactement la même chose que moi et que j'avais vu qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour Bella.

- Bella, que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Alice.

J'aurais voulu dire à Alice qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse le temps à Bella pour se remettre. Elle n'était quand même pas obligée de lui sauter dessus comme ça que diable ! Et la réponse de Bella me donna raison.

- Aro… loup-garou… attaque… massacre…

- Chut. Calme-toi Bella, tu es en sécurité.

Elle était complètement perdue. J'en voulus à ma sœur de n'avoir pas eu la patience d'attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'elle se remette. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées de Bella en cet instant précis ! J'aurais su ce qui la torturait et j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose !

- Elle est complètement terrorisée…

Jasper ne savait plus quoi faire car il était proie à la même panique avec son empathie. Je vis que cette terreur était vraiment grande. Quoi qu'il y ait eu dans cette vision, c'était vraiment le retour des ennuis. Tout ce que je demandais c'était qu'on ne me l'enlève pas. C'était égoïste mais je ne supporterais pas de la perdre à nouveau, ça j'en étais sûr et certain.

- Par quoi ?, aboya Jacob.

J'entendais dans ses pensées qu'il perdait patience. Il ne comprenait rien et se sentait aussi impuissant que moi face à la réaction de Bella, ce qui le rendait fou. Heureusement qu'il était un loup d'une centaine d'années sinon il aurait certainement déjà craqué sous la pression et se serait transformé.

- J'ai eu une vision Jake. Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. En fait j'en ai eu deux…

- Deux ?, m'étonnai-je.

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice avoir deux visions consécutives sans retour à la réalité. En même temps, les visions de Bella et de ma sœur étaient bien différentes mais quand même. C'était… à la fois étrange et inquiétant.

- Oui deux. Une où je savais que j'étais dans le présent. Une conversation entre trois hommes. Et une autre se passant dans le futur. Il faut que je retourne à Volterra au plus vite, je dois parler à Aro, Caius et Marcus ou ils se feront massacrer.

- Quoi ? Par qui ? Des loups-garous ?, demanda Jasper qui avait suivi les premiers mots de Bella lors de son réveil.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser ça ?, s'emporta Jacob. Nous défendons les humains mais nous n'attaquons pas !

Il s'était senti particulièrement offensé, ce que je comprenais. En même temps, vu les premiers mots de Bella… Elle reprit une inspiration et se tourna vers son ami pour le rassurer. Je voyais qu'elle réunissait toutes ses forces pour parler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient attendre pour leur interrogatoire ? Elle n'est pas une criminelle !

- Non, pas vous Jake. Les autres. Les enfants de la Lune. Mais je ne veux rien vous dire tant que je n'ai pas parlé aux Volturi. Il faut que je parte maintenant.

Et elle se releva immédiatement manquant de tomber. Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le sol. L'espace d'une seconde je me fis la réflexion que sa maladresse m'avait manqué jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de la gravité de la situation.

Les enfants de la lune… Je n'avais jamais eu à faire à eux, et je crois que je n'en avais entendu parler qu'une fois, juste une évocation. C'était si loin pour moi… En tous cas il était hors de question que Bella se précipite ainsi, elle n'était pas en état.

- Doucement Bella s'il te plait. Tu viens de subir un choc et tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Nous allons réserver des billets d'avion. Je viens avec toi, il est maintenant hors de question que je me sépare de toi, même pour une courte durée.

- Nous t'accompagnons tous Bella, intervint Carlisle. Ce qui menace les Volturi nous menacent tous. Et puis tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Je crois que depuis qu'Edward est avec nous tu en as toujours fait partie, nous ignorions juste qui tu étais et où tu te trouvais.

Je me doutais que Carlisle dirait ça. Cette parole m'apaisa un peu. En fait c'est l'idée de Bella comme membre de la famille qui me fit du bien. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il me souriait.

- Merci beaucoup Carlisle, mais je veux que vous ayez tous conscience que ce qu'il se profile est certainement très loin d'être joyeux.

Evidemment. Bella pensait d'abord aux autres et après à elle. Quoi d'autre ? Au moins ça, ça n'avait vraiment pas changé. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Emmett le faisait déjà pour moi.

- Hey petite sœur qui n'a pas froid aux yeux pour s'en prendre à un ours mal léché, je suis certain au contraire qu'on va bien s'amuser. Et ne cherche pas d'excuse. Où tu iras nous irons, c'est de ta faute tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être aussi drôle !

Il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère tout en lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, il la considérait vraiment comme une sœur et l'aimait énormément. Il était aussi extrêmement soulagé qu'elle aille mieux. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose pendant qu'elle avait sa vision mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ce sont souvent les grands baraqués comme lui qui ont le plus un cœur d'artichaut. Emmett, même s'il était mort, avait le sien sur la main.

- Réservez un billet d'avion supplémentaire, je viens avec vous.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Jacob. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ses pensées avec tout ça et je n'avais pas entraperçu sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas venir. C'était du suicide ! Quelle idée !

- Hors de question Jake. C'est la mort assurée pour toi.

Bella avait eu la même réaction. Il prit une inspiration et repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures plus tôt ainsi qu'à son siècle de solitude. Je compris alors que sa décision était irrévocable.

- Ecoute Bella. Je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas m'éterniser. Je ne veux pas défendre ces sales sangsues, mais je suis contre les massacres. Et puis j'ai bien envie d'en savoir plus sur ces loups-garous, et les points communs que l'on a avec eux.

- Aucun Jacob. Je peux déjà répondre à cette question. Techniquement vous n'en avez aucun. Es-tu vraiment certain de ta décision ?

- Oui. Réservez un billet supplémentaire.

Sa décision était prise, il ferait partie du voyage. Un loup-garou allait venir dans l'antre des vampires volontairement, tête baissée. Je m'abstins de tout commentaire mais il n'allait pas nous faciliter la tâche. Il faudrait constamment le surveiller et être proche de lui afin qu'aucun vampire ne l'attaque. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous partions tous les neuf pour Volterra.

*******

Bella passa les heures suivantes à nous questionner sur son état lors de ses visions et à réfléchir. Je fus d'autant plus frustré de ne pas entendre ses pensées. En revanche j'entendais celles de Carlisle qui se remémorait ses souvenirs sur les loups-garous.

Il y a bien longtemps, les vampires et les enfants de la lune coexistaient. Disons qu'ils acceptaient l'idée que les deux races puissent fouler cette terre. C'était en un autre temps. Celui où beaucoup d'humains croyaient en notre existence sans pour autant savoir nous reconnaitre véritablement. A cette époque, Aro, Marcus et Caius n'avaient pas autant de pouvoir qu'aujourd'hui mais ils étaient déjà respectés par le monde des vampires. Caius n'était pas aussi froid et colérique. Il aimait se promener seul dans les forêts. C'est ainsi qu'il fut attaqué par un loup-garou cette nuit de pleine lune. Comme les vampires ils sont forts et rapides. En fait, personne ne peut vraiment savoir qui ressortirait vainqueur d'un combat singulier entre un vampire et un loup-garou. D'après ce que sait Carlisle, ce combat là a été long. Ça a été plus de l'endurance qu'autre chose. C'est parce que la nuit s'est terminée que Caius a pu gagner le combat, lâchement en fait. Il a achevé son ennemi alors qu'il était redevenu humain.

A partir de ce jour là Caius a voué une haine irréfragable contre les enfants de la Lune. Il a réussi à convaincre ses confrères de leur déclarer une guerre ouverte. Ils ont d'abord fait passer dans les mœurs leur caractère dangereux pour ne brusquer personne avant de procéder à une véritable chasse. Aujourd'hui ils ne seraient plus qu'une petite poignée à exister encore.

Une telle attaque m'inquiétait fortement. Pour cela il fallait qu'ils sachent se contrôler parfaitement. Or, d'après les souvenirs de Carlisle, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était même un argument de Caius permettant leur extermination : ils étaient incapables d'être maître de leurs gestes et de leurs pensées.

Forcément, c'était un argument convaincant. Si convaincant que j'en doutai. Ils étaient peut-être très fortement poussés par leur instinct, mais n'était-ce pas le cas des nouveau-nés vampires ? Pourtant ils peuvent apprendre à se contrôler. Si tel est le cas, les Volturi sont dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

En effet, non seulement ils auraient fait croire pendant des millénaires que les loups-garous sont incontrôlables, mais en plus ils allaient peut-être essuyer la pire attaque qu'ils pouvaient vivre. Tout dépendrait de leur nombre, mais à priori ils seraient suffisamment nombreux pour paniquer complètement Bella. Beaucoup trop nombreux.

C'est là que je compris. Sans Bella les Volturi n'auraient aucune chance. Volterra tomberait. Elle ne l'avait pas formulé haut et fort mais ça devenait une évidence, et elle le savait. Tout dépendrait maintenant de ses actions et de ses choix, et encore. Même avec l'aide de Bella les Volturi pourraient-ils survivre à tout ça ?

Jasper m'envoya des ondes de calme, sentant ma panique monter. Je le remerciai mais je savais que ce ne serait qu'éphémère. En fait, je n'avais pas peur pour les Volturi. Après tout je ne les connaissais pas. J'avais peur pour Bella. Pour elle et pour moi. La vie nous a déjà trop séparés. Je ne voulais plus être loin d'elle et je ne pouvais plus imaginer un futur où elle ne serait plus.


	26. 24 : Calcul, sagesse et colère

_La vache ! J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir le mettre celui-là ! Il est fini depuis un moment mais pas de connexion Internet, ce qui est potentiellement problématique forcément... Bon alors, sinon revenant au chapitre. J'ai dû couper le chapitre du Conseil des Volturi en 2 car il est fortement détaillé avec les pensées des uns et des autres. Vous allez pouvoir commencer à entrapercevoir le petit jeu d'Aro. J'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_**Time Tell Will** : Promis, je vais essayer de caser du pur romantisme à 200 % avant la fin de la fic qui te sera spécialement dédicacé ! =D Merci beaucoup pour ta review comme d'habitude !_

_**Galswinthe **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review lol. J'ai peur de te frustrer pour ce chapitre car j'ai coupé en plein milieu lol. J'espère que je serai quand même pardonnée._

_**bosoleil1979 **: Merci beaucoup, comme d'habitude lol On continue dans les explications dans ce chapitre !_

_**Patricia **: Oui, voici le début de l'intrigue. J'ai hâte de dévoiler tous les mystères lol. A bientôt !_

_**Céline **: Oh bah non ça ne s'arrête pas, sinon ce n'est pas drôle lol. Et on continue dans l'action !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24. Calcul, sagesse et colère**

*******

Le voyage pour l'Italie se passa sans évènement majeur, sauf la panique de Bella. Jasper ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer. Quant à moi je faisais ce que je pouvais. Je la tenais dans mes bras, mais en réalité ça m'apaisait plus que ça l'apaisait elle. Je regrettai un peu plus à chaque minute de ne pas lire ses pensées. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, me rendant ainsi complètement impuissant.

Arrivés à Volterra je ne pus toutefois m'empêcher de retrouver le sourire. Je savais que Carlisle pouvait être parfois un grand gamin contrairement à l'image qu'il peut communiquer de lui, mais là il dépassa beaucoup de limites.

Nous allâmes au concessionnaire de voitures pour nous acheter un moyen de transport. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, sauf qu'au lieu de louer un véhicule comme n'importe quels humains nous allions en acheter un. Après tout nous ne savions pas combien de temps nous allions rester. Non, c'est le véhicule en question qui surprit tout le monde. Evidemment Alice et moi savions déjà ce que Carlisle voulait faire mais nous n'avions rien dit à personne pour ne pas gâcher la surprise et la crise de fou rire qui allait s'en suivre, et qui entre nous soit dit, allait faire du bien à l'ambiance lourde.

Quel véhicule a-t-il acheté ? Un rêve de papa-d'une-famille-nombreuse. Nous étions neuf, ce qui nécessitait obligatoirement deux voitures au minimum, donc que nous nous séparions. Il a pris cette terrible constatation en excuse pour acheter… un minibus !

- Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'en conduire un, c'est le moment non ? Il vaut mieux ne pas nous séparer en deux voitures et puis ça revient moins cher d'acheter un mini bus que deux voitures !

Voilà mot pour mot ce qu'il nous a dit devant les expressions ahuries de toute la famille, Jacob et Bella compris, pendant qu'Alice et moi nous lâchions véritablement dans une bonne crise de fou rire, rapidement suivis par tout le reste de la famille.

De Rome à Volterra, nous avons épuisé toutes les chansons les plus niaises les unes que les autres en différentes langues tant qu'à faire. Carlisle était heureux comme tout, c'était bêtement une des expériences les plus humaines que nous pouvions faire. Au moins l'atmosphère a été détendue pendant tout le voyage. Même Jacob a fini par se joindre à nous, plus par désespoir au début qu'autre chose, mais finalement ça lui a fait du bien aussi. Je crois que je commençais à l'apprécier en plus de le respecter. Lire son esprit aidait, il avait beaucoup évolué pendant toutes ces années. Il avait pris tout simplement de la sagesse.

*******

Nous avons été vite repérés. En même temps huit vampires dont une résidente permanente de Volterra ne passent pas inaperçus, surtout quand ils sont accompagnés d'un truc qui a plus qu'une odeur repoussante. Je dis « truc » car ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'était Jacob, ce qui n'allait malheureusement pas tarder. Aussitôt d'ailleurs ce dernier fut au centre de nous tous pour être certains que personne ne l'attaque.

Nous fûmes menés tout de suite dans la salle du trône. Je dus faire attention à ne pas trop lire les esprits car Bella ne laissait pas indifférent les vampires de Volterra, et la connaissant, elle ne s'en doutait surement pas. J'aurais risqué de faire un massacre. A peines arrivés Aro se précipita vers Bella pour l'enlacer. Il était sincèrement heureux de la revoir.

- Bella ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes. Ainsi c'était lui Aro. Marcus et Caius étaient un peu plus en retrait. Ils nous observaient remplis de curiosité. En fait Marcus observait plus particulièrement Bella et moi, et l'intensité de notre relation. Il était véritablement stupéfait. Je compris immédiatement qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour l'étonner et j'en éprouvais en moi une certaine fierté, une satisfaction. Ainsi notre relation avec Bella était véritablement unique.

- Je vois que tu nous as amené des invités, et pas n'importe lesquels. Je suis très heureux mon très cher Carlisle de te revoir depuis tout ce temps.

J'étais tellement obnubilé par Marcus que je n'avais pas vu qu'Aro nous observait. Je compris à ce moment là qu'Aro était un peu inquiet sur le nombre qui formait le « clan » de son « vieil ami ». Il ne sembla toutefois pas s'en soucier davantage.

- Moi aussi Aro, c'est vrai que ma dernière venue ne date pas d'hier.

- Oui, à l'époque tu étais seul. Maintenant te voilà bien entouré.

Il observa un peu plus chaque membre. Il fut impressionné par les blessures de Jasper, comprenant qu'il était très certainement un fin combattant. Il se fit la même réflexion à propos d'Emmett avec ses muscles. Quant à Rosalie, il se fit la dit qu'elle ferait certainement une très bonne chasseuse, peut-être encore mieux qu'Heidi. Il fut intrigué par Alice, se doutant que derrière son air de lutin enfantin elle décelait bien des secrets. Il jaugea avec respect ma mère. Quant à moi, il se demanda quel lien me liait à Bella. Il avait vite deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial. Il savait également ma capacité à entendre les pensées, ma réputation m'avait semble-t-il précédé. Il s'arrêta enfin à Jacob et ne put s'empêcher d'être dégoûté. Bella anticipa alors toute question avant de risquer des ennuis.

- Aro, je te présente Jacob Black. Il est un ami de très longue date, je le connais depuis ma naissance.

- Vraiment ?

Il se repassa alors en tête toutes les espèces à laquelle Jacob aurait pu appartenir. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas humain car il est rare qu'un homme centenaire soit aussi bien conservé. Il savait également qu'il ne pouvait être un vampire, il n'en avait aucune des caractéristiques, avec en premier lieu évidemment un cœur qui bat et un sang chaud. Alors qu'il allait demander ce qu'il était, voire le toucher car il hésitait, Bella attaqua sur les raisons de notre visite afin de ne pas avoir à lui donner d'explication.

- Aro. Je suis revenue en urgence. Il faut que je vous parle à tous les trois, c'est extrêmement important.

- Il y a un problème Bella ?

Pour la première fois Marcus avait pris la parole. En fait il se doutait depuis le début que ce n'était pas une simple visite qui nous amenait à Volterra en si grand nombre, surtout avec Jacob. Il attendait juste le moment pour le savoir. Je compris vite que Marcus était le « sage » des trois.

- J'en ai peur. Et ça risque d'être long. Ça concerne mes visions.

Trois vampires n'eurent alors d'yeux que pour Bella. Ils savaient que ses visions étaient très aléatoires. Je fus toutefois troublé qu'Aro retienne ses pensées. Il laissa toutefois échapper un « _Vraiment ?_ ».

*******

Jugeant la salle du trône un peu trop formelle, nous nous étions finalement tous installés dans une pièce annexe, un peu plus modeste. Là où presque tout allait se jouer. Le silence s'était installé. Un silence pesant. Aro, Marcus et Caius attendaient, nous jaugeant. Bella tentait de rassembler tout son courage pour nous parler, mais elle craignait encore de ce qu'elle allait dire et semblait se demander par quoi commencer. Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé de ces visions, trop choquée. Cependant il allait falloir cette fois-ci qu'elle dise tout. Aro choisit de l'aider et de briser ce silence bruyant.

- Bella, tu as dit que tu avais eu une vision. Quand ?

La jeune femme prit une inspiration – habitude humaine – et répondit à la question.

- En fait j'en ai eu plus d'une ces derniers jours. Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez Aro n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez qu'en me renvoyant à Forks et en m'obligeant à voir la vérité en face je débloquerais inconsciemment mes visions, je me trompe ?

_Elle est effectivement loin d'être stupide_, pensa Aro. Je retins un grognement. _A quoi joue-t-il ?_ se demanda Marcus. Quant à Caius, il était plus excédé : _Enfin, depuis le temps ! Nous aurions dû travailler ces prémonitions depuis des dizaines d'années, mais non il fallait lui laisser du temps !_

- Je me doutais que c'était justement pour cela que tes visions étaient si pauvres oui, et si c'était un objectif caché ce que je t'ai dit n'en était pas moins vrai. Alors tes visions se sont multipliées… Comment ?

Je voyais qu'il tentait de maitriser ses pensées. Cependant il était très calme, et Jasper m'en donnait la confirmation régulièrement me commentant les émotions des uns et des autres.

- J'ai réussi à en provoquer. Je ne faisais pas que voir, j'étais un spectateur à part entière, comme un fantôme invisible. Je pouvais me déplacer et agir comme je le désirais. J'en ai eu d'autres qui sont venues malgré moi. Celles-ci j'en étais prisonnière. Je pouvais bouger mais je ne pouvais pas les arrêter à ma guise. Et puis, j'en ai eu une dernière…

- C'est de celle-ci dont tu veux nous parler ?

- Oui. En fait je n'en ai pas eu une, mais deux, coup sur coup.

_Deux ?_ Ce chiffre raisonna dans les trois esprits surpris.

- Avec une pause entre les deux ?

Aro était sincèrement surpris, comme nous l'avions été quand elle nous avait dit ça à Forks. Ça semblait vraiment être extraordinaire, de sa mémoire de vampire il n'avait jamais entendu pareille chose. _Ça confirme peut-être…_ Et là il s'arrêta. Ça confirmerait quoi ? J'en fus très perplexe.

- Non, continua Bella. Je ne suis pas revenue dans la réalité. La première m'a entrainée dans le présent et la deuxième dans le futur. Je ne sais pas situer exactement quand pour la dernière ni où pour la première.

_Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant…_ Décidément Aro commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Bella n'est pas un animal de foire. Je voyais qu'il la considérait comme plus que ça, il l'aimait sincèrement, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Elle semblait être un trophée.

- Et que contenaient ces visions exactement ?

Une nouvelle fois Marcus avait pris la parole. Il s'interrogeait sincèrement et n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Il était juste las du comportement puéril d'Aro et colérique de Caius.

- Difficile à expliquer. Enfin non, pas à expliquer mais à entendre. Je veux bien vous en parler mais j'émets une condition. Personne ne doit m'interrompre avant que j'aie entièrement terminé. Si l'un de vous le fait, je m'arrêterai définitivement et vous n'obtiendrez plus rien de moi.

Ils furent tous étonnés par le comportement de Bella. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi indépendante, sure d'elle et tranchante. Pour eux elle avait toujours été ce vampire fragile, portant un fardeau sur le cœur, qui fait sans rechigner ce qu'on lui demande. Moi je savais qui était la vraie Bella. La déterminée, têtue et réfléchie. Elle savait certainement que ce qu'elle allait dire ferait l'effet d'une bombe, au moins sur Caius et qu'elle allait avoir du mal à obtenir leur attention jusqu'au bout. Ils opinèrent sans dire un mot, montrant ainsi que le message était passé.

- Voilà. La première vision, dans le présent, me mena dans une pièce assez spacieuse. Trois hommes entrèrent et parlèrent entre eux. Ils parlaient en Français, et vu les paysages extérieurs il est possible que ma vision ait effectivement eu lieu en France. Ils parlaient d'une bataille, d'une grande offensive et d'entrainement en vue de cette offensive. A mesure de la conversation je compris que l'offensive était dirigée contre Volterra, contre nous. Et je compris aussi qu'ils étaient des loups-garous, des enfants de la Lune.

Je ne retranscrirai pas les pensées de Caius qui réunissaient un condensé d'insultes en un tas de langues différentes, dont certaines qui m'étaient inconnues. Je vis Bella faire un coup d'œil en direction de Jasper qui comprit immédiatement le message. Il envoya une onde de calme sur toute l'assemblée pour permettre à Bella de continuer sans bain de sang, enfin façon de parler.

- Ils sont déterminés. Le futur que j'ai vu concernait la bataille. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que l'intégralité des vampires habitant Volterra et la bataille va être un véritable massacre.

Ainsi j'avais raison. Son inquiétude était fondée à cause de l'issue de la bataille. Les trois vampires millénaires se figèrent. Jamais ils n'auraient pu envisager pareille chose. Ils ne remettaient toutefois pas la parole de Bella en doute. Ce fut évidemment Caius qui perdit son calme le premier. Il venait de se rappeler de sa propre bataille contre ce loup-garou, et il est effectivement vrai qu'il avait eu de la chance ce jour là.

- Nous devons les arrêter ! Ils doivent disparaitre une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Je n'ai pas terminé Caius. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois je vais vous demander de me laisser finir.

La réponse de Bella avait été immédiate. Elle s'attendait à l'intervention de Caius et avait agi en conséquence. Sa voix avait été tranchante, sèche et pleine d'autorité. Je fus cette fois-ci moi-même surpris car je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi. En tous cas cela eu l'effet de calmer Caius pour qu'elle puisse continuer tranquillement.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais les enfants de la Lune dans une vision. Je les avais déjà vus dans mon rêve fait alors que j'étais humaine. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, et je me souviens encore du sentiment de révolte qui m'avait habité à l'époque. (1) Si vous comptez les exterminer, ce sera sans moi et vous ignorerez quand et où ils comptent attaquer, de même que certains éléments qui vous sont primordiales pour gagner. L'un d'eux a dit quelque chose de vrai dans la vision se situant dans le présent. Ils ne sont pas plus monstres que nous, au contraire. Ils ne se transforment qu'une nuit par mois, nous nous sommes ainsi constamment pour l'éternité. Vous pouvez dire qu'au moins nous nous contrôlons mais ce serait faux. Quel effort devez-vous fournir en ce moment même pour ne pas sauter sur Jacob ? Pensez-vous que vous y seriez arrivés si vous n'aviez pas des siècles d'expérience ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de déterminer si une race doit s'éteindre ou non, et cette bataille n'aurait jamais eu lieu si vous n'aviez pas pensé le contraire. C'est une bataille de désespoir. Ce n'est même pas un sentiment de vengeance qui les habite, mais juste un instinct ultime de survie. Et aujourd'hui, quoi que l'on fasse cette bataille se tiendra, c'est inévitable. Je veux bien vous aider à vous y préparer, mais je refuse que ce soit fait dans le but d'anéantir toute trace de loup-garou. Je sais que je dois vous choquer Caius et je m'en excuse. Je connais votre répulsion, mais aujourd'hui il faut considérer les choses autrement.

Alors là, elle n'avait pas seulement cloué le bec de Caius, mais de toute l'assemblée. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir et une fois de plus je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être vraiment surpris. Carlisle était abasourdi par la sagesse des propos de Bella. _Tu as de la chance qu'elle t'ait choisi Edward, des femmes comme ça il n'y en a vraiment pas beaucoup, _m'adressa-t-il par la pensée. Et il avait raison à un point inimaginable. Je ne pus me sentir que fier d'être son élu. Marcus fut tout aussi impressionné. Pas seulement par sa sagesse mais son aplomb. Il avait vécu ce siècle à ses côtés et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle pourrait avoir le courage de parler ainsi avec autant d'assurance et même de charisme. A ce moment précis elle n'avait rien à envier à Jasper.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper de leur côté jubilaient. Ils adoraient de plus en plus la « petite Bella » qui avait vraiment du cran. Ils savaient toutefois que la réaction de Caius pouvait être dangereuse. Effectivement, ce dernier était sur le point d'exploser et les ondes de Jasper ne pouvaient plus faire grand-chose. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles que Bella puisse faire preuve de tant « d'impudence ». Il commençait déjà à imaginer toutes les manières pour contraindre Bella à faire ce qu'il voulait et si Jasper ne m'avait pas aidé à ce moment précis je me serais jeté sur lui.

- On peut te contraindre à coopérer Bella !

- Si vous faites ça, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, quelque soient les conséquences. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi en venant. Vous avez devant vous les seuls moyens de pression contre moi et j'ai failli faire en sorte de les semer route. Cependant, même s'ils sont toute ma vie et qu'il leur arrivait du mal je ne coopèrerai pas. J'irai immédiatement les rejoindre et plus jamais vous ne pourriez vous servir de moi. Je sais que je dois vous choquer, je me doute que vous devez vous sentir trahis après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais je ne changerai pas d'opinion.

Je vis vite que Bella avait eu du mal à dire ça. Admettre que même pour nous sauver elle ne ferait rien avait dû la déchirer. Cependant je la comprenais et je l'admirais car je n'étais pas certain qu'à sa place j'aurais été capable de prendre une telle décision. Mais c'était elle qui avait raison. La situation était très grave, beaucoup trop pour être prise à la légère. Nous comptions énormément pour elle, mais là les conséquences étaient bien trop importantes pour ne penser qu'à notre petite personne.

Aro bloquait ses pensées. Il s'efforçait de penser à la situation sans y penser, c'était vraiment très frustrant. Il ne voulait pas que j'entende ses pensées. Il aurait pu demander à Bella de le mettre sous son bouclier mais ça aurait attiré la suspicion.

Ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est qu'il n'était pas choqué ou étonné plus que ça par les paroles de Bella. Comme s'il s'y attendait. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien. Il était une énigme, mais je pris conscience en tous cas qu'il était véritablement calculateur. Beaucoup trop. Il réfléchit ensuite à la réponse à donner à Bella. Savoir ce qu'il devait faire de ces révélations.

- C'est grave tout ce que tu viens de dire Bella. Personne n'avait entendu parler de cette révolte jusqu'alors. Tu ne veux pas que nous réduisions à néant les loups-garous et je m'efforce de voir le monde à travers tes yeux pour te comprendre. Quand bien même nous promettions de ne pas le faire, que proposes-tu ? Tu sembles dire que la bataille est inévitable. Quel autre choix avons-nous ?

Je devais reconnaitre que sa question était la seule qui nous permettrait de sortir de l'impasse. Bella réfléchit à la réponse avant de la formuler, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Jasper avait senti un élan de panique émaner d'elle, comme si elle redoutait à avoir y répondre.

- Je ne sais plus Aro. Tout est arrivé si vite. Je sais que pour moi il est inconcevable que Volterra se fasse massacrer. Mais il est tout aussi inconcevable que le massacre se fasse dans l'autre sens. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution tierce. Il y a une chose aussi qu'il faut que vous compreniez. Personne d'autre que nous ne doit être au courant pour l'instant, je dis bien personne. Ils ont _certainement_ des espions qui les renseignent un minimum, ils ne se risqueraient pas d'arriver sans information. Tant que vous gardez secret le fait que vous êtes au courant vous protégez Volterra.

« Certainement », sous-entendu qu'il y en a et qu'elle le sait. Tout le monde fut d'accord sur le principe de garder le secret. Ne pas faire savoir que nous savions pouvait être un atout très important voire décisif.

- Bella. Je te comprends et partage ton opinion, intervint Marcus. Mais il faut que tu trouves une solution si tu veux que ces massacres soient évités. Il est possible que toi seule aies la réponse. Tu as ma confiance et je te suivrai mais il faut que tu nous montres qu'il y a vraiment une autre solution. Sinon nous devons nous préparer à leur arrivée.

Caius espérait – et était même certain – qu'elle ne trouverait pas de solution. Moi en revanche j'avais confiance en elle et je savais qu'elle y arriverait. Marcus se montrait une fois de plus sage et réfléchi. Il envisageait les choses objectivement en fait. Dommage que cette sagesse ne soit pas partagée par ses confrères.

- Tu partages son opinion ?, s'insurgea Caius. Nous parlons de loups-garous là ! Ces monstres incapables de se contrôler !

La haine prenait le dessus, ce qui était très mauvais. Caius était sur le point d'exiger à ce qu'on nous arrête tous pour haute trahison. Il avançait une fois de plus son argument. Je vis en même temps son souvenir. Oui, ils semblaient incapables de se contrôler. Et nous, nous allions avoir de gros ennuis.

* * *

_(1) Rappel : Référence à _Doute_ où j'avais intervenir des loups-garous, un en fait qui était le dernier représentant de son espèce ^^ Pas très important de toute façon._


	27. 25 : Charisme caché

_Ce chapitre est arrivé très vite, si bien que je suis certaine que certains d'entre vous vont lire les deux derniers chapitres coup sur coup lol. C'est la fin du Conseil. Je vais m'atteler maintenant dans les chapitres suivants, jusqu'à celui de la bataille, de détailler l'état de Bella d'un point de vue extérieur, pour montrer les changements qui s'opèrent en elle. Je continuerai également évidemment de m'intéresser à Aro ^^ Je vous ai remis dans ce chapitre les deux visions de Bella que j'ai littéralement copié-collé pour vous les rappeler. J'ai pensé qu'elles étaient suffisamment importantes pour les remettre dans ce POV. Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_

_**Galswinthe **: Comme tu le vois le chapitre est arrivé très vite lol. J'ai été un peu moins méchante dans la découpe cette fois-ci !_

_**Time Tell Will** : Mais oui je te le dédicacerai puisque je le ferai pour toi XD Va falloir que j'y réfléchisse même lol. En effet la conversation s'approche, bientôt tu sauras tout ! La classe !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25. Charisme caché**

*******

_- Tu partages son opinion ?, s'insurgea Caius. Nous parlons de loups-garous là ! Ces monstres incapables de se contrôler !_

_La haine prenait le dessus, ce qui était très mauvais. Caius était sur le point d'exiger à ce qu'on nous arrête tous pour haute trahison. Il avançait une fois de plus son argument. Je vis en même temps son souvenir. Oui, ils semblaient incapables de se contrôler. Et nous, nous allions avoir de gros ennuis. _

- Détrompez-vous Caius. Ils peuvent se contrôler sinon ils n'essaieraient pas d'attaquer. Ils seront parfaitement maîtres d'eux-mêmes lors de l'attaque, ils ont fait de leur faiblesse une grande force.

Imaginez onze vampires en état de choc et vous visualiserez la scène. La révélation de Bella fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle affirmait haut et fort que ce que soutenait Caius depuis des millénaires était faux. Oups. Tout le monde était perplexe cette fois-ci. Etait-il vraiment possible que les loups-garous aient appris à se contrôler ? Si oui, comment ?

- Ils savent se contrôler ?

Aro commençait à paniquer à son tour. Déjà un loup-garou ne sachant pas se contrôler est dangereux, mais s'il est maître de ses mouvements c'est une des pires nouvelles qu'elle pouvait apporter.

- Oui. L'entrainement dont je vous ai parlé précédemment concernait cela. Ils se contrôleront parfaitement, pourront parler. Ils agiront comme des humains avec la force des loups-garous. Ça peut être un grand avantage.

- En quoi ?

- En vue d'une trêve. S'ils savent se contrôler il n'y a plus de raison pour les exterminer Caius. Votre attaque date de plusieurs siècles. Autrefois on pouvait comprendre pourquoi vous vouliez les faire disparaitre, mais si dorénavant ils sont maîtres de leurs moyens lors de leur transformation ils ne sont pas plus dangereux que nous concernant le secret. Il pourrait suffire de parler avec eux.

Forcément. Cela coulait de source et paraissait si simple rien qu'à en parler. Oui, sauf que la réalité est parfois toute autre. Je ne voulais pas douter de Bella, mais là quand même… Nous partagions notre scepticisme à l'unanimité, tellement que même Carlisle qui s'était tu depuis le début prit la parole.

- N'est-ce pas un peu utopique Bella ? Je crois en la bonté, tu le sais. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un monde où tout est parfait. S'ils sont capables de battre Volterra pourquoi est-ce qu'ils accepteraient ?

- On peut inverser les tendances. On pourrait les laisser venir tout en nous préparant. On pourrait faire en sorte d'être bien plus nombreux qu'eux pour leur montrer que cette proposition n'est pas empoisonnée, que ce n'est pas juste pour sauver notre peau. Il sera alors libre à eux d'accepter ou non.

Je vis qu'à mesure qu'elle parlait elle formait sa propre pensée. Elle nous proposait peut-être finalement cette troisième solution, celle où tout n'aurait pas à finir dans un bain de sang. Mais j'avais encore envie de penser que c'était utopique. Si réellement c'était un combat du dernier espoir, ils ne laisseraient certainement pas envoler leur chance. Comment faire la différence entre réalité et optimisme dans le cas présent ?

- Et s'ils ne le font pas ?

- Alors ils auront choisi leur destin et je ne m'opposerai pas à la bataille. Je veux qu'ils aient le choix. C'est peut-être la troisième solution. Mais dans ce cas là il faut que vous me promettiez de bonne foi que vous respecterez leur choix également et que vous les laisserez partir s'ils acceptent la proposition.

Le choix. C'était finalement ce qui guidait nos vies. Les choix que nous faisions. Intervenir ou non. Préférer avancer ou reculer. Se lever le matin ou rester au lit.

Elle venait cependant de parler d'une proposition. Jusqu'à maintenant dans son discours c'était un peu sous-entendu, mais là elle devenait réelle. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Cependant Caius était encore trop énervé pour penser à cela, et Aro… il était perdu dans des divagations n'ayant ni queue ni tête pour moi. Il s'était aussi fait la réflexion à propos du choix qu'elle souhaitait apporter. Une phrase m'avait frappé. _Peut-être est-ce sa base… le choix._ Je n'avais pas compris cette phrase, disons encore moins que les autres. Aro devenait véritablement une énigme pour moi. Quant à Marcus, il était le seul à suivre véritablement. Ce fut donc lui qui releva la question de la proposition.

- Quelle serait-elle _exactement_ cette proposition Bella ?

- La vie sauve contre leur contrôle lors de leur transformation et plus aucune morsure pour en créer de nouveaux qui ne sauraient se contrôler. En fait la vie sauve contre l'assurance qu'ils préserveront secrète leur existence contre les humains car outre leur violence c'est la deuxième chose que l'on craint une fois par mois, qu'un humain apprenne véritablement leur existence. Comme ça vous n'aurez plus à entendre parler d'eux et ils auraient la vie sauve.

Un compromis parfait. Oui, à l'entendre cela paraissait tellement évident ! Mais est-ce qu'ils l'accepteraient pour autant ? Rien n'était moins sur.

Caius faillit sauter à la gorge de Bella. Il se retint de justesse. Il fulminait contre elle car elle avait réponse à tout. Elle trouvait la troisième solution, puis elle trouvait un compromis qu'il était difficile de refuser puisqu'il contrait tous les griefs des uns et des autres. En bref, un coup de génie dont il se serait vraiment bien passé.

Marcus de son côté était satisfait de la proposition que Bella venait de faire. Il y reconnaissait de la sagesse et surtout voyait en elle une résolution de conflit sans combat plausible, ou au moins envisageable. Comme tous les membres de ma famille il était impressionné. C'est vrai que Bella nous étonnait de minute en minute. On pensait tout savoir d'elle pourtant elle repoussait les frontières de l'imaginable à chaque seconde, si bien que personne n'osait vraiment parler de peur de se trouver bête à côté d'elle.

Aro… Aro adora la proposition. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, l'esprit de cet homme est un véritable mystère, même pour moi. Peut-être parce qu'il imaginait déjà l'issue de la confrontation. Peut-être. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à déchiffrer véritablement ses pensées. C'était encore plus frustrant qu'avec Bella !

- Ce compromis me conviendrait, confirma Aro. Caius mon ami, nous devrions faire confiance à Bella. De toute façon pour nous ce ne serait que bénéfique. S'ils sont incapables de se contrôler ou qu'ils n'acceptent pas notre proposition nous serons prêts pour répliquer.

Caius fit un bond devant ces paroles. Il savait quelle serait la réponse de Marcus face à ce qui avait déjà été dit mais il avait espéré qu'Aro se montre « _plus raisonnable »_. Il se sentait véritablement trahi. Et tout ça à cause « _d'un jeune vampire insignifiante qui veut jouer son intéressante_ ». Sa colère redoubla suite à l'intervention de Marcus.

- Je suis également de cet avis.

- Moi non ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ce sont des monstres par nature !

Il voyait qu'il perdait la bataille. Je compris alors que ce n'était pas seulement de la haine qui l'animait. C'était une véritable phobie. Comme la peur des araignées ou du vide pour les humains. Lui sa plus grande peur était celle des loups-garous. Bon, il allait falloir que nous fassions très attention à Jacob, on ne savait jamais.

- Et nous, nous sommes quoi Caius ?

Bella avait posé sa question très calmement. Cela contrastait énormément avec la panique de Caius. Sa question eut l'effet escompté – je suppose – car elle choqua toute l'assemblée. Je savais qu'elle disait la vérité, nous étions des monstres. J'avais cependant du mal à attribuer ce qualificatif à la femme que j'aime ou même à ma famille. Elle reprit afin de s'expliquer.

- En quoi sommes-nous supérieurs à eux ? Tout comme nous ils n'ont pas choisi d'être ainsi. Tout comme eux nous devons faire des efforts considérables pour préserver le secret. Tout comme nous ils ont dû apprendre à se contrôler pour être un minimum civilisés. Tout comme eux quand nous chassons nos sens et notre instinct prennent le dessus sur notre raison. Alors en quoi sont-ils plus des monstres que nous ?

J'avais eu l'impression d'assister à un match de ping-pong. Elle renvoyait la balle d'un camp à l'autre et finalement était arrivée à un égalité. Elle prit quelques secondes pour que tout le monde, et surtout l'auditoire qu'elle devait convaincre, assimile toutes ces informations.

Marcus était encore d'accord avec Bella. Si je ne lisais pas dans sa tête et que je n'y voyais pas de sagesse, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il suivait facilement les arguments qu'on lui présentait du moment qu'il y avait une bonne élocution. Caius fulminait toujours mais commençait à se calmer peu à peu. Aro suivait avec attention le discours de Bella.

- Et puis Caius, qui sommes-nous pour pouvoir décider de la vie ou de la mort de tout un groupe que nous ne connaissons pas. Depuis que je suis parmi vous je n'ai vu que justice. Parfois il y avait de la manipulation, souvent il y avait des non-dits et des faux-semblants mais vous ne punissiez presque jamais sans raison. Les fois où vous le faisiez c'est que vous vous étiez laissé emportés dans vos émotions. Les lois que vous avez instaurées ont toutes un même but : la préservation de la tranquillité. Vous êtes tous craints et respectés. Craints parce que vous avez le pouvoir de faire appliquer les lois. Respectés parce que ces lois sont faites pour le bien général. Les humains diraient le maintien de l'ordre public. Condamner à mort tous les loups-garous alors qu'ils peuvent maintenant se contrôler serait un acte n'ayant aucun sens, aucune justice. Que voulez-vous vraiment Caius ? Agir par crainte et par vengeance ou agir raisonnablement ?

Définitivement, elle n'avait rien à envier à Jazz. Elle leur avait renvoyé leurs propres mots à la figure en les tournants à son avantage sans les détourner de leur signification originelle. Que pouvaient-ils répliquer à pareil discours ? Tout en les brossant dans le sens du poil elle les avait coincés.

Cette fois-ci, Marcus était très amusé. Il avait aussi remarqué la brillante élocution de Bella. Caius se sentit désarmé et je vis dans sa tête qu'il rendait les armes malgré lui voyant qu'elle répliquerait toujours à chaque argument qu'il pouvait avancer. Aro, alors que j'aurais pensé qu'il se serait senti fier, ou en colère d'être coincé ainsi, selon l'humeur je suppose, était mal à l'aise. Comme s'il prenait conscience du pouvoir de Bella. Pas son bouclier ou ses visions, mais le pouvoir de parvenir à ses fins. Et à ses propres fins, pas à celle des autres. Depuis le début Bella n'avait pas lâché une once de terrain et maintenant elle recueillait la victoire totale. Tous les arguments des uns et des autres avaient été vains.

- Très bien je crois que nous avons un accord Bella. Tu nous donnes toutes les informations qui sont en ta possession et en échange nous te faisons la promesse de leur faire la proposition. Mieux encore, pour être certains de dire exactement ce qu'il faut, tu pourras la faire toi-même si tu le désires.

Aro l'avait coincée à son tour. Elle devait être là lors de la bataille. Connaissant Bella elle ne comptait certainement pas sécher, mais c'était une manière de lui dire qu'elle devrait assumer ses opinions jusqu'au bout. Du moins c'était le raisonnement que n'importe qui pouvait faire.

De mon côté, je vis qu'Aro voulait _vraiment_ que Bella soit là lors de la bataille. Sa présence semblait être indispensable, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à déterminer véritablement le pourquoi du comment.

- Ai-je votre parole à tous ?

Tour à tour ils confirmèrent leur promesse. Jasper sentit un élément de panique émaner de Bella. Je ne compris que quand elle prit à nouveau la parole.

- Très bien. Je vais vous aider mais j'ai une confession à faire avant.

- Une confession ?, demanda Aro un sourcil relevé.

Un autre secret ?, pensai-je de mon côté. Bella semblait effectivement regorger de secrets. Tant que je ne serai jamais certain de la connaitre entièrement. Mais là pour qu'elle panique il n'était pas petit.

- Oui. Il y a quelque chose que je cache depuis des années. J'ai appris à maitriser mon bouclier plus que ce que j'avais dit. Je ne le maitrise pas suffisamment pour pouvoir le retirer pour qu'Aro lise en moi, je le jure. Une partie de moi se le refuse et je ne peux lutter contre cela. Mais je peux malgré tout le retirer momentanément en d'autres circonstances. Edward lit les pensées. Je peux retirer mon bouclier le temps que je lui montre ma vision s'il l'accepte.

Elle pouvait retirer son bouclier ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? Ah oui, Aro. Aro l'aurait su au moindre contact. Elle était très gênée car elle me demandait indirectement de me laisser toucher par Aro afin de servir de facteur pour la vision. En fait, je n'avais rien à cacher véritablement. Plus maintenant en fait. Juste ces dernières minutes de discussion où je m'étais fait des commentaires sur tout, et puis ce n'était pas si grave finalement. De toute façon, cela ne changerait rien.

Je souris alors à Bella pour la rassurer et lui montrer que j'avais compris ce qu'elle demandait. Et puis j'étais heureux en un sens. Pour la première fois j'allais entendre ses pensées. Par contre elle sembla troublée de son côté. Je ne cherchai toutefois pas à trouver pourquoi, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Je la vis se concentrer.

_Allez Bella, vides-toi l'esprit, tu l'as déjà fait._ Je sursautai, surpris d'entendre sa voix même si je l'attendais. C'était des plus agréables je devais l'avouer. Je me concentrai à mon tour sur cette voix pour ne rien manquer. Je reçus alors sa vision telle qu'elle l'avait vécu. Je n'étais plus Edward Masen Cullen mais j'étais Bella au moment où elle avait eu ces visions. J'étais ses gestes, ses pensées, ses réflexions.

_Je ne suis pas dans le passé. Je suis dans le présent._

_J'observe l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve. Une grande pièce, assez spacieuse. Je ne sais pas où, mais je ne pense pas être aux Etats-Unis. Trois personnes rentrent. Elles ne parlent pas Anglais. Je reconnais que c'est du Français. Non, je ne reconnais pas, je comprends. J'ai fait bien des études de langues mais je me suis refusée voilà un siècle de refaire du Français. Ça me rappelait trop Edward. Pourtant je comprends tout, toutes les subtilités sans exception, comme si cette langue avait été ma langue maternelle. _

_- Bon, alors ça se précise ?_

_- Oui. On arrive à les réunir tous. Nous n'en aurons plus pour très longtemps. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se précise ? _

_- Vous êtes surs qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ? J'ai entendu dire que plus d'un ont des pouvoirs spéciaux. Peut-être certains ont-ils le don de prémonition…_

_- Je me suis renseigné dessus il y a déjà quelque temps. Nous avons un ou deux espions très bien placés. En effet deux ont un don de ce genre. Deux femelles. La première cependant ne peut pas nous voir. La deuxième ne maitrise absolument pas son don et n'est qu'un jouet. Non, nous n'avons vraiment rien à craindre de ce côté._

_- Bon, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle._

_Je crois qu'ils parlaient d'Alice et de moi. Mais pourquoi Alice ne pourrait pas les voir ?_

_- Et les entrainements se passent bien ?_

_- Encore des difficultés de contrôle pour certains mais ça va de mieux en mieux. Au moins nous aurons réussi ça ! Nous prouvons que nous ne sommes pas que des monstres incontrôlables comme ils veulent le faire croire. _

_- Je pense que malgré cela nous n'avons aucune chance._

_- Si nous ne faisons rien maintenant, nous allons tous mourir. Cela fait des siècles que nous sommes traqués, il est temps de renverser la tendance. Plus on attend, moins on a de chance. Ils sont des monstres tout le temps eux, ils tuent quotidiennement. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent se contrôler ? Oh non ! Seule une petite élite le peut, et encore je suis sûr qu'ils ne disent pas tout. Nous, nous ne sommes dangereux qu'occasionnellement pourtant nous sommes pourchassés. Et encore ! Ils sont tellement lâches qu'ils attendent que l'on redevienne vulnérable pour nous tuer. C'est maintenant ou jamais pour arrêter ça. Nous n'en ressortirons peut-être pas vainqueurs, mais nous pouvons leur faire très mal._

_Je suivais cette conversation tout en étant terrorisée. Ils préparaient d'une attaque d'envergure contre les Volturi, enfin je crois. Mais pourquoi ? Qui sont-i… Bon sang ! J'avais oublié une partie de mon rêve ! La toute fin ! Des loups-garous… Les enfants de la Lune ! (_1_) Oui, tout colle. Le fait qu'ils soient exterminés, le difficile contrôle, leur transformation occasionnelle…_

_- La seule chance que nous ayons tient à la surprise. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes extrêmement forts. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'aiment pas nous attaquer quand nous sommes transformés. Si nous attaquons tous ensembles ils auront beaucoup de mal. Ils sont nombreux en Italie, mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour nous faire face entièrement. S'ils ignorent notre visite, ils n'auront pas le temps d'appeler du renfort. Nous avons au moins une chance de réduire à néant ceux qui ont prononcé notre mort._

_- Nous serons d'autant plus pourchassés, ne te voile pas la face._

_- Je le sais, ils voudront se venger. Mais nous aurons malgré tout gagné. Ils ont trop tendance à se croire les maîtres du monde. Ils ont juste oublié de prendre en considération ce qui n'est pas eux. Et puis même les humains, ils sont bien contents de les trouver, ne serait-ce que pour manger et fabriquer ce dont ils ont besoin. Ils sont comme des charognes._

_Je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme supérieure aux humains, bien au contraire. Mais il faut avouer que sans eux, nous les vampires ne serions rien, on a besoin d'eux pour ne pas avoir à faire tout ce qu'ils font. _

_Il fallait que je sorte de cette vision pour prévenir Aro. Il saura quoi faire. J'espère. En même temps, j'étais toujours en accord avec mon rêve. De quel droit exterminons-nous toute une race ? Nous trouverions ça inimaginable si cela concernait les vampires, si les rôles étaient inversés. Que faire alors ? Je ne peux pas les laisser attaquer Volterra sans rien faire !_

_Ma vision se trouble à nouveau. Je vais enfin retrouver la réalité._

_Ça y est, je vois à nouveau. Pourtant je ne suis pas chez Jacob, je ne suis pas à Forks. Non, cette fois-ci je suis en Italie. Je reconnais les paysages. Nous sommes à quelques kilomètres de Volterra. Il fait nuit. Je sais que je suis dans le futur. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je suis dans le futur._

_Je vois tous les vampires de Volterra, tous sans exception. En première ligne Alec et Jane. Ils entourent Aro, Caius et Marcus. Les épouses sont un peu en retrait, mais ils sont tous habillés en tenue de combat. Même elles. Je me tourne et vois des loups-garous arriver. Les enfants de la lune. Bon sang ! Combien sont-ils ainsi ? Ils sont presque deux fois plus nombreux que le nombre de vampires présents… Ce sera un véritable massacre. Les vampires n'en ressortiront pas vivants. Volterra allait tomber. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir la suite pour le savoir. _

_C'est incroyable. Les loups-garous semblent vraiment disciplinés. Ils sont maîtres de leurs gestes, de leurs pensées. De leur faiblesse ils en ont tiré toute leur force. Je ne me suis jamais battue contre eux, mais si effectivement les vampires préféraient attendre qu'ils soient redevenus humains pour les tuer, soit c'est de la flemmardise croisée avec de la lâcheté, soit c'est qu'ils sont vraiment très fort. Si je compare avec les Quileute, je pencherai pour une grande force avec peut-être un peu de lâcheté quand même. _

_Ils s'observent, se testent. C'est au premier qui fera le moindre faux-pas. Aro prend alors la parole._

_- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire une bataille. Nous savons tous où ça va mener. Même si vous gagniez aujourd'hui, vous seriez ensuite exterminés par tous les vampires qui se trouvent sur cette planète._

_Parce que le loup-garou sera capable de parler ? C'est vraiment impressionnant. J'aurais aimé apprendre ça dans d'autres circonstances mais oui c'est vraiment impressionnant. Effectivement un loup-garou prit la parole à son tour._

_- Je n'en suis pas aussi sur, vous voyez. Votre race semble ne pas être très solidaire. Ils ne vous obéissaient que par crainte. Non, vous êtes seuls, et vous allez tous mourir. Vous le savez pertinemment sinon vous ne vous abaisseriez pas à négocier avec nous. Je sais que ça doit vous dégouter. Je dois avouer que cette humiliation est particulièrement jouissive. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de la signification des mots « mort » et « Enfer » car c'est tout ce qui vous attend._

_Et sous mon cri de désespoir, le loup-garou qui parlait depuis tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il faisait partie de ceux que j'avais vu dans ma vision précédente, sauta au cou de mon créateur. _

Bella remit son bouclier. Je fus en état de choc au tout début. Tout d'abord à cause de l'expérience. Je comprenais mieux l'état dans lequel elle s'était réveillée. C'était incroyable. Les loups-garous étaient très différents de celui du souvenir de Caius. Ils étaient… humanisés en fait. Ils avaient réussi à faire ressortir leur caractère humain. En un sens cela me mit un peu d'espoir. S'ils étaient capables de se contrôler ainsi, le plan de Bella avait des chances de fonctionner.

Je tendis ensuite ma main à Aro. Je vis ensuite mes souvenirs défiler dans sa tête. Il ne s'attarda pas que sur la vision de Bella, mais en fait sur toute ma vie, avec un peu plus d'attention sur les moments où j'étais avec Bella. Quand il lâcha ma main, il me parla par la pensée. _Je comprends mieux maintenant. Et bien mon grand, tu as de la chance car elle t'aime vraiment._

Il observa ensuite tout le monde, les uns après les autres. Il s'arrêta un peu plus sur Jasper. Il avait bien sûr senti les ondes qu'il avait envoyées, mais là il prenait pleinement conscience du potentiel de Jazz mais je dois avouer que cela m'énerva sur le coup. Il le regardait comme une bête de foire. Cependant cet énervement n'était rien comparé à celui que j'ai éprouvé quand il s'est intéressé à Alice. Les pouvoirs de Bella et d'Alice combinés pouvaient les rendre invincibles à toutes attaques.

Mais ce fut Jacob qui eut « l'honneur » d'avoir le plus d'attention. Il l'observa avec curiosité, mais une curiosité saine dirons-nous. Il ne comptait pas lui faire du mal, il était juste très curieux et étonné. Cette constatation me détendit de mon côté.

- Très intéressant, beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais. Vous n'aviez pas introduit entièrement notre invité.

Tout le monde s'inquiéta de ces paroles et se tourna vers moi. Mon calme leur montra toutefois qu'il n'y avait pas lieu à s'inquiéter. Aro le confirma aussitôt, s'étant aperçu de la tension qui venait d'apparaitre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Il ne lui fera fait aucun mal. Je suis juste curieux. Vous joindrez vous à nous ?

- Je protègerai Bella.

Jacob avait tout dit en trois mots. Là où Bella aurait besoin d'aide il serait là. Il n'était toutefois pas un vassal, en tous cas pas un des Volturi. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Bella était très touchée de la réponse de son ami. Quand comprendrait-t-elle qu'il y avait je ne sais combien de personnes qui seraient prêts à déplacer des montagnes pour elle ?

- Très bien ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous préparer. Bella, j'aimerais que tu essaies de déterminer quand cette bataille aura lieu. Je sais que ce n'est pas aisé pour toi mais je suis certain que tu y arriveras.

- Bien Aro. Je vais essayer.

Elle savait que c'était important. Toutefois ses visions étaient toujours aussi difficiles à avoir. Le choix n'était pas un élément déclencheur comme Alice. Il avait autre chose à coup sur.

- Quant à vous tous, vous êtes les bienvenus. Carlisle je suis heureux de te retrouver et je suis heureux de rencontrer toute ta famille, d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que bientôt nous feront partie tous d'une même famille par alliance.

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il venait de m'autoriser de demander la main à Bella. D'accord, je l'avais trouvé calculateur, mais en ce moment précis je ne pus qu'être soulagé d'être accepté. Trop de temps avait tardé et je refusais d'être à nouveau séparé d'elle. J'allais demander en mariage ma Bella dès que possible.


	28. 26 : Appartenance mutuelle

_Mea culpa. Je sais ce chapitre arrive tard aujourd'hui. J'avoue, je suis sortie hier soir et je suis allée au cinéma cet aprèm avec mon homme, ce qui est quand même un programme fort agréable. Du coup je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais voilà le chapitre ! Autant ce passage dans le POV de Bella avait été essentiellement sous le signe du stress, autant sous le POV d'Edward je l'ai fait sous le signe de l'amour._

_**Dédice à Time Tell Will **(je tiens à ma vie) puisque j'ai essayé de mettre un peu de romantisme à sa demande. Je suis désolée, la fatigue était présente dans ma tête (bah oui, voilà ce que c'est que de faire la fête !) je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit super réussi, mais bon on fait avec lol. Surtout que ma soirée d'hier ne m'a pas aidé à me mettre dans le bain, c'était l'anniversaire d'un ami de la fac. Thème : 20 ans de fantasmes. Donc forcément.... Bon j'arrête mes bêtises, bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

**Galswinthe **: Toujours pas méchante, je te préviens tout de suite lol. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Voici la fameuse demande en mariage. Prête ? Ready, steady, goooooooo !_

_**Cbihi **: Oui, répétitif c'est sur mais bon je pense que ça faisait du bien de la remettre la vision. Voici qui devrait de réveiller de la monotonie !_

_**Time Tell Will** : Tu me fais presque peur tu le sais ça ? XD Toujours contente d'avoir ton roman lol. Tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse ! J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir lol._

_**m&m** : Je te remerci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les deux POV et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite !_

_**Patricia **: Merci pour tes deux reviews lol. Oui il va pouvoir lui demander, et voici concrètement comment ça va se faire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26. Appartenance mutuelle**

*******

Les heures qui suivirent eurent plus attrait à la logistique. Bella nous mena d'abord à ses appartements privés. C'était simple, et je fus à la fois surpris et heureux d'y voir un magnifique piano. Ainsi elle s'était rabattue aussi sur lui pendant toutes ces années. Sans le savoir nous étions toujours connectés par la musique.

Elle fit en sorte que chaque couple ait un appartement convenable aussi pour se loger et surtout pour que Jacob soit à côté du sien. Elle avait raison de prendre de telles mesures de précaution car il n'était vraiment pas bien vu au sein de Volterra. Tant qu'il restait près de nous il ne craignait rien, il fallait juste qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Seule ma capacité à lire les pensées pouvait véritablement le protéger puisqu'Alice ne pouvait pas le voir.

On aurait pu penser qu'après autant de stress avec la réunion que nous venions d'avoir nous serions soulagés. Il n'en était rien, l'air devenait peu à peu irrespirable. Tout le monde pensait aux conséquences. Le pire fut Alice qui se torturait l'esprit car elle ne voyait rien, même Emmett et Rosalie commençaient à anticiper la suite.

Au bout d'un moment la tension éclata avec Alice qui ne tenait plus. Elle s'en prit au pauvre Jazz qui encaissa le tout sans rien dire car il savait que son épouse avait besoin d'évacuer. Bella était gênée de tout ça, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de tenter de faire une diversion.

- Alice… Ne t'inquiète pas on va y arriver et puis moi je vais bien réussi à en savoir plus ! Pour l'instant détends-toi. Tiens, que diriez-vous d'une visite guidée du manoir ? A part Carlisle personne ne le connait, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde parut enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter l'énorme manoir légendaire chez les vampires. Alice retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur et Jasper fut soulagé, notant dans un coin de sa tête de remercier Bella à l'occasion. Soudain, j'entendis une voix supplémentaire.

_Profites-en pour scruter les esprits et découvrir les éventuelles taupes… Savoir leur identité peut toujours servir._

Bella avait baissé son bouclier pour me demander ce que je comptais de toute façon déjà faire. J'hochai discrètement la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais bien compris. J'aimais énormément l'entendre, j'espérais qu'un jour elle accepterait de me faire lire ses pensées dans d'autres circonstances.

Nous nous mîmes donc en route pour la visite. Notre groupe fit grand bruit. Je fis en sorte de m'approcher de Bella et de signifier qu'ils avaient largement laissé passé leur chance. En même temps je scrutais les esprits – en tentant de faire abstraction à toutes les pensées salaces des uns et des autres – pour voir si Jacob courait un danger et pour dénicher les taupes comme disait Bella.

J'en entendis une. Enfin, un pour être exact. Un vampire qui semblait se méfier un peu de Bella. Il faudrait faire en sorte qu'elle passe inaperçu à propos de ses pouvoirs au moins. En tous cas il semblait vraiment haïr tous les Volturi et les personnes qui étaient là. Bon à savoir.

Le lieu était splendide. Les connaissances de Bella et de Carlisle se complétaient, et ils nous offrirent à eux une visite guidée mémorable. Même Jacob a été impressionné, même s'il en était d'autant plus dégoûté. De mon côté j'imaginais Bella vivre en ces lieux pendant un siècle. Même si elle méritait pareille splendeur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'était pas elle. Elle était beaucoup plus simple, sans besoin de luxe, naturelle. Ici tout était… trop. Trop grand, trop luxueux, trop majestueux. C'était disproportionné.

Finalement nous nous séparâmes quand tous les esprits furent apaisés par cette visite. Bella et moi avions raccompagné Jacob dans ses appartements où nous avions demandé d'apporter de la nourriture humaine. Nous allions enfin nous retrouver seuls.

Même si nous n'en avions pas besoin, nous nous sommes allongés sur son lit où nous nous sommes perdus dans nos pensées alors que nous étions enlacés. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé de peur de briser cette quiétude qui nous avait désertés depuis qu'elle était partie pour la Push.

Moi je repensais à Aro. Il avait dit que bientôt les familles seraient unies, il m'acceptait donc implicitement. Mais Bella allait-elle m'accepter également et officiellement ? D'accord, elle m'avait attendu un siècle, chérissant un souvenir. Mais parfois les souvenirs sont plus précieux que la réalité. Peut-être allait-elle s'apercevoir qu'elle avait embelli ce souvenir et ne plus finalement vouloir de moi. Après tout je n'étais rien à côté d'elle. Elle était belle, charismatique, décidée, avec un grand pouvoir sur les Volturi grâce à ses dons… En même temps je ne saurais jamais si je ne lui posais pas _la_ question. Celle qui me hante depuis un siècle.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Nos deux voix n'avaient été que des murmures. Je l'avais tirée de ses réflexions mais peut-être que nous n'aurions pas un autre moment de tranquillité comme celui-là.

- Je repensais à Aro tout à l'heure.

- A-t-il été honnête ?

Ah mince je ne voulais arriver à cette discussion, pas avant d'avoir eu celle que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas que la tension ne reprenne. Je choisis alors de répondre brièvement à sa question.

- C'est difficile à dire. Quand il a fait la promesse, je le crois sincèrement oui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais.

- A quoi alors ?

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas, ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins je pourrais choisir tranquillement mes mots. Je me relevai alors en position assise. Je voulais la regarder dans les yeux, me perdre dans ses prunelles. Je n'avais pas peur de ce vide, au contraire je le recherchais.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment approprié mais…

Non, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Elle aurait mérité que je l'emmène dans l'endroit le plus romantique qu'il existe, que j'arrive avec des milliers de roses et une bague digne de ce nom à faire pâlir toutes les fiancées de ce monde, mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre. Trop de fois j'avais attendu. Trop de fois j'avais risqué de la perdre.

- Mais quoi Edward ? Tu m'inquiètes…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Elle était effectivement anxieuse. Je vis que notre couple était certainement la dernière de ses préoccupations, mais tant pis. Il était trop tard pour m'arrêter. J'entendis soudainement des pensées derrière la porte. Tout le monde était là. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher ! Et ce n'était pas fait pour me mettre à l'aise. Alice récitait l'hymne russe en le traduisant en mandarin pour éviter de me montrer ce qui semblait certainement être une vision. S'ils étaient tous derrière, peut-être que j'avais finalement une réelle chance.

Elle s'était redressée à son tour. Je me levai pour aller de l'autre côté du lit, me mettre à genoux devant sa beauté. _Quel est l'homme qui détournerait le regard d'elle sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel ? _disait une chanson française appelée _Belle_. Elle avait certainement été écrite en ayant l'image de Bella en tête.

Je lui pris ensuite ses mains et accrochai mon regard au sien. Maintenant nous avions la même couleur d'yeux, cet or. Signe que nous faisons tout pour ne pas être des monstres.

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait à l'époque et je n'ai eu de cesse de le regretter après m'être fait mordre. Pourtant je voulais le faire mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Aujourd'hui que je t'ai retrouvée je ne veux pas faire la même erreur. A l'époque nous n'avons été ensembles que quelques mois, mais notre amour a été si intense qu'un siècle après nous nous aimions toujours malgré la distance, malgré la certitude que l'autre était mort. Dès que je t'ai rencontrée j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. _The only one_. Tout à l'heure Aro a dit que bientôt les Cullen et les Volturi seront une grande famille par alliance. J'aimerais le croire, j'aimerais que ce soit vrai. Toi seule peux le décider. Isabella Marie Swan, je suis bien en train de vous demander votre main. Accepteriez-vous de m'épouser et de passer l'éternité à mes côtés ? Je crois que nous avons vécu le pire, il ne nous reste plus que le meilleur.

Je la regardai alors. Les pensées des autres ne me parvenaient plus, il n'existait plus que Bella et moi, même si je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils aient tout entendu. Un tourbillon d'émotions passa sur son visage si expressif.

La surprise d'abord. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle déclaration.

La joie. Qui ne serait pas heureux de voir autant d'amour sincère ?

Le doute. J'eus du mal au début à l'interpréter. Avec le recul, je crois qu'elle n'était pas certaine que ce qu'il se passait était bien réel.

De l'amour. Celui qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard. Il semblait être le reflet du mien, et cela m'emplit le cœur d'un bonheur indescriptible.

Enfin, de la certitude. Celle de sa réponse.

- Oui, Edward Masen Cullen, devenir votre épouse sera l'accomplissement de tous mes rêves.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure étranglé. Elle eut du mal à prononcer ces mots sur le coup de l'émotion. De mon côté mon cœur se remit à battre. Pour elle. Car grâce à cette réponse je retrouvais mon humanité. Mes dix-huit ans.

Elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa passionnément. Je lui rendis son geste alors que toute la famille – Jacob compris – entrait dans la chambre pour nous féliciter. Un jour, Bella deviendrait ma femme, ma dame, mon épouse.

*******

Les jours qui suivirent furent un peu plus tendus et incertains. Rares étaient les moments où je laissais Bella seule. Dans ces moments là je déambulais dans le manoir en vue de découvrir qui informait les loups-garous. J'eus finalement la certitude de trois personnes. Tous plus différents les uns que les autres mais ils étaient animés du même but. Détruire les Volturi.

Un matin je la laissai toutefois seule pour aller à Volterra. Il faisait un temps nuageux, et d'après Alice ça allait rester ainsi toute la journée. Je partis donc à la première heure. Je voulais trouver quelque chose de spécial, de très spécial.

Je m'étais renseigné auprès de mes sœurs pour savoir quelle était la plus belle bijouterie de la ville. Elles avaient toutes les deux fait du shopping et je savais sans nul doute qu'elles connaissaient déjà les meilleurs magasins de Volterra. Elles m'en indiquèrent donc une où je me rendis.

Je m'étais habillé bien pour qu'on ne croie pas que je n'avais pas d'argent. Je voulais ce qu'ils avaient de mieux. Pas de plus luxueux, mais de plus délicat, de plus unique comme l'était ma Bella. Je voulais une bague de fiançailles qu'elle pourrait arborer avec la plus grande fierté.

Une vendeuse, la trentaine, m'accueillit. A peine m'avait-elle vu qu'elle fantasmait déjà. J'eus envie de soupirer mais j'allais avoir besoin d'elle pour trouver cette bague. C'est résigné que je lui fis part de ma requête.

- Bonjour. Je voudrais acheter une bague de fiançailles.

Tout de suite son sourire se fana. _Fiancé ou presque. Evidemment. Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi ma vieille ? En plus tu as vu son âge ?_

- Mais bien sur, nous en avons tout un lot. Quel genre de bagues voulez-vous ?

- Et bien… Quelque chose d'unique. Le prix n'a vraiment aucune importance. Je ne veux pas quelque chose d'ostensoir. Juste délicat. En fait j'ai quelques idées mais ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez quelque chose comme ça.

_Mince, il a l'air vraiment amoureux. Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'aux autres ? Bon allez je peux faire un geste, et si vraiment le prix n'a pas d'importance j'aurai peut-être une petite commission. _

- Ecoutez… Si vraiment vous êtes motivé dans ce genre de choix, notre créateur est ici. C'est rare mais il a déjà réalisé des bagues sur mesure. Désirez-vous le rencontrer ?

Elle venait d'illuminer ma journée. Je lui fis malgré moi un grand sourire qui manqua de la faire s'évanouir.

- Oui, merci ce serait avec grand plaisir.

Elle me mena ensuite auprès dudit créateur. Je lui expliquai alors le caractère de Bella. Il dessina quelques esquisses et le fait de lire dans sa tête me permit de visualiser encore plus la bague. Finalement, au bout de deux heures, nous tombâmes d'accord. Il y avait même un peu de moi dedans.

Il avait été décidé que la forme extérieure serait un cœur orné de petits diamants. Discrets mais éclatants comme ma future femme. Au sein de ce cœur, nos deux initiales d'or seraient entrelacées. J'avais moi-même dessiné ces initiales. J'avais pris une écriture très ronde, comme si deux rubans les dessinaient. Avec quelques billets de plus il me la promit pour la semaine suivante.

C'est donc le cœur léger que je revins au manoir. Si elle n'avait pas de vision concernant la bague – et j'avais une chance pour qu'elle n'en ait pas puisqu'elle se concentre sur les loups – ce serait une surprise totale.

Je redescendis malheureusement vite de mon nuage. En arrivant dans la chambre je trouvai deux enveloppes. Une avait mon nom, l'autre celui d'Aro. J'ouvris celle qui m'était destinée. Une feuille de papier contenait un bref mot. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de Bella.

_Edward, _

_Pardonnes-moi, mais je dois partir quelques jours. C'est certainement le seul moyen pour que j'aie mes réponses. Je reviens vite, je te le promets. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta Bella pour l'éternité._

Je portai aussitôt l'autre enveloppe à Aro qui eut à peu près la même chose en moins sentimental. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir mon cœur déchiré en lisant ces quelques lignes. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu du malaise de Bella. Elle devait être vraiment torturée pour vouloir partir ainsi sans prévenir personne. Moi je l'étais de ne penser qu'à ma petite personne alors qu'elle cherchait à tous nous sauver. Je ne la méritais décidément pas.

Le soleil se coucha. Le soleil se leva. Cela faisait vingt-quatre longues heures que j'étais sans nouvelles. Jacob essaya de me rassurer et me fit penser à d'autres choses. Il me raconta la Push, les loups et son chemin pendant un siècle. Comment il avait été contraint de rester caché, au sein même de la réserve. Il me raconta Bella pendant ses dernières années d'humanité. Les autres loups l'avaient observée de loin pour lui, le partage des pensées s'était révélé très pratique.

Le soleil se coucha, le soleil se leva. Aro nous convoqua tous dans la journée. Il voulait discuter de Bella et comprendre pourquoi elle était partie, et surtout où. Il s'inquiétait et la rage de Caius ne cessait de croitre. Puis des pensées me parvinrent. Elle était de retour. Elle courait à toute vitesse, ne laissant que peu de chances aux personnes ne s'y attendant pas de la voir, mais c'était bien elle. J'allais en aviser l'assemblée quand la porte s'ouvrit avec grand bruit.

- Aro ! Caius, Marcus ! Je dois vous parler !

Ma Bella était là. Elle se tenait devant nous, grave et belle. Aussitôt je me sentis mieux, entier et soulagé de la voir en bonne santé. Mais sa ride au milieu de son front me montra qu'elle était très soucieuse.

- Bella, te voilà de retour. Tu as eu une nouvelle vision ?

Aro était probablement arrivé à la bonne conclusion. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie non ? Réussir à avoir des réponses, sous-entendu avoir des visions claires et précises.

- Oui j'ai enfin réussi à savoir quand ils vont attaquer, mais eux-mêmes ne le savent pas encore car tout dépend d'une décision que _vous _allez prendre.

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre…

Aro semblait sceptique. Jusqu'à maintenant il s'était basé sur le fait que les visions de Bella avaient la même base que celles d'Alice : les choix. Bella m'avait fait part de sa divergence d'opinion. Elle ne m'avait pas expliqué quelle était sa théorie, mais moi aussi je pensais que ça ne dépendait pas des choix des personnes puisqu'elle pouvait voir le passé. Je ne savais pas quel était l'élément déclencheur, mais peut-être que Bella l'avait trouvé pendant sa retraite.

- C'est simple. Je ne crois pas que vous avez encore planifié d'organiser une fête n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas à ma connaissance non mais l'idée me plait bien.

Evidemment. Dès que l'on parle de fête à Aro il a quelque chose en lui qui se met en marche comme pour un enfant. A ce moment précis il me fit penser à Carlisle et son minibus.

- Dans ma vision ils attaquaient parce que soi-disant vous aviez dans l'intention de vider le manoir afin de ne réunir que vos plus proches amis et faire la fête.

- Ce serait mal venu de ma part et presque impossible vu le nombre de mes plus proches amis !

Il avait répondu spontanément. Mais je commençais à voir le raisonnement de Bella. Elle comptait justement sur ce nombre d'amis. Ce quorum qui montrerait que les loups-garous ont le choix.

- Oui, mais ça ils ne le savent pas. Faites-le, invitez vos plus proches amis sans pour autant dévoiler la liste des personnes présentes. Comme ça, chaque personne qui recevra l'invitation se sentira honoré de venir mais pour ne pas avoir de problème avec d'autres vampires ne s'en vantera pas immédiatement. Ainsi vous réunirez beaucoup de monde sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Vous n'expliquerez la situation que quand tout le monde sera sur place dans la nuit du 11 au 12 juin. C'est la date de l'attaque. Il ne faudra pas que les personnes arrivent en avance. Ou même mieux, vous pourrez les réunir non pas dans le palais mais directement sur le lieu où se tiendra la bataille à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Tout le monde sera en place.

- Mais comment sauront-ils tout cela ?, questionna Marcus. Je veux dire les loups-garous.

Le plan de Bella était diablement ingénieux. Je pouvais moi-même répondre à la question de Marcus, puisque j'avais participé en quelques sortes à cela. En plus l'excitation commençait à me gagner. Enfin du concret. Je me laissais également envahir malgré moi par l'humeur bagarreuse d'Emmett.

- J'ai repéré trois espions. Si vous le permettez je garderai leurs noms pour moi afin d'être certain que dans votre colère vous ne vous emportiez pas. Nous leur ferons passer l'information discrètement sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose. Je pourrai m'en charger, comme ça je serai certain de ne leur dire que ce qu'il faut et de leur réaction.

- Bonne idée jeune Edward, approuva Aro. Bella dis-moi, as-tu vu l'issue de la bataille ?

- Non et je ne pense pas en être capable. Je crois que tant que j'interviens personnellement je ne peux pas le voir. En tous cas dans toutes les visions que j'ai eu jamais je n'intervenais personnellement et activement, enfin depuis que je suis vampire. Les autres eues en tant qu'humaine n'étaient pas vraiment des visions du passé, du présent ou du futur mais juste des sortes d'indices. Tant que je prends part à la bataille je serai incapable de déterminer son issue. Et je prendrai part à la bataille.

Elle était aussi excitée malgré elle à l'idée de cette bataille et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle avait enfin eu ses réponses et pouvait se sentir utile. Elle maitrisait la situation, au moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être.

- Très bien, nous ferons avec. Au moins tout cela aura eu l'avantage de te faire travailler sur tes visions. J'aimerais aussi que tu reprennes l'entrainement sur ton bouclier pour voir jusqu'où tu peux le pousser. Ça pourra toujours être utile.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, comment ? Mon bouclier est psychique. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre les loups-garous n'ont pas de pouvoirs psychiques.

- On ne sait jamais. Si des vampires nous ont trahis ça peut continuer. Je ne veux courir aucun risque.

- Très bien.

- Jasper ? Puis-je compter sur tes compétences de tacticien pour nous aider à préparer un éventuel combat ? Je préfère prévenir que guérir comme disent les humains.

- Bien sur.

Peu à peu tout se mettait en place. On ne réfléchissait plus, on agissait. Peut-être que finalement cela vaut bien mieux que le calme qui avait régné ces derniers jours car il était malsain, pesant. Là au moins on savait quoi faire de nos deux mains.

- Parfait. Alors nous allons le faire comme ça. Pour plus de sureté dans les invitations que je donnerai je préciserai de n'en parler à personne pour éviter de faire des jaloux et que j'aurai une annonce à faire.

- N'est-ce pas en faire trop ?, s'inquiéta Carlisle. Jusqu'à maintenant vous pouviez présenter le bénéfice du doute quant au fait que vous les aurez manipulés. Là ce ne sera plus vraiment possible.

- Non mon cher Carlisle car j'en aurai effectivement une à faire. Vous verrez sur le moment.

Bella se tourna vers moi. De mon côté je scrutais les pensées d'Aro. Il se garda cependant bien de penser à cette annonce car il réfléchit immédiatement avec malice aux personnes à inviter. Bon dieu, quelle annonce pouvait-il bien faire ?

*******

La nuit tombée, Bella et moi sommes sortis pour nous promener, juste tous les deux comme un couple normal. Je voulais profiter d'elle et savourer pleinement chaque moment de sa présence. Je vis cependant qu'elle culpabilisait de m'avoir laissé ainsi. Je choisis de ne rien dire avant qu'elle ne décide toute seule de prendre la parole car je savais que je ne changerais rien à ce qu'elle pouvait penser si elle-même ne faisait pas le point dans sa tête.

- Je suis désolée Edward de t'avoir laissé comme ça.

- Je… je peux comprendre.

Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir malgré moi. J'avais peut-être été plus blessé que ce que je croyais. Oui, elle m'avait terriblement manqué. Mais je comprenais. Elle avait eu besoin de ce moment, et elle en avait récolté le fruit. Elle avait eu cette vision qu'elle recherchait depuis tout ce temps.

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas obligée de le faire comme ça. Seulement j'ai ressenti un sentiment d'urgence. Je me suis décidée sur le coup, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir blessé.

Je m'arrêtai, l'obligeant à faire de même car je lui tenais la main. La nuit était étoilée et magnifique, nul n'aurait pu le nier. Nous étions accompagnés du chant des cigales, la danse amoureuse des chats, le vol des oiseaux. A travers toute cette nature parfaite, rien n'égalait toutefois la perfection de ma fiancée. Une petite brise faisait voler ses cheveux. Le débardeur qu'elle avait mis était moulant et dévoilait ses formes tout en restant sage.

Je la regardai dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais et qu'il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Elle avait agi ainsi parce qu'elle le devait, non par désir de me faire du mal. Autant devant Marcus, Caius et Aro elle était forte, déterminée, invincible. Autant là à cet instant précis elle était frêle, fragile, prête à être brisée à la moindre rafale de vent. Pourtant elle était la même femme. Celle que j'aimais. Et celle qui m'aimait.

Je l'embrassai alors. Tendrement, doucement. Ne voulant pas être celui qui la briserait. Je voulais la caresser. Me sentir en elle mais sans être bestial. Juste sentir que nos deux corps font en fait partie d'un tout. Deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Je voulais lui faire l'Amour. Que cela soit l'acte le plus pur et le plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Je voulais lui montrer que je serais toujours là pour elle. Juste parce que je l'aime.

Alors que nos deux corps étaient unis dans un même élan de tendresse et d'amour infini sous les étoiles, je lui murmurai ce que je ressentais du plus profond de mon âme.

- J'ai hâte que cette bataille soit finie pour pouvoir enfin te présenter comme étant _ma_ femme…

Elle me regarda et n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter d'autres mots. Son regard seul me montrait qu'elle partageait cette envie. Un jour nous pourrions crier au monde entier notre amour et se le murmurer dans l'intimité encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Juste parce qu'il sera le digne reflet de ce que nous ressentons depuis que nous nous connaissons. Nous nous appartenons l'un à l'autre.


	29. 27 : Renesmée Carlie Cullen

_Pour me faire pardonner de l'arrivée tardive du chapitre d'hier, j'ai écrit celui-ci ce matin lol. Croyez-moi, il n'a pas été simple à faire. Avoir un chat qui ronfle sur vos genoux n'aide pas à taper à l'ordinateur et à se concentrer XD. Bon j'ai été soulagée en lisant les quelques reviews qui sont arrivées cette nuit que finalement j'avais bien dosé mon chapitre précédent. _

_Pour celui-là on rechange de registre. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Patricia **: Tu sais quoi ? On va faire une pétition pour que nos hommes soient plus romantiques. Mouai, c'est une bonne solution lol ! Merci por te review comme d'habitude !_

_**Galswinthe **: Non ça ne dure jamais la gentillesse. Là je n'ai pas coupé en plein milieu de quelque chose encore mais bon je ne suis pas non plus adorable lol. Mais le pire est à venir gniark !_

_**Time Tell Will** : Dis-moi, tu prends quoi comme drogue ? Non, parce que là vraiment. Soit tu en prends plus, soit tu arrêtes mais ne reste pas comme ça je t'en prie ! XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire de bon matin lol. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26. Renesmée Carlie Cullen**

*******

La bague fut prête la semaine suivante. Quand j'ouvris l'écrin je vis une splendeur que mes yeux de vampires purent parfaitement admirer. Le bijoutier avait fait un travail extraordinaire. C'est en le remerciant mille fois que je payai ce qui était dû.

Le temps s'écoulait finalement paisiblement. Je surveillais de loin les trois vampires qui informaient les loups, Bella travaillait se bouclier avec moi, l'étendant malheureusement plus souvent que le rétractant, et les membres de la famille trouvaient tous des occupations. Même Jacob commençait à se détendre.

Un après-midi après une séance d'entrainement avec Bella, nous nous reposions tranquillement sur son lit.

- Edward ?

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je me rappelle que le jour du conseil tu semblais perplexe à propos des pensées d'Aro. Pourquoi ?

Je réfléchis à la meilleure réponse à lui donner. C'était assez difficile. Il m'avait caché ses pensées et puis il était passé par beaucoup de stades au niveau de ses émotions…

- Je ne sais pas. Il se contrôlait bien, il devait savoir que je l'entendais. Je crois que ce que tu lui disais ne l'étonnait pas. Comme s'il savait parfaitement que tu réagirais comme ça. Il semblait même content, presque fier de lui. C'était vraiment confus.

- Et quand je suis revenue après ma fugue, tu as réussi à déterminer la teneur de l'annonce ?

- Non, pas concrètement. Mais je crois avoir compris, même si je n'en suis pas certain, qu'elle te concerne. Je crois qu'il te considère comme sa fille mais il y a quelque chose de plus caché.

Oui elle concernait Bella. Avec le recul cela m'apparaissait de plus en plus clairement. Toutes ses pensées pendant le conseil avaient été tournées vers elle. Comme si tout dans notre futur elle était le centre de tout. Il comptait sur elle, et d'une manière qui m'échappait.

- Oui, je sais. Je n'ai jamais su quoi et avant mon retour à Forks je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Mais c'est vrai que plus ça va plus elle est présente dans ma tête. J'aimerais découvrir les réelles intentions d'Aro mais je veux en même temps lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir face à lui. Ça m'a aussi étonnée qu'il n'insiste pas pour essayer de lire en moi. Je pensais qu'il aurait au moins voulu faire l'essai. Mais non, il a tout de suite accepté de passer par toi.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait été troublée. Sur le moment je n'avais pas voulu savoir sachant qu'Aro allait me toucher et lire en moi. Et puis j'avais d'autres choses à faire et à penser. Que faire maintenant ? Il était finalement inutile de se creuser la tête ainsi et d'angoisser. Cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

- J'ai bien peur que pour l'instant la seule chose à faire est de lui faire confiance.

- Oui. Après tout il est un peu mon père non ?

Oui, il était un peu son père. C'est à ce moment là que j'eus un doute. Bella était un élément indispensable pour les Volturi, et unique grâce à son double pouvoir. Et s'il voulait faire d'elle sa fille ?

*******

Les semaines se succédèrent. La date fatidique approchait, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et en même temps beaucoup trop lentement. Si les Cullen et Jacob alternaient entre les Etats-Unis et Volterra, moi je ne pouvais quitter Bella. Elle était devenue ma seule raison de vivre. Pourtant je la trouvai plus d'une fois triste, mélancolique.

Un jour je m'approchai d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans notre chambre et dessinait, perdue dans ses pensées. Je me penchai par-dessus son épaule sans faire de bruit pour observer le dessin. Ce que j'y vis me surprit énormément sur le moment. C'était un visage d'enfant. Il – elle ? Plutôt elle – était magnifique. De grands yeux expressifs, et j'avais envie de deviner des prunelles chocolat. Des boucles qui me firent penser à celles de Charlie. Mais je crus reconnaitre aussi certains de mes traits. C'était assez étrange. Cette enfant devait avoir environ trois ans. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

- Qui est-ce ?

Bella prit soudainement conscience de ma présence. Elle était vraiment perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était incroyablement triste.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve qui ne s'est pas réalisé et qui ne se réalisera pas.

Alors ce visage aurait un rapport avec son rêve ? Je voulais l'observer davantage.

- Puis-je ?

Je pris alors délicatement le dessin. Avant même de l'observer davantage je remarquai qu'il était d'une très grande qualité. Je vis effectivement que c'était une petite fille. Mais c'était des plus étranges. Elle avait les yeux de la Bella humaine. Ses fossettes aussi. Mais elle avait aussi mon nez, mon menton. Les bouclettes étaient vraiment celles de Charlie. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Un vampire et une humaine ne peuvent avoir d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle… elle te ressemble. Et on dirait qu'elle a certains traits de moi aussi…

- Oui. Je te l'avais dit le jour où je t'ai parlé de mon rêve pour la toute première fois. Dans mon rêve nous avions eu le temps d'avoir un enfant avant que je ne sois transformée en vampire. C'est le visage qu'elle avait quand je me suis réveillée.

Oui, je m'en rappelle vaguement. J'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail à l'époque et rien ne me l'avait rappelé. Pour moi ce n'était pas choquant que nous ayons eu un enfant. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant cela a un tout autre sens. Même dans son rêve notre couple était vraiment hors du commun. Nous avions eu un enfant. Une fille. _Notre _fille.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais retrouvé Bella je ressentis un vide en moi. Il me manquait personne. Je n'avais jamais connu cette petite fille, mais elle était tellement belle et…

- Renesmée. En l'honneur de nos deux mères. Et son deuxième prénom était Carlie pour Carlisle et Charlie. Mais Edward ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'est juste que j'ai été un peu nostalgique aujourd'hui. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, jamais je n'aurais pu en attendre autant. S'il te plait, oublie ça.

C'était faux. Elle souffrait bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien me laisser croire. Elle avait eu une fille, et finalement elle ne l'aura jamais étant devenue vampire maintenant. Jamais je ne la connaitrai. Renesmée. Oui cela ressemblait bien à Bella de lui avoir donné ce nom. Il est magnifique. Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Même si je ne l'avais pas connue, je savais que ce visage resterait gravé à jamais dans mon cœur.

*******

Aro envoya finalement les invitations. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Finalement elle lui ressemblait bien.

_Mon très cher ami,_

_J'ai décidé d'organiser une fête très privée à Volterra, où ne seront présents que mes plus proches amis. Tu fais partie d'eux. Depuis bien longtemps je t'estime et je souhaite que tu sois là. Bien des choses se passeront ce soir là, et j'aurai une annonce des plus importantes à faire, c'est pourquoi je te demande d'être là._

_Pour éviter des invités inconvenants je te demande de ne pas en parler autour de toi. Bien sur tout ton clan est admis, mais j'ai trop peur de trouble-fêtes. Pour cela je te demanderai de ne pas ébruiter ce rendez-vous._

_J'espère donc te voir présent la nuit du 11 au 12 juin. Je te demanderai de ne pas arriver avant pour ne rien ébruiter avant et de ne pas chasser dans les environs de Volterra._

_A très bientôt donc,_

_Aro._

Hypocrite et calculatrice. J'avais de plus en plus de mal avec Aro mais je me devais de le respecter car Bella l'aimait quand même. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ! Mais non, il me cachait toujours tout.

Un soir je fis semblant d'être énervé après Bella. Un des vampires qui informait les loups – j'avais pris celui qui avait le plus d'influence – fut _providentiellement_ là quand je tentai de me calmer. Il vint essayer _de bonne foi_ savoir ce qui avait bien pu me mettre dans tous mes états.

- Oh, je ne peux pas vous en parler, sinon je vais avoir encore plus d'ennuis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai muet comme une tombe.

Ben voyons.

- Et bien c'est Aro qui veut vider le manoir en vue d'une fête dans la nuit du 11 au 12 juin… Moi je pense que ce serait plus sympa de la faire au sein même du manoir, on passe plus inaperçus. Mais non, Aro et Bella préfèrent la belle étoile et la faire dans la clairière à dix kilomètres à l'Est. Oh ! Surtout ne dites pas que je vous en ai parlé, car il n'y aura que les plus proches amis d'Aro ! Je pourrais vraiment avoir des ennuis…

Et voilà. J'eus la soi-disant promesse de son silence qu'il allait respecter, mais seulement au sein de Volterra et le tour était joué. Les loups-garous seraient effectivement de la fête eux aussi.

*******

Les jours se succédèrent encore. J'eus la confirmation dans les esprits des trois « renégats » que les loups-garous allaient bien profiter de l'occasion pour venir faire leur ultime bataille. Aro me bloquait toujours et je n'arrivais même pas à savoir quelle serait la fameuse annonce. Même Caius et Marcus commençaient à perdre patience car eux-mêmes l'ignoraient.

Nous arrivâmes au jour J. Le 11 juin. Tout le monde était revenu des Etats-Unis et Jacob avait effectivement répondu présent. Nous avions décidé d'assister à l'aube du haut d'une colline, ayant pleinement conscience qu'elle serait peut-être la dernière que nous verrions.

Je me concentrai sur Jasper. Il ressentait les émotions de tout le monde, mais c'était Bella qui m'intéressait. Elle semblait triste, nostalgique et torturée. Quelque chose en elle criait au souvenir. A ma connaissance elle n'avait pas connu pareille bataille. Cependant elle semblait malgré tout bien initiée. Elle savait quoi faire, comment agir, comment se préparer. Tant d'éléments qui contredisaient son expérience. Sauf si elle avait vécu quelque chose de similaire dans son rêve. Ce rêve était vraiment étrange. Je ne comprenais pas sa logique à ce rêve. Il devait me manquer des éléments.

Quelqu'un d'autre m'inquiétait. Jacob. Il repensait à sa vie, à ce siècle. Il avait beau essayer de positiver, il avait du mal à faire un bilan qui lui permettrait de partir la tête haute et le cœur léger. Il avait été un Protecteur exemplaire et sage, mais sa vie personnelle avait été terriblement vide.

_Edward, je vais parler un peu avec Jacob. Je crois qu'il en a besoin._

Bella avait également remarqué le malaise de son ami. Elle était vraiment géniale car au moins elle n'avait pas besoin de lire les pensées. Tout le monde fut attiré par les mouvements de Bella et écouta la conversation. Oui en tant que vampires nous sommes indiscrets et curieux. Et alors ?

- Hey !, commença Bella.

- Hey. Ça va ?

- On fait aller. Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander.

- T'inquiète, tout va bien. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

- Peut-être, sauf que tu ne vas pas mourir Jacob car tout va bien se passer. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- J'ai saisi. Tu sais, il y a une chose que j'aurais aimé faire, vivre pendant toutes ces années. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais renoncé à mon statut de loup-garou.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'aurais aimé savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille. Tu l'as trouvé, et tu as toujours eu Edward en un sens. Moi je t'ai aimé Bella, silencieusement et désespérément mais je savais que jamais nous ne pourrions être ensembles. Même si j'avais dû m'imprégner pour cela, j'aurais aimé vivre une passion réciproque. Je vous envie tous les huit.

Il l'avait tellement aimée qu'il m'avait sauvé. Il avait accepté que je demeure un vampire pour avoir une chance de garder Bella en vie.

Une question le torturait depuis qu'elle avait raconté son rêve. Depuis qu'elle avait dit qu'il y était et qu'ils avaient été proches.

- Bella, dans ton rêve étais-je aussi seul ?

- Ne me demande pas ça Jake.

Elle était réellement torturée. Comme s'il venait de lui arracher le cœur. Alice et moi nous regardâmes surpris par cette réaction. Pourquoi est-ce que cette question pouvait lui faire autant mal ? Jasper me confirma même qu'elle arrivait à cacher sa douleur, que c'était bien pire que ce que son visage affichait.

- Pourquoi ?

Jacob commençait à s'énerver. J'hésitais à lui demander de ne pas dépasser les bornes, mais je n'étais pas certain d'avoir le droit d'intervenir dans une conversation qui ne me concernait pas.

- Parce que. Tout n'est pas aussi simple que ce que l'on voudrait.

- Mais Bella, ça me concerne quand même !

- Non, ça aurait pu te concerner si les choses avaient été possibles. Pardonne-moi Jacob, mais elles ne le seront jamais, c'est physiquement impossible.

Elle commençait à éclater en sanglot. Jasper sentait en elle une grande culpabilité. Mais pourquoi cela ? Si Jacob était énervé, de son côté elle criait au désespoir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne comprenais pas une telle réaction, comme personne d'ailleurs.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Donc tu admets que je n'étais pas aussi seul qu'aujourd'hui. Mais de qui ? Etais-je imprégné ou simplement amoureux ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

Il essayait de faire comme moi il y a un siècle : réunir des pièces du puzzle pour comprendre ce que contenait ce rêve.

- Jacob, calme toi s'il te plait, regarde dans quel état est Bella !

Jasper commençait à se laisser dépasser par la violence des émotions de Bella. Oui, il n'avait jamais ressenti de tel. Comme si Jacob venait de rouvrir une plaie qu'elle tentait de cacher depuis des années. Une blessure bien plus profonde que ce que nous pouvions imaginer.

Je me précipitai alors vers elle. Elle était à genou, prostrée en position fœtale. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la bercer mais je savais que ça ne ferait pas grand-chose. Mon amour ne pourrait pas la soigner dans le cas présent. C'était trop grave, trop profond. Je m'en voulus. Je n'avais pas vu cette blessure. J'aurais dû voir que Bella n'était pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle prétendait.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une image me revint. En fait j'avais déjà vu les prémices de sa douleur. Au moment où elle m'avait montré son dessin. Renesmée. Il s'était imprégné de Renesmée ? Je me rappelai aussi ensuite des explications qu'elle avait données quand nous nous étions retrouvés. « _Parce que tout comme Edward et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs, Jacob et moi avons un lien aussi très fort. Dans mon rêve il m'aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imprègne malgré lui pour une autre personne, et encore cette personne avait un lien avec moi »_. Ce rapport pouvait être un rapport de parenté. Il fallait que Bella réponde à Jacob, il avait le droit de savoir. Et Bella avait de son côté besoin d'en parler véritablement.

- Tu devrais le lui dire. Je pense avoir deviné avec les réactions que tu as depuis quelques jours. Il doit le savoir. Il doit savoir pourquoi il ne la rencontrera jamais.

Elle resta muette pendant plusieurs minutes, dans mes bras à réfléchir. Tout le monde était patient, attendant qu'elle soit prête pour parler de ce qui la torturait. Elle ne m'avait pas contredit, confirmant implicitement que j'avais raison. Ainsi Jacob s'était imprégné de notre Renesmée. Elle n'était pourtant qu'un bébé ! Je me doute que je n'avais pas dû très bien le prendre à l'époque. Quelle ironie ! Un loup-garou, ennemi des vampires, imprégné d'une hybride d'une humaine et d'un vampire. Finalement Bella réussit à reprendre courage et à tout avouer.

- Dans mon rêve Edward et moi nous sommes mariés alors que j'étais encore humaine. En fait c'était le mariage contre ma transformation par Edward, histoire compliquée. Nous sommes ensuite partis en Lune de miel tous les deux où… disons notre mariage a été consommé. Deux semaines plus tard j'ai eu un comportement étrange. En fait non pas un comportement mais… J'ai eu des nausées matinales, des sauts d'humeur et surtout j'ai senti quelque chose dans mon ventre bouger. D'ailleurs je m'étais légèrement arrondie. Bref, en d'autres termes j'étais enceinte. Sauf que la grossesse n'était pas ordinaire. L'enfant était un hybride d'humain et de vampire. La grossesse était très fortement accélérée et je dus me nourrir de sang pour palier aux besoins de l'enfant. J'aurais dû perdre la vie à l'accouchement si on ne m'avait pas immédiatement transformée. Je mis au monde un ange qui charmait tout le monde. C'était une fille s'appelant Renesmée Carlie Cullen en hommage à ses grands-parents. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes quand tu l'as vue pour la première fois Jacob et alors que tu la détestais car elle allait peut-être me tuer, toute haine a disparu car tu t'es imprégné d'elle. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas rencontré ton âme-sœur. Du jour où je suis partie pour l'Italie j'ai tué toute possibilité de la mettre au monde. Pardonne-moi… Si tu savais combien elle me manque, surtout depuis que je vous ai tous retrouvés…

Elle était proie à des sanglots sans larme. Nous étions tous dans le même état, moi le premier. Je pris pleinement conscience que j'aurais pu avoir cette petite fille. Elle devenait soudainement très réelle. J'eus le cœur déchiré, de par la peine de Bella mais aussi la mienne. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment senti un besoin de paternité jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la question ne s'était jamais posée. Mais là je ressentais ce manque. Il était prenant et me torturait. Indescriptible en fait. Ma fille.

Rosalie et Esmée comprenaient particulièrement bien Bella. Rosalie car elle aurait tellement aimé avoir un enfant, tomber enceinte, sentir ce bébé grandir dans son ventre et l'élever. Esmée car elle avait perdu un enfant, un peu comme Bella. Et encore Bella c'est peut-être pire car elle avait des souvenirs de cette petite fille. De notre fille. Et elle était la seule à l'avoir connue. Car rêve ou pas rêve elle avait existé. Elle était peut-être même encore en Bella en quelque sorte, mais ne pourra jamais grandir dans son ventre.

Je vis Jacob se lever pour aller voir Bella. Je lui laissai la place. Il pleurait. Il le faisait pour nous tous car nous ne pouvions plus verser de larmes. Mais maintenant, même s'il avait mal, il se sentait serein. Il savait qu'il aurait pu la rencontrer, qu'elle aurait pu exister. Juste le destin qui s'était joué de nous tous.

Il passa ses bras brulants autour de Bella. Je sentis qu'il arrivait immédiatement à l'apaiser. Pour une fois c'était de ses bras à lui dont elle avait besoin. Je ne me sentis pas jaloux pour autant. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre et je savais pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui.

- Merci Bella.

Le soleil choisit de se lever au même moment, comme pour nous consoler. Il fit rayonner nos peaux de vampires. Bella, bien que chacun de ses traits étaient témoins de sa douleur, demeurait magnifique. J'avais encore ma bague dans ma poche, et j'avais eu dans l'idée avant tout ça de la lui donner avec la levée de l'astre. Mais finalement ce n'était pas le moment.

Cette aube sonnait douloureuse. Nous avions tous peur de perdre un membre de la famille, et encore plus de perdre notre moitié, notre âme sœur. Pourtant, étrangement, nous ressentions aussi de l'espoir et un bienêtre inattendu. Cette bataille nous faisait prendre conscience à quel point notre bonheur est précieux et à quel point nous avons de la chance.

Vous savez, cette chance d'avoir trouvé la personne qui est vraiment faite pour vous. Cette chance d'avoir pu aimer inconditionnellement et que cet amour aie été partagé.

Pourtant, le lendemain à la même heure notre futur pouvait être tout autre. Notre bonheur décimé. Notre joie anéantie. Contrairement à ce que nous disent les contes de fée l'amour n'est pas toujours vainqueur. Cette aube pouvait être la dernière. Pour la première fois en tant que vampire, je compris que l'éternité n'est éternelle que si nous nous donnons la peine de la rendre sans fin.


	30. 28 : Plus qu'un vampire

_Bon, zêtes prêts ? C'est parti pour le commencement de la bataille ! Avant de me faire littéralement huer, je tiens à dire que j'ai coupé au même endroit que pour le POV de Bella. Je n'y suis donc pour rien (ou presque !) si vous restez sur votre faim... Je ne vous en dis pas plus... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Galswinthe **: Voici la suite ! J'ai vu que tu t'étais inscrite et que tu m'as mise en Favorit author et parlé de moi dans ta description (la claaaaaassse) ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère pouvoir te répondre directement maintenant =D En tous cas ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir =D Désolée donc pour ce chapitre où j'ai eu un élan sadique..._

_**Time Tell Will **: Bon je te fais un gros bisous, un grand sourire et une promesse de remettre du romantisme au dernier chapitre et tu ne boudes plus ??? =D *Fais le petit air d'Alice de chien battu* Et bonne nouvelle, pas beaucoup de Jacob dans ce chapitre ! XD_

_**Céline **: Coucou ! Contente de lire une de tes reviews ! Aro va continuer de t'agacer dans ce chapitre, là je peux te l'assurer... Mais au prochain normalement vous comprendrez tout ou presque !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Et oui, même très bientôt la fin... Si ça peut te consoler il y aura au minimum un chapitre de plus que pour le POV de Bella, je suis décalée lol. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle lol._

_**Johanna **: L'affrontement commence ! Mais pour tout savoir il faudra revenir lol. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28. Plus qu'un vampire**

*******

Nous étions dans la clairière où se déroulerait la bataille. Déjà les invités arrivaient, tous plus nombreux les uns que les autres. Des vampires qui allaient se retrouver dans un conflit qui ne les concernait pas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'était pas bien, mais je savais que nous n'avions pas le choix.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée Jazz avait été rassurer Bella. Je l'avais remercié après car il avait réussi à lui redonner confiance en elle. Alice quant à elle s'était amusée à la maltraiter. Quel genre de tortures ? Le supplice de la poupée comme l'avait appelé Bella. Mais le résultat était là. Ma fiancée était magnifique. Elle portait un tailleur bleu pastel très classe sans être tape à l'œil. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon.

En fait, en la voyant ainsi, j'eus une drôle d'impression. En l'observant, en la regardant évoluer habillée ainsi je remarquai qu'elle avait une démarche particulière. Elle était en fait très… royale. Majestueuse. Mais pas dans un sens péjoratif. Tout en elle appelait au respect et à l'admiration. Elle était incroyablement belle. Et si nous survivions à cette nuit, elle serait bientôt ma femme.

Je voulus la présenter aux vampires que nous connaissions de Denali. Ils étaient un peu comme de la famille pour nous et vivaient en Alaska. Ce sont les premiers vampires en dehors des Cullen que j'ai rencontré. J'avais juste eu quelques ennuis avec Tanya qui m'avait trouvé un peu trop à son goût. Je lui avais fait comprendre à l'époque que ce n'était pas partagé mais elle continuait avec ses pensées salades. Il fallait qu'elle prenne conscience que désormais j'allais me marier avec la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il existe. Que je lui présente ma _fiancée._ En observant l'attitude de Bella, je la soupçonnai de savoir pour Tanya. Elle fut très protectrice à mon égard, et ce n'était pas ça qui allait me déplaire ! Je la pris finalement à part. Il fallait que je le fasse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Bella… Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment mais…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre évidemment. Etais-je vraiment égoïste de ne penser qu'à nous deux ? Non, peut-être que ça lui donnerait une raison de plus d'y croire, de croire en ce futur.

- Qu'y a-t-il Edward ?

Je mis ma main dans ma poche, là où se trouvait ce petit écrin bleu. Il était assorti à sa tenue du jour. Peut-être même qu'Alice l'avait fait exprès, on ne sait jamais avec elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, sourire qu'elle me rendit immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas fait comme il fallait l'autre jour et je m'en suis voulu d'avoir précipité tout ça sans avoir respecté les conventions. Depuis j'hésite à la sortir quand il faut mais là…

Je me remis à genoux. Je vis qu'on nous observait mais ce n'était rien. Les Cullen, les Denali également, mais aussi des inconnus qui étaient dans le coin.

J'ouvris l'écrin et observai son visage. Ses yeux quand elle découvrit la bague valurent tous les trésors du monde. Je compris tout de suite que j'avais réussi ma mission. Elle l'adorait.

- Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu bien m'épouser ?

Elle accrocha son regard au mien. Encore une fois j'y vis tout l'amour qu'elle me portait.

- Oui Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Pas besoin de mots supplémentaires. Tout était dit. Elle baissa son bouclier pour la première fois pour que je lise véritablement ses pensées alors que je lui passais la bague au doigt. Elle se remémora de tous les plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait avec moi. Notre rencontre de son point de vue. La première fois que nous avons discuté ensembles. Quand elle m'avait découvert dans la clairière. Notre premier baiser. Notre première fois. Le bal. Mon anniversaire. Nos retrouvailles. Ma demande en mariage. Et d'autres souvenirs encore. Tout ce qui avait constitué notre histoire d'amour. Je l'embrassai ensuite passionnément. Je me fichais des spectateurs. Il n'existait que Bella et moi. Et elle serait mienne.

*******

Bella alla danser un peu plus tard avec Jacob. Je leur laissai de l'intimité en faisant attention à ne pas écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Je savais que Jacob voulait la rassurer à propos de Renesmée. Cependant, au cours de leur danse j'entendis Aro, Marcus et Caius parler ensemble.

- Bon, il va être temps que je fasse ma petite annonce, déclara fièrement Aro.

- Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qu'il en retourne ?, s'énerva Caius.

- Patience mon ami. Nous avons besoin de changements et je vais l'apporter.

Du changement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ? Pendant que j'essayais de décrypter tout ça, il entrechoqua son verre pour réclamer le silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Bella me rejoignit.

_Edward, tu sais ce qu'il mijote ?_

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête en signe de négation. Non je l'ignorais mais ça allait être gros. Marcus et Caius se tenaient près de lui.

- Mes chers amis, je suis très heureux de vous voir. Je pense que vous devez vous étonner d'être aussi nombreux mais je dois avouer que j'eus du mal à établir ma liste d'invités tellement mes amis sont nombreux. Et je voulais que tous soient présents aujourd'hui.

Ben voyons. Et il allait encore tenir son discours longtemps comme ça avant d'avouer qu'il avait manipulé tout le monde ? Comment croyait-il que tous les vampires présents allaient réagir en apprenant qu'ils n'avaient été en fait que des garde-fous ?

- J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. J'ai surtout une annonce des plus importantes à faire, enfin que je dis « je », je parle de Marcus, Caius et moi car ça les concerne également. J'ai avant cela une petite histoire à raconter. Voilà un siècle, une petite humaine a failli servir de repas.

J'avais donc raison. L'annonce concernait Bella. Mais comme il réfléchissait à son discours je n'arrivais pas à savoir l'annonce. Alice quant à elle ne voyait rien, tout était trop brouillé par Jacob, les loups-garous qui arrivaient et peut-être même Bella. Caius fulminait complètement contre Aro car il sentait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Elle a cependant demandé à me voir alors que je ne la connaissais pas. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! De plus, quand j'ai voulu lire en elle pour savoir comment elle avait bien pu avoir mon prénom, pour la première fois ma tentative fut vaine. Elle me raconta qu'elle nous avait vus dans un rêve. J'avais devant moi une humaine qui alors qu'elle n'était pas encore transformée avait déjà des prémonitions et un bouclier m'empêchant tout accès. Devant cela je l'ai moi-même transformée. Voilà un siècle qu'elle vit à nos côtés. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire en elle me permit d'essayer de la connaitre et de l'analyser. Je dois avouer que ces heures de discussion ont été tout sauf vaines. Je l'apprécie aujourd'hui comme ma fille, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'adopter officiellement. Laissez-moi donc vous présenter officiellement Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, princesse de Volterra.

C'était bien ce que je craignais. Bella quant à elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait effectivement la démarche royale, mais l'imaginer princesse de Volterra ne convenait pas du tout à son image.

Marcus était choqué. Non pas mécontent mais choqué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aro ne leur avait pas parlé de ça. C'était quelque chose qui les concernait tous les trois quand même. Quant à Caius, il se demandait qui il devait tuer en premier. Aro ou Bella ?

Bella fut contrainte de rejoindre son « père » sur l'estrade sur laquelle il se tenait. Elle fit un sourire maladroit qui montrait son malaise. Elle savait elle aussi qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, ce n'était pas sa place. Je ne comprenais pas Aro. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne pensait encore pas à tout ça. Seulement des choses futiles comme détailler les réactions des différents invités. Les jalousies de la gente masculine. Et puis… moi. Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça !

- Et tant que j'y suis, puisque les annonces officielles sont de mises, je suis également très fier d'être celui qui vous annonce alors les fiançailles de Bella avec Edward du clan des Cullen. Edward, rejoins-nous, je t'en prie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi cette fois-ci. De la surprise pour certains. De l'envie pour d'autres qui espéraient courtiser Bella. Mais aussi de la haine. Pour moi et ma famille. Le « clan Cullen » était le deuxième plus grand, après celui des Volturi. Une alliance entre nos deux familles risquait de les rendre invincibles. Mais oui ! C'était une des raisons ! Pas la seule, c'était sûr et certain, mais c'était une des raisons. Aro se servait de Bella et de moi pour avoir encore plus de pouvoirs.

Je dus évidemment rejoindre le petit groupe sur l'estrade. Jasper m'envoya des ondes de calme et Emmett tenta de me détendre à sa façon en se foutant de ma tête. Carlisle et Esmée étaient fiers, mais mon père n'était pas dupe. Il savait aussi que les intentions d'Aro n'étaient pas spécialement pures.

Nous redescendîmes finalement. Une fois de plus Bella enleva son bouclier pour me parler sans que personne ne le sache. _Edward, sais-tu pourquoi il a fait ça maintenant ?_ Je lui fis comprendre que non. Je n'avais que des suppositions car rien n'émanait de l'esprit d'Aro, rien d'intéressant en tous cas. Ce qui ne faisait que me confirmer qu'il cachait encore quelque chose.

- Sérieux Bella, c'est génial ! Depuis que je te connais on ne s'ennuie jamais ! A quand le tour du monde en 80 heures ?

Emmett et tous les Cullen plus Jacob nous avaient rejoints. Mon frère avait sa manière bien à lui de détendre l'atmosphère mais au moins elle fonctionnait car nous nous mîmes tous à rire franchement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Alice aie une vision.

- Coucher du soleil total dans trois minutes.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Jasper arrêta soudainement de ressentir les émotions de Bella. Cette dernière avait aussi le regard perdu dans le vague. Cela dura quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dise qu'ils arrivaient dans quatorze minutes.

*******

La nuit est finalement tombée. Nous avions apprécié jusqu'au bout les derniers rayons de soleil. Bella fit un signe à Aro. Ils arrivaient. Il prit alors la parole.

- Ecoutez mes amis, c'est très important et j'ai peur de n'avoir que peu de temps. Nous allons malheureusement avoir des invités de dernière minute, il semble qu'il y ait eu des fuites. Je vais vous demander de tous vous réunir à l'extrême nord de la clairière et de ne pas bouger, nous allons essayer de régler le problème avec tact et diplomatie. Jasper Cullen ici présent est très bien entrainé en cas de ce genre de problèmes, vous serez donc sous son commandement. Je vous demande de ne pas intervenir sans accord, je n'ai en aucun cas envie de ruiner la fête.

Il n'avait pas dit que nous savions qu'ils viendraient. Peut-être voulait-il garder encore cet effet de surprise.

_Maintenant, il faut espérer que je ne me sois pas trompé. Non, ce n'est pas possible, tout porte à croire que c'est elle. Ça va enfin être le moment de vérité._

Un grognement sortit de moi. Il parlait de Bella. Il savait quelque chose de primordial à propos d'elle. Mais pourquoi me le cachait-il ? Il n'entendit pas ma marque de mécontentement car il s'adressa à Bella en même temps.

- Bon Bella, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. Négocie autant que tu veux, mais si je vois que c'est peine perdue nous attaquerons.

- Aro, avant, pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi m'avoir adoptée officiellement ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait le cuisiner avant que ça commence. Aurait-elle le temps d'avoir ses réponses ? J'en doutais personnellement. De mon côté je scrutais les pensées d'Aro à la recherche d'un moindre indice.

- Bella je viens de te donner la légitimité totale d'intervention.

- Je l'aurais eu de la même manière que vous l'avez donnée à Jasper. Pourquoi ?

_Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il faut qu'elle le sache par elle-même sinon tout risque de s'effondrer._

Tout, tout quoi ? Ce n'était pas vrai ! S'il continuait j'allais le tuer ! J'en avais vraiment assez de ses secrets à la con !

- Parce que tu es ma fille.

- Mais pourquoi vous refusez de me le dire bon sang ? A quoi ça sert de faire bonne figure si c'est par derrière tout me cacher ?

- Bella, ce n'est pas le moment. Je les entends arriver.

Comme je le craignais le temps avait joué en notre défaveur. Il avait réussi à ne rien dire à Bella et gardait jalousement ce secret. Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de m'attarder plus sur lui car effectivement les loups arrivèrent.

Quel spectacle impressionnant ! Ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Tels que ceux de la vision de Bella et différents de celle de Caius. Je voulus m'approcher de Bella pour la protéger car Caius, Marcus et Aro s'étaient un peu éloignés mais elle me fit signe de rester éloigné. Probablement pour ne pas leur faire peur. Je me positionnai alors auprès du trio infernal.

Jacob me rejoignit en même temps. Il s'était transformé et s'assit tranquillement sur son postérieur pour ne pas paraitre agressif.

_Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions la rejoindre ? Ou moi au moins puisque je ne suis pas un vampire…_

Pratique de lire les pensées quand il est un loup. Je lui fis un non de la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sentent un moyen de pression.

Toute la famille et Jasper étaient avec les autres. Ce dernier tentait de calmer tout le monde. Tous avaient été un peu effrayés à la vue de Jacob. Il était attentif à toutes les émotions, à tous les changements qui risqueraient de casser tous nos espoirs.

Bella sembla chercher quelqu'un parmi les loups. Elle s'adressa finalement à l'un d'eux. Je le reconnus, c'était celui de sa vision.

- Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Bella.

Elle était calme. Posée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sente de la tension émanant d'elle.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes.

- Surement, mais j'essayais de me présenter de manière respectueuse.

- Parce que vous connaissez le respect ?

Il se retenait de lui sauter déjà dessus. Je l'entendais. Il avait finalement décidé que ce serait elle la première à mourir, elle et son hypocrisie. Comment pouvait-elle lui prouver sa bonne foi ? Nous nous étions fait des espoirs pour rien. L'issue était fatalement inévitable. Je ne savais plus si je devais intervenir, au moins pour la protéger. Ils étaient bien trop près l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup trop.

- Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme vous le pensez. De même que tous les loups-garous ne sont pas aussi incontrôlables que ce qu'il y parait n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit méchamment. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ? Elle tente juste de sauver sa petite peau de sangsue. Mais ça ne prendra pas._

- Votre combat est perdu d'avance, François.

Nous fûmes tous surpris, lui le premier. Elle connaissait son nom. Pourtant dans la vision il n'avait pas été mentionné, et même si elle lisait les pensées personne ne l'avait pensé, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Aro eut la même réaction que moi, après tout il connaissait ses visions tout comme moi. _C'est elle. Je n'ai plus aucun doute._ Elle qui ? Elle quoi ? Je le dévisageai mais il ne fit pas attention à moi.

- Vous croyez ça ?

Il se voulait sûr de lui, mais il était troublé par Bella. Elle semblait en savoir bien plus que ce qu'il l'avait pensé au début. Personne ne connaissait son véritable prénom.

- Oui. Regardez, vous êtes certes très nombreux, forts et entrainés, mais nous vous surpassons très largement en nombre. Il y aura des pertes de notre côté mais ce ne sera rien comparé à celles du vôtre. Vous avez certainement réussi à réunir tous les loups-garous de cette planète. Si vous perdez ce combat cela signifie l'extinction totale de toute une race, de toute une histoire.

- C'est ce que vous recherchez depuis toujours non ?

Sa réponse avait été droit au but. Sans réflexion. Et il avait terriblement raison. Bella avait dit vrai. C'était un combat de dernier espoir. C'était _son_ dernier espoir. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans la crainte de croiser un vampire alors qu'il était sous sa forme humaine. Ce n'était pas une vie. Tout ça à cause de la haine de Caius. Quand allons-nous arrêter de faire ce genre de bêtises ?

- Les choses ont changé. J'ai une autre alternative, une proposition.

- Vous ? Mais qui êtes-vous pour pouvoir me la faire cette proposition ? Vos chefs n'ont même pas le courage de venir eux-mêmes nous affronter.

Et il n'avait pas tord. Ils étaient tous plus apeurés les uns que les autres. Caius en premier évidemment. Marcus aussi car il savait qu'il serait dans les premiers à mourir malgré l'aide de Jane et d'Alec. Aro également. Il doutait de lui tout en se rattachant à _ça_. Ça quoi ? Aucune idée. Mais il se rattachait à Bella et à ce qu'elle était.

C'est là que je compris quelque chose de très important. De limpide. Bella n'était pas qu'un vampire. Elle était bien plus que ça. Un vampire n'a pas deux pouvoirs. Un vampire n'a pas l'histoire du monde en elle, car c'est ce qu'il se passe. Pouvoir voir passé, présent et futur c'est avoir l'histoire du monde en soi. Mais qu'était-elle ?

- Cette proposition vient de moi. Je suis officiellement la Princesse de Volterra, adoptée par Aro. Et cette proposition j'en suis l'origine. Elle n'est pas empoisonnée et mérite au moins votre écoute. Après tout vous n'avez rien à perdre à l'entendre.

Elle avait réussi à capter son attention. Il était sincèrement intrigué par cette proposition et surpris du titre de Bella. Il ne pouvait, tout comme moi, s'empêcher d'admirer la majesté de Bella. Même pour un vampire. Il commençait à rechigner un peu en lui de devoir la tuer, mais il se répétait inlassablement que c'est une des armes des vampires. Séduire les proies, se rendre attirant.

- Si vous le voulez, aucune bataille n'aura lieu ce soir. Chacun repartira de son côté. Le problème que les vampires avaient avec les loups-garous relevaient de deux choses qui en fait n'en forment qu'une. La première concernait les attaques intempestives et la deuxième le secret. Mais en fait tout peut être réuni sous le fait que vous ne pouviez vous contrôler. Vous venez de prouver que ce n'est plus le cas, vous savez vous contrôler. Alors on propose de cesser définitivement cette guerre. Si vous n'attaquez plus de vampires et que vous faites activement en sorte qu'aucun humain ne connaisse votre existence, il n'y aura plus de chasse de notre côté et le sang ne coulera pas ce soir. Ce sera comme si nous ignorions l'existence de l'autre. Cela implique de ne plus mordre d'humain en vue de le transformer, sauf si vous prenez la responsabilité de lui apprendre à son tour de se contrôler et avant cela de faire en sorte qu'il ne viole aucun terme de ce traité. Il en sera fait de même pour nos nouveau-nés.

Elle s'était exprimée en termes clairs, précis et sans aucun double sens. Une éloquence parfaite. Il semblait très perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain. Il ne doutait pas, voyant tous les vampires présents, que tous les loups allaient mourir. Et c'est justement pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas la proposition.

- Pourquoi vous proposeriez ça ? Je ne vois pas d'avantage pour vous.

- Parce qu'aucun peuple ne doit être voué à l'extinction. Cette proposition ne va certainement pas plaire à tout le monde mais nous saurons la faire respecter. Il ne tient plus qu'à vous de décider maintenant.

Il doutait. Il doutait de sa bonne foi. Il avait envie de la croire mais n'y arrivait pas. Puis il se rappela que ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision mais à toute l'assemblée. Je vis dans les esprits des autres loups Bella fermer les yeux. Elle attendait.

Je lis aussi leurs esprits. Ils ne croyaient pas une seule seconde aux paroles de Bella. Pour eux ce serait pour mieux les attaquer. Des grognements retentirent. Le temps s'arrêta.

Je compris comme tout le monde ce qui allait se passer. Inutile de lire les pensées. Le temps sembla se découper. Je voyais chaque mouvement. Entendais chaque pensée. Je le vis se retourner. Il était décidé. Il n'avait plus de doute. Elle avait menti. Tout le monde était d'accord. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle avait osé se moquer de lui ouvertement. Croire qu'il était naïf. Elle serait la première à mourir.

Il prit une impulsion. Je vis chaque mouvement à la perfection. Il avait les dents déployées. Les griffes prêtes à déchirer la merveilleuse peau de Bella. Il vola presque. Comme le temps avançait extrêmement lentement c'était tout comme. Il allait tuer ma Bella d'un seul coup de patte. En même temps je mourrais. Car tuer Bella serait me tuer. Nous sommes deux parties d'un même être.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

* * *

_Pas la peine de raler, je vous avais prévenu XD A demaiiiiiiiiiin * rire sadique*_


	31. 29 : La légende du Destin

_Après une dure réflexion, j'ai capté que je ne pourrai certainement pas poster demain, ou alors pas avant le soir. Je vous mets donc le chapitre dès maintenant, il n'y aura donc pas de publication demain. Je sais que c'est celui que beaucoup attendent, et j'espère vraiment ne décevoir personne. Le prochain est déjà presque fini, j'ai pris de l'avance. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Et encore une fois, je me suis arrêté comme pour le POV de Bella ^^'_

_

* * *

**bosoleil1979 **: Sadisme un jour, sadisme toujours ! Mais au moins le chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu !!!_

_ **newtwilight3 **: Mais nooooon ! Je ne suis jamais cruelle lol. Quoique..... Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Patricia **: Et bien entamons la pétition ! Mdr. Merci pour ta review comme d'habitude !_

_**Johanna **: Voici le moment crucial lol. Et oui la fin arrive. Deux chapitres après celui là en plus de l'épilogue... Snif !_

_**Time Tell Will :** Boulet tu connais ? On m'avait déjà fait part de la coquille et je n'avais pas compris. Bouleeeeet ! Bref, je suis rassurée que tu m'aies pardonnée mdr. Et bonne nouvelle ! Toujours pas de Jacob presque dans ce chapitre ! XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 29. La légende du Destin**

*******

_Il prit une impulsion. Je vis chaque mouvement à la perfection. Il avait les dents déployées. Les griffes prêtes à déchirer la merveilleuse peau de Bella. Il vola presque. Comme le temps avançait extrêmement lentement c'était tout comme. Il allait tuer ma Bella d'un seul coup de patte. En même temps je mourrais. Car tuer Bella serait me tuer. Nous sommes deux parties d'un même être._

_Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle._

J'avais arrêté de respirer. Je n'arrivais même pas à bouger. Jacob était dans le même état de choc que moi.

Puis un choc. Mais pas contre Bella. Contre un bouclier. Le loup avait été arrêté par quelque chose d'invisible. Je crus au début que c'était un des vampires qui avait un bouclier physique et qui avait protégé Bella. Pourtant il n'en était rien, je le lisais dans les pensées. Dans _ses_ pensées. A Aro. Il jubilait. _J'ai raison. C'est elle. Ils ne pourront rien contre elle. Cette fois-ci j'ai gagné_.

J'avais envie de le décapiter mais pour l'instant c'était Bella qui m'importait. Je me rendis compte que Jacob et moi avions avancé. Nous étions à mi-chemin entre Aro et Bella. Nous observâmes Bella rouvrir les yeux, autant abasourdie que nous par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le loup – François – se remit sur ses pattes et observa Bella. Il était furieux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été repoussé.

- Ne cherchez pas, vous ne pourrez rien contre elle.

La voix d'Aro pleine de venin avait raisonné. Je ressentais une très profonde colère contre lui qui se servait de nous, et qui se servait de Bella, à des fins que je n'aimais pas. J'étais peut-être même plus en colère que le loup.

- Comment ça nous ne pouvons rien contre elle ? Encore une ruse comme cette proposition empoisonnée ?

- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est une ruse. La proposition qu'elle vous avait faite était honnête. De toute façon rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, c'est son rôle de faire en sorte que les choses restent. Mais justement parce que c'est son rôle tu ne peux rien contre elle. Elle aurait pu être des vôtres mais nous l'avons trouvée avant et maintenant elle est, en plus d'invincible, un être immortel.

Bella tomba à genoux. Je la rejoignis immédiatement. Mais je ne pouvais être entièrement avec elle. Non, l'esprit d'Aro et son discours m'en empêchaient…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous foutre que vous l'ayez trouvée avant ?

- Beaucoup je pense. Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. Une légende. Il y a bien longtemps, Passé Présent et Futur vivaient en osmose. Le Présent écoutait les sages conseils du Passé afin de permettre au Futur de se développer sans crainte. Tout n'était qu'harmonie. Mais un jour le Présent trahit le Passé. Il arrêta d'écouter ses conseils et voulut faire cavalier seul afin de contrôler le Futur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?

Je voyais l'histoire d'Aro défiler dans sa tête. Je ne comprenais pas non plus où il voulait en venir mais ce dont j'étais certain, c'est que pour une fois il n'y avait pas d'arrière pensée. Et il croyait à ce qu'il disait.

- La légende du Destin. Celle que très peu de gens connaissent car elle a été oubliée. C'est ainsi que le Destin apparut. L'équilibre fut brisé. A partir de ce moment là, tous les êtres qui étaient rattachés au Passé, au Présent et au Futur eurent les mêmes envies de domination. Ce fut un peu comme l'ouverture de la boite de Pandore.

« De la bataille entre le Passé, le Présent et le Futur un être apparut. Un arbitre tout puissant. Le seul capable de contrôler les uns et les autres. Le seul capable d'empêcher le Présent de dominer le Futur. Cet être aura la possibilité de voir tout ce qui a été, tout ce qui est et tout ce qui sera. Tout ce qui se produira nécessairement, sauf s'il intervient pour changer les choses.

« Cet être se fera reconnaitre avant même de savoir qui il est le jour où on aura besoin de lui. Il sera l'incarnation de sa propre personne. Tout en lui criera son nom. Sa propre histoire. Son caractère. Son charisme. Sa droiture. Il sera à la fois fort et faible. Parfait et monstrueux. Sage et obstiné. Un équilibre parfait afin de comprendre toute chose et être indépendant du Passé, du Présent et du Futur.

« Il errera a travers les époques à partir du moment où il aura dû apparaitre. Il attendra son heure avant d'intervenir. Et le jour où il se fera reconnaitre, il aura le choix de sauver le Futur pour que le Présent et le Passé ne disparaissent pas.

« Il sera immortel et invincible alors. Rien ni personne ne pourra lui faire du mal. Sa seule faiblesse sera l'anéantissement de l'un des trois êtres originels car si l'un disparait, tous disparaissent et l'arbitre n'aura plus lieu d'exister.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi vous ne pouvez rien contre elle. Elle est le Destin, tout en elle nous le prouve. Elle est cet arbitre, et vous venez d'attaquer le seul être qui vous défendait corps et âme.

- Vous mentez ! C'est facile d'inventer des légendes ou de les attribuer aux vôtres.

J'étais perdu. Bella était complètement déphasée dans mes bras. Jacob et moi nous regardions sans comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Aro pouvait-il avoir raison ? Marcus était choqué. Il semblait connaitre cette légende qui remontait à la nuit des temps, si lointaine qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à elle. Pourtant il admettait que c'était possible. Caius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il en voulait profondément à Aro d'avoir gardé tout ça pour lui. Il enrageait encore plus et je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Quant aux autres vampires de l'assemblée, ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait. Certains se démarquaient du lot comme Eléazar qui connaissait cette légende aussi. Les membres de ma famille n'arrivaient pas non plus vraiment à comprendre ce qui arrivait, tous sous le choc de ces révélations.

De mon côté, j'avais envie de croire pour la première fois Aro. Il était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait et tout paraissait si logique… Rien n'avait pu tuer Bella, et même étant humaine elle avait eu ce genre de visions.

- Et pourtant comment expliquez-vous qu'elle savait que vous alliez venir ? Comment expliquez-vous que malgré le fait que vous alliez peut-être terrasser tous ceux qu'elle aimait elle vous défendait quand même ? Comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous ayez été complètement expulsé quand vous vous êtes approché d'elle dans le but de la tuer ? Vous savez que j'ai raison. J'ai mis un siècle pour être certain de ce que je soupçonnais. Un siècle où j'ai attendu, pour finalement comprendre qu'il lui fallait un élément déclencheur. Si vous ne pouvez vous en prendre à elle c'est parce que c'est comme si vous vous battiez avec vous-même ! Seuls ceux qui ne veulent plus que la destruction totale, y compris d'eux-mêmes, peuvent prétendre à avoir une chance de la battre, ou ne serait-ce que de lui arracher une égratignure.

Je vis alors défiler dans sa tête le siècle où elle avait aidé en tant que bouclier. Pas une seule fois elle ne s'était fait battre. Jamais personne n'avait pu lui faire du mal.

Je sentis Bella bouger au même moment dans mes bras, me sortant de mes pensées. Jacob le vit également. Elle reprenait ses esprits.

- Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

Bella bougea la tête et me regarda. Son regard était perdu. Elle n'était pas encore complètement de retour parmi nous. En tous cas, cela eut le mérite de ramener le silence total. Tout le monde était tourné vers ma fiancée. Elle décrocha son regard du mien pour observer l'assemblée. Caius et Marcus étaient venus à notre hauteur. Marcus pour être proche de Bella car il s'inquiétait pour elle, il l'aimait beaucoup. Caius pour ne pas être tout seul. Aro s'était un peu avancé.

Elle eut encore les yeux qui partirent dans le vague, signe de vision. Quand elle revint à elle quelques secondes plus tard elle semblait paniquée.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Contrôlez-vous ! Ne lui donnez pas raison, vous ne voyez pas que c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Que ce soit vous qui fassiez le premier faux-pas ?

Elle se releva avec une grande grâce mais aussi avec sa maladresse. Elle était encore sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais presque certain qu'elle n'avait en rien entendu ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Elle était partie dans un autre monde pendant ce temps. Sinon elle aurait réagi avant.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être un jouet de tout le monde ! Aro ne comptez plus sur moi ! Vous dites que vous me considérez comme votre fille, laissez-moi rire ! Si ça avait vraiment été vrai, vous m'auriez expliqué ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourquoi j'ai ces visions. Mais non, tout ce que vous avez su faire c'est vous servir de moi ! N'y comptez plus ! Jamais je ne serai votre fille. Les seuls qui peuvent aujourd'hui se prétendre aux titres de parents par rapport à moi sont Carlisle et Esmée qui eux ne jouent pas continuellement un jeu. Quant à vous François, vous avez quoi dans votre tête ? Nous vous proposions la paix, la vie et tout ce que vous savez faire c'est vous suicider ! C'est ça que vous voulez ? En finir avec la vie parce que vous ne supportez plus votre condition ? Ou est-ce juste par fierté de ne pas vous abaisser à une trêve avec nous ? Pour la première des possibilités, vous pouvez le faire sans entrainer d'autres morts. Pour la deuxième, désolée mais si c'est ça vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile.

Elle était partie dans une rage meurtrière. Nous nous étions tous éloignés d'elle, Jacob et moi compris. On pouvait palper le pouvoir émaner d'elle. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur son identité. C'était bien elle. Aro avait raison. Seulement il aurait peut-être effectivement dû la préparer à cette réalité. Elle avait vécu une vie en rêve. Elle avait vécu une réalité cruelle qui nous avait séparés. Mais elle n'avait pas été finalement préparée à ça. Elle avait toujours voulu passer inaperçu et maintenant on lui disait qu'elle était peut-être le centre de la vie.

- Maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer tout ça ? J'ai eu l'impression de voir l'histoire du monde entier se dérouler dans ma tête en l'espace de quelques secondes ou minutes, je ne sais même pas. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je démembre quelqu'un, vous avez intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Nous avions encore reculés. Jusqu'à maintenant Jacob et moi étions restés quand même assez près, mais là c'était bien trop dangereux. Si nous ne pouvions pas lui faire du mal, le contraire était possible et nous n'étions pas certains qu'elle se contrôlait parfaitement.

Cependant Aro ne semblait pas avoir compris ça. Il avait été touché par les paroles de Bella malgré lui, même s'il avait conscience qu'il l'avait mérité. Cependant sa fierté en avait pris un coup, et il persifla la réponse qu'il donna à Bella.

- Pourtant tu as tous les éléments sous tes yeux Bella. Non, pas sous les yeux mais en toi. Tu les as toujours eus mais tu les as refusés car tu t'es bornée à te considérer comme étant quelconque, ou même moins bien que tout le monde. Tout comme tu avais refusé tes visions à compté du jour où tu as cru perdre Edward, tu as refusé de voir la vérité en face. Qui tu étais. Alors ne viens pas me reprocher de ne pas tout t'avoir dit.

On ne lui a jamais dit de se la fermer à celui là ? Je faillis le faire mais je vis que Bella était repartie dans ses réflexions. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles d'Aro.

Son visage se décomposa, comme si elle comprenait une erreur qu'elle avait commise. Tant Jacob que moi nous retenions de sauter à la gorge d'Aro, mais nous savions que c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Marcus était scandalisé par l'attitude de son confrère. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à là, mais il avait conscience que jamais ils n'auraient dû aller si loin. Il se sentait maintenant impuissant. Pour lui c'était trop tard pour penser à ce genre de choses. Il aurait dû les arrêter avant tant qu'il était encore temps au lieu de rester passif. Il s'en voulait. Il avait été fatigué par les bêtises d'Aro et de Caius et avait assisté aux divers dérapages sans jamais rien dire ou rien faire. Il avait fallu attendre l'arrivée de la petite Bella pour qu'il le comprenne enfin. Il gardait cependant espoir, car comme le dit la légende, elle peut changer ce futur. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Aro de son côté était aussi parti en pleines réflexions. Il pensait que l'indépendance de la légende était dans le sens où elle n'appartiendrait véritablement à aucune époque. Il semblerait qu'il avait sous-estimé tout ça. Elle était bien plus indépendante que ce qu'il le craignait. Il aurait voulu réfléchir à tout ça avant, mais il en avait été empêché à cause de ma présence avec ma faculté à lire les pensées. Il avait dû faire très attention à tout ça.

Caius une fois de plus bouillait. Il détestait quand la situation lui échappait. Et là il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Il avait compris que la « petite peste » ferait tout pour sauver ces loups qui ne méritent pas de vivre quoi qu'elle dise. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre et qu'il serait obligé de s'incliner.

En fait si je devais comparer, je dirais que Marcus est le Passé. Sage, mais maintenant passif. Aro et Caius se feraient concurrence pour être le Présent. Tous les deux plus arrogants l'un que l'autre. Qui serait le Futur ? Je l'ignore. C'est peut-être ça la magie du Futur. On ne sait jamais vraiment ce qui arrivera.

Bella continuait d'être dans ses réflexions. Je vis qu'elle prenait un air résolu, avec cette petite ride quand elle est décidée à faire quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, observant les étoiles. Je compris alors qu'elle essayait de savoir l'heure qu'il était. Je fus autant surpris qu'elle je crois de voir que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Pas assez toutefois pour éviter tout affrontement.

Elle eut alors de nouveau le regard dans le vide. Une fois de plus elle scrutait le futur. Moi, si j'avais bien compris la légende, je savais à peu près ce qu'était ce futur. Si elle avait eu besoin d'intervenir, c'est que ce futur n'était pas beau à voir, sauf s'il avait déjà changé de par son intervention d'avant. Rien n'était cependant moins sûr.

Les loups-garous continuaient de vouloir attaquer. Ils étaient intrigués et doutaient maintenant de tout ça, mais la volonté qui prédominait était la bataille. Ils passaient toutefois en boucle les paroles de Bella. Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Si vraiment ils avaient cette possibilité de repartir tous vivants et de ne pas vivre dans cette crainte, pourquoi n'accepteraient-ils pas ? Oui, mais si c'était encore une ruse ?

Tant d'années de crainte, de chasse ne pouvaient s'effacer en quelques paroles. Comment Bella allait-elle pouvoir régler ce conflit ?

- Bien, je résume la situation actuelle. Nous avons deux peuples qui ne cherchent qu'une chose c'est de s'entretuer. Et bien vous savez quoi ? Amusez-vous bien car ce sera sans moi. Vous verrez vous-même les conséquences de vos bêtises. Je m'en lave les mains j'en ai assez d'être un jouet. Que tous ceux qui sont du même avis partent. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes là. Je vous rappelle toutefois Aro que vous m'avez fait une promesse. S'ils acceptent la proposition vous _devez_ respecter votre part du marché. Même si ça ne concerne qu'un petit groupe d'individus.

Et elle se retourna, demanda à Jacob et moi de la suivre. Il y avait deux interprétations à ce genre d'attitude. Soit elle baissait vraiment les bras, ce dont je doutais. Soit elle voulait faire réagir une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était la solution la plus plausible. Après tout c'était peut-être ça _la_ solution : leur montrer qu'ils sont libres.

En y réfléchissant, cette solution était parfaite. Tant que l'on se sent contraint à quelque chose, on a tendance à aller contre le vent, juste pour dire que nous sommes libres de faire ce que l'on veut. Quand on a la pleine liberté, nous sommes contraints de réfléchir à ce que l'on veut vraiment et aux conséquences. Chaque choix a une seule conséquence. Bella laisse juste le choix de choisir le futur sans contraindre quiconque.

J'entendis encore un plus grand doute dans la tête des loups. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Par contre ils savaient qu'il fallait agir vite, avant qu'elle ne soit partie, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle. Marcus le premier car il ne voulait pas de bataille. Il voulait que cette guerre stupide et puérile cesse une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était même prêt à suivre Bella. Il se fichait de passer pour un lâche qui laissait les siens. Il avait lui aussi le choix, et le sien était de ne pas se battre. Celui qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Envoyer balader tous ceux qui se croient tout permis.

Toutefois tout le monde ne partageait pas ces pensées. Certains étaient en colère contre Bella car ils se sentaient trahis. D'autres l'admiraient. D'autres encore avaient peur de ce qui allait suivre car ils ne se sentaient pas concernés et ne comprenaient pas la raison de leur présence. Mais tous étaient dans l'attente de la réaction des loups, de leur décision. Car d'elle découlerait toute la suite. Ils avaient tous compris que nous étions à un tournant, non pas de la soirée mais de notre Histoire. Passé, Présent et Futur étaient réunis autour de Bella.

- Attendez !

François avait crié spontanément. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle parte. Finalement il commençait peut-être à la croire. Mais il avait besoin de garanties. S'il commençait à lui faire un peu confiance – un comble puisqu'elle est un vampire ! – il ne pourrait jamais faire confiance aux Volturi. C'était pourtant eux le problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous serons vraiment en sécurité par rapport aux vampires si nous acceptons ?

Bella ne baissa pas le regard. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas autant d'assurance que ce qu'elle prétendait, mais elle ne devait en aucun cas le montrer. Si elle avait été avocate, on aurait pu dire que c'était la plaidoirie de sa vie.

- C'est simple. Si les Volturi ne respectent pas leur promesse je le saurai immédiatement. Je connaitrai également leur futur et je pourrai le changer comme je le désire et pas forcément à leur avantage. Je n'ai qu'une parole et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour eux, sinon je saurai la leur rappeler. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir dans la vie des autres, mais si c'est pour sauver tout un peuple je le ferai. Comme je vous l'ai dit au tout début, aucun peuple ne doit être voué à l'extinction. Les Volturi ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais, juste parfois aveuglés par leurs émotions et leurs ambitions personnelles. Je suis malheureusement bien placée pour le savoir, et même si personne ici ne comprendra pourquoi ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Mais j'ai également vécu personnellement un siècle à leur côté et je sais que tout n'est pas comme ça. Ils ne sont pas non plus que corruption, leurs règles et leur autorité permet d'installer un équilibre qui nous protège tous. La balle est maintenant dans votre camp.

L'équilibre. Elle avait regardé objectivement les Volturi. Les bons et les mauvais côtés avaient été mis en valeur. Et grâce à ça elle savait comme agir. Oui, si là ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elle était effectivement cet être dont parle la légende, rien ne pourrait les convaincre.

Pourtant ils la croyaient. Elle gagnait peu à peu du terrain, comme elle avait su le faire avec les Volturi. Et encore une fois, tout en restant avec ses convictions et en accord avec ce qu'elle avançait dès le début.

Cependant son discours ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde. Caius voyait son empire s'effondrer. Si Aro arrivait à garder son calme et relativisait tout ça, ce n'était pas le cas de son frère. Il était prêt à faire une bêtise. Peu importe si elle lui coûtait la vie, le but était d'engager la bataille. Il ne voulait plus les voir vivre et il était prêt à en payer le prix fort.

Je le signalai à Bella dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Bella, Caius…

Elle comprit immédiatement.

- Caius ! Vous avez intérêt à vous calmer immédiatement ! Si vous n'êtes pas content il ne fallait pas donner votre accord pour le traité ! Il ne fallait pas essayer de me manipuler ! Vous deviez savoir avec votre expérience que tôt ou tard ça se retournerait contre vous ! Maintenant si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de la tournure de la situation, rien ne vous empêche de retourner dans le manoir, l'Histoire peut se jouer sans vous contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser !

Et là j'eus envie de dire « Et paf ! ». Puéril certes, mais ça résumait bien la situation. Marcus sentit que Bella perdait patience et n'avait pas que ça à faire de s'occuper de Caius.

- Bella, ne t'occupe pas de Caius, c'est notre affaire. Continue, je suis avec toi et je m'occupe de lui.

Bella le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il murmura à Caius de se calmer immédiatement ou sinon c'était lui qui s'occupait de son démembrement en personne. Que Marcus dise ça ainsi montra immédiatement à Caius qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête car si son frère ne disait jamais grand-chose, quand il se mettait en colère ça faisait très mal.

- Très bien. Que décidez-vous François ? Mènerez-vous votre offensive ?

Bella s'était retournée vers le loup. Elle soutint son regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il se retourna à son tour pour demander l'avis des autres. Bella fit de même. Elle croisa d'abord le regard de Jacob qui tenta de lui faire reprendre confiance en elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi. Je fis tout pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Je savais qu'elle allait aussi y déceler de la peur, mais c'était normal. Toutefois du moment qu'elle voyait mon amour, je savais qu'elle reprendrait courage et confiance.

Son regard trouva ensuite celui de Jasper. Il fit tout pour lui montrer qu'il était confiant. Il sentait les émotions des loups et moi j'entendais leurs pensées. Elle gagnait peu à peu.

Rosalie et Emmett, collés l'un à l'autre, avaient pleinement confiance en Bella. Ils savaient qu'elle y arriverait et ils étaient heureux de la connaitre et de l'aimer comme une sœur.

Puis Carlisle et Esmée. Ils étaient tous les deux très fiers de _leur fille_. Qu'importaient pour eux le résultat – enfin façon de parler – ils étaient heureux d'avoir été là, à ses côtés.

Enfin Alice. Elle eut au même moment une vision.


	32. 30 : Septième ciel

_Je suis frustrée. J'ai fermé la fenêtre sans le vouloir alors que j'arrivais à la dernière review anonyme au niveau des réponses. Tout à recommencer XD Bref, on la refait. *Rassemble ses idées* Avant tout, je tiens à vous annoncer officiellement que je serai étudiante en 3° année de Droit l'année prochaine. J'ai eu mon année du premier coup ! Youpi !_

_Bref, sinon voici le dernier chapitre sur la bataille. Bah oui, il faut bien la terminer ! Je confirme en même temps qu'il y aura bien un chapitre supplémentaire du POV d'Edward, les pensées prennent de la place lol. Sinon, demain arrivent le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. Et oui, la FF se termine ! Donc du coup, demain, rendez-vous pour un Punch (en espérant que c'est la bonne orthographe) pour fêter ça. Je vous dévoilerai dans un grand discours solennel de quoi sera faite la prochaine FF. En attendant je garde le secret dans une envelopppe scellée enfermée dans un coffre fort. Oups ! Les examens me montent à la tête !_

_Bon allez, bonne lecture à tous, je retourne répondre aux reviews !

* * *

**newtwilight3 **: Je ne pouvais pas me connecter hier et mon chapitre était prêt lol, autant le poster ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review de ton côté et bonne lecture !_

_**Cbihi **: C'est ça l'art d'arnaquer les gens ! XD Les obliger à acheter (lire) le reste pour comprendre ce qui a été fait précédemment mdr. Ou faire un POV complémentaire pour comprendre la fin ! Vous ne devriez pas me féliciter comme ça avec le sadisme dont le fais preuve mdr. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Patricia **: Je te remercie beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir ce genre de mots ! =D_

_**Time Tell Will **: Et la belge qui n'aime pas les frites tu connais ? XD Je suis contente que tu aies aimé the conversation que tu attendais lol. Et bonne nouvelle, toujours pas beaucoup de Jacob à l'horison !_

_**bébé23 **: Merci beaucoup ! Et c'était sympa de faire l'affrontement de son POV car j'ai dû encore faire marcher beaucoup mon imagination lol. A bientôt !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Oui, c'est pratique son don pour pouvoir faire un truc complet sans faire un POV omniscient lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 30. Septième ciel**

*******

_Enfin Alice. Elle eut au même moment une vision._

Je me concentrai sur elle pour savoir de quoi elle en retournait. Elle se voyait en plein jour tenir la main de Jasper et l'embrasser ensuite avec un grand sourire.

Cela voulait dire que nous étions tous vivants et heureux. Et le soleil levé signifiait que la nuit était bel et bien terminée. Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher tous les deux d'avoir un grand sourire. J'écoutai alors les pensées de François. Elles allaient effectivement dans ce sens.

Bella avait remarqué notre changement d'attitude et se retourna vers les loups remplie d'espoir.

- Alors avez-vous pris votre décision ?

Question rhétorique. Elle savait que c'était le cas. C'était cependant à eux de le dire à voix haute. Elle le fixa, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle voulait le déstabiliser, probablement pour être certaine de la franchise de la réponse. Avec un regard pareil on ne pouvait mentir. Presque pire que celui d'Alice.

- Oui. Nous décidons de vous faire confiance. Nous ne mordrons plus afin d'être certain de ne pas commettre de faux-pas, ou alors seulement dans des cas exceptionnels. En échange les vampires ne nous attaqueront plus et nous laissent repartir en vie d'ici.

Il acceptait complètement la proposition de Bella. Nous avions gagné. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait réussi là où tout le monde aurait échoué.

- Sage décision. Aro, Caius, Marcus, c'est maintenant à vous de sceller le pacte.

Immédiatement Marcus s'avança. Il ne voulait pas laisser le temps à ses confrères de réfléchir, il ne voulait même pas en parler. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Et les autres avaient intérêt à suivre.

- Je m'appelle Marcus et je m'engage à tout faire pour faire respecter ce traité.

Oui tout, même se lever contre Aro et Caius. Marcus était décidément notre meilleur allié. Aro sentit quant à lui que c'était son tour. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il n'avait plus le choix. Marcus soutenait complètement Bella et il avait été décrédibilisé. Il s'adressa alors aux loups.

- J'ai un peu joué, et j'avoue avoir perdu. Je crois que de toute façon tant que vous n'êtes plus dangereux pour nous il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne puisse pas fonctionner. Oubliez-nous, nous vous oublierons.

Il voulait oublier cet épisode. Retourner au manoir et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il culpabilisait sincèrement. Il prenait enfin conscience qu'il avait été trop loin cette fois-ci et qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas sans séquelle. Il se tourna vers Bella, tentant de lui faire comprendre ses regrets. Elle ne soutint cependant pas son regard, elle ne voulait certainement pas penser à tous ça. Mais de mon côté, pour la première fois, j'eus pitié d'Aro. Il était manipulateur, mais il aimait à côté de ça sincèrement Bella.

Enfin ce fut le tour de Caius. Il avait envie de tout détruire mais savait aussi que ça ne servirait à rien, il était maintenant impuissant. Il pensa toutefois que ça ne l'empêchait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait, et je retins mon souffle face à cette pensée.

- Je me rangerai du côté de la majorité. Sachez cependant que je ne veux pas croiser l'un de vous sur ma route. Je veux bien vous oublier à la seule condition que je ne vois pas l'un de vous. Je vous demanderai donc de ne plus approcher Volterra.

Un grognement s'éleva dans l'assemblée des loups, mais François les fit cesser immédiatement d'une main. Il savait que c'était de la provocation mais il avait conscience que ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

- C'est d'accord. De toute façon nous évitions déjà cette zone. Ce ne sera que prolonger cela, je pense que tout le monde peut l'accepter. Ai-je également votre promesse que si deux d'entre nous se croisent vous ne serez pas les premiers à attaquer ? Vous passerez votre chemin comme nous le ferons ?

Il voulait être certain de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas de non-dit pour que les Volturi les utilisent à leur avantage. Marcus l'avait parfaitement compris et parla avant qu'Aro ou Caius n'aient eu le temps de le faire.

- Oui. Si quelqu'un déroge à cette règle nous le punirons nous-mêmes. Partez en paix, nous avons un accord. Nous expliquerons toute la situation aux vampires ici présents, ils ne vous attaqueront pas, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui sont éparpillés dans le monde. Sachez cependant que cela peut prendre un certain temps. Nous essayerons de faire passer le message au plus vite.

- Très bien. A jamais alors j'espère.

Ça y est, nous y arrivions. Tout cela serait vite fini. Le miracle s'était produit. L'espoir revint dans tous les cœurs, et déjà Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée trépignaient d'impatience pour venir nous rejoindre. Pour enlacer Bella et lui montrer combien ils sont fiers d'elle.

François se tourna d'ailleurs vers ma fiancée. Il la salua respectueusement, car c'est ce qu'il faisait, la respecter. Il l'admirait même.

- Je pense que vous saurez où me trouver si besoin est. Vous avez ma confiance, je pense que vous savez aller au-delà de votre nature et que vous ne vous arrêtez pas aux apparences.

Il avait regardé Jacob à ce moment précis. C'est vrai, même s'il n'avait rien dit, il avait été étonné par sa présence comme les autres loups. Jacob s'était contenté d'être près de Bella pour la protéger. Il n'avait pas été agressif, juste un Protecteur. Pour lui, cela avait été inimaginable de laisser Bella comme ça. Il ressentait un besoin d'être près d'elle.

François reçut un sourire de remerciement de la part de Bella et partit accompagné des autres loups. Nous nous permîmes alors de respirer à nouveau sereinement. J'avais de la peine à y croire. Alors que c'était sans espoir nous y étions arrivés. Et tout cela grâce à _ma_ Bella. Cependant tout ça n'était pas vraiment terminé. Une autre bataille se profilait : celle avec les vampires présents qui avaient été pris en otage.

Bella se tourna vers Aro, Caius et Marcus.

- Et maintenant ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

Caius se retint de lui dire que c'était à elle de se démerder puisqu'elle semblait tout savoir, mais il se retint sachant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se faire oublier. Il n'en voulait toutefois pas qu'à Bella. Aro aussi était le centre de sa colère du jour. Il s'était permis de garder tout ça pour lui et de les laisser devant le fait accompli. Quant à Marcus, il se sentait trahi. Il s'était rabaissé plus bas que terre devant Bella.

Aro savait qu'il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en tirer mais c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

- Je suis désolé Bella pour tout ce qui vient de se passer. Ta colère était justifiée. Je vais maintenant expliquer la situation à tout le monde.

- Pour leur dire quoi Aro ? Non laissez-moi faire, croyez-moi il vaut mieux, sauf si vous désirez une révolution.

Une fois de plus ma fiancée étonnait tout le monde. Il croyait qu'elle l'aurait laissé assumer tout ça tout seul, et il l'aurait mérité. Toutefois de mon côté je comprenais. Si ce n'était pas elle qui expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec les loups seraient réduits à néant car ce serait les vampires qui se seraient rebellés. Elle décida donc par conséquent de s'adresser elle-même aux invités d'Aro.

- Bonsoir à tous. Je suppose qu'en venant vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. Laissez-moi vous donner toutes les explications. Voilà quelques semaines j'ai eu une prémonition où je voyais les loups-garous attaquer ici même Volterra. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop pour que les Volturi seuls puissent remporter une victoire. Cela aurait été un véritable massacre. Cependant cela m'apprit également que les loups-garous avaient appris à se contrôler. Après de longues discussions, Aro, Caius, Marcus et moi sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que s'ils proposaient l'accord qui vient d'être passé aux loups-garous je leur donnerai les précisions suffisantes pour se préparer. Afin de montrer que nous leur laissions le choix et que nous ne faisions pas ça que pour sauver notre peau nous avons pensé que plus nombreux nous serions mieux ce serait. De ce fait on leur montrait que nous n'étions pas obligés de faire cette proposition et en plus s'ils la refusaient nous serions en mesure de nous défendre. Je suis profondément désolée d'être à l'origine de ce plan qui vous aurait entrainé malgré vous dans une guerre qui ne vous concernait pas. Je suis autant coupable qu'Aro, Marcus et Caius. Ce qu'il vient de se passer est grave. Si l'accord n'avait pas été passé le monde aurait sombré dans le chaos. Je l'ai vu. Nous n'aurions même plus fait attention de nous cacher de la vue des humains et tout aurait été détruit. C'est pour cela que l'accord doit être respecté. Je ne pense pas que cela posera des problèmes. Bien d'entre vous n'aviez encore jamais vu de loup jusqu'à cette nuit. Ils vivront leur vie d'immortels et nous vivrons la nôtre. L'affrontement n'est pas obligatoire. De toute manière cela ne vous concerne que peu puisque c'était surtout Volterra qui chassait les loups. Je vous prie encore de m'excuser pour cette soirée désastreuse. Je tiens également à dire officiellement que je refuse le titre qu'Aro m'a donné voilà quelques heures. Je ne serai jamais la Princesse de quoi que ce soit, et même si je suis honorée de cette marque d'affection je la refuse. Voilà. Je crois que je n'ai rien à rajouter. Je pense toutefois que nous avons tous mérité un peu de détente, donc je propose que la fête continue tranquillement jusqu'au matin comme il avait été convenu initialement.

Et voilà. Elle avait dit le principal. Elle avait calmé les esprits, rappelé que pour eux la soirée ne changerait rien, et refusé officiellement son titre de Princesse de Volterra qui ne lui allait honnêtement pas.

Un murmure d'approbation passa dans l'assemblée. Personne n'avait envie de se battre. Ils voulaient juste voir ce cauchemar se terminer et oublier cette soirée. Toute notre famille arriva alors sur nous. Jacob de son côté partit un peu plus loin pour se métamorphoser. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire devant tout le monde.

Emmett attrapa littéralement Bella pour l'enlacer et la faire voler dans les airs. Il était heureux de retrouver sa petite sœur saine et sauve. Tout le monde enlaça ensuite Bella. Je la regardai pendant ce temps tendrement. Elle était visiblement soulagée et elle savait qu'elle avait peut-être fait le plus dur. Du moins avant un bon moment. Elle rayonnait. Quand je pus enfin l'approcher – ils sont sadiques dans cette famille ! – je l'embrassai passionnément. Ce bonheur de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes fut intense. J'avais tellement eu peur de la perdre que ce fut comme si je l'embrassais pour la première fois.

Les Denali nous rejoignirent ensuite. Eléazar félicita chaleureusement l'héroïne du jour. Il avait été vraiment impressionné par son sang-froid – enfin façon de parler, vous voyez ce que je veux dire – et ses paroles.

Jasper quant à lui essayait de comprendre les parties qu'il avait ratées.

- Mais comment as-tu compris exactement ? Car je crois que quand ils ont parlé de ça tu étais complètement déconnectée, je ne ressentais plus tes émotions.

- Difficile à dire Jasper. Je crois que ça s'est imposé à moi. Quand j'ai été déconnectée comme tu l'as dit j'ai eu des milliards d'images qui se sont succédé dans ma tête. J'en ai reconnu certaines quand je connaissais les personnes. Ensuite quand il m'a dit que je refusais de voir la vérité en face c'est comme s'il avait brisé la dernière barrière. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su. J'ai eu du mal à le croire, à l'admettre car comment réaliser une chose pareille ? Puis j'ai changé ma manière de penser et j'ai fini par tout comprendre. Comme il l'a dit c'était ancré à moi, je refusais juste cette part.

- Oui, c'est difficile à accepter

Carlisle la comprenait. Croire que l'on est comme n'importe qui pendant un siècle et finalement se réveiller comme étant l'incarnation d'une notion qui parait autant abstraite que lointaine n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé à envisager.

- Plus maintenant. Car au moment où j'ai compris tout ça je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance qui j'étais. Ça m'a rappelé une réaction que j'avais eue dans mon rêve d'humaine. Apprendre qu'Edward était un vampire n'était pas important à mes yeux. J'étais juste curieuse. Là aussi ça n'a pas d'importance finalement. J'étais Bella et je resterai Bella. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas intervenir dans les vies des gens, sauf là où c'était un cas exceptionnel et que tout le futur en dépendait.

- C'est une grande marque de sagesse Bella, commenta Eléazar.

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Finalement je me sentais bien jeune à côté de Bella. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Je la sentis ensuite s'agiter. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche.

- Je vais vous laisser un petit moment. J'ai encore une dernière chose à faire.

Oui. On le savait tous. Il fallait qu'elle affronte Aro. Je la laissai partir en sa direction mais je décidai de suivre toute leur conversation au cas où.

- Bella. J'espérais que tu viendrais me voir avant de partir. Car c'est ce que tu vas faire n'est-ce pas ? Partir ?

- Oui.

Elle avait répondu simplement. Son départ était déjà presque décidé depuis le début de toute l'aventure. Elle réfléchit ensuite quelques secondes.

Je la regardais à travers les yeux d'Aro. Elle allait lui manquer. Ce qu'il avait dit bien plus tôt dans la soirée était vrai. Il la considérait vraiment comme sa fille.

- C'est pour ça aussi n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vouliez pas que je quitte Volterra ? Ma nomination en tant que princesse de Volterra avait également pour but de me faire rester ici…

Il ne répondit pas. Il était gêné d'admettre une telle chose même. Car son attachement à Bella pouvait être considéré selon lui comme une faiblesse, surtout qu'il redoutait que cet attachement ne soit qu'à sens unique.

- Vous savez, je vous considérais comme un père pendant tout ce temps. Je sais que vous m'aimez vraiment en tant que tel. Mais je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, et je l'ai toujours su. Vous êtes beaucoup trop manipulateur et on ne sait jamais ce que _vous _pensez. Vous, vous pouvez lire dans la tête de tout le monde. Connaitre leur passé et leurs hontes les plus cachées. Leur caractère. Leurs secrets. Avec tout ça, c'est normal que vous vous sentiez supérieur car vous avez un avantage non négligeable. Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, et vous avez oublié l'essentiel de la mission que vous vous êtes donné. Je ne pars pas pour toujours. Je vais juste vivre mon éternité comme j'en ai toujours rêvé. Je reviendrai de temps en temps et peut-être que le temps et les efforts des uns et des autres permettront d'effacer cette nuit. Je serai toujours là pour vous comme vous l'avez été pour moi. Après tout c'est grâce à vous que j'ai retrouvé Edward.

- Je sais que tu seras heureuse avec lui. Quand j'ai fait le rapprochement il y a quelques mois entre la dernière arrivée du clan Cullen avec un amour perdu à qui étaient certainement destinés tous tes sanglots, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'était que je devais vous réunir. Je te l'assure. Ensuite seulement j'ai envisagé que cette retrouvaille sera peut-être ton élément déclencheur s'il existait et si je ne me trompais pas sur toi.

Alors c'était vrai. Il savait pour nous deux avant même qu'elle aille à Forks. C'est lui qui nous avait réunis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en être reconnaissant. Combien de temps aurions nous passé à nous croiser s'il n'était pas intervenu ?

- Je sais, je vous crois. Pour cela et pour avoir été un père pendant un siècle je vous serai toujours redevable. Je ne vous dis donc pas adieu mais au-revoir. Nous nous reverrons.

- Je l'espère. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à Volterra, toi et ton clan.

- Pas mon clan Aro. Ma famille. C'est ça la différence entre vous et nous. On ne se considère pas comme un clan.

- Je sais. Tu aurais été ma famille.

- Je le serai toujours en un sens.

- D'autant plus qu'elle va s'agrandir si je ne me trompe pas.

- Comment cela ?

Elle le regarda d'un air étrange. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit tout à l'heure pour ne pas prendre de risque par rapport à toi. Un élément de la légende que je n'ai pas mentionné.

Je vis cet élément dans sa tête. Mais je venais de me figer, incapable de réfléchir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était écouter la conversation.

- Quel élément ?

- « _Alors que tout prouvait que le destin ne pouvait s'accomplir, il prouvera que rien n'est impossible en portant le fruit de l'Amour._ » J'avoue que cette partie de la légende a toujours demeuré un mystère pour moi. Il y a quelques heures encore je ne comprenais pas. Je ne compris qu'en touchant involontairement Edward tout à l'heure.

- En touchant Edward ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tous les éléments de ton rêve semblent s'être réalisés, sauf un. Le fruit de votre Amour. C'est impossible mais pourtant tu vas prouver que rien n'était impossible. Comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques minutes. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Bella.

Et il partit. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Je croisai le regard de Bella. Elle était autant sous le choc que moi. Je la vis soudainement avoir une drôle d'expression et porter sa main au ventre. Non, c'était impossible. Les vampires ne peuvent avoir d'enfants. Enfin les femmes vampires. Mais je l'avais compris déjà auparavant. Bella était plus qu'un vampire. Et cet élément de la légende existait effectivement.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'entendais derrière moi des « Il y a un problème Edward ? » mais ils n'étaient rien. Je tentai de reprendre conscience. Un sourire apparut au même moment sur le visage de Bella et sur le mien. Nos jambes bougèrent pour que nos deux corps se retrouvent. Nos lèvres se collèrent l'une à l'autre avec passion. Nous allions avoir un bébé. Renesmée allait finalement naître. Elle ne serait pas qu'un rêve.

- Quelqu'un va nous dire ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

Alice ne comprenait rien, et évidemment ça l'énervait. Son mari tentait de lui envoyer des ondes de calme mais il avait lui-même du mal, étant complètement contaminé par notre bonheur sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait compris que quelque chose de très important venait de se produire mais il ignorait quoi. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Bella le faisait pour moi.

- On va vous le dire très vite, mais pas ici. Croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçus de cette attente. Partons même maintenant, notre rôle est fini. Passons avant à mes appartements, j'ai des affaires à prendre que je ne veux pas laisser ici. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Nous vous expliquerons tout ça à Forks.

Oui, elle avait raison, mieux valait attendre d'être à Forks.

*******

Nous repartîmes aussitôt que Bella ait pris ses affaires. Elle ne prit d'ailleurs presque rien. Cela montrait une fois encore qu'elle n'avait que survécu pendant ce siècle, et non vécu.

Arrivés à la villa, Jacob hésita à entrer. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Nous avions beau avoir fait de grands pas les uns vers les autres, il restait des préjugés ou des gênes. Bella le remarqua et le retint avant que l'oiseau ne s'envole.

- Reste Jake, on a quelque chose à dire avec Edward et ça te concerne autant voire plus que tous les autres.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas trop à ma place.

- Ose avouer que tu as envie de partir, de me quitter en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'aurais dû me vexer de cela mais je compris à ce moment là que c'était pour cela que Jacob n'arrivait actuellement pas à se détacher de Bella : l'imprégnation. Sur la bataille ce besoin avait été flagrant. Et ma fiancée l'avait parfaitement compris. Cela permit en tous cas à Jacob de rester car elle avait raison. Il était encore plus concerné que les Cullen.

- Bon alors, vous allez cracher le morceau tous les deux ?

Alice sautait littéralement sur place. Jasper planait toujours à cause de notre bonheur à Bella et moi. Personnellement, maintenant je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. « Hey les gars ! Bella est enceinte je vais être papa, n'est-ce pas la classe ? » était assez moyen. Comment font les humains pour annoncer de pareilles nouvelles ? Ah oui, ils laissent les femmes le faire car elles savent toujours trouver les mots. Bon bah laissons Bella annoncer le tout, elle saura quoi dire.

- Et bien… Ce que j'ai à dire est assez surprenant, en fait non impossible mais pourtant vrai. C'est Aro qui l'a compris en premier car il avait gardé une partie de la légende pour lui. C'est quelque chose d'inimaginable pourtant je sais que c'est vrai, je l'ai senti physiquement.

- Tu commences à nous faire peur là Bella.

Carlisle fronçait les sourcils. En même temps, vu ce que Bella avait dit ça se comprenait. Finalement les femmes ne trouvaient peut-être pas mieux les mots, mais la lâcheté des mecs les obligeait à faire quand même l'annonce…

- Justement non Carlisle, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Enfin, si, d'une chose car je crois que nous allons devoir supporter Jacob pendant encore un certain temps. Peut-être même une éternité.

Elle se forçait à sourire, mais le rappel de Jacob avait jeté un froid. Il comptait bien tirer très vite sa révérence maintenant que tout était de nouveau en place.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais encore vivre une éternité. Tu connais mon point de vue…

Il était cependant triste de tout ça. Paradoxalement, même s'il « savait » qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, il ne le voulait plus, il ne voulait pas laisser Bella. Je voyais à ce moment toute la force de l'imprégnation, alors que l'être en question n'était encore qu'un fœtus.

- Qui a changé Jacob. Crois-moi, car tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de quelqu'un d'autre qui ne vivra que pour toi.

- Suggestion juste comme ça. Et si tu arrêtais de parler par énigmes ?

Je comprenais Emmett. Tout le monde voulait comprendre mais Bella n'arrivait pas à leur dire. En même temps c'était complètement fou non ?

- D'accord. Tout dans mon rêve s'est réalisé à sa façon, sauf un élément. Il était important pourtant, mais on croyait que jamais il ne se réaliserait. Nous nous trompions car on dirait que rien n'est impossible.

Tout le monde nous observait. Ils réfléchissaient à cet élément du rêve. Jacob fut le premier à comprendre mais il resta en état de choc. Ensuite ce fut Alice. Elle regarda le ventre de Bella. Au même moment Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée avaient leur illumination. Seul Emmett avait un peu plus de mal. Trois secondes plus tard, un cri strident se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Alice fonça vers ma fiancée et la prit dans ses bras sous ses rires de lutin. Elle posa ensuite une main sur son ventre et s'adressa à l'être invisible qui y grandissait.

- Bonjour ma petite nièce !

Emmett comprit enfin. Tous les autres laissèrent éclater leur joie et Jacob pleura de bonheur. Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. En fait non. Tout était incroyablement parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour que je sois définitivement au septième ciel, mais nous attendrions maintenant que Renesmée naisse. Ensuite, Bella me rejoindrait devant l'autel où nous nous unirions à jamais. Ce serait la chose la plus naturelle du monde.


	33. 31 : Bienvenue au Paradis

_Pas de mot de l'auteur, juste des réponses aux reviews. Pour mon blabla, rendez-vous après l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture et profitez du dernier chapitre =D

* * *

**Johanna **: Merci beaucoup ! En fait ça a été assez facile de le transposer à notre époque, mais le contraire est certainement plus difficile. Faire un Edward du début du XX° n'est pas chose aisée lol. Bonne lecture !_

_**bellardtwilight **: Merci ! Voici la suite et fin... Snif !_

_**newtwilight3 **: Oui, je préfère les Happy end, au moins ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir lol. Bonne lecture !_

_**Cbihi **: Oui une nouvelle FF se prépare... Rendez-vous à l'épilogue pour en savoir plus !_

* * *

**Chapitre 31. Bienvenue au Paradis**

*******

Je pensais avoir vécu le pire pendant ce siècle ou pendant la bataille nous ayant opposés aux loups-garous. Je me trompais. Le pire a été sans aucun doute possible la grossesse de Bella. Elle s'est faite en très accéléré. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de cela d'ailleurs. Elle nous expliqua que sa grossesse dans son rêve n'avait duré que quelques semaines. Remarquez, heureusement car je n'aurais pas tenu neuf mois ainsi.

Pourquoi ? Deux choses. D'abord même si Bella avait un corps de vampire très fort, le bébé a réussi à lui casser plus d'une côte et plus d'une vertèbre. Je voyais bien que Bella tentait de cacher à quel point elle avait mal, mais ça ne prenait pas. Et puis, j'ai dû supporter en même temps son humeur de femme enceinte doublée de son caractère vampirique. Comme ça, on peut se dire que ce n'est pas si terrible. Rien n'est moins sûr. Ses changements d'humeur étaient flagrants, et si on essayait de s'occuper un peu trop d'elle nous nous faisions traiter de tous les noms. Soi-disant dans son rêve la grossesse avait été bien plus difficile puisqu'elle était humaine. Je veux bien, mais dans le mot « rêve » il y a « rêve », sous-entendu que ce n'était pas la réalité.

Je savais que normalement il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de grave, mais la voir dans cet état me fendait littéralement le cœur. Le seul chanceux dans cette histoire fut Jacob. Avec l'influence du bébé il échappa à tous les sauts d'humeur. Enfin ceux de Bella car derrière il subissait les miens malgré moi. En résumé, ces quelques semaines ont été épiques à la maison.

Autre chose qui a été épique : expliquer pourquoi nous ne revenions pas au lycée. Mais bon ça Carlisle se débrouilla avec le proviseur et le shérif, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir les services sociaux sur le dos au cas où.

Arriva finalement l'accouchement. Le bébé sortit à sa manière, grâce à ses dents. Mais ce qui nous émerveilla vraiment, ce fut Bella. Son corps se régénéra presque immédiatement, sous nos yeux. Encore plus rapide que pour les loups. Pendant ce temps je tenais dans mes bras la plus belle petite fille du monde. Elle était vraiment merveilleuse. Jacob, qui avait assisté à l'accouchement, s'imprégna immédiatement mais réussit à être suffisamment patient pour nous laisser un peu de temps avec Bella juste tous les trois.

Renesmée. Le deuxième amour de ma vie. Elle était vraiment extraordinaire. De plus, Bella nous avait gardé la surprise de son don, celui de nous montrer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle a grandi incroyablement vite. Heureusement que Bella était là pour nous rassurer, sinon c'est sur et certain j'aurais eu des cheveux blancs.

Enfin, vint le 4 août. Date où mes rêves finiraient de s'accomplir. Alice et Bella l'avait choisie à cause du temps idéal. C'est vrai que nous étions bien les seuls à ne pas avoir le stress de la pluie gâchant la fête.

Je me trouvais au petit cottage qu'Esmée et Alice avaient aménagés pour Bella, Renesmée et moi. Pendant ce temps ma future femme se trouvait à la villa en compagnie de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

- Tu vas arrêter de t'agiter oui ?

Emmett se fichait royalement de ma tête. Il était complètement explosé de rire face à mon angoisse. Je savais que tout devait bien se passer, mais j'avais tellement attendu ce moment que rester calme relevait de l'impossible.

Jazz arriva quelques minutes après. Il riait autant qu'Emmett, voire plus. Je ne compris pas pourquoi au début. Il me montra ensuite Bella, Rosalie et Alice à la villa. Alice était allée le chercher désespérée par ma fiancée qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Cette vision me rassura en quelques sortes. Au moins elle était de bonne humeur et heureuse.

- Alors frangin, on dirait que tu n'es pas le seul nerveux dans cette affaire !, rit Jasper.

Il était vrai que j'étais nerveux mais mon témoin m'envoya des ondes de calme avant que je ne détruise tout. Ils pouvaient parler tous les deux ! Ils n'étaient pas mieux lors de leur premier mariage ! Avec toute cette préparation j'avais eu l'occasion de voir tous les détails des différents mariages dans leur tête. Ils n'étaient pas plus calmes. Quels hypocrites quand ils s'y mettent !

- Bon, alors on t'habille ou tu veux y aller à poil ?

Ah oui, m'habiller. Emmett avait émis une suggestion assez intelligente… Une fois n'est pas coutume ! J'avais encore un pantalon de toile et une chemise simple, enfilés ce matin à la va-vite. Je me retournai et vis mon costume. Alice me l'avait fait faire, me disant qu'il irait avec la robe de Bella. D'ailleurs, je ne savais vraiment pas comment était cette robe. Seules Bella et Alice l'avaient vue, et Alice s'était bien gardée d'y penser alors que j'étais là. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle allait avec ce costume.

Je devais avouer qu'il était beau. Blanc et or. On aurait presque pu le prendre pour un costume princier, mais il était étonnamment simple, dénué de trucs compliqués ou qui font snob. En fait, il était parfait. Je l'enfilai en faisant attention pendant que Jasper et Emmett continuaient de se foutre de moi. Oui, j'avais peur d'un seul faux-pas, et alors ?

Une fois le costume enfilé, je tentai, et je dis bien tentai, de dompter mes cheveux. Mission impossible. Les mèches continuaient de se rebeller malgré moi. Une fois de plus, mes insultes capillaires déclenchèrent une grande hilarité de la part de mes deux témoins. Merci pour leur sollicitude ! Je laissai finalement tomber, abandonnant tout espoir d'être pour une fois dans ma vie bien coiffé.

- Bon, allez je dois y aller moi !, me dit Emmett. J'ai une fiancée dont je dois m'occuper comme il se doit avant le mariage.

D'accord, hors contexte sa phrase serait douteuse. Mais en fait il devait aller la chercher pour l'amener au lieu où se tiendrait la cérémonie. Notre mariage.

*******

- Edward, je te promets que si tu ne te calmes pas vite je te donne un coup de poing pour te remettre les idées en place ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abîmerai pas ton costume, trop peur des représailles de ma propre femme !

Jasper ne tenait plus. Il avait beau m'envoyer des ondes de calme rien n'y faisait. Je me tenais maintenant devant l'arche en attendant que Bella arrive. Les invités s'installaient peu à peu et me saluaient. Mais la plus belle de tous, en attendant que ma future femme ne soit là, était bien entendu Renesmée. Elle avait grandi. Du haut de ses trois mois elle en affichait environ douze. Elle avait une petite robe violette et ses boucles cuivrées retombaient très gracieusement. Une chose était certaine. Jacob aurait de la concurrence plus tard, et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Ce fut cette perfection qui réussit à me calmer avec son sourire angélique. Notre fille avait été ce petit élément qui a rendu notre vie plus que parfaite. Une éternité ne serait pas suffisante pour profiter de ces cadeaux de la vie.

Je vis au loin Aro s'avancer vers la pénombre. Il était venu ainsi que Marcus pour assister au mariage et rencontrer Renesmée. Ils avaient été émerveillés tous deux par notre trésor. Aro s'était même un peu comporté en papy-gâteau. Je me doutai alors que Bella était arrivée, surtout quand je vis Emmett me rejoindre. Aro était certainement allé la rejoindre. Ce serait lui qui l'amènerait à l'autel.

Jasper et Emmett allaient être mes deux témoins. Je les voulais tous les deux. De même, Rosalie et Alice seraient ceux de Bella. Esmée allait être au piano, jouant un morceau que nous avions composé en commun avec Bella pour l'occasion. Parallèlement, ce serait Carlisle qui nous marierait. Enfin, Jacob était notre garçon d'honneur et aiderait Renesmée à apporter les alliances. En d'autres termes, toute notre famille avait une place privilégiée dans ce mariage car il avait lieu grâce à eux tous. Je savais que je ne serais pas en vie sans les Cullen ou même sans Jacob. Ils m'avaient tous sauvé la vie à leur façon.

Les invités finirent de prendre place pendant que le Soleil amorçait sa descente. La musique retentit. Je vis Rosalie sortir de la lisière de la forêt pour se diriger vers le centre de la clairière où je me trouvais. _Notre_ clairière. Car c'est là qu'avait lieu notre mariage.

Il fallait avouer que Rosalie était très belle et j'entendais déjà tous les fantasmes masculins. Heureusement qu'Emmett qui se tenait à côté de moi n'avait pas mon don. D'ailleurs celui là bavait presque devant sa femme. Pourvu qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus pendant la cérémonie !

Elle était ensuite suivie d'Alice. Le lutin était plus gracieux que jamais. J'étais fier de l'avoir pour sœur. Si elle n'existait pas il faudrait l'inventer. Elle me faisait d'ailleurs un peu penser à Ashley. Elles portaient toutes les deux une robe du même violet pastel que Renesmée.

Avança ensuite d'ailleurs ma fille. Elle attira les sourires de toute l'assemblée, moi en premier. Elle était tellement mignonne avec sa petite robe ! Elle déposait avec des gestes enfantins des pétales de fleurs violets et or le long du chemin blanc pour préparer l'arrivée de sa maman. Dieu qu'elle était craquante ! Comment ne pas être attendri devant son innocence et sa beauté ?

Cependant mon attention fut vite détournée. La reine de la fête commença à s'approcher aux bras d'Aro. J'en eus le souffle coupé immédiatement. Une telle beauté ne pouvait exister ! C'était au-delà de l'imaginable ou du réel. Mon costume était effectivement parfaitement accordé à sa robe. Cette dernière était blanche, lisse et très soyeuse.

Bella portait un bustier blanc où la seule touche de couleur était donnée par des perles d'or qui en faisaient le tour afin de délimiter la peau blanche de la robe. Sa poitrine était parfaitement mise en valeur sans pour autant être déplacée. La jupe, blanche elle aussi, était brodée les mêmes perles. Cependant, cette fois-ci les perles dessinaient de grandes boucles. Quant à la forme, elle était échancrée au niveau des hanches mais retombait peu à peu en une longue traine.

Quant au visage de ma promise, il valait tous les trésors du monde. Le maquillage était léger, mais mettait en valeur ses yeux or. Alice avait réussi à trouver des perles qui étaient parfaitement ajustées d'ailleurs avec leur couleur. Quant aux boucles de la jupe, elles rappelaient celles de ses cheveux. Bella portait un chignon qui semblait très perfectionné mais laissait échapper quelques mèches d'une manière très artistique.

Mais le plus beau de tout, était son sourire accompagné de son regard poignant. C'était sans valeur. Et toute cette perfection m'était destinée. A moi. A tout jamais. Je comprenais maintenant parfaitement Bella. Si je me réveillais et que je me rendais compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, je ne pourrais le supporter. J'en mourrais immédiatement.

A ce moment précis, je n'eus plus aucun doute. Je savais que notre futur serait merveilleux. Rien n'avait pu nous séparer jusqu'à ce jour, et le bonheur dans lequel je me trouvais pouvait vraiment durer. Le réveil ne serait plus une fatalité. De même, il était inutile de faire un quelconque rêve. Je les vivais tous au quotidien. J'allais me marier à une femme bornée, têtue et ayant un sale caractère quand elle le voulait. Mais j'allais surtout épouser une femme extraordinaire, que le monde m'envierait si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Aro passa la main de Bella de la sienne à la mienne. Il me la confiait officiellement. Il m'enlaça même juste après ce geste symbolique. Nous avions eu le temps de discuter un peu, avec Marcus aussi. Ils étaient sincèrement heureux pour nous deux. Je savais maintenant que nous n'aurions plus de problème avec les Volturi, quoi qu'en pense Caius. Pour eux, nous étions vraiment devenus de la famille et ils en étaient heureux.

L'étreinte terminée, je ressoudai mon regard à celui de Bella. Le moment que nous avions tant attendu était enfin sur le point de s'accomplir. Nous allions nous marier. Je pourrais la présenter comme étant mon épouse. L'avantage est que je paraissais un peu plus vieux que mes dix-huit ans, et quand Renesmée serait en âge de voler de ses propres ailes, nous pourrions même avoir une vie comme n'importe quel couple marié, à l'inverse de mes frères et sœurs.

Carlisle commença la cérémonie. Il était envahi par l'émotion. Il mariait son plus jeune fils qui avait toujours été seul et qui maintenant nageait littéralement dans le bonheur. Que demander de plus ? Arriva enfin l'échange des vœux. Bella et moi avions décidé de les formuler nous même. Nous n'avions pas voulu nous contenter d'un simple « oui ».

Jacob s'approcha avec Renesmée dans ses bras. Cette dernière portait nos alliances. J'avais toujours eu horreur des bagues masculines, ne les supportant pas, mais celle-là je peux vous assurer que je la porterais avec fierté. Elle fut la première à parler et le fit en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Edward. Il y a une chanson des Savage Garden qui s'intitule « I knew I loved you before I met you ». Oui, avant même de te rencontrer je savais que je t'aimais. Dans mon rêve tu m'avais dit avoir attendu un siècle avant de me rencontrer. Moi je n'ai pas attendu un siècle pour te rencontrer, mais les heures qui ont été entre mon réveil et ce midi à la cafétéria me parurent une éternité, encore bien plus longue que le siècle qui vient de s'écouler. Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'une invention de mon imaginaire, car une telle perfection ne pouvait exister. Pourtant, tu te tenais là dans cette cafétéria. Tu avais ces lunettes qui m'arrachèrent un sourire et à chaque fois que tu m'envoyais sur les roses je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me rapprocher davantage. Nous nous sommes cherchés longtemps, perdus et retrouvés et finalement je me tiens ce soir devant toi. Je ne quitterai pas cet endroit avant d'être devenue ta femme. C'est ici que je t'ai retrouvé alors que tu avais perdu ta mère, c'est ici que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, c'est ici que je t'ai avoué pour mon rêve, c'est ici que j'ai cru que tu étais mort, mais c'est surtout ici que je dis haut et fort que oui, je veux être ta femme si tu m'acceptes.

Elle voulait vraiment être ma femme. Je planais doublement. A cause de mes propres émotions et à cause de Jasper qui ne savait même plus comment faire face à tant de force dans nos sentiments. Il est vrai qu'avec Bella nous nous sommes trouvés, perdus, retrouvés. Nous avons joué au chat et à la souris. Tant de souvenirs. Tant d'amour. Mais aussi tant de peur et de souffrance. Néanmoins cette période était enfin révolue.

Elle me passa une bonne fois pour toutes cet anneau au doigt. Le métal me semblait presque tiède. Renesmée me tendit ensuite l'anneau serti de diamants pour que je le passe au doigt de Bella.

- Ma Bella. Même si je n'avais rien dit, j'avais remarqué ton arrivée à la cafétéria. Alors qu'une partie de moi me disait que tu n'étais qu'une fille comme les autres, parmi d'autres, une autre part m'empêchait de retirer ton visage de mon esprit. Tu as toujours été celle qui me comprenait, et si au début j'ai eu peur quand tu m'as parlé de ton rêve, si je me suis demandé si tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi seulement à cause de lui, je n'ai pu me détacher de toi. Tu me comprenais, tu anticipais mes réactions, et tu savais ce dont j'avais besoin. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant même me demander si je pouvais ou non. Je n'ai pas pu résister car il m'était impossible de ne pas t'aimer. Pendant ce siècle j'ai chéri ton souvenir et j'ai accepté le fait que jamais je ne pourrais aimer comme je t'ai aimé. Je n'en étais pas pour autant malheureux, jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir rencontrée, car j'ai toujours considéré cette rencontre comme un cadeau du ciel. Tu ne veux pas repartir d'ici avant d'être devenue ma femme ? Cela ne me pose aucun problème car je ne repartirai pas sans être devenu ton époux. Je t'aime Bella, et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

J'avais eu du mal à parler tant l'émotion était forte. Je me rappelais encore quand je m'étais aperçu que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Le matin de la mort de ma mère quand elle m'avait trouvé à ce même endroit. La boucle était vraiment bouclée. Tout avait commencé là ou presque pour nous, et tous les évènements importants s'étaient aussi tenus à cet endroit même. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver de meilleur lieu pour me marier.

Je lui passai à mon tour l'alliance à son doigt, montrant qu'elle était mienne. Ce que je vis dans son regard m'amusa beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas que de la tendresse et de l'amour. J'eus en fait l'impression qu'elle se retenait difficilement pour ne pas me sauter immédiatement dessus. J'eus d'ailleurs la confirmation de cela après les phrases mythiques et magiques prononcées dans ces circonstances par Carlisle.

- Edward, Bella, je vous déclare alors officiellement mari et femme. Edward, je pense que tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Elle se jeta complètement à mon cou pour m'embrasser passionnément. J'en fus d'abord surpris mais heureux car même si j'arrivais mieux à me contrôler, j'étais tout autant excité qu'elle.

PUTAIN ! Bella était ma femme.

Nous étions officiellement mariés.

Je pouvais la présenter comme étant mon épouse.

Pendant un siècle j'ai pensé être en Enfer. Je venais à ce moment précis de monter au Paradis. J'ai pu vous décrire mon mal-être, mon désespoir et ma souffrance. Je ne pourrai jamais vous décrire mon bonheur. Il n'a pas de nom, et aucun mot n'est assez fort pour faire comprendre tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

Même la bouchée du gâteau traditionnel a été insignifiante. Je n'en sentis à peine le goût. J'étais trop en train de planer, comme si j'avais pris une drogue. En fait, j'étais drogué. De Bella et Renesmée. D'ailleurs ma fille continuait à charmer toute l'assemblée. Jacob en était presque jaloux.

Quand vint enfin l'heure, j'entrainai Bella pour notre première valse. J'eus l'impression à ce moment précis de me retrouver dans un vieux film à l'eau de rose. Je pris ma cavalière par la main pour l'entrainer au centre de la piste. Ma main gauche attrapa délicatement sa main droite. Nos deux mains restantes se posèrent respectivement sur la hanche de l'une et l'épaule de l'autre. Un, deux, trois. Quelle ironie ! Bella avait été tellement maladroite et la voilà gracieuse, valsant avec moi. J'entendais bien des pensées jalouses, surtout venant des amis de Volterra. C'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Nul être n'était plus chanceux que moi. J'étais celui qui par Dieu seul sait quel miracle elle avait choisi.

Il me fallut ensuite la laisser aller danser avec les autres personnes de l'assemblée. Ça par contre ça a été difficile. Je ressentais ce besoin d'être avec elle. De la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la regarder dans les yeux. De lui dire que je l'aimais tout simplement.

Au bout d'un moment j'entendis un _Madison_. Quoi de plus normal ? Oui, sauf qu'Alice, Rosalie et Bella riaient vraiment de bon cœur. Je me concentrai alors sur les pensées de mes sœurs et découvrit la cause de leur hilarité. Elles avaient déjà commencé à faire la fête pendant la préparation et s'étaient entrainées à cette danse. Comment ne pas les rejoindre ? Elles furent vite accompagnées de tous les convives. Imaginez cela. Des vampires végétariens, des vampires pure souche et des loups-garous étaient tous en train de danser un bon vieux Madison tous ensembles. Je peux vous assurer que c'était un spectacle assez hilarant.

Je fis ensuite ma performance avec Emmett et Jasper sur « _Oh les filles_ ». _[N/A : Allez voir le POV de Bella pour vous en rappeler !]_. Je dois avouer que je me suis franchement amusé. Quelle ne fut pas la tête de Jacob quand j'ai commencé le couplet sur lui ! Tous les mecs de la Push ont bien ri à ses dépends. _Tu me le paieras un jour Masen !_ m'a-t-il dit par la pensée. C'est bête mais ça me faisait plaisir qu'il m'appelle par mon vrai nom de famille. Plus grand monde ne m'appelait ainsi maintenant. Il était même presque le seul.

Ce à quoi je m'attendais moins, c'était Bella. Car elle m'avait aussi préparé quelque chose. Elle monta sur scène, là même où je me tenais quelques temps auparavant. Elle interpréta alors une chanson que je mis quelques temps à reconnaitre. Une illumination me vint au milieu toutefois : la version française de _If I never knew you_ du Disney _Pocahontas_*.

Si notre histoire d'amour n'avait jamais existé  
Dans mes rêves nuits et jours, je t'aurais inventé  
Mais ma vie avec ta vie comme un beau roman trop court  
Cette nuit sont réunies dans notre histoire d'amour

Dans ce monde empli de peurs de haines et de pleurs  
Pourquoi veulent-ils donc toujours faire la guerre à notre amour  
Et ma nuit avec ta nuit brûleront jusqu'au petit jour  
Dans l'incendie de notre histoire d'amour

Si notre histoire d'amour n'avait pas eu ton visage  
J'aurais refermé les pages de ma vie pour toujours  
Mais ma vie et ta vie comme un beau roman trop court  
Sont réunies dans notre histoire d'amour

Pourtant nos jours sont remplis de soleil  
Nos nuits illuminées d'étoiles  
Dans ton regard je vois briller une étincelle  
Qui fait vivre notre rêve d'idéal  
Pourquoi l'amour parfois fait il si mal

Même si le temps nous sépare  
Je garerai toujours l'espoir  
Que tu m'attendes quelque part  
Dans notre histoire

Pourtant nos jours sont remplis de soleils  
Nos nuits illuminées d'étoiles  
Dans ton regard jaune comme le soleil**  
Je vois briller mon idéal  
Nos rêves de bonheur sont éternels  
Éternels

Mais si notre histoire  
Est un beau roman trop court  
Nos cœurs l'on écrit  
Dans un même cri et pour toujours  
C'est notre histoire d'amour

Cette chanson était triste à l'origine mais remplie d'espoir. Elle résumait tellement notre relation ! Nous avions cru tout le temps que le temps nous était compté. Pourtant au fond de nous nous gardions espoir, ce qui nous a permis d'arriver jusqu'à ce jour et jusqu'à notre mariage. Jusqu'à notre éternité.

Si j'avais pu j'aurais pleuré, comme certainement tous les convives. D'ailleurs elle avait réussi à arracher quelques larmes à certains Quileute. Même Renesmée avait été sous le charme. Elle descendit gracieusement de l'estrade pour venir en ma direction. Je ne pus rien dire. Seulement l'embrasser pour ce somptueux présent. L'amour nous étreignait, nous consumer. C'était notre histoire d'amour.

_Elle sera heureuse, pas besoin d'avoir des visions pour le savoir. Je te la confie, elle est en quelque sorte ma dernière part d'humanité, fais attention à elle_. Aro me fixait. Ses pensées étaient pures. Il aimait vraiment Bella et était heureux pour elle, pour nous. Je lui souris, le remerciant. Je n'avais pas été d'accord avec toutes ses manipulations, mais je l'appréciais quand même. Je comprenais mieux aujourd'hui les raisons qui ont poussées Bella à l'aimer quand même comme un père. On ne peut lui faire confiance, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de l'apprécier.

Je réussis au beau milieu de la nuit à enlever enfin un peu ma _femme_. Quel bonheur de pouvoir la qualifier ainsi ! Elle était ma femme et j'étais son mari. Que l'on me retire tout ce que j'ai. Noms, passé, richesse. Du moment que je la garde elle et le titre de mari ainsi que celui de père de Renesmée.

Une fois enfin seuls je l'embrassai tendrement et passionnément. Je voulais qu'elle ressente toutes les émotions qui s'étaient emparées de moi. J'aurais pu exploser avec tout ça. Pourtant je me sentais incroyablement bien. Mieux que jamais.

Elle répondit à mon baiser de la même manière. Notre langage était vraiment corporel mais il restait doux. Nous ne pouvions dire autant de choses avec de simples mots. En fait, une vérité me frappa au visage. Seuls, nous ne sommes rien. Nous avons besoin irrémédiablement l'un de l'autre. Mais ensembles, nous sommes invincibles. Plus rien ne pourrait nous atteindre dorénavant, tant que nous resterions tous les deux. Et nous resterons tous les deux.

Je rompis finalement le baiser. Je posai mon front contre le sien comme j'aimais le faire dans ces moments d'infinie tendresse. Carpe diem, profitons du moment présent. Cueillons le jour.

- Plus rien ne nous séparera maintenant.

Je ne venais pas de poser une question. C'était une affirmation.

- Non, plus rien. C'était notre destin d'être ensembles à jamais. Rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher.

- Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* J'ai choisi la version française pour que tout le monde comprenne ^^ Je sais, normalement c'est un duo, mais on peut imaginer qu'elle l'a arrangé pour le chanter toute seul non ?

** Version originale : _Dans ton regard bleu comme le ciel_ que j'ai modifié pour l'occasion


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

*******

Il y a quelques mois, Bella est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit « Racontes notre histoire de ton point de vue Edward. » Au début je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, ou plutôt pourquoi. Après tout, notre histoire n'appartient qu'à nous non ?

J'appris cependant un peu plus tard qu'elle avait elle-même rédigé tout cela selon ses mots et sa vision. Elle me l'a donné à lire. Je compris alors certains éléments de ma propre vie que je n'avais jamais compris. Car on n'est pas omniscient. Mais j'ai vu aussi qu'elle avait tord sur certains points. Elle avait cru deviner des choses, des éléments par présomptions mais elle était en fait assez loin de la vérité.

Elle voulait en fait elle-même comprendre son histoire. Elle voulait aussi la transmettre. J'étais cependant assez sceptique pour écrire moi-même tout cela. Il me fallait une raison personnelle. Quelque chose qui me donnerait envie d'écrire.

J'ai réfléchi alors ce qui avait changé véritablement en moi depuis notre rencontre. Bon, à première vue je suis devenu un vampire. Oui, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le plus important. Le plus voyant et impressionnant, certes, mais pas le plus important.

Non, le plus important changement a été beaucoup plus subtil. Alors que je n'avais que dix-sept ans, j'avais tout. Une mère aimante, un foyer, une vie. Pourtant je n'étais pas heureux, loin de là même. Je ne vivais que par des rêves plus fous les uns que les autres, refusant d'affronter la réalité. Connaitre Bella m'a fait revenir dans la réalité et vivre ma vie. Même pendant ce siècle de séparation je ne rêvais pas d'une autre vie. Je repensais au passé mais ne rêvais pas.

Est-ce si mauvais de rêver ? Non, définitivement non. Ces rêves nous permettent même de vivre, mais du moment qu'ils deviennent un objectif à atteindre. Rêver des choses impossibles peut aussi être bénéfique car la vie ne nous fait pas de cadeaux. Mais alors, où est cette frontière entre les rêves qui nous empêchent de vivre et ceux qui nous font vivre ? Je n'ai pas de réelle réponse. Aujourd'hui encore je rêve. Je rêve d'emmener Bella faire un voyage. Je rêve de flanquer une bonne leçon à Emmett. Je rêve de faire une surprise à Alice sans qu'elle le sache. Mais je ne rêve plus de ne pas être moi.

C'est peut-être ça le secret. Tant que nous rêvons de notre futur, en tant que nous-mêmes, ces rêves sont quelque chose que l'on ne doit pas abandonner. Dans le cas contraire, on a parfois besoin d'aide. Cette aide peut être flagrante comme elle peut être subtile.

J'ai trouvé la mienne. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan. Dès qu'elle est apparue un changement a eu lieu dans ma vie. Je ne faisais que rêver d'une autre vie, d'un autre nom, d'un autre corps. Maintenant je ne changerais d'identité et de vie pour rien au monde. Je suis passé des rêves à la réalité.

Alors j'ai décidé non pas de raconter l'histoire d'une femme qui est hors du commun, elle l'a fait mieux que moi, mais d'un homme figé dans ses dix-huit ans qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa peau. Un homme qui a rencontré son âme-sœur à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Un homme qui s'est accroché à la vie malgré toutes les difficultés. Un homme qui n'a pas perdu espoir. Un homme qui a tout simplement aimé.

* * *

**_Et voilà, la FF est véritablement terminée. Pour être franche je suis quand même triste, ça fait depuis _**_**fin mars que je suis dedans avec le POV de Bella, alors forcément... =D**_

_**Je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir suivi le tout, les deux points de vue. Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire. J'ai aussi découvert que j'étais plus à l'aise avec le caractère d'Edward que celui de Bella pour l'écriture. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il se rapproche plus du mien.**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vous dévoiler le thème de ma prochaine FF... *Roulement de tambours* tatatatatatatata... **_

_**Le passé d'Edward. Le vrai, celui de SM avec la revisite du XX° siècle. Je vais essayer de récupérer tous les éléments des quatre livre qui nous parlent du passé d'Edward, avant Bella, les reclasser et faire toute une FF en rappelant tous les évènements majeurs du XX°. Il n'y aura donc pas de Bella (désolée pour ceux sont déçus) et bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas, pas de Jacob ! XD. Je n'ai pas encore vu de FF française traitant du sujet, je pense donc pouvoir faire dans l'originalité en étant certaine de ne pas plagier malgré moi ^^**_

_**Bon, en tous cas, merci encore d'avoir suivi. Je n'en ai jamais demandé, mais une review pour cloturer la FF me fera super plaisir, surtout si vous avez des idées d'éléments à ne pas manquer pour ma prochaine FF. **_

_**A bientôt j'espère vraiment !**_

_**Lauriane  
**_


	35. Nouvelle FF en ligne

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avant tout, **MERCI **général pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews sur l'épilogue ou le dernier chapitre. Je vais en profiter pour répondre à toutes les reviews anonymes, et je complèterai si d'autres arrivent.

Sinon, ce petit mot pour prévenir que la **nouvelle FF était arrivée**. Je vous avais dit que je ne mettrai pas très longtemps. Chercher le "**Journal d'un vampire**" et vous trouverez (ou allez sur mon profil). C'est différent, très différent même, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Le **PDF** de cette FF _Des rêves à la réalité_ **est disponible** depuis hier sur mon profil d'ailleurs.

Voili voilou ! A bientôt j'espère !

Lauriane

* * *

**Emeline **: Alors là devant ta review je suis restée bouchée bée. Tu as été adorable et j'ai été vraiment super touchée, je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te remercier. Elle n'a fait que m'encourager à continuer, merci beaucoup !!!!!

**niphredil **: Pareil, ta review m'a vraiment été droit au coeur. Qualifier ma FF de meilleure que tu aies lue, alors là c'est une des plus belles choses qu'on pouvait me dire même si je pense qu'il y a toujours mieux, c'est pour ça qu'on essaie de s'améliorer tout le temps non ? Merci beaucoup, même merci mille fois.

**caroline **: Merci ! Je pense aussi avoir réussi à m'approprier les personnages, c'était peut-être même le plus simple pour moi car ils sont tous très caractéristiques d'un caractère bien trempé lol. On va dire que mon rappel est la nouvelle FF ? XD Merci encore pour ta review !

**Cbihi **: Oui, les 500 reviews c'est trop la classe et surtout inespéré. Merci à toi pour toutes les reviews que tu as écrites au long des chapitres. A chaque fois elles me donnaient la pêche. J'espère sincèrement que ma nouvelle FF te plaira autant.

**bosoleil1979 **: Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as écrites. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'idée, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. J'ai hâte d'arriver à l'épisode Tanya en quelques sortes car je vais bien m'amuser je pense. *Mode sadique*

**newtwilight3 **: Merci pour tes deux reviews et celles que tu avais laissé avant ! Et d'après ce que tu dis je vais te retrouver sur la prochaine fic, donc tout va bien lol. A très bientôt !

**karine **: Je suis contente de ta review et de découvrir l'un des admirateurs secrets de la FF lol. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter d'écrire lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!!

**Johanna **: La période rebelle d'Edward va me donner du fil à retordre mais en même temps j'ai hâte d'y arriver lol. En fait, tout va être intéressant et je ferai tout pour alterner les émotions comme j'ai fait pour mes fics précédentes lol. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé au long des fic, et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne seras pas déçue par la nouvelle !

**Patricia **: Pareil, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé au long des chapitres. J'espère que la fic qui s'annonce ne te décevra pas car j'ai toujours eu du plaisir à lire tes reviews !

**YUUKI42 **: Youhou ! Encore un admirateur secret qui me laisse un message pour la fin, trop contente lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente très sincèrement que tu aies suivi et aimé la fic comme ça. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la prochaine !

**bébé23 **: Oui, les épisodes avec Tanya risquent de bien nous faire rire. Je pense que je m'amuserais à maltraiter le petit Eddie lol. Merci pour tes reviews et pour cette dernière. J'espère que tu aimeras vraiment la prochaine fic !


End file.
